


Unnecessary Objects (2013)

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Bottom Spock, M/M, Pon Farr, Self-Acceptance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>예민해진 감정과 함께 조절이 약해져 둔해진 육체의 반응들. 스팍의 마음에 갈등을 불러온 것은 외부의 요인이 아닌 내부의 문제였다. 낯설고도 사소한 변화를 매분 매초 기록하던 그는 열흘간의 조사 후 결론을 내릴 수 있었다. 올 것이 왔구나. 순혈의 벌칸과는 다른 혼혈의 육체에 종족의 오래된 특성은 발현하지 않을지도 모른다는- 아주 낮은 가능성과 기대가 그렇게 사라졌다. 충격은 작지 않았으나 좌절도 길지 않았다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

둘이 헤어진 것은 쉽게 남에게 알려질 일이 아니었다. 다사다난한 매일의 한가운데에서 어느 날 문득 헤어진 것은 아니었지만, 그 이유가 개인적이며 그 결과도 개인적이기에 당연한 현상이었다. 따져 보자면 개인적이다 못해 일방적인 사건이기도 했다. 예민해진 감정과 함께 조절이 약해져 둔해진 육체의 반응들. 스팍의 마음에 갈등을 불러온 것은 외부의 요인이 아닌 내부의 문제였다. 낯설고도 사소한 변화를 매분 매초 기록하던 그는 열흘간의 조사 후 결론을 내릴 수 있었다. 올 것이 왔구나. 순혈의 벌칸과는 다른 혼혈의 육체에 종족의 오래된 특성은 발현하지 않을지도 모른다는- 아주 낮은 가능성과 기대가 그렇게 사라졌다. 충격은 작지 않았으나 좌절도 길지 않았다. 결단을 내릴 시간이 촉박한 만큼 확고한 의지가 필요한 때다.

「당신에게는 과한 무게야.」

「우리에게는, 과하다는 건가요?」

「…….」

우후라는 이해가 빠른 여자였다. 생물학적인 용어들로 설명된 벌칸의 오래된 비밀을 필요한 만큼 듣게 된 그녀에게선, 어떻게 이럴 수 있냐는 원망이 전부일 수 없었다. 하나뿐인 존재로 평생을 살아온 그의 곁에서 이만큼이나 지내온 시간들 덕일까. 혼란과 함께 뒤를 이은 감정은 안타까움이었다. 모르지 않아 화내기도 힘든 순간들은 고여진 익숙함에 젖어선 슬픔이 되어버리곤 했다. 그렇다고 화가 나지 않는다는 건 아니었지만.

절벽의 바람이 아무리 거세다 해도 떨어지지 않으면 모를 일이다. 엔터프라이즈의 공식커플로 유명한 둘에게 찾아온 변화는 금세 남에게 알려지지 못했다. 최근의 임무에서 나온 부상자의 숫자가 평균치를 웃도는 터라, 정상에 못 미치는 상태로 함내를 채운 대원이 많은 것 또한 한 가지 이유였다. 그렇기에 그 발견은 더디게 일어났다.

 

하루가 지나고 이틀이 지나고. 아무도 죽지 않았고 않을 것이란 확답에 마음을 놓은 엔터프라이즈는 드디어 그 외의 변화를 눈치 챌 수 있었다. 침착한 두 명의 뒷모습으로 익숙해졌던 시간과 공간이 이젠 사라졌다는 것을. 공적인 이유 없이는 함께 하지 않는 둘의 모습을.

「언제부터? 어째서? 어디서? 어떻게? 정말로 진짜?」

「흠.」

아무도 모르는 답이라 주변에선 긴 대화가 불가능했다. 강렬한 존재감과 탁월한 지성에 부록처럼 따라붙는 독립적인 성격으로 유명한 커플이었다. 사생활에 대한 제3자의 관심이 반갑지 않다는 견해를 숨긴 적이 없던 그들에게 누구도 대놓고 묻지는 못하는 일이었으나, 보이는 것만으로도 추측은 가능하니까. 모여 있는 테이블 위로 서로의 눈치만 보던 휴식시간의 우회적인 질문에 그녀가 선택한 대답은 침묵이었다. 모르는 사람이 적을 관계의 종지부로는 지나치게 단순한 전개였으나 그 깊이를 알기 위해 시도한 유일한 한 사람- 짐 커크는, 그녀의 눈빛만으로도 하던 질문을 끝맺지 못했으니. 그렇고말고요 남이 상관할 일이 절대 아닙니다. 우후라의 작은 얼굴에 완벽하게 자리한 큰 눈은 제법 자주 저렇게까지 클 필요가 있나 싶게 무서워질 수 있었다.

 

또 다른 당사자에게도 질문이 향할 법 했으나 이거야말로 아무도 못할 일임이 분명했다. 그 벌칸 중령에게 사생활을 묻는 것은 커크 함장이라 해도 엄두를 내기 힘든 일이었다.

생과 사를 오가며 함께한 시간들 속에서 조금씩 서로를 알아가게 된 것은 맞지만, 스팍은 그 정도로 친구가 될 수 있는 남자가 아니니까.

훌륭한 과학자며 소중한 동료라는 인정에 화내지 않는 정도로 만족한지 오래인 주변의 모두는 그렇게, 조심스러운 태도로 아는 것을 모르는 척 그들의 사생활을 존중해 주었다. 만사형통한 우주선의 일상 속에서 주의 깊은 눈으로 일항사를 향한 함장의 시선은 숨겨지지 않는 것이었으나 그것 역시 당사자들과 주변인에게 익숙해진 장면이었다. 미스터 스팍, 어쩌고저쩌고 이어지는 짐의 목소리에 박자를 놓치지 않으며 되돌아오는 대답은 언제나처럼 옳고 길었다. 제 할 일을 다 해내다 못해 더 해내는 그에게 참견할 방법이란 없다 에 가까웠다.

그래 벌칸이잖아 설마 연애 좀 깽판 났다고 뭔 일이 있겠어?

 

원시적인 행성에서 느긋하게 진행되던 새로운 미션이 농담처럼 금세 끝난 뒤. 여유만만하게 주어진 쇼어리브, 상륙허가를 즐기며 휴식을 취하던 엔터프라이즈의 전원은 난데없이 닥쳐온 폭풍에 귀환을 서두르게 되었다. 갑작스러운 기상악화로 인해 급박해진 대원들 중 부상자를 확인하며 어수선한 함내를 방황하던 맥코이는, 차곡차곡 채워진 복귀 명단을 확인해야 할 다른 이를 찾다 실패했다. 이유를 구하게 만든 상황은 그것 자체로도 놀라운 일이었다.

「짐! 축하하네. 이번의 꼴찌는 자네가 아니야.」

「나도 모르는 사이 선착순 이벤트가 있었나? 상품은 뭐지?」

「상품은 비상사태일세. 부함장이 행방불명이야.」

「…….」

화자와 소재와 내용 모두 농담이라 치기에는 불가능한 조합의 대화에서, 반사적으로 생겼다 짧게 지나간 황당함 다음으로 커크의 머리를 채우는 것은 당황이었다. 머리맡의 알람시계처럼 당연하던 것이 사라지는 순간 인간은 불안에 휩싸이기 쉽다. 허나 그 불안을 보일 때와 장소는 지금의 여기가 아니었다. 스팍은 육체적인 우월함을 가진 벌칸이었으며 그 이전에 개인의 능력만으로도 존경받는 존재였다. 피치 못할 자연재해로 인해 고립되는 정도는, 사소한 사건으로 정리될 것이란 기대가 자리했다. 좀처럼 일어나지 않는 일에 의아해하는 주변을 자신감 있는 모습으로 다독여 주는 것이 함장의 의무인 상황이었다.

공으로 우주선 끌고 다닌 자는 아니라는 듯, 후속작업을 지시하며 주변과 자기 자신을 함께 정리하던 짐에게 2차 충격을 던져준 것은 따지고 보면 예상이 가능한 인물이었다. 심각한 얼굴의 우후라가 불안해하는 것이 그는 이상하지 않았다. 아무리 헤어졌다 해도 그간의 정이 있으니 남보다 더한 걱정이 자연스럽지.

「함장님, 즉각적인 구조대의 출발을 요청합니다.」

언제나와 같이 우후라는 짐 커크의 예상을 단숨에 깨부쉈지만.

 

감정의 폭풍을 뛰어넘는 긴급함으로 공식적인 지원을 촉구하는 그녀의 목소리에 짐은 눈을 깜박이며 대답할 시간을 벌었다. 당연히 나도 그러고 싶지만? 폭풍은 아직도 한참이라 커뮤니케이터조차 돌아가질 못하잖아? 통신장교인 자네는 지금이 기다릴 때라는 것을 누구보다 잘 알면서? 기타등등으로 이어지려던 함장의 대답은 무례하다 들릴 만큼 단호한 목소리에 싹둑 잘리고 말았다. 그렇다 해도, 그 책임을 물을 상황은 아니었지만.

「현 시점에서 중령님은 정상이 아니에요.」

「……어떻게 정상이 아닌데?」

조금 작아진 목소리로 고개를 기울이는 짐의 눈에는 진지함과 웃음이 반반이었다. 이별의 슬픔으로 인해 정상이 아닐 거란 소리를 한다면, 그 자존심에 찬물을 끼얹는 위험천만한 임무를 내가 해내고 말겠어?

반듯하고 우아한 어깨를 긴장으로 굳힌 그녀의 입에서 5분여간의 속닥거림이 더해진 뒤.

함장은 소리를 지르며 몸을 돌렸다.

「본즈! 의료팀을 준비시켜! 나도 내려가겠어!」

열문장이 채 못 될 요약만으로도 듣는 이를 당혹케 하며 무서운 위기감을 불러일으키는 그것이 바로 벌칸의 폰-파 라는 것이었다. 칠년에 한 번 찾아온다는 원초적인 발정기. 번식기? 육체적 욕망의 제어가 힘들어져 이성의 존재가 사라지며 몸과 마음의 균형이 자취를 감춘다는…… 그 주체가 감정의 조절로 유명한 벌칸이라는 것에 더 믿기지 않는, 얼토당토않은 종족의 특성. 죽음의 가능성이 존재하지 않아도 충분히 저주의 범위인 자연의 장난.

당연하지만 그 시간 스팍은 정신이상의 발광으로 죽기 직전이 아니었다. 현 시점의 그에게 죽음이 닥친다면 그 책임의 92%는 원시적인 행성의 갑작스러운 기후 변화와 그로 인한 온도의 저하일거다. 고산지대의 경계선을 그려보겠다며 남들이 꽃 따고 물장구치는 들판을 벗어나 산맥을 향했던 미스터 스팍은, 폭풍과 함께 일어났던 지각변동에 휘말려 흙바닥 아래 숨겨진 동굴로 추락했던 것이다.

 

어둡고 무거운 공기 속에서 눈을 뜬 그가 깊은 숨을 들이키며 자세를 바로 해본다. 공기 중의 습기와 냄새를 해석함과 동시에 자신의 육체를 점검해야할 수순이다. 두통, 미열, 근육의 부분적인 긴장. 무시할 수 있을 자잘한 손상뿐이다. 주변에 섞여 들어간 피 냄새는 출혈의 양이 적지 않다 증명하고 있었으나 중요한 신체장기에는 치명적인 피해가 없는 부차적인 상해였다. 판단을 마친 스팍이 가중되는 통증을 참으며 자리에서 일어난다. 불빛이 약해진 작은 모니터를 이용해 소지품의 목록을 확인한 그는 아쉬운 감정에 사로잡히지 않으며 다음을 행했다. 움직임에 방해가 되는 다친 팔을 끌어안고서 망설임 없이 이어지는 긴 걸음으로, 바깥을 향한 벌칸을 마주한 것은, 황량하고도 텅 비지 않은 풍경이었다. 푸른 달 아래 새하얗게 펼쳐진 백지는 바람의 뒤에 이어졌으리라 짐작되는 눈사태의 증거다. 직접적인 폭설의 양은 결코 이 정도 깊이를 만들어내지 못할 테지. 걸음을 멈추지 않고 나아가던 스팍은 곧 이어 자신의 가설이 틀렸다 확인받는다. 힘들게 넘긴 뒤틀린 지면의 뒤로 드러난 벌판 역시, 하나의 발로는 흩어지지 못하는 무게에 덮여 있었으니까.

머릿속에 저장된 행성의 위성사진과 자신의 경로를 비교하며 위치를 추측하던 정지된 눈이 잠시 후 초점을 찾아 그 앞의 풍경을 담아본다. 낯선 하늘 아래 잠잠해진 세상에서 달빛을 반사하는 흰색은 흰색이 아니다. 투명한 결정체가 쌓여 만들어낸 맑고 눈부신 불투명함이다. 아카데미에 있던 몇 년간 적은 기회로 접해본 지구의 눈은, 결코 이렇게까지 반짝이지 못했는데. 새로운 발견의 차이를 지각하던 의식에 다음 순간 떠오른 감상은 솔직했다.

아름답구나.

곧 이어 의심을 불러올 만큼 어색한 일이었다. 즉각적인 위기는 없다 해도 안전하지 못한 상황에서는, 지나치게 감정적인 반응이라 판단되는데.

평소와 다르다는 자각 때문일까. 출혈이 여전한 팔 아래를 붙들고 있던 오른손이 돌연한 근육의 이완에 힘을 잃는다. 추위로 인한 피해로 무너지는 육체를 다스린 그가 방향을 알기 힘든 생각의 흐름을 막아선다. 침착성을 되찾은 머리는 당장의 목표를 정하는 것으로 굳어있던 육체에 움직임을 명령했다. 추위를 피하는 것이 첫 번째. 트라이코더와 커뮤니케이터의 상태를 재점검하는 것이 두 번째.

폭풍의 뒤에서 육중한 침묵으로 가라앉은 지면위로, 요란한 소음을 내는 엔터프라이즈의 호버카가 날선 그림을 그린다. 실제적으로 없다시피 한 잡음이 시끄럽게 느껴질 만큼 무서운 정적이었다. 어두운 하늘을 무색케 하는 새하얀 설원을 노려보듯 차갑게 빛나는 푸른 눈이 섬뜩하다. 어지럽게 번지는 시야로 애써 주변을 훑어보는 얼굴에는 초조함이 가득했다. 급하게 꾸려진 구조단에 함장의 직접적인 참여는 추천되지 못할 것이 분명했으나 어쩔 수 없는 전개였다. 마음을 정한 이상 굽힘이 없는 그의 성격은 이미 알려진지 오래다. 오년 임무의 항해가 시작되던 초반에는 무모하다 말리던 다른 이들도 여럿이었으나, 대부분이 고집이 지나치면 병이 맞다며 두 손을 든 지 한참이었다. 일 년이 채 못 되는 시간동안 연방을 놀라게 한 임무의 성공률 때문이 아니라, 그 성공을 기반 삼아 더 굳세진 짐의 고집 때문에. 갈수록 반론이 먹히지 않는 그만의 방법들은 어느새 많은 이들의 동조를 얻고 있었다. 포기에 가까운 무시는 찬성으로 받아들여져도 할 말이 없겠지.

물론, 자신의 의견을 내세우는데 외부의 예시나 지원이 필요치 않은 누군가는 처음부터 그래왔듯 계속해서 커크의 무모함을 비판했지만, 행방이 묘연해진 자에겐 제일 앞에서 반대할 언제나의 기회가 없었으니까.

함내의 보고를 한귀로 듣던 짐의 입이 저편에서 주변을 훑어나가는 대위와 소위를 닦달한다. 아니, 닦달하려는 스스로를 간신히 참아낸다. 애초에 많지 않던 행성의 생명체들은 이런 날씨도 익숙하다 쉬고 있는지. 살아남은 게 몇이나 될지 궁금할 만큼 조용한 주변은 하늘과 땅이 뒤바뀐 것처럼 날뛰던 방금이 믿기지 않게 평화스러운 모습이었다. 숨 막히는 태연함으로 마주치게 된 자연의 무서움은 낯설지 않았다. 오늘의 끝에서 찾아온 이 밤에 짐의 심장을 날뛰게 만든 것은 그들이 아니다.

우주의 대단함과 색다른 이계의 문명들로 사건사고가 일상인 그였다. 아무리 황당한 뭔가가 닥친다 해도 이렇게 흔들리진 않을 텐데. 뒤바뀐 입장은 시간과 함께 현실을 차지하며 평소의 자신을 뒤틀게 만드는 거다. 이런 식의 막막함으로 주변을 걱정시키는 짓은 함장의 특기인데! 특허권을 낼걸 그랬지? 시큼한 딴청을 일부러 피우는 머리로 자꾸만 더해지는 의미모를 불안을 억누른 그가 방금 전에 읽어본 트라이코더를 다시금 꺼내든다. 반복적인 행위의 연속으로 커뮤니케이터를 누르는 손은 서두름에 헛손질을 할 정도다.

[폭풍의 영향은 거의 다 사라졌습니다. 중령님의 신호는 아직 들어오지 않고 있습니다! / 계속 찾아보게.]

여전히 건더기가 없다는 쓸데없는 소리군. 핀잔을 삼켜내며 커크 아웃을 외친 짐이 악문 이 사이로 쓴웃음을 흘린다. 엄청난 스트레스야. 이런 이유로 인간사회에 아직도 암이 존재하는 걸까? 특기를 새로 개발해야겠어, 오지에서 실종된 벌칸을 찾아내는 그런 걸로……. 칭찬해줄 사람이 아무도 없는 머릿속의 중얼거림이었다. 아는 이가 없어 아쉬울 만큼 모두가 환영할 짐 커크의 자아성찰. 자신에게 찾아온 깨달음이니 남은 필요 없겠지만,

아니, 지금 필요한 건 하나뿐이지만.

각성의 뒤늦음을 탓할 냉소적이고 예의바른 목소리. 짐에게 지금 필요한 것은 그 목소리였다. 과한 걱정을 비웃는 것처럼 뾰족한 눈썹을 올리고 나타날 건방진 녀석. 어서 빨리 눈앞에 등장해서는, 그 벌칸에게 바보소리 할 기회를 놓치지 않게 해줘야 할 존재.

먼지같이 가벼워 보이는 흰 눈이 울퉁불퉁해진 대지를 숨기며 끝없이 이어진다. 이제는 가증스러울 정도라 짜증을 불러오는 지루한 정경에 절박해져가는 손으로 속도를 더하던 그는 기다리고 고대하던 것을 보게 되었다. 단조로움을 깨줘서 고맙다 하기엔 힘든 일이다. 거리감을 잃을 만치 한 가지 색으로 가득하던 시야에 갑작스레 등장한, 찬란하게 물들은 녹색의 그림자.

스팍의 피. 얼마나 많이 쏟아야 가능한지 답을 알기가 두려운 크기로 눈을 적시고 얼어붙은 초록색 피가, 선명하게, 푸른 눈동자를 가득 채운다.

우르릉 쾅쾅. 이건 꿈이야 싶어 사고가 끊기는 머리와 달리 알아서 움직인 짐의 손발이 엔진을 죽인다. 둔탁한 비명을 지르며 멈춰선 호버카에서 굴러 떨어지듯 내린 그는 무릎을 울리는 지면의 충격을 무시하며 달려갈 수 있었다. 가까워질수록 분명해지는 세상은 대충 그린 그림처럼 괴이한 광경이었다. 아무것도 없는 창백한 대지 위에 흉측한 잎사귀가 피어나있다. 발자국 하나 없이 깨끗한 주위를 살피며 망연자실했던 짐이 곧이어 몸을 던지듯 주저앉는다. 추위로 인해 붉어진 맨손으로 눈과 흙을 파내기 시작한 그의 소망은 한가지다.

제발 부탁이니, 시체를 파내는 꼴이 아니게 해주세요.

 

시발 이건 누가 봐도 그런 꼴이지만 말이지. 닌자 흉내는 술루한테 저작권이 있을 텐데! 자의로 일어난 일이라면 황당함에 기가 막히고 타의로 일어난 일이라면 비참함이 지나칩니다. 퍽퍽 하면서 팍팍 땅을 파낸 짐의 두 손이 드디어 손끝에서 부서지지 않는 것을 부딪쳤다. 거친 기운에 끌려나온 것은 무겁기 짝이 없는 차가운 육체다. 숨도 쉬지 않는 것처럼 단정한 얼굴은 조각처럼 무심하고, 불쾌할 정도로 창백한 두 뺨 위에서 새까맣게 내리깔린 속눈썹이 억지로 낸 자국마냥 가슴을 떨리게 만들고. 없는 침을 모아 삼킨 짐은 곧바로 몇 겹의 옷을 들추기 시작했다.

피에 젖어 얼어붙은 딱딱한 옷을 뜯어내듯 파고 들어간 손이 차가워진 피부 위를 집요하게 헤매다 기어코 찾아낸 것은, 바닥에 떨어진 새의 파닥거림처럼 정신없고 불규칙한 생명의 증거였다. 한참 느려졌다 해도 인간보다는 빠른 벌칸의 심장박동.

심장마비는 내가 겪은 거 같지. 얼어붙은 벌칸 일항사의 육체를 붙들고서 두 명의 트랜스포트를 요청하던 함장이 맹세를 곱씹었다.

 

망할 녀석 멀쩡해지기만 해봐라, 수명단축의 원한을 갚아주겠어.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

돌아온 길을 그대로 다시 가는 것은 불필요한 소모를 불러오는 일이지. 최소한의 필요를 채우는 것으로 정해진 스팍의 임시 피난처는 아늑한 곳이 못되었다. 기형적으로 튀어나온 바위 한 면이 바람을 막아주는 것에 만족한 그가, 어깨를 기대고 다리를 쉬게 하며 소지품의 기능을 정비해본다. 근본적인 부품의 손상이 아닌 잠시간의 영향이라 판단되는 문제라 해도 안심할 상황은 아니었다. 회복을 위해 요구될 시간은 만만치 않았으며, 조용해진 하늘은 그 거대함으로 인해 함부로 가늠하기 힘든 폭풍의 여파를 품고 있었다. 확신이 적은 정보들로 최소한의 대기시간을 추측한 그는 불가피한 에너지의 소진을 막기 위한 최선의 방법을 선택했다. 불안이 적은 지면의 한 구석에서 숨을 죽이는 것으로.

 

육체적인 상처와 정신적인 피해가 같은 수준의 손상을 불러오는 벌칸에게는, 특유의 문제에 대한 대안으로 발달해온 안정화 능력이 있었다. 강인한 육체와 긴 수명에도 불구하고 서로의 다툼으로 위험이 컸던 역사 역시 개인의 독립성을 강화시킨 문화적 요인일거다. 개체의 생존을 위한 투쟁에 그 육체의 모든 것만이 유일한 힘으로 남게 되는 극한 상황들. 체내의 모든 동력원을 근원적으로 우선순위인 활동에 집중시켜 그 보호에만 전념케 하는, 자발적인 코마상태. 죽음의 전 단계로 보일만큼 외부에 표출되는 생명의 흔적이 적어지는 그 능력은 처음 접하는 눈에 달리 이해되기 힘든 것이었으나, 실질적으로는 외부의 도움 없이 거의 모든 상처를 단시간 내에 치유하는 놀라운 것이었다. 발달된 과학으로도 완벽한 이해가 벅찬 엄청난 현상에는 단점 또한 존재했다. 의지로 가능한 시작과 달리 끝을 정할 수 없다는 불확실성. 강도가 큰 자극에도 인식이 불가능할 육체를 보호하기 위해서는, 주변 환경의 안전에 대한 최대한의 확신이 필수적이다.

두꺼운 양탄자처럼 지면을 덮은 흰 눈 속에서, 스스로의 시체를 묻는 것 마냥 눈 속에 몸을 누이고 눈을 감은 스팍의 선택은- 그렇게까지 비논리적인 전개가 아니었다.

논리적이지 못해 기이한 것은 다른 것이다. 평평한 대지 위에서 시야에 가득 차는 하늘의 색이, 부드럽게 다가오는 것. 한줌의 위화감도 느끼지 못하는 기묘한 평화에 젖어 자신도 모르게 그 벽의 빗장을 풀고 있는 스스로의 마음. 추위로 인해서일까, 출혈이 멎어가는 팔의 상처에서는 더 이상의 통증이 전달되지 못했다. 차가운 세상에 감싸인 육체는 불에 닿은 듯한 처음의 자극이후 느려지고 둔해져있다. 극에 달한 고통이 선을 넘어간 것처럼 밀도 높은 침묵으로 감각을 점령해 위기의식마저 사라진 걸까. 움직임으로 생겨나는 반응을 통해 존재를 확인하겠다는 양 팔다리의 위치를 조절하던 그는, 새로이 젖어드는 피에서 얼마 남지 않은 온기를 느낄 수 있었다.

 

극단적인 상황에서 박동을 멈추고 잠드는 것과, 생존에 필요한 동력을 위해 자신의 육체를 섭취하는 것. 우열을 가리는 것이 불가능한 유사함이다. 직접경험은 없다 해도 상식으로 알고 있는 다른 방식의 보호본능들이지. 그렇다 해도 지금 상황에서 떠올리기에는 관련이 적은 일이었지만. 자신은 물질적인 자원의 섭취를 바라는 것이 아니다. 반가운 작은 온기를 잃고 싶지 않은 그런 욕구다. 어디서 나온 것인지 모르겠는 비논리적인 감정은 아마도 원초적인 것이겠지만, 이성이 남아있는 한 그냥 넘기기에는 힘든 반응이었다. 한번 두 번 세 번……. 반복되는 자료로 인해 부인하기 힘들어진 결론이었다. 정상이 아니로군. 이것 역시 처음 내려진 평가는 아니었지만.

벌칸의 폰-파가 무서운 이유는 바로 이것이었다. 균형을 잃는 육체에 화학적인 영향으로 일어날 피해는 충분히 위험한 것이었지만, 그로 인해 발생하는 정신의 혼란 또한 둘째치기 힘든 위협이었다. 정신감응능력이 생명의 기반에 자리 잡은 그들의 짝짓기는 연을 맺게 된 상대와 진정으로 모든 것을 통하게 하는 무서운 연결고리를 만들어냈다. 섣불리 하기 힘든 절대적인 공유. 평상시 필수적인 통제력이 큰 만큼 제어가 힘들어질 경우 피해가 큰 특성을 보완하기 위해 생겨난 것일까? 자연의 경이로 형성된 벌칸의 본딩에는 장점만큼이나 무차별적인 단점이 존재했다. 본능을 다독이며 운명을 함께 할 손을 마주 잡고 마음을 맺는 것은, 정상적인 어린 시절에 빠지지 않는 약속이었다. 인정받은 이 모두에게 공통된 문화인 이상 결핍된 자에게 주는 상실감도 그만큼 클 수밖에.

일반적이지 않게 늦은 나이라 해도 정말 늦은 때는 아니었다. 하지만 그와 그녀는 준비되지 않았으며, 그들의 이별은 진실을 마주해 내려진 이성적인 결론이었다. 마음의 평화를 주었던 확신은 여전했다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 이성의 벽이 약해진 지금 그는 앞 다퉈 찾아오는 부정적인 감정을 정제하기가 벅차진 거다. 고독하게 세상을 다스려온 영혼에 혼자가 아니어도 괜찮다는 본능의 재촉이 늘어나서는, 이제 곧 강요가 될 집요한 다그침으로 점차 두터워진다. 불만에 찬 육체가 자기 멋대로 날뛰는 것은 과연 얼마나 어지러울지.

불필요하게 과장된 고독을 되새기던 스팍에게 떠오른 것은 여성의 육체에 찾아오는 생명의 추구와 그로 인한 아쉬움의 피로였다. 나는 이 시기에 평소와 다른 호르몬의 영향으로 비이성적이고 비논리적이며 감정적인 반응을 내보이게 되지만 그것들은 정상적인 자료가 아니니 마음 쓰지 말아요. 현상을 분리하는 것으로 마음을 써달라는 말이겠지. 건강한 성인 여성의 일반적이고 자연스러운 경우라며 이성적인 설명을 주겠다 노력하던 니요타. 부끄러움을 다 숨기지 못하던 그녀의 기억에 스팍은 자신도 모르게 웃을 수 있었다. 아직은 낯선 것이었으나 그도 제법 인간의 사고에 익숙해진다는 증거였다. 모순과 부조화, 환경에 대한 불균형을 이루는 행동과 생각들. 유머란 이런 상황에서 발생하는 것이겠지.

존재하는 위험은 치명적이지 않으며 재회의 가능성 또한 낮지 않음에도 불구하고. 전하지 못한 말이 없는 짧은 인생을 돌아보는 것으로 그의 마음은 평화를 얻을 수 있었다. 떠오르는 얼굴은 그 하나가 아니었지만, 세상 어디에도 완벽한 것은 없었으니까.

 

먹먹한 정적이 만드는 귓가의 이명을 들으며 스팍은 잠들었다.

 

함장의 품 안에서 차게 굳어있는 벌칸 일항사의 모습은 맡아지지 않는 피 냄새가 그리울 정도로 경직된 장면이었다. 누가 봐도 시체를 끌고 온 꼴. 트랜스포터 룸의 한복판에 나타난 광경은 그 외의 설명이 불가능했다. 예상하지 못한 위급함에 굳어버린 공기 속에서 소란스러운 잡음을 내며 제일 먼저 움직인 것은 당연하지만 의료장교다. 서두르는 손으로 트라이코더를 내미는 소위에게 내려진 맥코이의 명령은 소리가 크지 않아 더 확실한 소통이 가능했다. 눈으로도 충분해, 당장 병실로 끌고 가.

 

벌칸의 육체가 아무리 우월하다 해도 혈액량의 비율은 여타의 유사인류와 크게 다르지 않을 텐데. 아직 죽지 않았다면 계속 죽지 않는 거겠지? 시끄러운 발소리를 내며 사라진 뒷모습에서 억지로 고개를 돌린 짐이 뒷정리를 시도한다. 실내온도에 감각이 돌아오는 두 손을 주무르며 함내의 상황과 기후변화의 계속된 보고를 확인한 그는, 주위의 불안을 가라앉힌 후에야 자신의 불안을 덜어낼 대화가 가능해졌다.

「살아있나?」

「그쪽 보다는 못하지만, 생생하다네.」

화끈한 여운을 남기는 하이포에 군소리 하나 없이 목덜미를 내주던 짐의 어깨가, 퉁명스러운 본즈의 대답에 긴장을 잃고 주저앉았다. 한 대로 끝날 리가 없지 않느냐는 듯 손짓하는 친구에게 짐 커크는 평소 같은 불평을 하지 못한다. 습관을 챙길 기운이 없어서였다. 미끈거리는 약품이 치덕대고 발리는 두 손을 아무렇게나 던져놓은 그가 후우 길게 숨을 내쉬고서는 입을 열어본다. 부르튼 입술은 한 마디 말을 고르지 못하며 다시 닫히고 말았지만.

볼 수 있는지? 봐도 되는지? 어떤 상태인지? 도대체 어찌된 거고 무슨 짓을 당해서- 해서? 저렇게까지 다쳐있는지. 여러 말이 떠올라도 궁금한 것은 한가지였다. 스팍에게 무슨 일이 생긴 거냐고. 저 로봇 같은 녀석이 어떻게 저 꼴로 나뒹굴게 된 건지 상상도 힘들다고.

 

정밀한 기계가 빼곡하게 숨겨진 매끈한 벽을 꿰뚫을 것처럼. 진지해진 짐의 눈가엔 그림자가 깊어져 있다. 채 자리 잡지 못한 이마의 주름을 짙게 만든 얼굴에, 당장의 치료가 다 끝난 것을 확인한 의사가 따라오란 소리도 없이 걸음을 옮긴다. 격리된 벽 안쪽에서 둥글고 긴 인큐베이터에 갇혀있는 벌칸은 벌써부터 나아진 색을 보이고 있다.

「동상으로 상한 피부의 재생을 위해서네. 호흡기관에는 문제가 없어. 출혈이 컸던 것은 며칠 더 영향이 있을 테지만 위험한 단계는 지나갔고…… 코마에 빠진 것 같아 보이지? 그게, 맞지만 아닌 거라서. 저렇게 남 걱정 시키면서 푹 자고 일어나면 거의 다 나아있을 거야. 초록피 외계인 새끼들 하여간 유별나? 우리가 할 수 있는 건 체온의 회복을 위한 온도조절 정도가 전부일세. 미천한 인간의사는 그 외에 해줄 것이 없군!」

본즈의 불평은 회복이 확실한 환자에게 으레 주어지는 무상의 서비스였다. 안심해도 괜찮다는 행간을 읽은 짐의 두 손이 마른세수를 하며 표정을 감춰준다.

「아- 대단하신 의사님, 오늘도 고생이 많으십니다!」

솔직하게 웃는 얼굴에 비스듬하게 시선을 맞춰준 본즈가 보기 드물게 망설이는 표정으로 눈가를 찌푸린다. 의사로서도, 걱정하는 동료의 입장으로도, 말해야 할 것은 그것뿐이 아니었다. 직업정신으로 얼버무리기엔 무리인 것이 후자였으나 아무리 껄끄럽다 해도 해치워야 할 일이다. 되도록 빨리, 뾰족귀 새끼가 눈 뜨기 전에 뒤에서 후다닥. 눈썹을 찡그리고 이를 핥으며 고개를 흔든 그는 다시금 따라오란 말없이 제 갈 길을 향했다. 오라고 안 해도 따라붙는 함장의 발소리를 들으며 좁은 공간을 지나 자신의 데스크로 돌아온 의사는 투명한 문을 닫는 것으로 외부를 차단한 뒤 무거운 움직임으로 의자에 몸을 묻었다.

어디보자.

「짐, 이건 의사로서 하는 보고네. 공식적인 보고서는 쓰기 귀찮지만, 메모 정도로 생각해두게.」

「자네의 고견은 언제나 규칙을 앞선다네. 본론이 뭐지?」

「음. 나 역시 벌칸에 대해 아는 것은 많지 않지만…….」

그렇다 해도 무시 못 할 기본적인 것들이지. 의사 대 함장으로 이어진 맥코이의 목소리는 몇 마디 지나지 않아 심각해지고 말았다. 상처의 깊이와 상태가 이상해. 평소의 그를 생각한다면 그렇게까지 출혈이 많아지는 건 자연적으로 불가능한 일이었어. 떨어져나간 피부로 인해 다 살펴보지는 못했지만, 아무리 봐도 인위적인 흔적이 있다고. 대놓고 추궁하기엔 확실한 것이 없지만 직관과 경험이 말해주고 있지.

의심과 모호함으로 고민에 잠긴 의사의 눈동자는 평소보다도 더 선명하게 함장을 쏘아보고 있었다. 자신도 모르게 벽에 기댔던 등을 바로 세운 짐이 팔짱을 풀고서 입을 연다.

「여러 가지로 이상한 거야 당연한 거 아냐? 저 모범생 녀석이 고립된 것부터 괴상한 일이지. 자연재해가 둘이나 더해졌으니 그나마 가능한 사건이려나. 우후라가 말해줬잖아, 그- 폰파던가, 그거. 지금 상태가 안 좋을 이유는 그것만으로도 충분할 것 같은데.」

그러고 보니 어서 뉴 벌칸에 연락을 해야겠어. 학교 다음으로는 병원을 세워놨겠지? 자기 생각에 잠겨 이어지는 커크의 혼잣말을 무시하며 본즈는 의자 등받이에 뒷머리를 짓이겼다. 사소하게 넘어가기엔 거슬리지만 제대로 파헤치기엔 아는바가 적군.

「단순한 심신미약으로는 판단하기 어려운 일일세. 기본적인 물품을 다 갖고 있던 그가 아무런 구급조치조차 하지 않았다는 건, 의도가 의심되는 상황이야. 벌칸 피부가 얼마나 질긴지 알아? 보기엔 안 그래 보일지 몰라도 두껍기 유명하다고. 그 고밀도가 괜히 나오는 건 아니지.」

「…… 조사가 필요하다 이건가?」

「아니! 우리에게 필요한 건 공부지.」

벌칸 이 빌어먹을 복잡한 것들.

순혈도 아닌 만큼 문제의 가능성은 그야말로 무궁무진했다. 멸종위기의 종족인걸로도 부족해 우주에 하나뿐인 혼혈 부함장을 갖게 된 것은 엔터프라이즈의 행운인지 불행인지? 엔터프라이즈는 둘째 치고 내 인생에는 확실히 불행이겠지. 과학자의 입장이라면 보기 드문 기회라 달리 볼 수도 있는 일이었으나, 의사의 입장으로는 뒷골이 지끈거리는 사태가 아닐까. 비극과 희극이 빵빵 터지는 다사다난한 우주에서 스팍의 육체를 건드린 경험이 어지간한 벌칸 전문의보다 많게 된 그도 이번처럼 난감한 건 처음이었다. 상처의 원인을 추측하기 겁나는 이런 건 사실상 그 주체가 누구라 해도 두려운 일이었고.

고민이 전해진 것처럼 묵직해진 공기 속에서, 텁텁해진 입안을 헹궈내기 위해 술 한 잔을 털어 넣은 함장과 의사는 그렇게 그날의 비공식적 만남을 끝냈다. 일단은.

어쨌든 간에 엔터프라이즈는 멀쩡하고 스팍도 죽을 지경은 아니고. 최소한의 필수조건을 충족시키는 상황임은 분명했다. 브릿지로 돌아온 짐은 자신의 옆에 찾아온 통신장교에게 긴 말 필요 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 업무 중 자리 이탈을 허락하는 것만으로 충분할 일이었으나 궁금한 것이 늘어만 가는 그는 그녀의 옆에서 함께 걷는 것으로 자신의 뜻을 전할 수 있었다.

「상태가 어때요?」

「고비는 다 넘겼다 하니 괜찮을 거야.」

「…….」

대답하지 않는 그녀의 곁에서 짐은 튀어나오려는 질문들을 참고 있었다. 진짜 고비는 따로 있는 거지? 아마 그렇겠지? 도대체 어디서 뭘 뒤져야 아는 게 늘어날지 감도 안 오는 막막한 주제다. 긴장된 기운을 뿌리며 복도를 가로지른 둘이 잠시 뒤 침대에 옮겨져 있는 스팍을 함께 바라보고 섰다. 시체 같은 기색이 사라진 그 얼굴은 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다는 평이 가능해진 몰골이었다. 후우우. 힘들게 나오는 그녀의 한숨에선 눈물을 왈칵 터트리지 않아도 그런 것 마냥 물기가 넘쳐났다. 안도한 마음에서 흘러나온 감정은 그뿐이 아니겠지만.

그래서, 여자상대로 도가 튼 짐 커크는…… 그 뱉은 숨에 뒤섞인 한줄기를 놓치지 않고 있었고.

미묘한 감정이 당연히 존재할 사생활이라는 것은 그도 잘 아는 일이었다. 그렇다고 미뤄놓기에는, 예의를 지킬 때가 아니라 말하는 초조함이 갈수록 커져갔으니. 수많은 말을 주고받지 못하며 잠들어 있는 벌칸의 주변을 어슬렁거리던 함장과 통신장교는 밖으로 나와서야 눈을 마주칠 수 있었다. 우리에겐 대화가 필요해.

「도대체 어떻게 된 거야?」

「뭐가 말이죠?」

「뭐가 뭔지 알고 있던 건 당신 혼자잖아! 왜 이럴 때 헤어진 거냐고! 저 꼴을 좀 봐!」

「내 탓을 하는 건가요?」

「잘못이라는 게 아니라-」

후우우우.

 

지나가는 이들 모두가 보고 들을 엔터프라이즈의 복도 한복판에서, 힘들게 시작된 대화는 급히 중단되었다. 싸움? 아니. 참여자들의 육체적 성격적 특색을 본다면 완전범죄의 발생도 과장은 아닐 것이다.

「좋아. 데이트 신청이야 우후라. 쉬프트가 끝날 22:30 에 랩3 에서 만나자고. 거절은 거절하겠어.」

「제임스 T. 커크와의 데이트는 필요 없어요. 엔터프라이즈의 함장님에게 드릴 말씀이 있으니 그때 뵙죠.」

 

위기는 타협을 불러오는 법. 이제까지 쌓아온 두 명의 역사에서 일순위에 들만큼 상식적인 끝맺음이었다. 같은 곳을 향하면서도 다른 길을 걸어간 것은, 어쩔 수 없는 성격이려니.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

22:48 밤낮이 없는 우주에서 알아서들 굴리는 24시간이 곧 끝날 때.

제 3 연구실에서 쪽지시험 공부하는 생도제군의 모습으로 패드를 뒤지고 앉은 것은 그 우주선의 함장이다.

획기적인 방법으로 어지간한 서버를 다 뚫고 들어가는 그만의 능력은 아카데미 시절부터 유명한 재주였다. 그 과정이 항상 법적으로 옳은 것은 아니라 해도 정치적으로는 걸리지 않을 눈치가 있었다. 본즈의 심기를 거슬리지 않기 위해서는, 의료계열의 서버를 들쑤신 흔적을 하나하나 지워야할 것이다. 자동으로 돌아가는 화면을 바라보다 뻐근한 눈을 문지른 짐이 좁은 의자 위에서 길게 몸을 뻗으며 불만에 찬 신음을 삼킨다. 적은 정도가 아니라 아예 내용이 없네?

벌칸 이 재수 없는 비밀주의자들 같으니라고.

사회적으로 위험한 수준까지 가는 각종 털기를 감행한 그에게 새로운 소득은 없었다. 관련정보라고는 명칭조차 찾기 힘든 어처구니없는 극비였다.

그나마 우후라에게 들은 이름이라도 있어 다행인건가. 노가다 뛰면서 정보 모아주는데 연방정부 뭐가 이렇게 허하냐. 원하는 것을 얻지 못한 서운함에 연방의 무능함을 탓하고 있던 부루퉁한 얼굴이, 이제 막 열리는 문소리에 잽싸게 돌아간다. 급한 마음과 걱정을 숨기지 않는 함장의 얼굴에는 언제나의 장난기가 없다.

잠깐의 거리를 걸어오는 사이 새롭게 들썩이던 우후라의 마음도 기다리고 선 그를 보며 조금이나마 진정되었다. 눈에 보이는 위기가 없다 해도 사태는 비상사태가 맞았으며, 짐 커크는 위급한 상황의 지휘자로 신뢰할 수 있는 남자였으니까. 첫 항해부터 요란했던 엔터프라이즈의 구석구석은 그녀에게도 익숙해진지 오래다. 체험으로 겪어온 짐의 지휘에는 무책임하며 비과학적인 도박의 냄새가 짙었으나, 손실을 감수할만한 결과를 내놓는 이상 그 능력을 운으로만 치부할 수 없는 일이다.

침착함을 되찾은 우후라는 커크에게 자신이 아는 상황을 최대한 설명해주었다. 벌칸의 폰-파 는 종족적인 특성으로 인해 화학적으로 일어나는 자연적인 발정기가 맞으며, 정신감응 능력에 감정과 육체의 통제가 근원에 자리한 특유의 구조상 그 영향이 엄청날 것으로 짐작된다고.

「왜 짐작이지?」

「확실하게 아는 게 없으니까요.」

어두운 얼굴로 답하는 그녀에게 짐의 질문은 그치지 않는다. 육체만이 아니라 정신적인 발정기라. 인간이 감당하기 힘든 수준인건가? 누가 알겠어요. 스팍은 태생부터 일반적이지 않아서, 더 모를 일이죠. 마인드 멜드는 나도 해봤어, 멀미로 구역질이 좀 나긴 했지만 할 만 하던데. 그것도 포함되는 거지 전부는 아닐 테니까요. 벌칸의 본딩이 어떤 건지는 정말로 벌칸만이 아는 거예요. 결혼 같은 거 아냐? 이혼이 쉽지 않을걸요. 본즈를 봐 이혼은 원래가 쉬운 게 아냐. 맥코이는 뼈라도 남았잖아요? 벌칸의 이혼율은 알려진 우주 전체에 유명할 정도로 낮은 수준이죠. 이성적인 사회라 가능한 성공만은 아닐 거라고 봐요. 허, 자네 지금 그 이성적인 사회를 비꼬는 건가? 짐, 장난치지 말아요. 난 심각하니까. 그래서 나온 농담인건데. 알아요 그래서 내가 당신을 싫어하는 거죠. 으윽. 소리 내는 엄살과 함께 가슴팍을 부여잡는 짐에게 그녀는 간신히 웃음을 보여주었다. 아주 작은 미소를.

해야 할 이야기를 다 했다는 듯, 조금은 가벼워진 마음으로. 잠깐의 정적을 만들던 우후라가 고개를 들고서 자세를 고쳐본다. 꽉 다문 입의 입 꼬리를 올린 예의바른 얼굴로 생각에 빠져있는 커크의 모습이야말로 예상하던 장면이었다.

「짐, 그가 나와 헤어진 것은…… 이해가 가능한 일이에요. 스팍이 어떤지 알잖아요? 예고 없이 닥친 자신의 상황을 이유로 남은 인생을 좌우하는 그런, 엄청난 결정을 내릴 수는 없는 거니까. 나 역시 한편으로는 고마운 마음이에요.」

「아니, 지금이라도 가서 자는 얼굴에 따귀를 때리고 싶을 것 같은데.」

「그것도 맞아요. 하지만 지금은 때려봤자 내 손만 아플걸요.」

하고 싶은 말이 너무 많으니 참겠다는 것처럼. 쓴웃음을 흘리는 짐에게 고개를 끄덕여준 그녀는 곧이어 자리를 떴다. 자신의 언어학적 능력이 곤란한 환자를 만난 의사에게 쓸모 있을지 알아보겠다는 지적인 목소리에 함장은 제대로 된 웃음을 짓고 만다. 없는 쓸모도 만들어내는 유능함이란 언제 어느 때에도 빛나는 그녀의 매력이었다. 외모보다 더 할지도 모르지.

그러니 참, 그 부조화가 조화를 이뤄 잘 어울리는 한 쌍이었는데.

 

가구의 하나가 된 것 마냥 움직임이 없던 짐이 마침내 머리를 흩트리며 한숨을 뱉는다. 아무도 없는 엔터프라이즈의 한 구석에서, 아무리 고민해도 이 이상의 이해는 불가능할 일이었다. 머리로는 납득되는 부분이 있다 해도 전체를 아우르기엔 무리였으니까. 우아하고 똑똑하고 배려 깊은 끼리끼리가 만난 것이 맞았던 거다. 그러니 이런 극단적인 상황에서조차 정 반대의 결론을 내린 거겠지? 흔들다리 효과를 정면으로 벗어나는 케이스로군. 그것 자체는 놀랄 일이 아니었으나…….

에효.

지친 어깨를 피며 자리에서 일어선 그가 텅 빈 공간을 벗어나 자신의 쿼터로 향한다. 남의 사생활이라 그치기에는, 위험을 알게 된 이상 무시가 불가능한 게 당연지사. 안타까우면서도 답답한 기분이 가볍게 정리되지 못한다. 단순하게 말해 정말로 죽을 고비인거다. 그냥 있는 걸로도 언제나 죽음의 가능성이 존재하는, 특히나 더 위험한 엔터프라이즈의 매일이기에 더 괴로운 상황이었다. 이런 식의 무기력한 전개는 사절이지. 이것 역시 생도 시절부터 유명한 짐 커크의 알레르기였다.

성공과 실패가 불투명한 상황을 모조리 패배로 받아들이는 고집 센 성격. 물론 입장을 바꿔 보자면 자신 역시 우후라에게 피해를 끼치느니 죽을 고통을 혼자 겪고 말겠다 할 것 같지만.

아무리 그래도 그렇지.

천재의 문턱에 들어선 뇌와 어리석은 청춘으로 얻어진 잡다한 경험까지. 서서히 밝혀진 상황에 일부분의 이해를 얻어낸 짐의 머리와는 달리, 그의 마음에는 여전한 불만과 불안이 가득했다.

고상한 치들은 답이 없어요. 젠장맞을.

 

길지 않은 대화였으나 묵직한 무게였다. 잠들지 못하는 뜬 눈으로 함내를 배회하며 우주를 둘러보던 짐이 은연중 기다리던 소식을 듣고 달려간다. 환자의 의식이 돌아왔다 알려주는 부루퉁한 목소리에, 한밤중의 조깅인양 한걸음에 찾아간 그를 맞이한 것은 언제나의 부함장이다. 벌써 환자복도 벗어 버려 짜증나게 평소 같아진 그런 모습으로.

「본즈! 내가 이렇게 다음날 일어서면 약물과다로 쓰러지게 만들면서!」

「말은 똑바로 하게 곱게 쓰러지지 않는 모범은 다 함장님이 보인 짓이지!」

장난 치냐는 듯 화내는 짐에게 마주 소리치는 목소리가 지지 않는다. 맞는 말이라도 깨달음을 불러오지는 못했지만. 소리 지를 기운이 남아난다며 이어지는 커크의 불평이, 아옹다옹하는 함장과 의사의 옆에서 남의 일이라는 양 사라지려는 부함장에게 향했다.

「미스터 스팍! 우리 얘기 좀 합시다!」

「정식 보고서는 07:00에 맞춰 보내겠습니다.」

「아니! 눈 좀 온다고 맨땅에 피 쏟으며 쓰러져 있던 바보짓은 잘 아는 일이고! 다른 거 말이지!」

「기상변화의 기록은 무시할 일이 아닙니다. 차후의 방문을 위해서도-」

손짓으로 말을 끊은 짐이 그냥도 눈부신 눈을 십분 활용하며 광선을 쏟아냈다. 소리가 들리지 않아도 눈에 보이는 확고한 명령이었다. 아주 그냥 굵은 글자로 떵 떵 공중에 문장이 떠오르는 그런 느낌. 다 알아내고 말겠다는 함장의 의지는 흰 병실의 불빛을 어둡게 만들 정도로 따가운 밝기였다.

애초에, 눈을 뜬 순간 이거 저거 쏟아 부으며 캐묻던 의사의 반응으로 인해 짐작이 가능했던 일이다. 83%의 확률로 예상된 반응인 만큼 스팍의 갈등은 길지 않았다. 사적인 일이라 대답을 피하는 것은 부당할 터다. 피해의 범위가 번져 업무에 영향을 미친것은 최소한의 설명이 요구되기에 충분한 이유다.

닥터, 고개를 끄덕이는 것으로 마무리 인사를 한 부함장이 병실을 나섰다. 단정해진 뒤통수를 이글거리는 눈으로 쏘아보던 커크 역시 그 뒤를 따른다. 눈에 익은 반듯한 등을 보며 차분한 속도를 맞추던 그는 괜스레 주먹을 쥐는 것으로 급해지려는 성질을 억눌러야 했다. 군소리 없이 말해주겠다는 이상 뭐라도 들은 다음까지 기다려야 했으니까. 걱정도 제대로 못하게 만드는 벌칸새끼 하여간 막막한 민폐는 우주최강이죠.

초조해지는 걸음으로 답답한 길을 따라가던 그의 두 발이, 처음 접하는 공간에 무방비하게 들어서고 나서야 박자를 놓친다. 스팍의 개인 쿼터. 체취가 물들어있는 그의 방.

 

위치와 모양은 익히 아는 지식이었다. 여타 지휘부 장교들의 방과 다를 바 없는 구조로 특별할 것 없는 공간을 다르게 만든 것은, 예상하지 못한 개인적인 흔적들이다. 공기부터가 낯선 것에 자신도 모르게 깊이 들이쉬는 숨소리를 들은 것일까. 먼저 입을 연 것은 스팍이었다.

「향냄새가 불편할 수 있으니 청정을 하겠습니다.」

「뭐? 아니! 불편하지 않아.」

벽에 숨겨진 환경조정 장치에 다가서던 그를 짐이 급하게 말린다. 불편하지 않다는 말은 거짓이 아니었다. 아주 가끔, 정말 가끔 맡아지던 냄새의 정체가 이거였구나 배우게 될 뿐. 땀도 흘리지 않아 약하디 약한 벌칸 부함장의 체취에 드물게 묻어나던 조용한 열기. 기억이 없는 추억을 부르는 것처럼 맡은 이상 잊기 힘들던 건조하고 뜨거운 향의 정체를 짐은 오늘에서야 알게 된 거다.

이렇게까지 개인적인 공간에서 함께인 것은 최초나 마찬가지다. 적지 않은 임무를 함께하며 절체절명의 위기는 이겨내 봤어도, 일과 관련 없는 시간의 사적인 교류는 섣부르게 시도하지 못해본 것이니까.

남들 밥 먹을 때 같이 밥 먹고 남들 떠들 때 한 두 마디 섞어보고. 전체의 평균보다 덜하지도 더하지도 않은 것이 함장과 부함장의 사적인 관계였다. 이제까지는.

순식간에 밀려오는 어색함은 혼자만의 것이 아니었다. 습관적으로 방안을 돌아보는 짐의 시선이 반지르르 빛 반사를 보이는 새까만 머리카락에 닿은 순간, 뒷짐을 지고 섰던 어깨가 흔들림 없이 한 걸음 물러선다. 무표정을 지키던 창백한 얼굴에서 새까맣고 뾰족한 눈썹이 찰나의 변화를 보이고. 저게 혹시 곤란한 표정인건가 집중하는 짐에게 스팍의 말이 이어졌다.

「손님 접대에 기대되는 다과와 음료가 필요합니까?」

「…… 맥주 있나?」

「아직은 있을 수 없는 일이죠. 레플리케이터로 물품을 생성하겠습니다.」

「됐으니 존댓말이나 치워. 방주인에게 존댓말을 들으니 집세 받으러 온 기분이야.」

헛웃음을 삼키며 중얼거리는 그에게 돌아온 대답은 벌칸의 높아진 눈썹이다. 고개를 끄덕이는 짐의 얼굴에서 정말로 걱정이 덜어질 만큼 평범한 대화였다. 사람 말을 모르는 것처럼 말장난 하는 꼴을 보니 죽을 지경을 넘긴 건 확실하군. 벽에 붙은 테이블에서 의자를 꺼내던 그는 자연스레 떠오른 미소를 감추지 않았다.

「난 아무것도 필요 없지만 그쪽은 뭐든 마시라고. 탈수증상은 없겠지만, 뭐든 먹는 게 좋지 않아?」

「벌칸은 정량의 섭취 없이도 장기간 활동에 문제가 없는 만큼 걱정할 일은 아니지.」

이 특정한 벌칸을 기준으로 한다면, 걱정해줘서 고맙다는 말과 비슷한 소리일거다. 험악해지지 않는 분위기에 만족하며 의자에 등을 기댄 커크의 앞에 스팍도 자리를 잡는다. 만들어온 물 한잔을 보며 탁한 초록피를 떠올린 짐의 표정이 자신도 모르게 굳어갔다. 그래 뭐라도 마시는 게 좋을 거야.

나오지 않은 말을 들은 것처럼 긴 한 모금으로 목을 축인 스팍에게선 그 이상의 행동이 없다. 작은 테이블에 고개를 모으지 않아도 멀지 않은 것이 서로의 거리였는데. 눈을 마주치지 않는 둘의 주변에서 준비를 하는 것처럼 생겨난 침묵이 늘어진다. 마음이 급하던 커크도 첫 마디를 찾기가 힘든 것이다. 주제가 주제인 이상 어쩔 수 없는 일이려나.

진작 알게 된 것이 있어 그나마 다행이야 그렇지 않았다면 지금보다 열배정도 난감했겠지? 흠. 그게 아니라 사전정보가 지나치게 많은 건가? 주제를 알아서 곤란해진 상황이니까. 음. 에. 아……. 하나도 빼놓지 않고 당사자의 입으로 듣고 싶은 마음 반, 하는 것도 듣는 것도 난감한 화제에 어떻게든 얼버무리고 싶은 마음 반. 망설일수록 커져가는 갈등으로 바빠지던 짐의 마음이 정석을 택한다. 현실에 집중하는 직선을 그리기로.

「뭐가 필요한 거야?」

「인위적으로 가능한 범위 내에서 추가될만한 것은, 닥터 맥코이의 도움으로 이미 충족되었네.」

「그걸로 끝이 아니잖아. 자네 계획은 뭐지?」

「기존의 스케줄로 엔터프라이즈는 81시간 후 스타베이스 11과의 랑데부가 가능했지. 그날을 시작으로 휴가를 요청할 예정이었어.」

「휴가든 병가든 마음대로 하고- 돌아올 날은 정해졌어?」

「자료의 부족으로 인해 그 질문에는 확답이 불가능하지만 내 공백이 함내의 업무에 이 이상의 차질을 빚지 않을 거라 자신하네.」

업무에 차질이야 없겠지. 내가 스트레스로 암에 걸리면 그 원망의 시작은 너다 너. 앞뒤를 잘라먹은 질문에 청산유수로 대꾸하는 자신의 일항사를 보며 짐은 고개를 흔들고 말았다. 문장구조의 오류를 지적하는 등의 핀잔이 없는 것 자체가, 사태의 심각함을 알고 있다는 확증일거다. 그렇다 해도 그 이상은 없겠지만. 익숙해질수록 정떨어지는 꼴이 이거였다. 남의 걱정에 인사는 해도 인정은 않는 이 뻣뻣함. 입술을 깨물며 고민하던 짐이 후 하는 헛웃음으로 잡념을 끊어냈다. 지금 자신이 하는 중얼거림은 본즈가 제게 하던 술주정과 닮아있었으니까. 이게 설마 동족혐오일까? 무서운 발견인데. 그러니 무시하고,

「……정말 괜찮은 거야?」

기다리던 마음으로 하고 싶던 말이 이거였던가.

솔직한 목소리는 한참 작아진 크기였다. 고개를 끄덕이는 즉각적인 대답 이후 눈을 마주친 스팍이 입을 열어 답을 더한다.

「보다시피 그렇게까지 위급한 상황은 아니야.」

그건 그랬다. 최악의 상황을 상상한 것은 아니었지만, 무섭고도 황당한 이야기에 이어진 피투성이 시체를 떠올려 본다면야 천배 나아진 상황이 맞았으니까. 어디가 얼마나 망가진 건지, 망가질 수 있는지? 모호한 두려움과 반신반의하는 마음으로 기다리던 짐에게 돌아온 스팍은 지극히 정상적인 모습이었다. 죽지 않기 위해서 임시로 죽었다 살아나겠습니다. 사건을 아는 눈에야 여러모로 약해진 것이 분명한 얼굴이지만, 모르는 눈에는 다른 것이 적을 것이다. 끽해야 것 참 피부가 허옇군요 정도겠지. 엿보이는 녹색을 착각이라 오해할 정도로 창백해진 얼굴이었으나, 선이 옅어진 입술에도 그 붉은색이 돌아오고 있었으니.

「랑데부는 걱정할 것 없네. 이제 곧장 뉴벌칸으로 향할 테니까.」

「…….」

천정을 향하는 뾰족한 눈썹은 저러다 서겠다 싶게 드세진 각도였다. 별개의 임무가 없다 해도 항로를 따라 거쳐 가야 한다며 정해진 지점에는 애초에 정해질 만큼의 이유가 존재 했지만, 딱히 급한 건 없을거다. 아마도? 학구적인 내용과 규칙의 중요성을 열거하지 않으며 나온 스팍의 반대는 단호했다.

「짐, 그런 예외적인 행동은 내게 부담을 줄 뿐이야. 기존의 경로를 따르는 것이 73.5%로 더한 효율을 얻을 테고, 그런 만큼 추가적인 변화가 불필요하다 확신하네.」

「그러니까 자기 말에 따르라 이 소리지?」

태연하게 고개를 끄덕이는 부함장을 보며 함장은 목구멍에 치솟는 뒷말을 씹어 삼켰다. 맘대로 했다가 어제 어떤 꼴이 된 건지 벌써 까먹은 건가? 허나 여기서 더 긁어도 얻을 것은 없어 보였다. 삼일이나 하루 반이나 그게 그거겠지. 알겠다는 듯 자리를 일어서던 짐은 하여간에 쉬프트를 줄여놓으라 명령했으며 스팍도 그 건에는 반발이 없었다. 이쪽 역시, 더 긁어봤자 얻어질 것이 없다 느꼈을 거다.

둘은 서로를 제법 알게 된 사이였으니까.

극적이고 예외적이던 발단과 달리 이후의 시간은 평온했다. 어차피 엔터프라이즈의 대다수는 뭐가 시작했는지도 모르는 일이니까. 따지고 보면 짐 역시 구체적인 지식은 적었다. 정해진 항로를 따라 계속된 항해는 별다른 일 없는 지루함으로 평화를 유지시켰다.

 

부활과 추궁이 있던 다음날. 브릿지에서 마주하게 된 부함장을 바라보며 일을 줄이라고 명령했잖아 성질을 내던 함장은, 과학부서 담당분량을 반이나 줄였다며 증거를 내미는 스팍에게 할 말이 없었다. 평상시의 스팍이 얼마나 일에 미친 자식이었는지를 새삼 되새기게 될 뿐이다. 좋게 말하면 우월하신 벌칸님이고 제대로 말하면 자기 능력에 취해 남들 할 일도 다 뺏는 놈이지. 다 끝나거든 다시 한 번 과다노동에 대해 항의해 봐야겠군. 인력이 부족해진 현실로 인해 거의 모든 대원들이 평균이상의 업무를 하는 것이 엔터프라이즈의 실제적인 상황이었고 함장인 짐 역시 하루에 여덟 시간을 일하는 인생은 아니었으나, 그런 사정을 감안하고서도 스팍의 업무량은 과한 범위였다. 언제나 멀쩡하게 해치우니 미처 느낄 새가 없었을 뿐. 저런 사건이라도 없었다면 영영 몰랐겠지. 떨떠름한 얼굴로 함장으로서의 부족함을 자책하던 짐이 슬며시 위로 나오는 불안을 억지로 내리눌렀다. 어차피 사라지지는 못할 감정이었다. 뉴벌칸에서 생생하게 나아진 스팍의 홀로그램이 도착하는 그 순간까지 이 걱정은 계속 될 것이다.

당연히, 문제로 인한 고민을 뒤로 미루기만 하는 것은 짐 커크의 스타일이 아니었지만.

답이 보이지 않는 꺼림칙한 일상이 흘러갔다. 일견 제정신인 듯 보이는 스팍의 상태는 물 빠진 천처럼 그 흐릿함에 한 번 더 시선이 가는 그런 것이다. 부족한 조각을 찾기 위해 은근 슬쩍 우후라에게 치근댔던 커크는 속상한 표정에서 나오는 확인을 얻어낸 뒤 고민을 재개했다. 일하고 밥 먹고 걸어 다니고. 하고 다니는 꼴은 평범하기 짝이 없었다. 너 뭔가 허해 보이는데 하고 캐묻기엔 기반이 부족했다. 그런 이상 시작도 불가능한 상대였고.

의사의 고견 또는 트집이 필요하다는 정당한 이유로 맥코이를 찾아온 짐이 당당한 목소리로 술을 요구한다. 위스키 브랜디 로물란 에일 그게 다 없다면 미스터 스콧이 만든 먹고 죽는 술이라도!

「내겐 지금, 레플리케이터의 밍밍함으론 부족한 갈증이 있어.」

「지금만 그렇다니 놀라운 일이군.」

챙강 챙강. 유리잔을 나눠 들은 함장과 의사는 환자가 없는 탓에 그림자가 넓어진 원형천정의 구석을 바라보며 고즈넉한 분위기를 즐겼다. 공백을 메우기 위해 말 할 필요가 없는 것이 친구라는 거니까. 그러나 지금 둘에겐 말하지 않고 견딜 수 없는 화제가 있었다. 주어를 넣을 필요도 없이 척 하면 착 하고 통하는 그런 화제가.

「어때 보여?」

「의사 입장에선 붙들 말이 없어. 상처는 다 아문지 오래야.」

「그런데 왜 걸어 다니는 시체 같지?」

「시체보다 더한 상태라서? 지금 그 몸에서 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가는지는 아무도 몰라! 우린 짐작도 버거운 입장이고, 그 짐작의 반만 맞아도 충분히 끔찍해.」

「어떤 짐작인데 그래?」

「생각해보라고. 하루 종일 발기한 상태로 딴딴한데 사정이 불가능한 그런 비극을.」

「워우! 본즈 내 상상력을 학대하지 말게!」

「넌 내 현실을 학대하잖아!」

「…….」

학대당한 상상력의 폭주에서 헤어 나오는 데는 시간이 필요했다. 괜스레 목을 풀면서 자세를 고쳐 앉은 짐이 잠시 뒤 되묻는다.

「정말 그런 걸까?」

「미천한 인간 의사가 어찌 알겠어? 자살충동에 휩싸여 지내는지 살해욕구에 땀 흘리고 지내는지. 이도 저도 아니면 엄마가 보고 싶다 울고 지내는지? 아무도 모르는 일이라고! 내기하네만 스팍 자신도 잘 모를걸.」

「-아니, 내 질문은 발기와 불능에 대해서였어.」

「……짐 아무리 자네라 해도 이런 상황에서 그런 식으로 나오는 건 안 될 소리야.」

예시를 들었던 것은 자신이었으면서. 동료에 대한 음담패설을 막는 어른의 자세로 의자를 움직이며 일어선 본즈가 새 술을 따라왔다. 그 까칠한 녀석이 벌써 몇에게 사적인 비밀을 까발렸는지 생각 좀 해봐. 다른 것도 아니고 이런 사정을! 고개를 흔드는 의사는 스스로 인정하지 않는다 해도 스팍을 동정하고 있는 것이 분명했다. 평소의 녀석이었다면 출혈과다로 병원침대에 누울 건 우리였을 거야. 딱히 누구의 책임이 아니지 않느냐며 끼어드는 짐에게 그래서 더 큰일이라고 소리를 지르는 본즈다.

「벌칸의 비밀주의가 얼마나 철저한지 아나? 우후라 덕에 이름이라도 알아 다행이지, 몰랐다면 최소한의 정보조차 구하지 못했을걸. 이런 종류라면 나 역시 그 은폐가 이해되는 일이고.」

「내 보기엔 자존심에 휘말린 실수 같아. 알아갈수록 비이성적인 문화라니까. 그렇지?」

「전반적으로 편협하고 독단적인 건 사실이지. 하지만 우린 인간이지 않아? 비교하자면 나을게 없어.」

언제나의 냉소적인 말투는 낯선 것이 아니었다. 한 귀로 흘리며 허공을 바라보던 짐의 눈이 정체를 드러내지 않는 의문에 갑갑해하며 깊게 감긴다. 답답함을 나눴더니 그나마 속이 풀리나 싶지만, 여전히 부족한 거다. 뭐가 부족한 거지? 어려운 문제일수록 불타오르는 자신을 잘 아는 그라고 해도 도전을 즐거워할 상황이 결코 아닌데…….

 

잡음을 내지 못하는 매끈한 의자가 불만스러울 정도. 이리 저리 부산하게 움직이며 생각하고 또 생각하던 짐이 기어코 속을 토하는 신음으로 좌절을 보이고 만다. 깰 기세로 빈 술잔을 내려놓은 그가 본즈를 찾아 시선을 붙든다. 잔뜩 곤두선 어깨 위에서 화르르 불타는 눈으로, 고백하기 위해서.

「사실 난 스팍이 눈뜨자마자 간호장교라도 덮치는 게 아닐까 걱정했었어. 이제와 생각하니 어이없지만 그땐 아는 게 없었으니까. 그런 난리를 쳐도 괜찮으니 살아나기만 하라는 마음이었지.」

「단순히 쓰러진 상태라면 나 역시 그런 사태를 걱정했겠지.」

쓴웃음을 지으며 남은 술을 비운 본즈의 말은 그걸로 끝나지 않았다.

「그때 스팍은 정말로 죽기 직전이었어. 그렇지 않고서는 그 괴상망측한 벌칸 힐링 트랜스, 기묘한- 말도 안 되는 코마가 일어났을 리 없지. 이성을 없게 만드는 원초적인 비아그라라고 해도, 심장마비가 먼저 온다면야 무슨 소용 있겠어?」

「본즈. 괴상한 메타포 좀 작작 쓰라고 내 계속 말했잖아? 간호장교들에게 고소당해도 난 모른다.」

「시끄럽고. 하여간 내 말은 그 말이지. 천하의 제임스 커크라 해도 죽기 직전엔 제대로 세우지 못할 거 아냐. 안 그래?」

「…….」

시큰둥한 농담으로 조용해졌던 방이 갑자기 얼어버린다. 천천히 가라앉던 배가 눈 깜짝할 사이에 몸을 세우고 물속으로 빠져들 듯이, 동시에 찾아온 침묵 속에서 눈을 마주친 둘 중 먼저 일어선 것은 짐이었다. 본즈, 내가 무슨 생각 하는지 알겠어? 오늘만큼 자네가 틀리길 바라는 것도 오랜만이군. 혀를 베인 것처럼 중얼거린 의사의 곁에서 어깨를 밀치는 무례한 속도로 커크가 밖을 향했다.

짐 커크는, 위기의 순간에 옳기로 온 우주에 유명해질 남자였으니.

 

스팍은 어디에 있지? 보이는 대로 잡힌 대원을 닦달하는 그에게 패드를 들고 있던 소위가 황급히 위치를 찾아준다. 제 4 과학실에 있다는 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 함장의 고개가 돌아갔다. 살얼음판을 걷는 것처럼 신경이 파직거리고 가슴은 쿵쾅거리고. 어떻게 뭘 할지 계획은 없었다. 일단은 얼굴을 봐야 하는 것이 확실하니 시작은 거기서부터.

눈이 시린 조명 아래에서 할 일 하는 뒷모습을 찾는 것은 금방이었다. 하도 봐서 눈 한구석에 새겨진 것처럼 익숙한 모양새다. 푸른색인가 싶게 새까만 머리가 가지런하게 가라앉은 밑으로 곧고 길게 드러난 목덜미와 어깨는, 브릿지에서도 매일 수십 번씩 보는 것이었으니까. 그렇기에 모를 수 없는 차이였다. 확연하게 드러난 미묘한 변화를 골라내던 짐의 눈매가 그림자를 만들며 다듬어진다. 새파란 유니폼 아래에서 다르게 느껴지는 것들이 다 나의 착각이라면 참 좋을 텐데.

「미스터 스팍.」

기계의 소음과 부드러운 웅성거림을 가로지르며 전해진 그의 목소리는, 모두가 알아듣는 함장의 부름이었다. 서두름 없이 들려진 얼굴이 마주치는 푸른 눈에 의문을 던지지 않고 자리에서 일어선다. 긴장으로 굳어있는 짐의 어깨에 주변은 조용해진지 오래였다. 관련 부서의 사람이 아니라면 올 일이 없는 구석에 부러 찾아온 함장에게선, 초조함을 넘어 선 위기감이 새나올 정도였으니 당연한 결과다. 적지 않은 숫자의 눈이 걱정스럽게 쫓는 것을 무시하며 몸을 돌린 그는 뒤따르는 발소리에 간신히 침착함을 유지하고 있었다.

어디서 얘기해야하지? 의료실? 아니, 거기도 눈이 너무 많아. 본즈의 눈마저 걱정하는 스스로를 어렴풋이 감지한 그는 자연스레 자신의 방으로 향하는 걸음을 멈추지 않았다. 말로만 끝나면 다행인걸까? 그때부터가 더 문제인가? 목적지를 정한 것으로 한결 차분해진 짐의 두 발이쉴 새 없는 박자로 터보리프트를 잡아 탔다. 잠깐의 공백에 숨도 멎은 것처럼 잠잠해진 둘은 그렇게 함장의 쿼터에 도착했다. 익숙한 공간에 돌아와서야 자신도 모르게 참고 있던 숨을 토해낸 짐이, 뒤를 돌아 스팍을 바라본다. 언제나 흔들림 없는 큰 눈이 자신을 향해 있다.

익숙한 시선에서 안도를 얻지 못한 그는 더해지는 불안을 이 이상 묶어두지 못했다.

「옷을 벗게.」

「…….」

무작정 뱉어진 말은 한 사람도 당황될 소리였다. 요구당한 이에게서 거부가 없던 것은, 잘못 들은 것인지 되물을만한 명령을 이해해서만은 아니었다. 심각해진 함장의 목소리에는 정당한 권위와 압박이 동반되어 있었다.

그의 반응 하나 하나를 예상해야 하는, 설득해야 하는 위치에서 보내온 시간이 많았던 덕도 있을 것이다. 언제나 성공하지 못할 일이라 남보다 더한 노력으로 지나온 것이 스팍의 일상이었다.

눈으로 알아채기 힘든 짧은 찰나에 기울어지던 벌칸의 어깨가 다시금 반듯하게 세워진다. 날카롭게 선을 그린 눈썹 그대로 바닥을 향한 고개가 일초 이초 삼초 시간이 지나도 그대로다. 자신도 모르게 반걸음 다가선 짐이 결국엔 소리 내 이름을 부르고 만다. 스팍. 반사적으로 들린 눈동자는 우물의 밑바닥처럼 어둡고도 맑았다. 거짓을 말하지 않는다 믿음이 생겨나는 언제나의 눈동자였다. 이것 역시, 원하는 대로만 흘러온 시간은 아니었으나 기대를 버릴 정도는 아니었기에.

 

평소의 스팍이라면 불편을 느낄 만큼 가까워진 거리다. 하지만 짐은 물러설 수 없었다. 부탁을 하는 눈으로 기다리고 선 그의 앞에서 결국 물러난 것은 다른이다. 뒷짐을 진 채 미동도 없던 벌칸의 두 손이 앞으로 찾아와선 옷자락을 잡는다. 완벽하게 다듬어진 손톱이 느리지도 빠르지도 않은 속도로 움직이며 빛을 잡아챘다. 푸른색의 유니폼을 벗고 서느라 흐트러진 머리카락을 무시하며 계속된 움직임이 받쳐 입은 검정의 긴 셔츠마저 벗겨낸다. 어떤 예상을 했다 해도 놀라울 현실 앞에서 짐이 뱉고 만 것은 허탈한 탄식이었다.

 

희고 매끈한 피부 위에서 극명한 대조를 이루며 부드럽게 자리한 검은 체모가, 그림자를 잃으며 고스란히 드러난 허리께에서……. 가리던 것이 사라져 나타난 것을 짐은 보고 말았으니까. 벌새의 날개처럼 바쁘게 뛰는 벌칸의 심장 바로 그 아래에서, 짙고 아픈 색으로 채 딱지가 굳지도 못한 상처는, 하나도 아니었다.

투명한 밴드가 폭넓게 감싼 자해의 흔적들이라. 작은 바늘로는 불가능해서? 아니라면 의도적인 투박함? 구분되지 못할 흉터였다. 이정도면 정말 미친 게 아닐까? 설마 그럴 리가 없어 싶은 것이 정말 그렇다 밝혀진데다, 심지어 그게 스팍이라니. 과부하가 걸린 짐의 두뇌는 펑 하는 소리도 없이 꺼지고 만다. 아무리 상황이 안 좋다 해도 정말로 남의 눈물보다 자기 피를 택하는 사람이…… 물론 있는 법이고 사실상 짐도 그런 쪽에 가까운 인물이었지만, 그래도. 그래도 그렇지 이건 너무 심하잖아.

 

방안에 처박혀서는 아무것도 안 해도 괜찮다 말하는 걸로는 부족했나? 제발 그러라고 명령할걸 그랬지. 아니, 그게 더 위험했을까? 다시 생각하니 방에 가두질 않아 천만다행인 것도 같고?

도대체 무슨 생각이냐고, 멸종위기의 인종이 연방의 우주선에 앉아서는 무슨 짓을 하던 거냐고, 요즘 세상에 벌칸의 피 한 방울은 금보다 비싼 걸 잘 알면서? 떠오르는 허한 농담에 반사적으로 움찔거린 짐의 입이 바짝 마른 숨을 들이키며 급하게 다물어졌다. 두 손은 움직여도 어쩔 줄 모르겠고 입술은 달싹여도 나오는 말이 없다. 기어코 터져 나온 신음 같은 목소리는 답을 아는 다그침을 할 뿐이다.

「이게 뭔지 알아? 자살 미수라고! 어디가 어떻게 되기라도 했어?」

「…… 현재 나의 상태는 충분히 보고된 것으로 알고 있네. 외부의 눈에는 비논리적인 선택으로 인식될지 모르나, 피해를 최소화하기 위해서는 최선의 방법이었지.」

차분하게 돌아온 대답에 짐의 눈이 커지고 만다. 깨닫기에 충분한 순간이었다. 어디가 어떻게 잘못 된지 한참이라고, 이제야 알게 된 자신이 너무나 어리석어 쓴물이 올라올 만큼- 눈앞에서 뒤틀린 물살인 것을.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is wrong with you?  
> ……Everything?

 

 

 

 

 

어디서부터 해결해야하는지. 순서를 찾기조차 벅찬 일이었기에 짐의 대응은 여전했다. 현재의 진행.

「 - 중령 지금 어떤 상황인지 알고 하는 소린가?」

좋게 말해서 자살 미수지, 그냥 미친 짓인데? 가만있자 그것도 좋게 말한 게 전혀 아니지? 지금 당장 병실에 가둬야 하나? 가둬놓는다고 나아질 일인가? 짐의 혼란은 갈수록 커져갔다. 터지는 화에도 불구하고 현실인식이 쉽지 않은 상황이었다. 그러나 스팍은 당당했다. 174시간 전부터 분명해진 여러 생리학적 자료를 통해 자신의 이상을 깨달았으며 지금의 결과는 그러한 조건에서 주변의 피해를 방지하기 위한 최선의 방법이었다고.

불필요하게 철자수가 많은 단어들과 학구적인 용어들로 구체적이고도 불분명하게 추가된 그 설명은, 그 그럴싸함이 더 짜증나는 개소리였다. 지금 발정이 나서는 강간범 될까봐 자기 피 뽑고 지낸 입장에서 그게 할 말인가? 애초에 사건이 터질 위험도 적어? 상호동의로 받아들일 건강한 성인이 이 우주선엔 우글우글해?

당연히 스팍의 걱정은 그렇게 단순하지 않았다. 무방비한 진공상태의 무자비함은 온 방향으로 심신을 흩어놓았다.

정신없는 와중 알아들을 걸 잘 알아들은 짐 커크는 곧이어 반론을 시작했다.

「그런 식의 자기합리화는 불건전한 정신상태가 맞고 넌 지금 이성적인 판단이 불가능한 상태인 게 분명한데?」

「자네의 평가를 전면적으로 부정하는 것은 아니지만, 실행된 방법이 실제적인 피해의 총량을 최소로 도출했다는 것은 자명한 사실이지.」

그쪽이 도출해낸 건 자발적인 심장마비와 과다출혈로 인한 수명단축이겠지. 최선의 방법이라고 누가 그러냐 데려와 내가 최선의 방법을 실감하게 해줄 테니! 으득거리고 이를 가는 짐이었으나 그 이상의 추궁은 나오지 못했다. 그따위를 잘한 짓이라 잘난척하는 병신 같은 녀석은 살려내야 할 녀석이었고, 그 녀석은 언제나와 같이 굽힐 줄 몰랐으니까.

 

굽힐 줄 모르며 뻣뻣한 그 얼굴이 오늘따라 창백하다. 그 이유를 제대로 알게 된 짐은 뒷골이 흔들렸다. 열이 뻗쳐서. 화가 나서. 분노가 치밀어서. 지지 않는 고집이 거슬리는 건 이미 익숙해진 사이였고 캐릭터였다. 허나 오늘의 사건과 결과는 피해자가 한명인데도 불구하고 충격의 강도가 우주의 폭발에 맞먹었으니, 아. 미스터 스팍. 이 병신아.

어쩔 줄 모르고 있던 커크의 두 손이 손바닥을 파고드는 고통으로 주먹을 쥔다. 흥분한 근육이 위험한 선을 그리더니 팽팽하게 부풀어 오른 목덜미에 힘줄이 솟고. 마음 같아선 일단 치고 대화를 재개하고 싶으나 그 이전에 당장 여럿 불러서 병실로 끌고 가야 하는 것도 같고…… 이걸 이대로 끌고 가면 그건 그거대로 사건이 될게 분명하고…… 떡 하니 기록에 남아서는 경력에 오점을 찍을 것도 같고…….

그 역시 판단력이 날카로운 상태는 아니었다. 사태의 위급함이 덜해서가 아니라, 결과의 영향이 과하게 개인적인 일이라서다. 수많은 생각으로 복잡해진 함장의 새파란 눈이 깜박깜박. 뇌 활동이 활발한 그 뒤와 다르게, 눈앞의 부함장은 끔찍이도 태연했다. 벗어놓은 옷을 주워 입는 몸짓도 당당했으며 돌아보는 눈빛 또한 꿀리는 게 없었다. 그러니 이런 목소리가 가능하겠지.

「짐, 이해에 도움이 될 설명을 추가하겠네.」

자리에 돌아가 앉는 스팍은 징그러울 정도로 멀쩡했다.

단정한 목소리로 의도를 밝힌 뒤 자세를 다듬고 있는- 광기조차 예의바르게 표출되는 그 모습은, 웃음도 나오지 않는 실패한 농담이었다.

지금 자기 배에 칼질을 해서는 매일 매일 부활의 심장마사지를 하면서 지내놓고 이해에 도움이 될 설명을 해주겠다고. 짐의 입에서 바람 빠진 타이어마냥 힘없는 웃음이 튀어 나온다. 이 정도 개소리는 절대 종족의 특성이라 일반화할 수준이 아닐 거야.

 

시발 이게 꿈이 아니라니. 하도 기가 막히니 정말 말이 안 나옵니다? 암담한 마음이 허한 웃음으로 새나간 걸까, 머리가 가벼워진 짐이 자연스러운 움직임으로 의자를 차지한다. 반은 포기하는 기분인거다. 컵 안의 수분이 증발하는 것을 구경하듯 평온하게 허공을 향해있던 스팍의 눈은 그런 짐의 얼굴을 찾지 않았다. 보지 않고도 때를 아는 것처럼 입을 연 벌칸에게서, 준비된 답을 읽는 이의 차분한 목소리가 막힘없이 흘러나온다.

「벌칸의 폰-파에는 과도한 충족을 목표로 요구되는 요소가 다양하며 그에 상응하는 여러 방법이 그 해소에 동원되지. 증상의 하나로 유명한 것은 육체의 반응에 대한 제어능력의 상실이며…… 불필요한 폭력이나 과도한 행동으로 일으킬법한 문제의 해결을 위해서는, 마찬가지로 물리적인 방법이 사용될 수 있어. 명상으로 감정을 정리해 소화하며 통제를 가능케 하는 것 마냥, 체력의 소모로 불필요한 욕구를 해소하는 것이지. 최근의 임무에서 일어난 사고로 인해 얻어진 우연한 발견이었네. 명료한 의식아래 이성적인 판단으로는 상황의 위험도가 낮게 판단되어도, 치명적인 위치의 자극은 생명이 위험하다는 착각을 육체에 불러올 수 있다는 것을.」

「…… 그래서, 매일 매일 몸뚱이한테 넌 죽을지도 몰라 시끄럽게 굴지 말고 얌전히 있어 협박을 해왔단 말인가? 자네 생명을 담보 삼아서?」

「엄밀하게 말하자면 가능성이지. 진실로 생명에 위협이 갈 확률은 82%를 넘은 적이 없어.」

어떻게 말해도 담보 삼은 게 맞은 미친 도박이었다. 부정하기는커녕 자신의 선택이 옳았으며 경과 또한 성공적이다 뿌듯해 하는 부함장의 얼굴 앞에서, 짐은 정말 할 말이 없었다. 열통이 터지는 이유에마저 익숙한 한 가지가 등장했기 때문이다.

논리적인 그럴싸함. 객관적인 결과와 표면적인 영향으로 상황을 판단한 짐은 현실적인 장점을 무시할 수가 없었다. 가능한 여러 경우 중 손실이 적은 과정이었음이 확실했다. 스팍의 정신과 자존심은 육체적인 고통을 감수할 만큼 만족하고 있었으며, 주변인들의 피해를 불러올법한 사건사고는 일어나지 않았다. 제 상태가 아닌 걸 감추지 못할 스팍의 요즘은 어차피, 당연할 피로로 인식되는 게 고작 일거다. 대다수의 제3자에게는 말이지.

그래도 개소리인 것은 여전했지만.

「개소리 작작하게.」

「난 개과의 지구동물에 대해 지식이 많지 않아.」

의도적인 둔감함으로 말 돌리는 꼴이 언제나의 스팍이 맞다. 균형을 찾아 우월함을 뽐내는 정신에 설득되면 안 되는 순간인데도 가끔 그런 것처럼 밀리고 만다. 마음에 안 들고 듣기도 싫은 부함장의 의견에 다른 반박이 떠오르지 않아 입술을 깨무는 함장의 모습은, 그 자신에게야말로 낯선 것이 아니었다.

「언제까지 이럴 셈이지?」

「37시간 후 엔터프라이즈는 스테이션 N31을 지나가지. 환경조절 연구가 주목적인 장소인 만큼 벌칸의 연구진도 여럿 포함된 곳이야. 뉴벌칸과의 정기적인 교류가 일어나는 곳이며 나 역시 편의를 얻을 수 있을 것이라 믿고 있네. 환자의 수송을 위한 메디컬 셔틀 또한 존재함을 이미 확인했어.」

「그 전에 죽지 않는다는 건 확실한 거야?」

「그에 대한 가능성은 30% 미만이네.」

「미만? 평소대로 소수점까지 찍어보라고?」

삐딱한 짐의 눈빛엔 불신이 가득했다. 의심 섞인 목소리에 고개를 든 스팍이 처음으로 눈을 마주치며 대답을 더했다. 함장님, 제 육체는 지금도 근력과 강도에서 평균적인 지구인보다 2.1배 강합니다. 이 이상의 주의는 불필요합니다. 대화를 끝내는 마침표에 의도를 알아챈 짐은 다시 한 번 이를 악물었다. 할 말 다 했다 이거지 혼자 잘난 벌칸새끼. 하지만 지금으로서는 이 이상 나눌 대화가 없는 거다. 다수의 피해를 줄이며 개인의 피해도 최소화하는 최선의 선택이었습니다. 잘났다고 덧붙이는 중얼거림에 목구멍까지 치솟는 욕설을 삼키는 것이 짐에겐 고작이었다. 다수의 피해가 없기는 개뿔이 없어 신경 쓰여서 암세포가 자라나던지 알콜중독이 도지던지, 둘 다 가능성이 가득한데. 허나 대화는 정말로 거기서 끝나고 말았다. 설득되면 안 되는 것에 설득되었으니까.

「스팍. 난 마음에 안 드네.」

「저 역시 선호도를 따라 하는 행동은 아닙니다.」

믿기 힘들만큼 평온한 부함장의 표정에 함장의 짜증은 두 배가 됐다. 그래도, 여전히, 할 말은 없었지만. 열리는 방문에서 돌아본 짐이 잔뜩 누그러진 목소리로 마지막 말을 덧붙인다. 낫기만 해봐 시간제한 없는 스파링이 기다릴 테니. 기대하고 있겠습니다, 함장님.

 

그래 낫기만 한다면야. 말도 안 되는 논리를 실행해버리는 벌칸 따위 다 망해버려라. 실제로 망한 종족에게 사용하기란 아무리 혼잣말이어도 과한 소리였으나 짐은 신경 쓰지 않았다. 이틀이 채 못 될 시간이 어서 지나가기만을 바랄뿐이다. 자기 딴에 만반의 준비가 끝났다는 부함장의 옆에서 독자적인 행동은 추가되지 못했으나, 제대로 떠나는 순간 가능한 모든 연락망을 동원해 조사를 시작하는 게 짐의 계획이었다. 엔터프라이즈의 수뇌부는 그렇게 단기간의 계획적인 이별을 준비했다.

 

별들의 길을 따라가는 모든 이들의 운명처럼, 준비는 준비로 그치곤 했지만. 원하는 대로 흐르는 세상만사는 결코 그들의 인생이 아니었으니.

엔터프라이즈의 랑데부를 맞이하려던 스테이션 N31은 때마침 공격을 받았다. 가끔 나타나는 해적집단의 소행이었다. 소장의 살해, 부소장의 납치, 중요인물들의 인질극까지. 다양한 척 하면서 천편일률적인 위기상황은 엔터프라이즈에게 낯선 시련이 아니었다. 넘쳐나는 위험 속에서 앞장서는 함장의 모습도 그러려니 싶은 전개다. 제동을 걸기 위해 버티고 선 부함장의 모습 역시 모두에게 익숙한 것이었으나 평소의 약발은 들지 못했다. 약발이 안 들어 약발을 못 세우는, 빈약해진 모습이 그나마 신선한 부분일거다. 그것도 결국 최근의 일상에 포함되지만. 지겨운 부분은 어차피 따로 있지만.

후방지원에 빠져들은 함내의 급박한 눈들 앞에서 함장은 긴박한 구석에 몰리고 말았다. 사라졌으면 좋겠는 반복적인 전개였다. 필요한 일을 다 해놓고 막다른 곳에 갇힌 짐 커크는 잠깐의 정적에 숨어 호흡을 골라본다. 이것이 과연 마지막 순간의 평화일까, 폭풍의 전초전일까? 의식이 가물거리는 머리로 다음에 눈 뜬 순간을 상상하던 그는 시야에 등장한 그림자를 알아차렸다. 예측불허의 한복판에서 자신을 구하려할 여럿중 제일 오지 않았으면 좋겠던 녀석. 오지 말라고 명령 할 것을 그랬지…….

어느 부분이 꿈이어야 좋은지 구분하기 힘든 현실이다. 기어코 의식을 잃은 함장을 선명해진 그림자가 가리고 선다. 늘어진 몸을 지탱한 손이 사치가 불가능한 의지로 신속한 귀환을 명령했다.

 

의식을 되찾은 푸른 눈이 처음 본 것은 둥글고 희뿌연 천정이었다. 아는 눈에는 그럴 테고, 모르는 눈에는 속이 훤히 보이는 난잡한 디자인이지. 쑥 하고 나타난 본즈의 얼굴이 몽롱한 정신을 흔들어댄다.

「우주공간에서 노화가 늦어지는 과학적인 사실을 이따위로 망치지 말게.」

「내 주름이 늘었나?」

「너 같은 개자식 때문에 내가 제명에 못살겠다고.」

불평을 늘어놓는 의사의 목소리는 안심하게 만드는 효과가 컸다. 걱정할 일 없이 다 잘 되었구나, 해석이 가능한 분위기였으니까. 거칠지만 섬세한 손에서 치료가 이어지는 몇 초간 반가운 고통에 예의바른 비명을 질러주던 짐이 한 순간 벌떡 일어나 앉는다.

「본즈! 스팍은 어디에 있지?」

「어쩌긴 너 때문에 죽을 고생하고 뒤처리 하느라 계속 고생중이지?」

「벌써 떠났어야 하잖아? 지금 몇 시- 아니, 며칠이지?」

잔뜩 구겨진 얼굴로 함장을 밀어 눕힌 의사가 더 구겨진 목소리로 답을 준다. 현재로선 아무데도 못가. 스테이션의 피해는 예상보다 적었지만, 인질극으로 인한 영향은 정리되려면 먼 일이야. 이곳은 지금 모두가 감금상태나 다름없다고. 하지만 그 녀석은-

태연하게 이어진 하이포에 뛰쳐나갈 듯 들렸던 손이 가라앉았다.

이런 식으로 죽어간 뇌세포가 과연 몇이나 될지. 술병에 맞아 죽은 것과 습관적인 불면으로 잃은 것 중 어느 것이 더 큰 숫자인가요? 엉성한 신음을 흘리며 정신을 차린 짐이 꼴도 보기 싫은 천정에서 고개를 돌린다. 기운이 돌아온 얼굴근육을 시험해보는 그의 앞에는, 고개 숙인 벌칸의 앞 머리카락이 있었다.

「……스팍.」

패드를 보고 앉아있던 긴 몸이 금세 일어선다. 닥터 맥코이를 부르는 목소리를 들으며 거칠어진 목에 억지로 침을 만들어 삼킨 짐이 어깨를 바로 하며 몸을 일으킨다. 잠깐사이 넓어진 시야에는 한층 가까워진 곳에 서있는 스팍이 들어와 있다.

「다 끝났나?」

「아니요. 허나 그 표현을 함장님의 언어 습관인 포괄적이고 감상적인 사용으로 해석하자면, 현 시점에서 통용될 법 합니다. 스테이션의 통제는 82% 회복되었으며 탈출한 잔여세력 78%의 위치파악에 성공했습니다. 엔터프라이즈의 피해는 소모품의 사용과 표면적인 상처로 그쳤으며-」

이어지는 부함장의 보고는 여느 때같이 치밀하며 자세했다. 안도감에 젖어든 짐이 만족한 한숨을 쉬며 가볍게 눈을 감아본다. 곧바로 번뜩 뜨여진 눈은 현실을 제대로 인식하기 시작했지만.

「잠깐! 넌 이러고 있을 때가 아니잖아!」

「연방에 우선적으로 보내질 핵심내용의 보고는 이미 완료되었으며 저는 현재 부가적인 부분에 대해-」

「그게 아니라! 어서 가야 하잖아. 언제가나? 지금 도대체 며칠이지?」

「……함내의 상황과 남아있는 위험을 고려한 결과 부함장이 자리를 비우기에 적당치 못한 때라고 판단되었습니다만.」

함장이 시체놀이 하는데 휴가를 쓰기는 적당치 않겠지. 맞는 말이라서 더 거슬리는 상황이 지겹다 못해 지루하다. 짜증을 흘리며 시트를 들춘 짐이 지난 시간의 역주행을 시작했다. 날 구하러 온 건 자네였지? 구조를 겸한 후발대에 제가 참여했던 것은 사실이지요. 왜? 그럴 수준은 아니었어. 안정을 찾을 때까지 기다렸어야 해. 안정을 찾을 때까지 기다렸어야 하는 것은 자기가 먼저였으면서. 편리하게 이중 잣대를 들이미는 함장에게 부함장은 시선을 피했다. 함장님의 무모한 계획에는 과도한 위험이 동반된다는 제 의견을 밝혔던 것으로 기억합니다. 그래 내 잘못은 평균치를 찍은 게 맞아. 내가 하는 말은 그게 아니라-

「왜 지금 여기에 있냐고. 환자수송용 셔틀은 막힐 이유가 없어. 자네는 더 급한 일이 있잖아!」

「소수의 필요는 다수의 필요를 앞설 수 없습니다. 개인의 불편은 범위내의 일로 자연스러운 발생입니다.」

추궁하는 목소리만큼이나 고집스러운 대답이었다. 그러셔? 그러면 왜 지극히 소수인 날 구한거지? 피곤이 짙어져 신경질적인 함장의 목소리에 부함장은 옷깃을 바로하며 떠날 준비를 했다. 이런 유치한 인간이 나의 상관이라니 우주의 운명은 잔인하고도 허탈하구나. 짐의 마음속에서 벌칸의 거만한 표정 #3 으로 이름 붙어진 표정이었다. 본인의 직위와 그로 인한 책임의 가치를 아직도 모른다면 그것이야말로 문제일거라 생각합니다.

「현 시점에서는 전부입니다. 추가적인 부분은 차후에 전하겠습니다.」

보고를 마친 것으로 할 일을 다 한 뒷모습이다. 안정을 취하라는 입바른 인사조차 없이 사라진 벌칸 일항사를 보며 입술을 달싹거리던 짐 커크는 힘이 덜 들어가는 맨발을 쿵쾅거리며 허공에 화를 냈다. 처음이 아닌 상황을 통해 잦아진 대화들. 대본이 짜인 것 마냥 지겨운 문장을 곱씹으며 잠든 머리엔 물음표가 이만했다. 정말 그게 전부인가?

 

그날과 다음날은 또 하루의 우주력이 평화롭게 지나가는 하루였다. 엔터프라이즈는 필요한 수리와 도움을 얻었으며 함장은 브릿지로 돌아왔고 외부의 문제에는 최대한의 보조가 끝난 상태.

 

자신의 쿼터에 돌아온 스팍이 명상을 할 것처럼 자리에 앉아 개인적인 정리를 시도한다. 깊은 집중력과 놀라운 사고력으로, 엉망진창이 된 스스로를 점검해 보는 것. 제일 먼저 다스릴 것은 축적된 피로와 함께 날카로워진 감각들이다. 오감의 다음으로 육감을 사용하는 그에게는 불행의 연속이라는 비논리적인 착각이 없었다. 현재의 곤란은, 여러 우연의 피치 못할 연쇄작용이었다. 폰-파가 찾아온 자신이 우연한 사고를 통해 극단적인 해소법을 찾아낸 것은 드문 과정이라 할 만한 것일지 몰라도, 행운이나 불운이라 구별해 칭할 것은 아니었다. 원인이 있는 결과는 그저 사건에 불과하니까.

그가 겪고 있는 피해는 범위를 넓히지 않으며 유지되고 있다.

체력을 아끼지 못하는 상황에서 자신을 걱정하는 우후라의 눈빛은 끈질겼으나, 그녀의 마음에 위안을 주기위한 대화는 현재의 그에게 불가능한 사치였다. 이성의 최전방에서 잡념을 막아내던 우선순위, 엔터프라이즈가 제자리를 찾아가며 긴급 상황을 벗어난 지금 스팍에게는 최대한의 방어막이 필요했다. 자기 자신을 위해서. 발생 가능한 사고의 예방을 위해서.

 

최소 24시간의 고립을 요청하는 것으로- 실제적으로 이미 시작된 것을 통보하는 내용으로, 개인적인 요청을 전하는 부함장의 메모에 짐 커크는 제대로 화를 내고 말았다. 자기만 옳은 벌칸 새끼!

 

술주정을 하기 위해서 찾아간 것은 아니었지만. 확고한 목적 없이 의료부서의 수장을 찾아갔던 함장은 엔터프라이즈의 최첨단 과학기술 중 이제껏 모른 것을 처음으로 보게 된다.

「생존 자체는 파악이 가능하네. 그 이상은 불가능하지만.」

억지로 문짝을 뜯고 들어가 끌어내는 방법이 아무리 유혹적이라 해도 지금은 그래선 안 될 테니까. 안되는 게 맞지? 말려달라는 듯 쳐다보는 함장에게 의사는 욕설을 내뱉었다. 해보시지 니새끼가 영창가면 사식은 넣어 줄 테니. 그래그래. 건성으로 들으며 제자리걸음을 하는 커크의 두 발은 감각이 돌아오다 못해 감정이 넘쳐났다. 돌아와 앉은 의자와 반가움을 나눌 새도 없이 독을 마신 기분이었다. 끈적끈적하게 목구멍을 막으며 코로 숨 쉬는걸 방해하는 분노의 울화를!

고집 센 벌칸에게 쌓이고 쌓인 분노는 사실상 어디가 바닥인지조차 찾기 버거운 매립지였다. 스팍이 뭘 했는지 알아? 쳐들어와 두 손 두 발을 휘두르는 함장에게 의사는 고개를 끄덕였었다. 당연하지 나한테도 메모가 왔거든. 부함장이 그런 걸 빼먹을 리가 없지. 더한 말을 하지 않으며 술잔을 건네준 본즈가 새 술을 따르며 푹신한 의자를 찾아간다. 어째야 하는 거지? 고민을 토로하는 친구에게 돌려준 것은 신중한 대답이었다.

「스팍의 상태가 위험한 것은 분명해.」

「강연과 함께 술잔을 계속 채우길 바라네.」

건방진 요구를 빼먹지 않는 커크를 무시하며 본즈는 할 말을 계속했다. 지금으로선 나도 반론이 없어. 자네는 기억하지 못할 테지만, 지난…… 48시간의 스팍은 평소와 달랐다고. 달라진 건 한 열흘 된 거 아니야? 벌컥대고 비운 술잔을 자기 손으로 채우는 짐 커크는 달라진 것이 전혀 없었다. 건성으로 고개를 주억거린 본즈가 진지한 얼굴로 짐을 바라본다.

「자네는 몰라. 이번 사건에서 나온 부함장의 대응은, 많이 달랐어. 어째서 그러는지 이해가 불가능할 정도였지. 개인적으로 사건의 주체가 외교적으로 인기 없는 잡스러운 해적인 게 천만다행이라 생각하네. 그 정도의 과격함을 설명하기엔 명분이 부족하니까, 꼬투리 잡힐 수도 있는 수준이었어.」

「명분이 부족하다고? 연구소의 인명피해가 두 자릿수를 넘는데도 불구하고?」

「그쪽은 세 자릿수를 넘을걸.」

「스팍은 언제나 강했어. 자네도 벌칸의 육체를 알잖아?」

「그런 걸 얘기하는 게 아냐! 평소의 녀석에게 지겹게 붙어있던 방어주의가 사라졌었다고!」

「최선의 공격은 최선의 방어니까?」

「그따위 논리야말로 자네가 또 주사로 영양분을 공급당한 원인이지.」

시시껄렁하게 이어진 투닥거림은 오래가지 못했다. 실시간으로 넘치는 자료를 접했던 본즈의 의견은 확고했다. 무차별한 공격을 퍼부었다는 소리가 아니네. 자신에 대한 안배가 지나치게 없었다는 거야. 본인의 육체를 무기로 사용하는 것은 진정한 무도가의 자세라고 넘어갈 일이겠지만 이건 사용이 아니라 방치였다고.

「꼭 너처럼 말이지.」

「…….」

믿기 힘든 설명이 이어지는 것에 지친 눈가를 문지르던 짐이 덜 비운 술잔을 내려놓는다. 본즈 난 이런 무기력한 상황을 못 견딘다고. 그래 네놈 성질머리엔 내가 전문가니까 긴말은 필요 없어.

「염병할 노무 벌칸녀석 방구석에 처박힐 거면 진작 그랬어야지. 빨리 꺼지라고 몇 번을 말했어, 하여간 내 말은 죽어도 안 들어요.」

이를 갈며 악악대는 짐의 혼잣말을 들으며 본즈는 쓰게 웃었다. 매번 남의 고생만 시키던 녀석이 속 끓는 것도 나름 볼만하군. 그렇다고 웃기만 할 상황은 절대 아니었지만, 방법이 없는 것엔 도리가 없는 것을.

「드디어 자네도 우리 마음을 알게 되었군.」

「뭐라고?」

「매번 자기 멋대로 구는 본보기 역시 네놈이 제일 주범이지.」

「이 상황에서 그런 잔소리를 얹어야겠어?」

「안될 것 없지! 그 함장에 그 부함장인거야!」

「이야 벌칸 귀가 멀어졌다고 아주 막나가는군? 책임감이라는 게 뇌에 박힌 놈을 나와 한데 묶어놓다니!」

「내말은 다 옳으니까. 자기 자신만 뺀 모든 것을 책임지려는 바보가 우리의 함장이고, 그런 멍청이에게 병이 옮아버린 병신이 고명하신 부함장이지.」

「그래 아무리 봐도 나보다 더 바보인건 그쪽 같아? 오지 말라고 할 때 오지 말았어야지!」

명령 불복종이다. 이걸 핑계로 구금실에 끌어다 놓을까. 잡생각을 하던 짐이 살벌하게 고개를 흔들었다. 거기까지 안가도 이미 소통이 단절된 건 마찬가지였다. 교묘한 녀석 선수를 쳤군. 분노를 껌처럼 씹고 있는 그 얼굴에 한심하다는 듯 혀를 차준 본즈가 중얼거린다.

「멍청한 생각은 작게 해. 내 친구라는 게 쪽팔리니까. 바보 같은 상관은 시련이지만 바보 같은 친구는 수치라네.」

「이 시점에서 수치스러운 바보는 내가 아닐 텐데?」

「정신 차리라고- 넌 폐를 잃을 뻔 했어! 그런 상황에서 구조 당한 게 도대체 몇 번째지? 이번이라고 다른 건 하나 없어!」

「관리계급의 고뇌가 이건가보군. 함장을 구할 생각 하지 말고 함대를 구하라는 건 연방의 규정으로도 쓰여 있다고.」

물론 짐은 그런 걸 제 눈으로 읽은 적이 없었다. 필요 없을 때도 읊어주는 규칙에 미친 벌칸이 옆에 있어서였다. 답이 없는 새끼인 것을 새삼 확인하게 된 본즈는 몇 번이고 번복된 다짐을 선언했다. 오늘로 우리의 친구관계를 청산하지. 원하는 대로 해 어차피 우린 술기운에 만나는 사이야. 부루퉁하게 내민 입술로 벽을 향한 짐의 얼굴이 서늘하다. 고집불통의 친구에게 이어진 본즈의 목소리에는 아이를 키워본 어른의 인내심이 섞여있었다.

「짐, 스팍이 자네를 구한 이유가 대단하고 어처구니없는 직업정신 때문이라 말하지 말게.」

「…….」

유치한 트집이라는 소리는 인정하지 않는다 해도, 그게 전부가 아니라는 것쯤은 서로가 익히 아는 사실이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

그게 전부가 아니라면 뭐가 있을까. 존중? 인정? 위기와 고난을 함께 해치우며 우주를 구해낸 사나이들 간의 우정? 누가 그랬지, 서로의 인생을 정의할 우정을 갖게 된다고. 그 수준은 먼 일로 느껴진다 해도 아무것도 없다고는 말 못할 사이였다. 형식을 넘어서 두터워진 동료의식은 엔터프라이즈의 모두가 공유하게 된 감정이기도 했다. 개개인의 호불호를 넘어서는 특별한 소속감. 자연스럽고도 당연하게 우리가 된 모두. 그 모두의 운명을 결정하는 것이 바로 함장과 부함장이니만큼 둘의 사이에 뭔가가 더 없다면 이상할 일이다. 그 뭔가에 이름을 붙이기가 어색하고 조심스럽다 해도 큰 문제는 없었다. 굳이 이름을 정할 일이 없었으니까. 하지만, 그 뭔가와 이 뭔가와 저 뭔가까지. 이름은 몰라도 존재가 확실한 이유들로 인해 짐 커크는 이대로 있을 수 없다는 것 또한 사실이겠지.

「본즈 난 스팍이 무슨 생각인지 모르겠어.」

「난 알고 싶지도 않아.」

설사 말로 알려줘도 받아먹기 힘들게 분명한 것을. 참으로 철없는 소리를 하는구나, 칭얼대는 투정을 칼같이 끊어낸 본즈는 의사다운 모습으로 전용 패드를 찾아 들었다.

「미천한 인간의사는 벌칸의 괴상한 개성에 대해 공부를 계속할 테니, 자네도 알아서 하게나.」

「흠- 이제껏 마취도 성공한적 없다는 게 기억나는군.」

속 긁는 소리를 하는 것으로 굿나잇 인사를 끝낸 짐이 날아온 약병을 피하며 복도로 나가 섰다. 무심하게 복도를 배회하는 함장의 모습은 마주치는 누구에게도 낯선 것이 아니다. 조용한 우주 속에서 엔터프라이즈의 구석구석을 걷는 것은 자리 잡은 그의 습관이었다. 언제나 존재하는 문제를 위해 사색에 잠기는 시간이기도 했고, 함내의 상태를 살피는 함장의 일상이기도 했다. 멀고 가까움을 따지지 않으며 발길 가는대로 걷던 그는 기어코 피하려던 목적지에 도착하고 만다. 피하라고 하니 피하는 척 하던 이성이 슬그머니 고개를 돌린 결과였다. 스팍의 쿼터. 작은 진동조차 느껴지지 않는 계획된 적막이 치밀하게 깔린 복도의 닫힌 문 하나.

 

왔던 길을 돌아오며 떠오른 획기적인 방법 따위는 없었다. 문 옆의 작은 터치패드를 찾아간 짐의 손은 습관의 연장이었다.

「미스터 스팍, 대답이 없을 경우 원인을 파악하기 위한 강제적인 입실이 예상되네. 미리 사과해두지.」

커크의 의도를 막기 위해서라도 스팍의 대답은 돌아올 법 했다. 생존을 증명하는 목소리가 나지막하게 흘러나오자 긴장이 덜해진 어깨가 느슨해진다. 좋아 살아만 있는 게 아니라 대꾸도 한다 이거지! 빈 벽을 향했던 안심한 얼굴은 잠시 뒤 새롭게 신중해졌다. 함장의 도착을 인식한다는 한 마디 이후로 이어진 것이 없어서다. 계획을 무의미하게 만들어 죄송하다는 언제나의 과한 예의까지는 바라지 않은 짐이었지만, 최소한의 보고 정도는 습관처럼 튀어나와야 할 타이밍인데.

「스팍, 괜찮은 거야? 필요한 건 정말 없고?」

「…….」

짐의 목소리가 적나라한 불안을 드러낸다. 본인조차 어디에서 나온 건지 모를 감정이었다. 살아있는걸 확인하자 더 확실한 증거를 바라게 되는 걸까? 이래서 맛만 보는 건 입맛을 버린다는 소리가 나오는 거고? 자각은 당황을 불러왔으나 나오고 만 걱정은 좀처럼 진정되지 않았다. 고집을 부리는 함장에게 한참 뒤에야 짧은 대답이 돌아왔다.

「요청하지 않은 방문은 불필요합니다.」

조금의 틈도 주지 않는 단호함이었다. 짐의 걱정과 참견을 환영하지 않으며 원하지도 않는다는 의사의 완벽한 전달. 이것 역시, 통보에 가까웠지만. 그 뒤로도 다섯 번은 더 불린 이름에게서 그 이상의 답변은 나오지 않았다. 그럴 필요가 없어서겠지.

평화로워 보이는 브릿지의 공기는 삭막했다. 건조하다는 소리로는 결핍에 대한 설명이 부족할 만큼. 위험한 상황을 벗어나 안정된 엔터프라이즈에서 달라진 일상은 단 하나였다. 휴식은커녕 잠도 안자냐 싶은 스케줄로 언제나 그곳에 서있던 일항사의 부재. 정확한 이유가 알려지지 않아 모호한 그의 상태는, 쓸데없는 불안을 갖지 않는 이들에게도 영향을 끼칠 수밖에 없었다. 답을 알려나 싶은 두 명의 행태는 의구심을 키우기만 하는 수준이었기에 더했다. 일적인 부분에서 아무런 문제가 없는데도 불구하고 함장의 컨디션은 바닥을 쳤으며, 그림같이 아름다운 통신장교는 움직이지도 못할 대리석 조각의 무게로 자리를 지키고 있는게 고작이었다.

어색한 시선의 흐름 속에서 간신히 지나간 그날의 일과 후. 참을성이 바닥난 것은 원인을 알고 있는 한명이 먼저다. 쉬프트가 끝나 삼삼오오 흩어지는 복도에서 우후라를 붙잡고 만 짐의 표정은 심각했으나 소득은 없었다. 피하지 않는 눈으로 시선을 마주한 것이 전부인 만남이었다. 말없이 사라지는 그녀의 뒤에서 짐의 불만은 터질만한 핑계를 찾고 있었다. 어쩌면 아마도 진작부터.

 

이 정도면 제법 시간이 지났으니까? 엉성한 변명을 하며 찾아간 곳은 자신의 방이 아니다. 여전히 닫혀있는 스팍의 쿼터 앞에서 이름을 부르는 목소리에는 소리를 줄이려는 노력조차 없었다.

「스팍. 스팍? 미스터 스팍!」

소리는 신경 써 봤자 일 때였지만. 무성영화의 극적장면마냥 다급한 몸짓으로 이 문을 열고 말겠다며 방법을 찾던 짐에게 뒤늦은 대답이 돌아왔다. 함장님, 하며 호칭을 부르는 것이 전부인 인사로.

「다 됐고 얼굴을 보여 봐. 안 그러면 난 본즈를 끌고 올 거야. 온 우주에 소문내면서 뉴 벌칸에 실어다 줄 테니까!」

사인해주세요 폰-파 한명 배달 왔어요! 이러고 난리를 부려 주겠어? 흥분한 목소리가 문을 두들기는 주먹처럼 점차 커지다 뚝 하고 잘린다. 갑작스럽게 열린 문으로 인해 중심을 잃어서였다. 문가를 잡는 것으로 넘어지려던 몸을 바로 한 짐이 고개를 들었을 때, 그 앞에는 스팍이 서 있었다. 서 있는 것이 신기한 모습으로.

 

예상을 벗어난 것은 여러 가지였다. 그나마 피투성이가 아니라는 점이 긍정적입니다? 살아있는 걸 확인한 것으로 일단은 안심인걸까. 뒤엉켜있던 속을 조금이나마 풀어낸 커크가 그제야 한발자국 다가서본다. 한 박자 늦게 물러서는 눈앞의 동료를 찬찬히 살펴보기 위해서.그러니 그의 마음은 안심할 새가 없다.

 

핏기가 사라져 탁하게 질려있던 얼굴도 충분히 낯선 것이었지만, 눈앞에서 보이는 것은 한층 더 낯선 모습이다. 반응이 느려진 벌칸은 보는 이에게 더 어색하다. 색의 구별이 힘들게 짙어져있는 큰 눈이 평소의 맑은 빛을 내지 못한다. 물기 없는 얼굴에는 보이지 않는 열이 가득했다. 검정 셔츠 하나로 가려진 마른 몸은 처음 보는 사람처럼 새로웠다. 달라진 각도와 사라진 통제의 은밀한 선이 보이는 전부를 바꿔놓았다. 물방울이 떨어지는 돌 위로 움푹 패인 구멍처럼…… 그림자로 퀭해진 눈 밑의 두 뺨과 목덜미 또한, 시선을 돌리기 힘든 충격이었다. 낯선 기운에 둘러싸인 그를 보며 저게 뭐지 생각하던 짐이 기억해냈다. 그래 맞아 초록색 피니까, 열이 오른 피부에 그 색이 비치는 거구나.

 

그 이상의 변화는 말로 표현할 방법이 없다. 단어가 떠올라도 말은 나오지 못한다. 생각 없는 돌진으로 얼굴을 마주하게 된 짐 커크의 말문이 막힌 것이다. 달라져있는 육체 앞에서, 간신히 이름을 불러보지만.

「스팍.」

질문을 알지 못하는 안타까운 목소리에, 마주치지 않고 비껴나 있던 시선이 한참 뒤에야 돌아온다. 듣고도 모른다는 듯 느리게 끄덕인 고개가 하는 것은 무언의 명령이다. 뒷걸음질 친 짐의 손이 벽을 놓았다. 무슨 말을 해도 소용없게, 완벽하게 막혀있는 벽. 열렸던 순간이 착각인 것처럼 매정하게 닫힌 문. 눈앞을 가로막은 익숙한 문을 바라보며 한참을 서있던 짐의 몸이 급하게 돌아서 달려간다.

 

그녀의 방까지 한걸음에 달려간 그는 소리쳤다.

「이대로 아무것도 안할 셈이야?」

다짜고짜 던져진 비난에 흐트러지던 아름다운 얼굴이 힘들게 다듬어진다. 내가 뭘 할 수 있다는 거죠? 필요 없다며 밀쳐진 것은 나였어요. 무릎을 모으며 주저앉는 그녀의 등은 허물어진 모래성이 아니다. 소리 없는 균열이 빼곡하게 쌓이다 만들어낸 마지막의 산사태다.

「제어를 잃은 육체가 두려운 것이 아니에요. 단단하게 돌아선 마음이 더…….」

흐려지지 않고 쏟아진 것은, 아무도 모를 그녀의 절망이다. 억눌린 울음인지 터져 나온 비명인지, 막기 위해서인지 고삐가 풀려서인지.

어디부터가 붙잡힌 슬픔이고 어디부터가 숨겨진 아집일까? 누구도 구분하지 못하는 것은 결국엔 다 하나라선가. 흠뻑 젖은 얼굴에서 큰 눈이 간절하다. 통곡처럼 흘러나온 그녀의 고백을 짐은 듣고 만다. 헤어짐의 문제가 아니라는 걸. 오만할 정도로 고집 센 벌칸에게서 제일로 두려운 것은, 이성을 잃은 본능이 보이고 만 밑바닥의 하나였다고. 위험으로 덮쳐온 원초적인 욕구조차 홀로 해치우려는 독선적인 마음이야말로 그의 본능이 아닐까. 불합리한 예의가 불분명한 무례로 찌를 때처럼, 우후라가 두려운 것은- 절박하게 드러난 본질이었던 거다. 이기적이라 애처로운 그런 것. 고독하고 아름다워 놓고 마는 그런 것.

 

피를 흘리면서 도망치는 다친 짐승의 발톱 같아 견딜 수 없다는 그녀의 외침을 그가 들어버렸다.

어째서 이해하지 못하는 거지? 갑갑하게 숨통을 막으며 한 번에 쏟아지려는 수많은 말을 참기 위해 짐은 입을 틀어막아야 했다. 당신이 필요 없다는 게 아냐! 자신에게 필요하지 않다는 거지! 다른 이의 가치를 무시해서가 아니라, 자신을 위한 필요조차 몰라서…… 위할 줄도 몰라서, 가차 없는 차별에 사로잡혀 무섭도록 혼자가 된 마음이잖아.

 

끝없이 추락하는 그림자가 작아지고 또 작아져 결국 사라질 때까지 멈추지 않을 그 길. 그 길은 짐에게 낯선 길이 아니었다. 두서없는 기억과 감정으로 열 오른 짐의 머리는 드디어 자신의 마음이 덧씌운 막을 벗겨냈다. 바라고 구하다 포기해버린 외로운 영혼의 하나는 언젠가의 자신이다. 그렇게 짐은 스팍을 이해하고 말았다. 가치를 인정받으려 증명해온 인생. 기대를 버리는 것으로 살아남을 수 있던 소년. 난데없이 찾아온 확신을 분별없는 자만이라 욕할 시간은 없었다. 포기를 모르는 마음이란 건, 정말로 원하는 것이 많다면 버텨내질 못할 테니까.

 

그 순간 짐 커크는 알았다. 아무리 밀어낸다 해도 자신은 스팍을 포기할 수 없다는 것을.

 

스팍은…… 스팍이니까. 스팍은 짐의 친구도 아니고 연인도 아니었지만 그렇지 않다 해도 놔줄 수 없는 존재였다. 짧고도 긴 이제까지의 인생에서 자신을 인정한 숱한 사람들 중- 그러니까 그 수가 너무 많아져 실감나지 않는 현실에서조차, 말도 안 되는 처음은 바로 그였으니까. 무시한다 해도 괜찮은 다른 모든 타인들과 다르게 그 인정이 가슴 뛰던 존재. 제일 아닐 것이라 생각해 만들어진 유일함. 잊었던 욕심을 끄집어내 채워준 시작. 아주 중요한 누군가.

우후라는 현명하고 배려 깊으며 진실한 인격체지만, 스스로를 갉아먹는 잠식을 상상할 수 있는 건 결국 마찬가지로 뒤틀린 마음이 아닐까. 우는 법을 몰라서가 아니라, 들어주는 이가 없어 울지 않게 된 사람들만이…….

다 들린다 말해도 안 믿는 상황이지만 말이지. 본질에 박혀있는 아주 조금의 차이겠지, 고집불통엔 고집불통인 것처럼? 폭풍은 옷깃을 감싸게 하고 태양은 소매를 걷게 한다 해도 결국엔 나그네에 따라 다를 테니까.

벌칸은 어차피 더운 날씨로 유명한 곳이었고- 에, 하여간에. 평범한 불행을 둘러싼 범우주적 규모로는 평균치를 벗어난 인생이라 자신하는 남자, 짐 커크는, 상상도 불가능했던 정리를 얻어내고 말았다. 자신은 스팍을 이해할 수 있다는, 마찬가지로 오만하고 독선적인 그런…… 믿음. 단정하기엔 많은 게 부족하지만 현재로서는 벗어나기 힘든 가설.

답답한 것은 해결하는 남자였으며 해결한 것은 치워버리는 남자였으니. 좀체 보이지 않는 욕심이 작지 않은 것 또한 유명한 일이었다. 부릴 대상이 적은 만큼 밀도가 높을 수밖에? 함부로 들이지 않는다면 집착이 대단할 것이 당연하다. 그 속에 엔터프라이즈와 연방과 우주의 평화 등등이 들어가기 시작해 역사가 이리 흘러온 것이었으며, 어처구니없는 범위로 확대되기 시작한 인생에서 그 시작을 놓칠 수는 없는 일이었다. 그러니 자 현실에 집중하자 제임스. 해결은 먼 일이니 이것도 아직은 만약일 뿐이지. 어서 움직여서 진행해야 할 현실은, 모르는 것을 알아내고 막힌 것을 풀어내는 것.

뇌 저편에 새겨진 각인처럼 떠오르는 그림이었다. 아무것도 필요 없다며 자기 자신만을 향해 있는 스팍의 얼굴. 어디서 많이 보던 것이라 부러 모르는 척 했었나. 내가하면 로맨스고 남이하면 불륜이라고, 항상 하던 걸 당하게 되자 이렇게 뭐 같구나! 그래서 짐은 왔던 길을 돌아갔다. 서두름에 달려온 길을 침착한 걸음으로 되밟는 그가 둥글게 휘어진 엔터프라이즈의 복도를 걸으며 준비한다. 함내의 상황을 다시 한 번 점검한 뒤 브릿지에 연락해 상태를 보고받자 최소 10시간의 여유가 확실해 진다. 긴급 상황에 대한 대비책은 필요할 테지만 그러라고 있는 것이 의사였으니.

「본즈 난 이제부터 담판을 짓겠어. 내가 8시간 후에도 연락이 없거나, 우주선에 구멍이 뚫리거나 하면 날 찾게.」

「어딜 가려고?」

「스팍의 머릿속.」

「미친…… 거기에 뭐가 있는지 아무도 모른다고 내 몇 번 말했다?」

「그러니 지금이야말로 그 속을 뒤져볼 좋은 기회지!」

「모처럼 블랙홀이 생겼으니 한번 들어가 보겠어요 하는 좋은 기회인가?」

미친 새끼야 도른 새끼야 이러고 막말이 이어졌으나 먹히는 소리는 아니었다. 하는 사람도 듣는 사람도 무의미함을 알기에 물 흐르듯 넘쳐나는 욕설 속에서 함장은 의료실의 컴퓨터에 직접 기록을 남겼다. 비상사태의 프로토콜을 확인한다며 구라를 치는 것은, 부함장의 사생활 침해에 대한 최소한의 죄책감일거다. 따지고 보면 그렇게까지 거짓부렁은 아닌 거니까. 잠깐의 할일을 끝낸 뒤 곧장 향하는 어깨를 붙잡은 의사의 손 또한 농담은 아니었고.

「도대체 뭘 믿고 그래?」

「걱정 마 몸으로 덤빌 생각은 없으니까.」

「벌칸 몸은 바늘도 다른 종류를 써야한다고! 넌 죽지나 않으면 다행이야- 그 딱딱한 두개골을 뭐로 뚫을 작정인가?」

「항상 하던 거지.」

말빨과 외모.

굴러온 현재를 근거삼아, 이제와 방법을 바꿀 이유는 없는 인생이었다. 그러니 이번엔 앞에서 부르지 않는다. 기습은 비겁한 게 아니었으니까. 숨는 게 더 비겁한 거지? 물론 살기 위한 발악에는 비겁이란 단어가 금지겠지만.

발악조차 침묵인 것이 성격에 꼭 맞는군. 문을 연 커크가 묵직한 정적 안으로 들어선다. 방안은 어두웠다. 복도의 불빛을 등지고 보던 아까는 어두웠던가 밝았던가, 기억이 나지 않는다. 숨죽인 고갯짓으로 주변을 살핀 그가 없어선 안 될 것을 찾기 시작한다. 보이지 않는 방주인의 모습에 욕실을 향하던 시선이 어딘가에서 멈췄다. 침대위에 누워 있는, 가구도 아니고 사람도 아닌듯한 뭔가를 본 것이다. 움직임이 없는 시체마냥 잠든 것이라면 그나마 나은 거려나? 평소에도 잠을 잘 줄은 아나 싶던 일중독자 새끼인데. 예상 밖의 장면에 얻는 것은 안심이 아닌 의심이었다. 소리 없는 걸음으로 다가선 그의 눈에 익숙해진 어둠을 뚫고 다른 것이 보인다. 침대 옆의 작은 선반에 놓여있는 정체불명의 주사기와 빈 캡슐들. 옷감도 뚫는 하이포를 믿지 못해서가 아니라, 그런 걸로는 못할 괴상한 짓을 한 거겠지? 사소하게 돌연한 전개의 연속이었다.

이게 지금 뭔 짓을 해서 이 꼴이지. 일단은 이걸 다 긁어다가 본즈한테 가져가서 조사해야 할 테지?설마 살기위한 자살을 하다 선을 넘은 건 아니겠지? 짧은 혼란에 빠져 미동이 없던 짐의 어깨가 갑작스레 낮아진다. 경험으로 위치를 기억하는 그의 손이 벌칸의 심장을 찾아간다. 아무것도 덮지 않아 벗은 몸 그대로인 허리에 다가간 손이 뼈를 덮은 피부를 스치는 순간, 찰나에 불과할 그 때. 확 하고 들썩인 것은 세상이었다. 숨소리조차 들리지 않던 스팍의 육체가 던져진 동물처럼 튕겨 일어나 짐의 손목을 잡아챘다. 원래도 큰 눈의 흰자위가 어둠속에서도 선명한데, 끝도 없이 깊어진 검은 동자는 그보다 더한 빛을 내는 것 마냥 불타오르고. 보기 위한 눈이 아니라는 듯 초점이 잡히지 않던 눈이 잠시 뒤에야 제 색을 되찾았다. 깜박거림도 없던 불꽃이 느리게, 힘들게, 열기를 죽이며 가라앉는 것이다.

언제나의 무표정한 얼굴이 나타났다 치기는 불가능이다. 숨겨진 함정의 끝처럼 아슬아슬하다. 진동이 그려낸 원으로 흔들리는 방안의 공기를 짐도 모를 수 없다. 금방이라도 터질 때를 기다리는 주위로, 희뿌옇게 드러난 목덜미 옆으로…… 길게 움직인 맨 어깨가 짧게 그 선을 흔든다. 힘이 실린 근육이 물결의 끝처럼 가라앉자 손목을 부수고도 남을 힘이 사라졌다. 갑작스러운 변화에 정신이 팔렸던 짐은 후끈거리고 열이 오르는 아픔조차 알아채지 못했었다. 불에 닿은 아이처럼 떨어져 나간 것은, 스팍이었으니까.

좁은 침대에서 곧바로 이어진 벽에 벗은 등이 충돌한다. 둔중한 소리를 내며 부딪친 뼈와 근육이 공기의 움직임을 고스란히 보이며 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉰다. 열기를 뚫고 나타난, 짓누른 차분함이, 짐을 바라본다. 마침내.

「함장님.」

「미스터 스팍.」

수천 번 불러본 서로의 호칭이 시선처럼 오고갔다. 닿지 못하며 공기 중을 떠도는 것은 나오지 않은 말들이다. 어정쩡하게 멈춰있는 자신을 깨달은 짐이 붙잡은 눈을 놓지 않으며 자리에 앉는다. 벌칸의 체온을 그대로 품고 있는 매트리스 구석이다. 그만큼 가까워 졌으니 그만큼 더 보겠다는 걸까, 망설임 없는 움직임과 더해지는 눈빛에 나직한 목소리가 선을 긋는다.

「떨어지게.」

흠.

멀리 앉으란 소리일거야. 언제나 개인공간의 방어벽이 두터운 벌칸에게 익숙해진 것은 진작이었다. 평소와 다르게 짧아진 문장은 그만큼 이해가 쉬워진 게 장점이다. 자리에서 일어선 짐이 시끄럽게 의자를 끌고 온다. 마주앉은 무릎 끝에 흐트러진 시트 자락이 닿는 정도로, 멀어질 수 있게.

정교한 통제와 완벽한 수순으로 돌아가던 스팍의 신체는 손상된 지 오래였다. 잃은 것은 시간과 거리에 대한 날카로움만이 아니었다. 끓는점에 달해 날뛰는 물처럼 최소한의 자제력도 불안한 현실에서 다급한 것은, 자기 손으로 파는 무덤이 아니라- 흔들린 정신과 육체를 정돈해줄 자신의 짝이다. 없는 이에게는 벌칸의 힐러들과 고명한 연장자들이 도움을 줄 테고.

하지만 스팍에겐 어느 것도 없었다. 눈을 뜨고 있어도 감은 것 같고 감은 눈 속에서도 빛이 보이고. 육체와 머리와 마음의 모든 것들. 언제나 감지되고 조절되던 전체가 하나 둘 상실된 이상, 피부에 감싸인 뼈와 근육과 핏줄기의 문제만이 아닐 수밖에. 바닥에서 말라버린 물 위로 깨진 조각을 만든 것은, 사고가 아니라 사건이었다. 제일로 정교한 벌칸의 손가락이 망가져버렸다. 작은 통증조차 제대로 느끼지 못하는 감각은 엇박자로 뒤엉키며 현기증을 불러온다. 익숙해진 자신의 피 냄새를 맡으면서도 파악은 불가능했다.

어떻게든 얻어내려던 이해는 악다구니를 치며 터지는 것들에 밀려 저 구석에서 밟히고 만다. 마구잡이로 게워낸 속을 장악하는 것은 생각이 아니다. 단순하고도 확실한 감정들이다. 무서운 욕구가 폐허가 된 점령지를 무시하며 욕심을 채우는 위로, 버티고 선 이성은 불에 더해진 장작이었다. 갈 곳이 없다 할수록 더 많아지고 더 강해지며 서로가 서로를 잡아먹어 몸을 불리는 무섭고 습한 덩어리들.

이성이 자리한 이후 처음 알게 된 감정의 늪이었다. 어리던 어느 날 어머니를 욕하던 동급생의 말들에 자제를 잃게 하며 자리를 차지했던 진하고 독한 감정들. 기억이 없을 만큼 눈앞을 가렸던 어둠이, 이제껏 뛰쳐나올 기회만을 기다린 것처럼.

더럽고 탁한 물살을 막아보고자 사용을 꺼려온 약물을 꺼내왔던 것은 이미 이성을 잃은 행동이 아니었을지. 머릿속의 깜박거림과 바깥의 세상이 구분되지 않게 마비된 스팍의 육체를 일으킨 것은, 단순한 움직임이 아니었다. 고삐가 풀린 울부짖음으로 피부 아래를 맴돌던 온갖 것들 중 날을 세우고 한계를 잊은 텔레파시가 비명을 질러서였다. 다가온 손끝에서 전해진 생경하고도 그리운 것들이 팍 하고 터지는 전구처럼 잠든 벌칸을 깨웠다. 그의 존재를 알기에 걱정하는 마음. 그의 이름을 부르고 답을 원하는 소망. 인식에 대한 환호와 구걸. 쫓아오지 못한 시력보다 먼저 머릿속을 가득 채운 타인의 존재. 타인의 감정. 그렇게 증명되는 자신의 존재…… 지금 이 곁에 있는 누군가.

 

반동으로 그 손을 잡아챘던 스팍은 붙들린 손의 정체를 알고서야 숨기 시작했다. 아니, 막기 시작했다. 붙잡고 싶은 욕망을. 놓기 싫은 욕구를.

 

시간은 뚝뚝 끊기고 숨도 뚝뚝 막히고.

사람의 눈으로는 모르게 빠른 깜박임이 잔상을 남긴다. 숨겨져 있던 벌칸의 두 번째 눈꺼풀이다. 호흡을 되찾고 눈앞의 상황을 분별하고. 수명을 깎아먹을 엄청난 정신력으로 가루가 된 이성을 긁어모은 스팍이 그렇게 짐을 바라봤다. 잔뜩 뭉친 어깨 위에서 곤두선 목덜미위로 선을 그리는 단호한 턱과 짙은 입술과 땀이 맺힌 코끝과…… 짙어진 그림자 속에서도 새파랗게 빛나는 두 눈을.

「짐, 뭘 원하는 거지?」

「그건 내가 묻고 싶은데.」

「난 아무것도 필요하지 않아.」

「난 뭐든지 줄 수 있어.」

빈틈을 보이지 않고 이어지는 대답 뒤로 짐은 웃음을 흘렸다. 이게 흡혈귀 얘기면 얼마나 간단할까. 따끔 하고 목을 내주는 걸로 상황은 끝났을 텐데. 그거야말로 짐 커크의 매일이었으니 나올법한 농담이었다. 심장이 쿵쾅대고 머리가 차게 식는 결전의 순간, 냉정을 위해 균형을 만드는 방어기제.

아무리 작아도 묻히지 않을 친숙한 웃음이 치명타였을까. 눈에 익은 건방진 선이 반짝거리고 현실을 일깨운다. 두근두근, 터질 것처럼 빠른 벌칸의 심장이 멈췄다가 살아나 거칠게 발동을 건다. 한번 두 번 숨을 쉬고, 자신도 모르게 질끈 감긴 눈가의 지독한 통증을 참아내고. 힘들게 떠진 스팍의 두 눈이 독하게 앞을 바라본다. 한층 더 가까워진 새파란 눈이 도망칠 곳이 없다는 양 막아서는 자신의 앞에는, 어둠이 사라진 것처럼 보이는 것이 늘어나있다. 투명하게 색을 드러낸 눈동자와 주변을 감싼 뾰족한 속눈썹과 섬세하게 주름진 눈가의 피부. 얇은 피부 아래 숨겨진 가늘고 푸른 핏줄 속에서 뜨겁게 흐르는 붉은 피까지. 보이는 것과 보이지 않는 것을 다 알게끔 열려진 시야 너머로 세포의 소멸과 탄생이 소리로 들리는 것처럼. 온 몸의 신경이 눈앞의 존재에게 집중한다. 말이 나오지 않는 입안의 혀는 쑤셔 넣어진 살덩어리일 뿐이다. 깨물자 터져서 뜨겁게 퍼지는 것이 통증인지 핏물인지 알 수 없어도 괜찮았다. 그 효과는 확실했다. 갑작스레 생겨난 진짜 덩어리를 간신히 넘긴 바짝 마른 입술에서 작은 목소리가 속삭인다.

「자네가 이럴 필요는 없어.」

「어째서?」

「그럴 필요가 없으니까.」

한결같은 대화에는 새로울 것이 없다. 아무도 풀지 못한 문제를 풀어냈을 때 찾아오는 희열의 뒤로, 확인을 한 것뿐인 지루한 소감이 짐의 머리에 나타났다 사라진다. 기다리고 원한 것은 그것이 아니다. 정답을 감추고 쌓여있던 길고 긴 수식의 끝에서 바라는 것은, 부정하지 못할 아름다움으로 목적이 나오는 순간이다.

스팍, 삶이란 필요한 것만으로 이어질 수 없어. 원하는 것을 추구하기에 다음의 세대가 살아가는 거야. 욕심을 부리지 않고 살기만 한 인생은 죄를 짓는 낭비인거지.

전하고 싶은 말과 쏟고 싶은 마음들로 떨리는 것은 이제 짐의 손이었다. 욕심을 부리기 시작하고 제법 손맛이 늘어있던가. 알아서 길을 찾는 움직임에는 망설임이 없었다. 전자와 이온의 움직임에 탄생하는 전기처럼. 어두운 물속에서 한순간에 통하는 대지의 떨림처럼. 무방비하게 붙잡힌 스팍의 두 손에 따뜻하고 부드럽게, 촉촉하게 젖은 피부가 확신으로 감겨든다.

중력을 잃은 벌칸의 몸과 마음은 그 손을 뿌리칠 수 없었다. 파닥이는 나비의 날개처럼 새까만 하늘의 별처럼. 깜박거리는 인간의 눈이 그 움직임이 신경을 붙잡고 정신을 깨우고…….

모든 것을 잃어버린 그의 마음이 기어코 그 손을 따라가는 것이다. 본능적으로 위치를 찾아간 벌칸의 손가락에 체온이 스며들 때까지. 순서를 모르는 전부가 뒤따를 때까지.

그렇게.

나의 생각과 당신의 생각과 나의 마음과 당신의 마음과…… 모든 것이, 하나가 되었다.

 

그리고 멈췄던 시간이 움직인다. 방안을 가득 채웠던 무시무시한 정적이, 급하게 터져 나오는 숨소리에 흩어진다. 몇 초인지 몇 분인지 아무도 모를 일이다. 땀에 흠뻑 젖어 축축해진 머리를 들어 올린 짐이 성급한 숨을 참으며 눈앞의 얼굴을 부여잡는다. 뒤늦게 떠오른 것은 시간이 아무리 흘러도 잊기 힘들 최초의 기억이었다. 범우주적 비극 따위는 지겨워진지 오래, 인류의 사건사고 그 평균치를 올려온 삶에서 그를 놀라게 한 것은 결코 많지 않다. 우주를 누빈지 몇 해가 고작인 그의 청춘에는 남들 인생 다 바친 것보다 더한 이야기가 넘친다. 답이 없는 문을 맘대로 열고 들어온 그의 예상에는 살벌한 섹스도 있었으며 뼈를 부수고 피를 짜낼 고통도 있었다. 서늘한 손아귀에 붙잡히는 마인드 멜드 역시 생각하지 못한 것은 아니었다. 생각도 못하고 상상도 못한 것은, 그렇기에 그 생소함이 경이로 다가온 것은, 다른 것이다.

 

불가능한 전부가 한 순간에 전해진 찰나의 놀라움. 계획과 목적이 없이 본능만으로 이뤄진 두 영혼의 마주침.

고집 센 청년의 마음 저편으로 하늘을 뒤덮고 세상의 끝에 닿아있는 것은, 수줍은 소년의 꿈과 상처가 그려낸 섬세하고도 강인한 미로였다.

 

그런 대단함이 없다 해도 어느 정도의 충격은 당연한 순서겠지만, 동시다발적인 통증을 참으며 정신을 차린 육체에서 터질 것 같은 심장과 욱신거리는 신경으로 자신을 되찾은 짐 커크를 정말로 놀라게 할 것은 아직도 끝이 아니었으니.

지저스 퍽킹 크라이스트 슈퍼스타로도 부족한가요. 초신성이 폭발하는 하늘 아래에서 나타난 것은 메시아가 아니라 초록색 외계인입니다. 열 개의 빅뱅이 한 번에 터지면 이럴까. 탄생을 위해 사라지는 세상의 끝이 이럴까.

절대적으로 경험이 부족하지 않은 그의 인생에서 처음 겪는, 전후를 모르겠고 앞뒤가 구분되지 않아 안타까움에 속이 쓰리는 오르가즘. 절정의 해방감이 불러온 전율이 지독한 여운을 만들며 육체를 점령하고서 벗어날 것을 불허하는 인생 최고의 섹스. 너무 달아서 쓰다 써 뒷골이 울리고 코피가 터질 기세로.

 

습기 찬 피부에 들러붙은 바지 앞자락은 뜨거움을 잃고서 식어 있었다. 서로를 붙드는 것이 고작이던 둘의 눈이 기어코 마주쳤다. 뺨 언저리에 어설프게 늘어져선 스르륵 흘러내리는 손을 반사적인 움직임으로 받아낸 짐이, 이제야 깜박이기 시작하는 눈동자를 바라보며 묻는다.

입 맞춰도 되냐고.

 

그러니, 기다리지 않고 겹쳐진 입술은 계속된 흐름이었다. 답을 물은 주제에 말을 막았다 탓할 자격은 아무에게도 없을 일이다. 잠긴 문을 열고 들어온 것처럼, 할 수 있는 걸 하지 않을 수 없는 순간이니까.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I kiss you?  
> I believe that is a rhetorical question.

 

 

그런 순간이다. 마음과 마음이 확 하고 통해서는, 자신을 잊고 세상을 잊고 사라졌다 다시 돌아온 그런 때. 목적과 계획이 없이 일어난 사고. 충격을 일으킨 충돌이 잠시 잠깐에 불과해도 전후는 어지러운 법. 책임을 지기 힘들게 이끌려간 시간은 심지어, 아직 끝나지 않았다.

피부아래 열기가 고스란히 전해지는 입술이었다. 어수선하던 감각들이 제자리를 찾아와 짐에게 제일 처음 알려준 것은 그것이다. 후각과 촉각이 살아나고 눈에 보이는 게 무언지 인식이 가능해진 그에게 그 다음으로 온 것은 땀에 젖은 목덜미를 붙잡은 떨리는 손가락이다. 약해질 기미가 없는 후끈한 열기와 함께 입 안 가득 번지는 호흡이 어떤 맛인지 헤아리던 짐이 다음 순간 던져졌다. 말 그대로, 온전히 남의 힘만으로 일어난 이동이었다. 퍽 쿵 우당탕. 방 저편의 벽에 부딪힌 뒤 반동으로 바닥을 구른 그의 눈이 다급하게 깜박이며 초점을 찾는다. 온 몸 여기저기의 자잘한 통증을 무시하며 일어나자 이젠 방 안이 한눈에 보인다. 어느새 불이 켜진 그 안에서 공들여 볼 것은 하나뿐이다. 이만해진 눈으로 자신을 보고 있는 스팍. 후들거리는 벗은 어깨를 감추지 못하며, 처음 보는 엉성한 박자로 몸을 움직여 두 발을 바닥에 내려놓은 스팍. 침대를 벗어나다 비틀거리는 그의 육체.

한 순간에 몰려드는 현실인식.

「미안! 일부러 그런 건 아니고- 그러니까 그런 걸 노린 게 아니라? 키스는 분명 내가 했지만, 그 전에는, 어? 어 그래 그것도 내가 시작한 건가 싶지만-」

즉각적으로 파악된 사태는 단순했다. 지나칠 정도로. 뭐든 다 오케이였던 건 맞지만 도대체 어쩌다 그렇게 된 건지? 혼란스러운 마음을 어떻게든 사람 말로 옮기려는, 진실한 사과를 하려는 짐의 노력은 솔직한 만큼 절절했다. 그래봤자 오 분도 못 갔지만.

「함장님, 즉시 의무실로 향해 적합한 치료를 받으실 것을 제안합니다.」

「 - 」

아무 말이나 나오던 짐의 입이 막혔다. 숨을 고르고 나온 스팍의 목소리는 확실히 조금 전보다 나아져 있었다. 힘이 없는 건지 넘치는 건지 구분하긴 힘들었으나, 잠깐의 흐느낌은 이제 남의 일이다. 긍정적인 방향이기를 빌며 상대의 변화를 챙기느라 바쁘던 그는 두 세 박자 늦게 왜 자신에게 치료가 필요한지를 깨우쳤다. 오른쪽 광대 언저리에서 번지는 화끈거림을 무심코 찾아간 인간의 손에 점점이 묻어난 핏방울이 새빨갛다. 당연하겠지, 이건 사람 피니까.

그래봤자 별 것 아니지만. 저기에서 나뒹굴고 있는 의자에 책임이 있으려나 싶은 아주 작은 상처였다. 그러니 지금은 이런 걸 챙길 때가 아니다. 적합한 치료를 제안 받아야 하는 건 그가 아니었고, 제안으로 안 통해 강요해야 했던 건 스팍이었다. 그래서 짐이 이리 온 거고, 그러니까,

「중령 그건 내게만 요구될 행동이 아닌데?」

「저는 필요한 처리를 자체적으로 할 수 있습니다.」

「그래 자체적으로 잘 해서는 지금 이 꼴이-」

이젠 제법 괜찮은 말이 나오던 중인데. 그럼에도 불구하고 짐의 입은 다시 굳었다. 지금 이 꼴이 어떤 꼴인지 하나 둘 늘어난 정보가 제대로 머리에 들어와서다. 입안에 남아있는 알싸한 뒷맛은 그도 잘 아는 붉은 피가 아니었다. 익숙한 듯 낯선 끝을 붙잡기 위해 이빨 안쪽을 핥던 짐의 혀가 얼어붙는다. 익숙한 듯 낯선 것은 이것만이 아니다. 공기 중에 섞여있는 기운이야말로 잘 아는 흔적이었다. 사정후의 비린내. 그 안에 섞인 다른 이의 체취.

낯설고 달콤하게 젖어든 살갗의 냄새. 다양한 직접경험으로 평균 이상의 지식을 자랑하는 제임스 T. 커크에게도 이런 건 처음인데 싶은 이질적인 향은 누구의 것이냐면, 그러니까, 엄. 음. 음…….

머릿속에 떠오른 답을 확인하려 본능적으로 향하는 시선을 억지로, 안간힘을 써서 정면에 고정시킨 짐이 말했다. 돌아오겠네. 그리고 후다닥.

세 걸음 만에 문에 닿은 커크가 열리는 문에 어깨를 부딪치며 밖으로 빠져나왔다. 빨라지던 달리기가 느려진 것은 자신의 쿼터가 눈에 보이고 나서다. 서늘한 복도에 기대며 식은땀이 남아있는 두 손을 쥐어본 그가 길고 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬며 속을 정리해본다.

이러쿵저러쿵 하다가 정신 차리니 끝나있네. 그 이상의 정리는 불가능했지만. 열여섯에 해치운 처음의 처음도 이것보다는 더 남은 기억이 많을 텐데? 에, 말하고 나자 그건 진짜 아니고…….

그때나 지금이나. 여운이 남아있던 몸과 마음에서 되살아난 기억은 아주 많았다. 너무 많아서 벅찬 거라 없는 거만 못할 뿐. 팔다리 이곳저곳에서 점차 강해지는 욱신거림이, 증거들이, 정신의 집중을 높여주는 윤활제마냥 막힘없는 흐름을 만든다. 욕실의 거울에 비치는 스스로는 부정하기 힘들게 익숙한 모습이다. 땀에 젖어 들러붙은 머리카락과 붉게 충혈 된 흰자위. 이게 꿈이 아니라 외치는 흔적을 눈으로까지 확인한 짐 커크는 찬물을 틀어놓고 세수를 했다.

고통과 별개로 남아있는 감각들은, 사라지는 것이 아쉬워 자신도 모르게 그 길을 쫓게 만든다. 눈에 보인 것도 모자라 눈을 감고 되새기게 해? 와 오는 길에 아무도 안 마주쳐서 천만다행. 눈먼 장님도 알 수준이니 눈 달린 녀석은 모를 수가 없겠지. 흐트러진 머리를 보고 싸웠냐 물으려던 자도 열이 남아있는 눈을 본다면 헛웃음을 터트릴 거다. 누가 봐도 했네 했어. 바지 지퍼도 내릴 새가 없었다 오해받는 게, 의도적인 결과라 결론 나는 것보다 나으려나? 둘 다 겪지 않아 다행스러운 상황이었다. 지금의 짐은 언제나의 딴청도 못 피웠을 테니까.

이게 바로 종교인의 마음? 인생 최초이자 최고의 절정을 뜬눈으로 얻어놓고 그런 일 없다 부인하는 것은 인간의 도리를 벗어나는 죄일지도 모릅니다. 아닌데도 그렇게 느껴집니다. 하지만 이건 혼자서 되새길 수가 없는 그런 거고. 그 이유는 끝이 없으니, 음.

욕실에 들어온 목적은 금세 이뤄졌다. 지나가다 마주칠 남들의 눈에 멀쩡해 보일 모습으로, 지울 걸 지워놓는 것. 물기가 없는 소닉샤워를 통해 물리적인 증거와 번잡한 잡념을 최대한 날려 보낸 함장이 서두르는 걸음으로 의무실을 향했다. 함장의 필요로 찾는 것인지 술병을 끼고 있는 친구를 찾는 것인지 헷갈리는 일이었으나 둘 다라고 치고.

「본즈!」

다급한 목소리로 외쳐진 이름과 함께 달려드는 발소리는 하나다. 반사적으로 의자를 돌려 짐을 마주한 의사는 놀란 마음을 숨기지 않았다.

「굉장한데? 자기 발로 돌아오다니. 자네의 생존능력을 내가 과소평가했군.」

「뭐? 아! 아니- 별 일은 없었어.」

「…… 이렇게 일찍 올 줄은 몰랐는데. 들어가자마자 시체를 발견한 건 아닌거지? 난 그걸로 만족하겠어.」

소리 지르며 뛰어온 주제에 뭐가 별 일이 없어. 우물거리는 커크를 비웃으며 자리에서 일어선 의사는 함장의 뺨에 난 상처를 눈으로 확인한 뒤 전체를 살피기 시작했다. 30분이 지난 시점에서 난 여러 가지 시나리오를 짜고 있었지. 정줄 놓은 벌칸을 상대하고도 이게 다라니 이야! 장하다 장해. 어깨를 치는 것처럼 갑작스럽게 등장한 하이포는 정말로 별 것이 아니었다. 감염을 막는 정도의 기본적인 처치였다. 혹시 모르니 뼈도 좀 보자며 트라이코더를 들이대는 것 또한 언제나의 순서였고- 파리를 쫓듯이 치우라는 손짓 역시 언제나의 반응이었다.

「아니 정말로! 스팍은 정줄 놓은 벌칸이 아냐! 나한테 치료 받으라 그랬다고!」

「치료를 필요하게 만든 상처부터 거기서 나온 거잖아? 문에 박은 건 아니지?」

「본즈! 스팍이 정말 힘을 쓰면 어떤 수준인지 알잖아!」

「니녀석 목에 삼일 가는 멍이 생겼었지.」

「그래. 이건 별 것 아니고, 다 내가 잘못해서 생긴 거야.」

그때와 마찬가지로, 란 덧붙임이 없어도 통하는 말이었다. 정말로 말 한 적은 없는 일이었지만- 눈앞에서 어머니의 죽음을 지켜본 자에게 그따위로 굴었던 건, 남의 의견을 물을 필요 없이 과한 일이었으니까. 짐의 생각에는.

「그거야 짐작이 쉬운 일이고. 어떤 잘못을 해서 이 꼴인가?」

「…….」

내가 덤벼들은 덕에 준비 없던 마인드 멜드가 일어났는데 그 마인드 멜드는 할아버지 스팍이 했던 것과는 어마무지하게 달랐고 말로 표현하기 힘들 만큼 굉장했으며 그 결과 나는 지금까지의 인생에서 제일가는 오르가즘을 얻은 것 같아? 거기다 그걸 나만 겪은 건 아닌 것 같아? 단박에 떠오른 설명은 솔직했으나 차마 못할 이야기였다. 열린 입이 멈칫거리다 알아서 뱉은 건 거짓말이 아니었다. 그냥, 다른 부분이지.

「본즈, 스팍은 심장 바로 아래에 구멍을 내서는 자신을 막아왔어.」

「-뭐? 그게 가능한- 아니 그걸 왜 이제야 말해!」

「자네도 괜찮은 방법이라고 했잖아!」

「그거야 격리에 대해서지! 도대체 언제부터지? 아니다 말하지 마 열 뻗치니까! 내 눈으로 확인하겠어!」

「이봐 난리치지 말라고! 스팍은 그냥 좀, 감정이 격해졌던 거지 그 이상은 아닐 거야!」

「-짐!」

하아아아. 뛰쳐나가려는 의사의 어깨를 붙잡은 손이 끈질기다.

차분하게 손을 치운 뒤 지긋지긋한 한숨을 뱉은 본즈는 함장에게 자신의 의견을 명확하게 전달했다.

「짐, 스팍은 미친 게 아닐세. 아픈 거지. 그리고, 감정에 휩싸여 공사를 까먹고 사리분별을 못하는 놈 역시 스팍이 아니야. 그건 자네지.」

할 일을 하러 가는 이의 발은 재빨랐다. 열렸다 닫히는 의무실의 문을 보며 짐은 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 정말 그랬다는 걸.

난 뭔가 잘못한 거 같아. 아직 하고 있는 것도 같고. 도대체 뭔지를 알아야 끝을 낼 텐데 막막하기 짝이 없군. 모호한 죄책감에 사로잡힌 짐은 이 기분이 방금 시작되지 않았다는 걸 알고 있었다. 무기력한 감정 자체가 자책과 후회의 기반이긴 하지. 하지만 그 밖의 상황은 여전히 오리무중인데. 여러 진전이 일어났으니 발전이 있는 건가? 변화만 있고 발전은 없나? 사건만 터졌지 내실은 없어? 모르는 일이 넘쳐날 때는 아는 부분에 집중해야해. 짐 커크의 몇 안 되는 좋은 습관 중 하나는, 회피를 할 때조차 가만있지 않는 성격이었다. 가끔은 나쁜 결과도 많았지만 좋은 결과도 많았으니까. 하여간 나도 따라가 봐야지? 지금 짐이 도망치고 싶은 대상이 스팍이나 현재의 상황이 아니었기에 일어날 수 있던, 상당히 논리적인 결론이었다. 그래도 그 길은 이어지지 못했지만.

서두르며 쫓아가던 함장이 복도를 돌고 돌다 쾅 하고 들이박는다.

「짐 제발! 부탁인데 외계인 상대로만 이러고 지내라고!」

갑작스러운 충돌로 흔들린 몸을 바로 한 본즈가 짜증을 내도 짐에게선 말이 없었다. 갖다 박은 이마가 아픈 것도 모르고 눈앞에 나타난 친구를 살펴보느라 바빴으니까. 욕설을 퍼부을 새도 없다며 급하게 달려 나갔던 의사는 현재, 지극히 평소의 모습인거다. 평균치의 짜증과 함께.

「자네…… 도 멀쩡한데?」

「나만 멀쩡한 게 아니라 스팍도 멀쩡하지.」

참 너 같은 게 다 우주선을 끌고 다니다니 세상 말세지. 눈으로 덧붙여준 본즈는 자기 갈 길을 갔다. 따라붙는 함장이 묻지도 못하는 질문에 알아서 답을 해주는 그의 목소리가 불퉁하다. 멀쩡하다고 하는 건 과장이지만 최대한으로 호전된 상태는 맞아. 일반적인 방법으로 여행할 기운은 충분해. 일곱 시간 후 출발한다니 난 그 전에 이 괴상 쩍은 벌칸 안정제를 복제해야겠어. 망할 뾰족귀 새끼 이런 게 있으면 진작 줘서 써먹게 할 것이지? 별걸 다 숨기고 유난이야.

불평하면서도 할 일을 하느라 바쁜 의사의 옆에서 귀찮게 구는 함장은 들을 수 있는 얘기를 다 들었다. 본즈가 찾아간 스팍은 맑은 의식으로 자신의 계획을 의사에게 전달했으며, 그 계획은 인간의사의 귀에도 합리적이며 상식적이라 동의할 수밖에 없었다는 걸. 상처는 봤나? 방해하지 말고 꺼지라는 닦달에 자리를 뜨던 짐이 입안에 물고 있던 질문을 흘려본다.

그 목소리에 작게 남은 두려움을 코웃음으로 날려준 뒤, 본즈에게서 나오는 것은 아무렇지 않은 중얼거림이다. 봤지. 고향에 있던 미친 신부새끼가 떠오르더군. 자기등짝에 채찍질을 어찌나 잘하던지 목덜미엔 상처를 남기는 법이 없었어. 본즈, 자네 입으로 스팍은 미친 게 아니라고 했잖아. 짐 내 딸도 그 신부에게 세례를 받았어. 미친 신부새끼는 맞지만 미친놈은 아니라고. 스팍은 출발까지 격리 상태를 유지한다 했고 나도 동의했네. 그 이상의 지랄은 없을 거야. 명상만으로 충분하다고 했거든. ……그래서, 미친 게 맞지만 미치지 않은 범위에 스팍이 들어간다는 건가? 건조하게 이어지는 목소리를 들으며 머릿속으로 물음표를 그리던 짐이 곧 고개를 흔들었다. 지금은 남부 신사의 정통성을 자랑하는 본즈에게 자네 언어능력은 결코 나보다 낫지 않다며 따질 때가 아니었다. 일곱 시간 후 엔터프라이즈를 떠날 스팍에게 짐은 할 말이 많았다.

 

제대로 떠나는 건 아니고 잠깐의 외출이지만? 무슨 말을 할 수 있는지 해야 하는지 여전히 모르겠지만? 으으으음! 스팍의 쿼터로 돌아온 짐은 짧은 기간 동안 엄청나게 친숙해진 닫힌 문을 바라보며 마음의 안정을 구해봤다. 그따위가 구해질 리 없기에 곧 포기했지만. 쓴웃음을 씹으며 고개를 흔든 그가 바닥을 보고 숨을 뱉었다. 억지로 안 열어도 문은 열어 주겠지? 의사한테도 한 보고를 나한테 안 하지는 않을 테지?

옳은 짐작이었다. 스팍, 하고 전해진 목소리에는 적절한 차이를 둔 대답이 돌아왔다. 쉬리릭 열리는 문으로.

그 안은 환하고 산뜻했다. 분명 오늘 일어났던 어둠과 혼란이 꿈이었나 싶어 어리둥절하게 할 만큼. 이쪽이 더 현실적이고 정상적인데 난 왜 불안한 걸까. 미지에 대한 두려움일까. 그건 아까나 지금이나 마찬가지일 텐데.

가만 그러니 이게 정상인건가? 그 어둠과 혼란과 그로 인한 절정에서 벗어나려면 한참 걸릴 일이니 그거야말로 포기하고, 에. 크흠흠!

멀쩡해진 방 안에서 짐을 반긴 것은 지지 않게 멀쩡해 보이는 방주인이다. 기다리고 있던 것처럼 뒷짐을 지고 서있던 스팍은 집요한 시선을 피하지 않았다. 신중하게 끄덕여진 고개 다음으로는 흔들림 없는 목소리의 보고가 이어졌다. 어디에서 어디를 지나는 뭐뭐호와 연락이 닿았으며 자신의 요청을 허가받았다고. 목적지가 같은 상업용도의 민간 함대인 만큼 적절한 보상으로 수월하게 성립된 계약이며- 그 결과 자신은 오전 06:20에 출발할 예정이라는, 정말로, 아무런 이상이 없는 정상적인 내용의 보고.

이렇게까지 금세 괜찮아질 수 있는 건가? 살짝 당황했던 짐은 곧 의문을 뒤로 넘겼다. 여행을 견딜 수 있는 상황인가? 만족스럽지는 않다 해도 현 시점에서는 최적의 기회입니다. 도착하는 대로 경과에 대한 보고를 하겠습니다. 힘이 부족하다 싶던 일항사의 목소리는 대화가 길어질수록 평상시의 확신을 되찾고 있었다. 고개를 돌려 피하지는 않아도 은근하게 엇나가 있는 시선이 불만스러운 짐이었으나 그거야말로 사소한 거슬림이고. 최적의 기회라는 목소리와 그에 대한 기대를 무시할 수는 없는 일. 좋아, 나도 곧 인사를 전하지. 자네의 안전은 보장되겠지만 더할 수 있는 건 다 더해봐야지. 추가적인 협조는 불필요한 일이지만 호의를 인정하며 존중하겠습니다.

감사하다는 말을 길게도 하는 벌칸 일항사를 바라보며 짐은 마주 고개를 끄덕여줬다.

그것이 끝이었다.

 

개인적인 사유로 엔터프라이즈를‘잠시’떠나는 부함장과, 그 사유에 대해 아주 잘 알고 있는 함장 사이에서 필요한 대화는 다 이뤄진 것이니 그럴만한 일이다. 물론 그것 외에도 질문에 필요한 용어를 몰라 해소가 막막한 의문은 넘쳐났지만. 어떻게 시작해야할지, 아직 감 잡기엔 먼 것이 짐의 현재였다. 그렇다고 묻을 수는 없는 게…… 그거야말로 가능하지 않아 보이니까. 어쨌든 지금은 부족했다. 시간도, 마음도, 여유도. 다 부족한 상황이었다.

그러니 이럴 때는 상식적인 마무리와 함께 여지를 남기는 것이 사회인의 대응이겠지?

「스팍, 나에게 화났나?」

「저는 지금 그 질문에 대답할 수 있는 상태가 아닙니다.」

단도직입적인 질문에 돌아온 것은 마찬가지의 대답이었다. 본론을 피하면서도 솔직하고 타당한 대응이로군. 불명확함의 이유를 피치 못할 환경으로 돌리는 것까지 완벽하네. 외교관 자식 티를 팍팍 내는 자신의 일항사를 함장은 마음속으로 칭찬했다. 거짓을 말하지 않는 벌칸이 연방의 중추적인 위치에서 긴 세월을 보낸 것에는 다 이유가 있죠. 요구당한 정보를 넘겨주지 않으면서도 거절로 인한 다양한 손실을 막아내는 그런 능력. 정치적인 대화들과 다른 듯 같은 것은, 짐 역시 그 말을 거짓이라 의심하지 못하는 상황이었다.

「그렇다면 자네가 돌아온 뒤 얘기하도록 하지.」

「…….」

쉽게 나오지 않는 대답에도 짐은 인내심을 잃지 않고 기다릴 수 있었다. 이건 확실하게 이쪽이 옳았으니까. 아무리 하기 싫다고 해도 해야 할 일이었다. 무시하지 못할 일이 벌어졌다는 사실은 당사자인 이상 부인하지 못한다. 그러니 결국 스팍도 고개를 끄덕이고 만다. 침묵의 긍정을 조금 넘는 수준의 소극적인 반응이었으나 짐은 그 정도로도 만족했다. 이것 역시, 상황과 장애에 대한 이해가 충분하니까요.

그 이후의 시간은 유난히 빠르게 흘러갔다.

엔터프라이즈를 떠난 셔틀크래프트가 안전하게 타 함선에 도달한 것을 보며 함장은 큰 불안을 품지 않았다. 자의적으로 자리를 비우게 된 부함장은 자신의 부재중에도 엔터프라이즈에 아무런 문제가 없도록 필요한 명령과 계획을 완벽하게 준비해 놓았으며, 약 30여 시간 후 함장은 패드를 통한 공식적인 확인을 받을 수 있었다.

귀환은 팔일 후라는 짤막한 문장으로.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

설명은 없는 연락으로 날짜가 정해진 것만으로도 커크는 안심했다. 안심하지 못할 이유가 있었느냐 묻는다면 마땅한 답은 없겠지만 하여간에. 그렇게 평화가 찾아 왔나요? 이에 대한 대답은 아니오. 모양도 정해지지 않은 뭔가가 자리를 차지하고서 존재감을 과시하는 것은 여전했다. 집중력을 뺏어가고 스트레스 해소를 도와줄 외부의 장애물이 없으니 더 그 무게가 묵직합니다? 마냥 놀고 지내는 건 아니었지만.

모험활극의 다음으로 이어진 사건의 뒤처리는 하루 이틀로 끝날 일이 아니었기에 엔터프라이즈는 아직도 그 자리에 주차된 상태였다. 정치적이고 직간접적인 대화와 서류와 계획의 시간들. 축지법으로 우주를 가로지르지 않는 상황에서도 할 일은 많았다. 지루할 새 없는 하루의 어느 순간 다가오는 부함장의 부재는, 불편을 불러올망정 혼란을 일으키지는 않았다. 혼자서 네다섯의 일을 하던 자가 사라진 이상 이렇게까지 문제가 없을 수는 없지 않나 싶은데. 단기적인 결핍요소를 교묘하게 대체하는 스팍의 새로운 인력배치는, 효율적인 인력활용으로 교과서에 실려도 될 성공이었다.

하루가 흐르고 이틀이 흐르고. 변화가 적은 창문 너머의 하늘에 익숙해진 대원들이 각기 다른 크기의 톱니바퀴로 박자를 맞추던 어느 날. 브릿지 한복판의 자기 자리에서 자기 할 일을 하고 있던 함장에게 한동안 나오지 않던 이름이 들린다.

어제도 하고 그제도 한, 변화 없는 함내의 상태를 보고하던 체콥의 입에서- 익숙하고도 멀어진 이름이 튀어나왔다.

「……그래서 말인데요 함장님 부함장님은 언제 돌아올까요?」

97시간 후에, 라고 답하려던 짐이 입을 다시 다문다. 그건 너무 스팍이나 할 만한 대답이니까. 스팍도 아닌 그가 왜 시간단위로 귀환의 날을 세고 있는지는 넘어가고, 에, 어디보자.

「다음 주면 돌아오겠지! 그 전에 다음 미션이 정해질 테고. 스테이션이 회복되는 속도로 보자면 우리의 필요는 이번 주로 끝날 것 같군. 내 생각이지만 그 전에 좀 더 제대로 된 휴식도 가능할거야. 여기 어딘가에 수족관이 있다고 말만 들었지 보지를 못한 것 같- 아니다 봤던가? 또 봐야겠군!」

어쩌고저쩌고 따르릉따르릉. 쾌활하게 이어지는 함장의 대답엔 틈이 없었다. 무사 평온한 브릿지의 공기 속에서 대화를 끝낸 짐은 그 이상의 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 그러니까, 아무런 관련이 없는 대화에서 갑작스레 스팍의 이름을 꺼낸 체콥의 행동에 의문을 갖기는커녕, 누구보다 빨리 그 대화를 묻어버린 거다. 체콥은 스팍과 나름 친한 편이니까. 물리학과 수학으로 가까워진 사이인데다 나이도 어리니 안부가 궁금한가보지. 귀여운 녀석! 끝.

 

그러니 기어코 술루가 나설 수밖에.

어째서 술루일까. 조종사라서? 목적지를 정하는 것은 함장이라도 운전대를 돌리는 자는 이 남자라? 외부의 환자까지 돕느라 본즈의 피로가 극에 달한 타이밍이라서? 바로 옆에서 하루 종일 견디는 것은 결국 브릿지의 전원이라서?

바쁘면서도 설렁설렁한 그날 저녁, 쉬프트를 끝내고 식사 중이던 커크에게 건네진 술루의 말이 무난하다. 모처럼 여유가 있고 둘 다 건강하니 가끔 하던 펜싱교습을 재개해볼까요. 아주 좋은 생각이네 왜 내가 그 생각을 못했을까?

반색을 하고 먹던 그릇을 치운 짐이 식사 후 30분을 안달복달하며 준비를 서둘렀다. 올림픽도 없는 우주에서 많이 갖출 필요는 없다. 대충 걸친 조끼 하나와 적당히 넓은 휴게실 한 구석이면 충분했다. 슝슝슝.

반사 신경을 극대화하며 바른 자세를 강요하는 펜싱은 땀을 많이 빼주는 신체활동으로 정신건강에 아주 좋은 운동이었다. 아무리 과학이 발달해도 사람 상대가 더 재밌을 일이다. 신나게 땀을 빼며 무릎도 찧고 바닥도 좀 구르고. 사소한 웃음이 주변에까지 번져 만들어낸 홀 안의 분위기는 아주 좋았다. 오늘은 푹 잘 수 있겠군. 웃음이 섞인 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 머리를 바로 한 커크가 천정을 바라본다. 두 판을 내리 진 것조차 불쾌함 없는 만족이었다. 어느새 장갑을 벗은 술루가 짐에게 손을 내민다. 후끈하게 열 오른 손으로 마주 잡은 짐의 입에서는 남은 웃음이 흘러나온다.

편안한 얼굴을 보며 걸음을 옮기던 술루가 조심스럽게 말을 꺼내본다.

「짐, 지루한 면이 없지 않지만 가끔은 좋은 거 같아. 다들 모처럼의 여유를 즐길 수 있으니까.」

「누가? 내가?」

「아니 엔터프라이즈 전체가 말이지.」

그래. 하루가 고작인 휴식과는 다르지. 마음의 여유 또한 중요하니 맞는 말이었다. 스트레스가 컸을 함대의 전원을 생각하며 고개를 끄덕인 그의 옆에서 손안의 칼을 다잡아 본 술루는, 비스듬히 시선을 옮겨 저 끝을 향한 뒤 숨을 가다듬었다. 한 번에 해치워야지.

「부상자들도 거의 완치되었고 주변의 협조도 기대 이상이야. 예상 밖의 것들도 순조로우니 미스터 스팍이 있었다면 만족해 할 상황이지? 그가 없는 것이 아쉬워. 안부도 궁금하고?」

「……뭐? 왜? 신경 쓸 건 전혀 없어! 스팍은 93시간 후에 돌아와서는 우리가 못 본 문제를 찾아내서는 할 일을 늘려놓을걸? 여유를 즐기라고!」

하하하 하하하 하하하. 시끄러운 짐의 웃음이 썰렁해진 바닥을 훑었다. 과하게 확신하는 대답만큼이나 어색한 웃음이었다.

으으으음. 후우우우.

쉽사리 시선을 맞추지 못하며 한숨을 뱉은 술루가 긴장을 푸는 것처럼 어깨를 돌렸다. 정면으로 짐을 바라본 그의 목소리가 한층 더 신중해진다.

「내 말은, 스팍의 안부가 궁금하고 그가 그립다는 거야.」

「…….」

그립다고? 내가 지금 헛것을 들은 게 아닐 텐데. 황당하다는 듯 찌푸려진 눈으로 한참 눈을 깜박이던 짐의 어깨가 낄낄거리고 흔들린다.

「와우! 술루 자네가 스팍과 감정적인 교류가 가능한 사이인 줄 몰랐어!」

「우린 모두 우주선과 사랑에 빠진 남자야. 그 이상은 취향의 문제겠지만, 뭐, 그렇다고.」

「걱정 마 눈 깜짝할 사이에 돌아와선 이 시절을 그리워하게 모두를 쪼아댈 테니.」

「물론 그렇지 하지만 그렇다고!」

「그래! 그렇다고? 잘 알겠는데?」

돌려 말하기 따위는 먹히지 않는 남자였던 걸까. 일부러 막아놓은 무의식의 반항인걸까. 고집스러운 녀석. 고개를 흔든 술루가 결국엔 직선을 찔렀다.

「그러니까, 자네가 스팍을 그리워해도 괜찮아.」

「……며칠 뒤면 돌아올 텐데 뭘 그리워해?」

「그렇게 못 견딜 정도면 바꿔주지. 걱정해도 괜찮다고.」

「아니 난 걱정도 안 하는- 물론 아예 안 하진 않지만……?」

우물우물 웅얼웅얼. 말끝을 흐리다 정색을 한 짐이 흐트러진 등을 곧추세우며 두 눈을 부릅뜬다. 그간의 사건들로 인해 중령의 건강에 문제가 생겨 자리를 비운 것은 사실이지만, 그 이상 걱정할 상황은 아니네. 브릿지에서 신경 쓸 위기는 지나갔어! 그러니 귀환이 정해진 거지! 짐 브릿지에서 신경 쓰는 건 부함장의 부재만이 아니야! 그럼 뭔가? 우리가 거슬리는 건 자네라고! 뭐? 절벽을 걷다 뛰고 말았나요. 지나치게 직접적인 표현에 먼저 움찔거린 것은 말을 해버린 술루였으나 뱉은 말을 주울 수는 없었다. 다 뱉고 봐야지.

「스팍의 자리에 서있는 녀석이 네로인 것처럼 노려보지 좀 말라고!」

간신히 전달된 진실은 시원한 바람이었다. 속이 확 트이는 침묵을 즐기며 고개를 든 술루는 개운한 마침표를 찍을 수 있었다.

상대가 상대니만큼 그 침묵은 무척 짧았다.

「난 그런 짓 안하는데.」

「해.」

「안 해.」

「해.」

「안한다고.」

「한다고.」

「육하원칙에 맞춰 설명해보시지 그래도 내가 맞고 자네가 틀리지만?」

유치하게 뻗대는 엔터프라이즈의 함장에게 돌아온 것은, 참을성 있는 경직된 미소로 시작된 강연이었다. 짐 브릿지에서 자네가 제일 많이 보는 게 뭐지? 우주? 그 다음은? 모니터? 그 다음은? 에, 우리 훌륭한 대원들? 오케이 그 다음은? 내 패드? 천만에 그 다음은 스팍이야. 그리고 스팍은 지금 자기 자리에 없지. 자네 의자 옆에도 없고 과학과학 하는 데스크에도 없고 자기 방에도 없고 랩에도 없어. 엔터프라이즈에 없다고. 우리 모두가 아는 것처럼 자네도 잘 알고 있지만 아는 것과 사는 것은 다른 거지. 내 손목을 봐 이렇게 요렇게 칼을 돌려 찌르면서 여기와 저기가 움직여 앞을 향할 때 내 허리와 무릎과 발목도 그에 따라 움직이며 향하는 이런 건 계획해서 생기는 게 아니라- 물론 그 순서와 작용에는 훌륭한 이론이 많지만- 움직이는 그 찰나에 의식의 명령 없이 내 몸이 알아서 하는 짓이지. 목적을 따르는 습관인거야. 그리고 그 습관은 광범위하게 세상을 움직이는 생명의 행동양식이고…… 아무튼, 아쉬운 건 자네 혼자가 아니고, 유독 더 그립다 해도 우린 별다른 감흥이 없다고. 노상방뇨를 하거나 전쟁을 일으키거나 죽음의 구덩이로 우릴 끌고 가는 게 아닌 이상 우린 자네의 행동에 큰 불만이 없어!

헉헉헉헉.

손짓발짓을 더하며 완벽한 전달을 끝낸 술루가 짧아진 숨을 다스리는 그 앞에서 짐은 입술을 핥았다.

「첫째, 난 노상방뇨를 하지 않아. 우주에서 그건 불가능하지. 둘째, 죽음의 구덩이로 우릴 끌고 가는 건 엄밀하게 말해 조종석을 잡은 자네가 더 자주 하는 짓 아냐?」

「유치하게 말 돌리지 말게.」

「뭐? 유치한건 자네가 더 유치해!」

「난 진실을 말할 뿐이지. 그건 유치해도 괜찮은 거야.」

「나도 진실을 말하는 건데!」

반복되는 고집에 술루는 머리가 아파왔다. 내가 왜 시작했을까. 본인의 정신건강을 위해 물러날 타이밍이었다. 조금 있으면 미운 일곱 살처럼 발도 굴릴 것 같은 함장을 외면하며 생각을 가라앉힌 그가 천천히 마지막 문단을 찾아왔다.

「함장님, 며칠간의 일에 대한 이야기가 아닙니다. 중령님이 어떤 성격인지 모르는 사람이 없어요. 솔직히 성격은 잘 모르지만, 한 가지는 확실하죠. 일에 미쳤다는 거. 그 남자가 처음으로 자진해서 엔터프라이즈를 떠난 건데 누가 걱정을 안 하겠어요? 사정을 다 알 순 없지만 모두가 신경 쓰고 있습니다. 그러니까 분명 뭔가 더 알법한 함장님이 아주 조금 더 걱정하고, 그리워한다고 해서, 신기하게 볼 눈은 없다고요.」

「하지만 우린… 그러니까, 스팍과 나는 그렇게 친하지도 않아!」

고집을 부리다 못해 애원하는 짐의 목소리에 정색을 했던 술루의 얼굴이 그만 무너지고 만다. 헛웃음이 터져서였다.

「짐! 자네를 이름으로 부르는 게 몇인지 알아?」

「글쎄? 여럿?」

「그렇다면, 스팍이 이름으로 부르는 게 몇이나 되는지는?」

「…… 체콥?」

「아닌걸 알면서 내뱉지 말게. 우후라는 제외야.」

「아무튼 우린 친구도 아니라고!」

떼쓰는 아이를 밀쳐내듯 두 손을 들어 보인 술루가 과장되게 고개를 흔든다. 그래 아니라고 쳐! 포기했다는 양 돌아서는 등에, 던져지던 목소리가 높아진다. 다 똑같이 걱정하는 거라고! 난 차별 없는 함장이야! 고개를 흔들며 멀어지는 술루에게선 더 이상의 대꾸가 없었다. 할 가치를 못 느껴서다. 느긋하게 더해진 문장은 미처 말 못 한 본론일 뿐이다.

「보고 싶다고 노래를 불러도 좋으니까, 세상에다 화내고 앉아 있지 좀 말게!」

그게 귀여울 나이를 한참 지냈음에도 불구하고 짐 커크는 제법 귀여웠지만, 꽃구경도 한두 번이지. 어디서 개가 짖냐며 할 말 다 하고 사라지는 술루에게 짐은 그만 소리치고 만다.

「난 그런 적 없어! 이건 날 밀어내려는 음모야! 이 자식 함장의자에 또 앉고 싶어진 거지!」

「완전 정답이야! 엔터프라이즈의 함장과 부함장은 엉덩이가 무거워 도대체 기회를 안주니까!」

책임에 대한 지나친 행동력으로 뻑하면 브릿지를 비우는 함장과 부함장 밑에서 임시함장을 최소 두 자릿수로 맡아왔던 파일럿은 그렇게, 마지막 말을 쟁취하며 짐의 시야에서 사라졌다.

 

붙잡고 말할 사람이 없어서일까. 스팍의 출발이 결정된 뒤, 막막한 그를 먼저 찾은 것은 우후라였다. 스팍은 과연 안전한 상태인지? 많은 설명이 아니라 최소한의 확인만을 바라는 그녀에게 짐은 정말로 그 이상 할 수 있는 말이 없었다. 표면적인 정보를 주는 것이 고작이었다. 조금이라도 덧붙이기엔 말이 되는 부분이 적었으니까. 알다시피 스팍은 여러모로 문제가 많았고 사실 나도 좀 그런 편이라 어쩐지 통한 것 같아.

이거야말로, 너는 속았다 그 녀석은 게이였어! 하고 외치는 것보다 더 황당한 이야기겠지. 첫째로 스팍의 성적취향은…… 그러니까 짐이 남성인건 그날의 일에 별 상관이 없는 요소였고…… 둘째로 첫째도 사실 모를 일이니 정말로 확실한 건 아무것도 없는 거라서. 어쨌든 늦게나마 갈 데 갔으니 뭔가 나아지겠지! 모호한 희망과 불안을 기대로 덮으며 끝낸 둘은 그 뒤 다시는 관련대화를 나누지 않았었다.

 

소닉이 아닌 물로 차가운 샤워를 끝낸 그가 깊은 숨을 억지로 들이킨다. 터진 물결이 댐에 막힌 것처럼 스팍의 부재와 함께 찾아왔던 여백은 짐에게 여유가 되지 못했다. 밀려나있던 현실감각과 이성의 귀환은 그 다음을 향하기가 불가능했다. 돌아올 날이 정해진 뒤에도 늘어난 것은 걱정뿐이다. 팔일이라고? 그 난리를 쳐놓고는 일주일도 필요 없다고? 왔다 갔다 하는 게 최소 하루는 넘을 텐데? 이게 과연 마냥 안심할 소식일까? 이런 식으로, 하기 시작하면 따라붙는 게 불안인거다. 마른 산에 일어난 불길처럼 걷잡기 힘든 무질서로.

그러나, 대놓고 찌르는 꼬챙이에 아야 하고서 그걸로 끝낼 수는 없는 법이니까. 그렇게 짐 커크는 제대로 된 자아성찰에 빠져들었다. 이제껏 안하던 짓은 아니었다. 정리는 감히 시도한 적이 없었지만. 불분명한 감정과 정보는 혼자 정의하기 벅찬 크기였고, 최소한 다른- 그리고 단 하나뿐인- 관계자가 돌아올 그 순간까지 두고 볼 계획 정도는 그도 있었다. 아마도. 이렇게 십초 이상 생각하면 다 변명 같고 자신이 겁쟁이 같단 말이지! 그래서 술도 한잔 안마시고 버텨왔는데. 여전히 변명인가? 뭐에 대한 변명이냐면, 그거. 본즈가 정곡을 찔렀던 그거 말이지.

아.

이렇게 하나 둘 돌이켜보자 술루의 참견이 어쩐지 이해될 것만 같아요? 삼켜내기 급급해 모를 일이었으나 이런 어수선함이 완벽하게 감춰지진 못했을 거다. 브릿지의 곤란함을 헤아려보던 짐은 금세 패배를 인정했다. 그러고 보니 우후라도 평소와는 다르겠군. 나도 그랬지만 우후라는 더 접근이 힘들 테지. 최근에 헤어진 걸 다들 아니까? 음. 물론 필요한 질문이라면 못 할 것은 아니겠지만…… 하여간에! 엉킨 실타래를 건드린 짐은 끌려오고 밀어내며 튀어나온 한 가지 진실에서 고개를 돌릴 수 없었다. 이러저러하고 그러저러해서 나온 한 가지. 스팍은 확실히, 중요한 존재라는 것. 남들은 둘째 치고 자기 자신에게…… 짐 커크에게, 아주 많이 굉장히 중요한 존재라는 것을.

나도 알아 안다고 외칠만한 그 최신 정보는, 흥분이 사라지고 위기가 없어 지루하고 평화로운 이런 밤에도 부인하지 못할 사실이었다. 그의 인생에 드디어 생겨난 굉장히 중요한 건 아마 엔터프라이즈가 아닐까 믿어왔고 그것 또한 사실이었지만…… 스팍은 그 안에 속한 하나로 그치질 않았던 거다. 그만이 아니라 모두가 각기 다른 한명 한명으로 짐의 인생에 엮인 것이고 그게 엔터프라이즈고 우주고 그랬지만……. 어쨌든 뭔가 다른 거지. 그 차이가 얼마나 더 커질지는 모를 일이라 두려운 거고. 음. 자신의 마음속에서 스팍이 차지한 독자적인 영역의 크기. 정체. 그에 대한 자각. 감정의 색이 지나치게 다양해 그 선이 애매모호한 것까지 제대로 진행형의 현실이었다. 얼결에 깨달았던 진실을 이성으로 확인하고 되새기면서 조금이나마 익숙해진 짐은 간신히 그에 이어지는 다음을 얻을 수 있었다.

내가 했던 모든 말들은 진심이었을 거야. 아마도?

아무리 돌이켜봐도 익숙해지기 힘든 것은 그게 다가 아니지만. 잡다하고 복잡하게, 우연과 의지가 뒤섞인 괴이한 과정을 거쳐 기어코 일어났던…… 마인드 멜드. 과다한 정보로 인해 과부하가 걸렸던 짐의 뇌가 하나 둘 끼워 맞추기 시작한 기억의 조각들. 흔적만으로 잠을 깨우는 강렬하고 찬란한 감각은 어째서인지 매번 새롭게 그를 찾아왔다. 엄밀하게 말하자면, 그의 육체에. 그리고 무의식에도. 의식에도. 꿈과 현실을 점령하고 쉴 틈을 주지 않으면서.

첫키스를 되새기는 소년처럼, 혹은 망막에 새겨지고 뇌 속에 심어져 영혼이 알고 있으나 머리는 모르는, 고문에도 말하지 못할 제일로 중요한 비밀처럼. 죽기 직전의 백지에 딱 하나 마지막으로 떠올릴 이름처럼.

갑작스레 젖어드는 육체와 영혼이 동시에 당하는 건지 아니면 닭과 달걀의 관계인지 짐은 구분하지 못했다. 그럴 기운이 남아날 리가 없었다. 천재니 뭐니 잘났다 해도 아이큐는 결국 아이큐일 뿐이고, 짐은 한명의 남자에 불과했으니까.

뒤죽박죽으로 엿보게 된 스팍의 머릿속이 경이로운 것은 맞았으나 마인드 멜드 자체는 그렇게까지 충격적인 사건이 아니었다. 한차례 경험이 있던 일이고, 압축된 정보의 전달을 위한 일어났던 첫 번째가 실제적인 피해로 본다면 더 컸을지도 모른다. 목적과 계획이 불분명한 사건에서 스팍이 잃은 것 또한 많지 않을 것이다. 스치며 보게 된 구형의 전자제품처럼 언젠가 보았나 싶은 얄팍한 데자뷰의 그림자일 뿐. 의식 없이 일어난 마음의 충돌에서 주고받은 기억은 정보라 할 만한 수준이 아니다. 그렇기에, 불씨로 던져져 반응을 만들고선 끊임없는 파도로 덤비는 것 역시 그게 아니었다.

남아나지 못한 간밤의 꿈같이 스며든 것은- 말로 할 수 있는 게 아니었다. 즐거운 순간과 외로운 순간과 괴로운 순간과 분노하는 순간과…… 그런 수많은 시간들과 함께 하는 스팍의 감정들. 종이에 뿌려진 물감처럼 짐의 마음을 물들인 흔적은 시간이 지나도 흐려지지 못했다. 더 깊고 더 넓게 퍼질 뿐이다.

동시에, 충돌로 생겨난 연쇄작용이 영혼의 떨림만으로 남지 못한 것처럼, 사라질 기색 없이 점차 더 분명해지는 것은 머릿속과 마음속에서 그치지 않았다. 이것 역시 닭과 달걀의 경우인데…… 절정의 순간이 지나면 곧바로 어떻게 해서 거기에 갔던가 갔던 길을 찾게 되니까 말이지. 이건 그냥 발가락을 찧어도 마찬가지인 생체반응일거야? 아픔의 순간에 사로잡혔다 통증에 익숙해진 머리는 곧바로 전후와 주변을 다시금 인식하지. 그러니까! 이유모를 죄의식이 아무리 강렬하다 해도! 이 과정과 그로 인한 결과 자체는 지극히 자연스러운 게 맞았다. 이성의 힘으로 밀어내봤자 사람은 결국 언젠가 잠을 자니까. 꼭 잠을 자야만 꿈을 꾸는 게 아니라, 생눈을 뜨고서도 무의식은 급습이 잦았으니까. 그러니까, 그래서. 후. 하.

홀로 잠든 침대에서 눈 뜬 뒤 이어지는 홀로 하는 샤워 등에서 커크는 스팍의 모든 것에 사로잡힌 순간이 엄청나게 늘어나 있던 거다. 정확하겐 극히 일부분일 가장 최근의 사고로 인한 접촉이…… 그러니까 그게 전부라 우기고 싶어도! 아무리 짐이 변명하고 싶어도! 솔직하게 정말 솔직하게 말해서 스팍은 객관적으로 매력적인 외모의 소유자가 맞았고! 짐은 장님이 아니었으며 설사 장님이었다해도 그 목소리는 대체가 가능한 수준이었고! 정말 까고 말해 짐 커크는 최소한의 대화가 가능한 상대라면 죽을래 할래 두 가지 길에서 물을 필요도 없는데요 말할 남자였으며- 그런 그가 자신의 일항사이자 엔터프라이즈의 부함장인 미스터 스팍을 상대로 조금의 상상도 해본 적 없다는 것은 치졸한 거짓말일 테니까! 실제적으로 엄청난 자료를 직접경험으로 획득하고 만 그는…… 그야말로 이유가 충분했던 거다. 정말로. 여기에서 끝날 일이라면 정말 끝난 일일 정도로.

하지만 그게 아니니까. 지적생명체대 지적생명체로 그 중요성과 애착을 인정한 상태라서가 아니라, 심지어 거기까지 가서도 끝날 기미가 보이지 않는 진행형이니까. 그래서. 그렇기에!

 

짐은 결국 본즈를 찾아갔다.

「본즈.」

「뭐야?」

「거두절미하고 말하는데, 난 스팍을 안 좋아해.」

「나도 그런데. 우리 통했나봐요? 엔터프라이즈엔 처음이세요? 저기 나가서 별이나 좀 보시죠?」

혀를 차며 비꼬는 본즈에겐 할 일이 많아 보였다. 데스크에 수그러든 구부정한 등을 보며 짐은 혀를 굴렸다. 이를 핥고, 뺨을 부풀리고, 없는 숨을 뱉어내고 없는 침을 긁어 삼키면서, 용기를 모은 거다.

「본즈.」

「짐. 오늘만큼은 허락할 테니 셀프 서비스로 끝내지 그래? 난 지금 몹시 바쁘다고 누가 볼 보고서를 끝내놓-」

「그러니까난스팍을안좋아하는데좋아하는거같기도해.」

「…….」

짜증이 가득한 목소리를 끊어놓으며 쏟아진 고백은 그 내용과 어투 하다못해 목소리까지 다, 함장의 것이 아니었다. 내가 지금 타임머신을 타고 이십년을 거슬러 올라갔나? 잡다하며 중요한 문제들에서 고개를 든 본즈가 의자를 돌려 짐을 마주봤다. 유리창을 깬 야구공을 찾으러 온 소년처럼 부끄러움으로 화가 난 그 얼굴은, 확실히 말해 함장의 얼굴이 아니었다. 그래도 나이는 속일 수 없는 거라 감춰지지 않는 것들은 있었지만. 예를 들자면 지금 이 장면에 본인이 제일 당황하고 있다는 그런 혼란이나- 가만있자 그것 역시 이십년은 어릴 녀석에게 어울리는 건데. 짧은 시간동안 정보의 소화를 끝낸 본즈가 천천히 입을 열었다.

「요즘의 평화가 좋지만 안 좋기도 한 것처럼, 안 좋은데 좋아한단 그런…… 말인가?」

「흠. 제법 적절한 비유로군. 일적인 관계로 보자면 진실에 근접한 표현이야.」

「그리고 자넨 지금 일하는 꼬라지가 아니지.」

「절대 아니지.」

「…….」

폭탄을 던져놓고 왜 터지질 않냐 기다리는 건 누구일까? 쳐다보고 앉은 친구의 앞에서 짐은 눈을 굴렸다. 죽어도 다시 갖기 힘든 대화인 만큼 밀고 나가야 했다. 에. 음. 흠. 하…….

「내가 7학년 겨울방학에 교회를 다녔는데 그 교회에 여자애가 하나 있었지. 머리색은 금발 같기도 하고 갈색 같기도 하고, 해가 비칠 때는 눈이 부시고 천정 아래에선 빛을 먹는 것처럼 부드러웠어. 이름은 말하지 않겠네 왜냐면 정식으로 들은 적이 없거든. 학교도 달랐고, 이제와 기억하는 건 옆모습뿐이지만- 아마 눈은 녹색이었을 거야. 확신할 수는 없어도 처음 본 녹색 눈동자라고 생각한…… 생각한 기억이 있거든. 어쩌면 푸른색일지도 몰라 뭔가 초록에 가까운 느낌이었어. 눈이 많이 온 겨울인데 그 애를 쳐다보면 숲이 떠올랐거든. 물론 이름도 몰랐지만. 아니, 사실 아는데 확실하지 않으니까 역시 말 하지 않겠네.」

중요한 결정을 내린 것처럼 고개를 끄덕거린 짐이 자연스레 걸음을 옮겨 술을 따랐다. 움직이는 머리를 따라 쫓아간 본즈의 눈은 건네주는 술을 보지 않았다. 그런 것쯤이야 안 봐도 받을 수 있는 거니까. 꿀꺽꿀꺽. 투명한 유리잔의 바닥을 채웠던 독한 술을 한 모금으로 끝낸 짐이 다시 벽에 기댄다. 펀치라인을 위해 아낀다는 듯 술이 그대로인 술잔을 들어 보인 본즈에게 짐은 눈을 맞추지 못했다. 그래서. 그러니까, 음.

「하여간 내가 그 겨울에 교회를 다녔던 건 그 애 때문이었어. 나랑은 말도 하지 않는 애였지만. 다들 거기서 주는 괴상한 과일 케이크 때문이라고 놀렸어도, 자네도 알지 그 시절의 교회가 어땠는지? 난 절대 그걸 먹은 적이 없었어. 그 애도 정상은 아니었을 거야. 뭐, 지금은 어떨지 몰라도 그때는 아직 괜찮았을까…….」

어떻게 흘러가는 이야긴지 결론은 멀어 보이는 속도였으나 본즈는 재촉하지 않았다. 자신에게도 준비의 시간이 필요하다는 예감이 들어서였다. 물론 짐 커크는 그런 배려를 해 줄 가치가 없는 녀석이지만. 내가 지금 뭐라는 거지? 테이블 위를 가린 투명한 모니터에서 붉고 노란 줄이 나타났다 사라지는 것을 보며 지나간 추억에 잠겨있던 짐이 곧 정신을 차렸다. 본론을 향한 달음박질을 재개하기 위해.

「그러니까 난 아직도 가끔 그 옆얼굴을 떠올린단 말이지. 나쁘지도 좋지도 않은 밤에. 온몸이 뻐근하게 벅찬 임무가 성공한 밤에, 나도 모르게 생각하는 거야. 아주 잠깐이라도, 계속해서. 그리고-」

술기운이 오르는 사람처럼 빨라지던 짐의 목소리가 본능적으로 얼굴을 감싸 쥐는 자신의 두 손에 막혔다. 거죽을 벗겨내듯 문지른 손이 떠난 뒤에도 그 얼굴은 여전히 분홍색이다.

「자네가 의심하는- 믿고 있는 그런 의도는 절대 아니야! 열세 살짜리 여자애라고! 그냥 떠올리는 게 전부야! 그 애를 떠올리는 건지, 그때의 나를 생각하는 건지 솔직히 잘 모르겠지만, 그렇지만! 자네도 알다시피 스팍은 기억하기 힘든 외모가 아니잖아? 이건 추억이 아니라 현재니까 당연한 일이고- 특히 그 귀만 해도 한방에 기억되잖아! 물론 옆얼굴 말고도 다 잘 알지만! 그러니까, 에, 내 말은- 」

「자네가 스팍을 안 좋아하지만 좋아한다 이거지?」

「…… 어.」

「열세 살 소년이, 열세 살 소녀를 안 좋아하지만 좋아하는 것처럼?」

「…….」

입술을 깨물며 눈을 껌벅거린 짐이 한 박자 늦게 입을 여는 것에 본즈는 급하게 손을 올렸다. 바보 같은 질문이었어 난 이 이상의 구체적인 설명이 절대로 필요하지 않잖아? 강력하게 피하고 싶은 지식이지. 그러니 넘어가고.

걱정거리는 우주만으로도 충분한데 짐 커크는 언제까지 나의 현실을 학대할 것인가? 나는 왜 이 직업을 택했나? 기타등등 기타등등. 드디어 상황의 파악이 가능해진 본즈는 필수적인 다음의 행동을 찾았다. 그에게 당장 필요한 것은 손안의 잔을 비우는 일이었다.

드디어 시작된 본론에, 필수불가결한 구성요소일 새 술을 꽉 채워 따를 수 있게.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

귀한 술을 벌컥 벌컥 따라 마신 본즈가 잠시 술기운에 젖었다. 나쁜 술버릇은 없는 남자였다. 잠을 청하기 위해 술을 마시는 중독자는 아니니까. 그렇다고 좋은 술주정을 할 때도 아니긴 하다. 짧고 긴 신음을 목안에서 굴리던 그는 고민이 가득한 입가를 빈손으로 감싸며 생각에 잠겼다. 말이 없이 숙여진 고개는 잠시 뒤 새 술을 따라 세 모금에 나눠 마신다. 이쯤이면 한 마디 나올 만도 한데, 기다릴 만큼 기다리던 짐이 결국 답답함을 참지 못한다.

「본즈.」

「아, 짐. 미안. 잠시 내 자신에게 놀라고 있었지.」

「놀랄게 남아 있었다니 그게 더 놀랍군. 뭔데?」

「짐 커크가 스팍을 좋아하는 걸로 좋아한다는 소리가 이해되는…… 내 명석한 머리.」

「난 진지한데.」

「나도 진지해.」

「……마인드 멜드의 영향이 아닐까 이런 소리 없어?」

「- 뭐? 마인드 멜드를 했어? 언제?! 왜!? 아- 됐어, 듣기 싫으니까!」

듣기도 싫고 알기도 싫어라. 현실도피의 유혹에 끌려가던 본즈는 직업정신을 찾아 돌아왔다. 아니면 하찮은 우정이려나. 짐, 처음부터 말해봐. 시간 순으로.

그래서 짐은 노력했다. 시간의 흐름에 따라 일어난 일은 아니었지만 상대가 본즈인 이상 예상외로 수월한 설명이 술술 나온다. 이미 아는 부분이 많아서일까. 폰-파, 자해, 고집과 독선인지 구조요청인지 모르겠는 위급상황, 기타 등등. 말 하다 보니 덧붙일 이야기는 적었다. 정확하겐 한 순간 뿐이다. 지지 않을 고집으로 그를 찾아간 자신이 그 손을 잡아 챈 그때. 마음을 붙잡힌 그 다음. 사실상 시작은 진작이었을 접속이 시작되고, 마음과 마음이 이어지고, 그리고, 아직도 잘 모르겠지만 어마무지하게 굉장한 것이 맞는…… 오르가즘이 있었고…… 그리고…… 분위기에 휩쓸려서…… 하고 만 키스까지.

 

끊어질 듯 이어지던 목소리가 작아지고 작아져선 잦아들었다. 인간의 귀로는 듣기 힘들 엔터프라이즈의 엔진소리가 들릴 것처럼 기묘하게 확대된 정적 속에서, 딴 생각이 많은 학생처럼 무표정한 얼굴로 한참이나 말이 없던 본즈가 뒤늦게 고개를 끄덕인다.

「그래서?」

「그게 다야.」

무례한 소리를 내며 코웃음 친 본즈의 등이, 긴장을 잃으며 의자 깊숙이 묻힌다. 따라딴딴 박자를 맞추듯 팔걸이를 두들긴 손가락과 함께 말을 꺼내는 그의 표정엔 이해하기 힘든 여유가 있다. 짐 난 예전부터 궁금했었지. 엔터프라이즈의 모든 대원에게- 아무리 자네라 해도 이름을 덜 외웠을 거라 생각되는 모든 대원들에게, 상품판매 안내문처럼 친밀한 자네가 어째서 스팍에겐 그렇지 않은지를. 이상한 메타포 그만 두라고 몇 번을 말했지? 그래 내 시적인 표현이 이해되지 않는다면 자상하게 설명해주지. 엣헴.

두 손을 마주잡아 제대로 된 정신과 의사처럼 자세를 잡았던 본즈는 잠시 뒤 그 짓을 때려치우고 두 손을 들어 보였다. 어차피 상대는 보호자가 없어 아쉬운 수준의 환자였으니까.

「그러니까, 자넨 브릿지 팀의 포커나잇에도 항상 끼어들고, 기관실의 암시장도 눈감아주고, 내 주정도 받아주고…… 정체불명의 독서모임이 어떻게 돌아가는지도 묻고 다니고…… 여러 가지로, 온갖 친한 척을 다 하잖아? 처음엔 스팍이 재수 없어서라고 생각했고, 그 뒤엔 스팍이 벌칸이기 때문에- 그것도 재수 없다에 포함되겠지? 아무튼 그래서라고 짐작했고, 그 뒤엔 그럴 필요가 없어서라고 추측했지. 그런 것 없이도 자네와 그녀석은 그럭저럭 맞춰가고 있었으니까. 연방에서 제일가는 함장과 부함장으로 불리는 건 내부 관계자로서 반박하고 싶은 별명이지만- 여러 수치로 보자면 사실인 구석도 있지. 정말로 친구가 되어야만 일을 잘 하는 건 아니고…… 일적인 관계를 보자면 오히려 그게 나은 경우가 많으니까.」

이게 설마 함내의 정신과 의사로 하는 소린가? 그 부분은 담당이 따로 있는 걸 내가 아는데? 주절주절 이어지는 목소리를 잠자코 듣던 짐이 결국엔 자신도 의자에 몸을 묻는다. 그게 아니니까 말 할 수 있는 것은 서로가 매한가지.

「내가 스팍에게- 지금 말하는 그… 친한 척을 하지 않은 건, 조금 다른 이유가 있어.」

「어떤 이유지?」

에라 모르겠다. 하아아아. 있는 줄도 몰랐던 오래된 한숨을 쏟아낸 짐이 해명을 해본다. 죄지은 것도 없이 변명을 하는 기분이긴 해도, 쉽게 눈을 맞추지 못하며 저 구석을 헤매는 푸른눈이 숨기려는 것은 긴장이 아니었다. 자신도 이유를 모를 부끄러움이다. 새삼스레 열이 오르는 것에 입 안의 살을 깨물며 흠흠.

「그, 자네도 알지? 또 다른…… 미스터 스팍.」

기어코 밝혀진 고상한 벌칸의 정체는 본즈도 모르는 게 아니었다. 계속 하라고 돌아온 짧은 고갯짓에 입술을 핥은 짐이 우다다다 짧고도 묵직한 이야기를 토해냈다. 이거야말로, 아무에게도 말하지 못한 비밀이었다.

이건 우주의 안위나 별의 운명 등과는 아무 상관없는 거야. 그래서 보고할 필요가 없던 그런…… 사소한 이야기지. 사적이고 사소한 거. 남들은 몰라도 괜찮은 그런 것. 그러니까, 처음 만났을 때 나한테 그러더라고. 저 다른 우주에서 자신과 나는 아주 친한 친구라고. 아주, 엄청나게, 범우주적으로 유명할 정도로 굉장하게…… 완전 친한 그런 사이.

소곤대는 목소리로 꺼내놓은 것은 나름 신선한 정보였다. 진지한 얼굴로 귀를 기울이던 본즈가 추임새를 넣어준다. 그래서? 이 우주에서는 친해지기 싫었다는 거야? 아니 그게 아니라! 그런 거 없이도 우린 함장과 일항사로 엔터프라이즈를 꼴고 다니게 되었으니까- 이 이상을 바라는 건 좀…… 바라지 않는다고 해도 뭔가 좀, 그랬다고. 남의 인생을 따라하는 거 같다고? 그렇게 따지면 이것도 마찬가지지만, 그러니까, 에, 그런 거지. 후우우. 처음 배운 외국어를 하는 기분으로 혀를 굴리고 숨을 가다듬은 짐이 간신히 답을 말한다. 부담스러웠다고. 음. 부담, 부담이라. 건성으로 주억거리며 턱을 괸 본즈는 잠시 뒤 제3자의 정리를 끝냈다.

「자네 말은, 관심이 없어서가 아니라 신경이 너무 쓰여서- 안 해도 될 짓은 아무것도 안했다 이거지?」

「그…… 렇게 말 할 수도 있겠지.」

「내 말이 맞잖아?」

「어느 부분이?」

「이유가 뭐든 간에, 의도적으로 멀리 했다는 거.」

「……허.」

그러고 보니 그런가? 핑계에 대한 차이가 있다 해도 결론은 같은 일. 과정에 대한 차이가 있다 해도 결론이 같은 것은, 그것뿐이 아니었다.

 

우정을 찬양하며 체스를 두거나 술주정을 하지 않아도 둘은 이미 모르는 사이가 아니었으니까. 극적인 시작과는 다르게 빠르지도 느리지도 않게 흘러온 생활로 얻어진 이 변화는, 노력으로 일어난 게 아니었다. 각자 할 일 하면서 지내다 보니 이렇게 된 흐름이었지. 같으면서도 다른 것이 아무리 많다 해도 짐은 이 우주에서도 저 우주의 짐 커크처럼 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 되었고 그 옆엔 본즈와 스팍이 있었다. 그

러나 둘은 결코 같은 사람이 아니었다. 똑같은 조각도 다르게 맞추면 다른 그림이 되는 것처럼. 뭐가 어찌돼서 이리 달라진 걸까. 미친놈 하나가 이사온 이 우주가…… 우리가, 더 불행해선가?

순식간에 씁쓸해지는 입맛에 얼굴을 찌푸린 그가 금세 정신을 차린다. 자기 자신에게서 라고 해도 동정은 재수 없으니까. 스팍이었다면 쓸모가 없다고- 비생산적이라고 하겠지. 음. 음! 그래서. 스팍. 에…….

「그래서, 본즈! 자네의 최종적인 의견은 뭐지?」

「폰-파와 그로 인한 부함장의 피해에 대해서?」

「그거 말고. 내가 스팍을…… 좋아한다는 거.」

「너 새끼가 돌은 거긴 하지만 그거야 새로운 게 아니고. 의사 입장으로 추가할 말은 없는데.」

「내가 공사를 못 가리고 난리라며 호들갑 떤 건 자네잖아!」

「그거야 함장인 주제에 피바다를 만드는 부하를 내비 뒀으니 나왔던 소리지.」

비과학적이고 상식적인 의견으로 넌 참 문제가 많아. 눈으로 말하는 닥터 맥코이는 짐 커크에게 낯선 존재가 아니었다.

「그래 내 잘못이 컸던 건 나도 아니까 고만 찌르게. 그래서 결론이 뭐냐고?」

「음 내 의견이라면, 자네는 전후를 잘못 말하고 있어.」

「무슨 뜻이지?」

「보아하니 알지만 피하는 걸로 느껴지는데…… 분위기에 휩쓸려서가 아니라, 휩쓸리고 싶으니 분위기를 찾은 거겠지?」

「…….」

「아무리 술에 취해도 여자와 고양이 정도는 구분할 수 있는 게 사람이잖아? 물론 사람과 벌칸은 큰 차이가 없지만, 정말 자네가 그런 놈이었다면 벌써 애가 둘은 있을 테지.」

「흠.」

「천하의 제임스 커크가 키스 한번 해놓고 이 난리라 비웃는 건 아니야.」

「알고 있어.」

말해보자면 일어난 일은 그것뿐이 아니었으며, 그것 역시 본즈도 잘 알고 있었으니까.

 

까고 말해 대놓고 하자고 덤빈 것에 가까웠다. 비록 그 말은 행간에 존재했어도. 그보다는 하나에서 열까지 다 괜찮다고 한 겁 없는 소리에 은근슬쩍 숨어 있던 아주 작은 가능성…… 그런 건가?

놀랄 걸로 따지자면 이쪽이 더 굉장한 발견일수도 있는데. 이상하게 짐은 그렇지 않았다. 적지 않은 시간과 에너지를 투자하며 겪은 혼자만의 방황이 모조리 헛짓은 아니었다는 증거일까. 단순한 진실을 깨달으며 마음의 평화를 얻은 그는 나머지 며칠을 평범하게 보낼 수 있었다. 해결된 문제는 없었고 아는 것보다 모르는 게 더 많은 현실 역시 여전했지만, 그런 건 이제부터 해결하고 배우고 어쩌고 하면 되는 거겠지. 비현실적인 긍정주의가 아니라 실천하는 자의 희망으로 가득 차 있는 짐 커크는 또 그렇게까지 주변에 낯선 모습은 아니었으니. 드디어 스팍이 돌아오는 바로 그날, 엔터프라이즈에는 가끔 생기는 온화한 공기가 존재했다. 휴식을 통해 얻어진 모처럼의 여유였다. 한 가지 그림자였을 부함장의 귀환도 확정된 이상, 거칠 것 없이 마음을 놓아도 되려나.

환영한다고 다 나가 설 극적 상황은 아니었으며 짐은 할 일이 많았기에 그 자리에 나가있지 못했다. 트랜스포터 룸에 서서 스팍을 맞이한 것은 닥터 맥코이였다. 스팍을 오매불망 기다려서가 아니라, 환자의 귀환을 의사가 확인하는 기본적인 절차를 위해서. 트랜스포트의 결과는 어차피 브릿지의 함장에게 곧장 보고되는 일이었다. 이렇게, 그 결과가 제 발로 걸어와서 말이지.

「함장님.」

「미스터 스팍!」

기다리던 목소리에 짐이 자신도 모르게 일어선다. 몇 걸음 걷지도 않아 가까워진 스팍은 이어질 환영인사를 막는 것처럼 하는 말이 끊이지 않는다. 스테이션의 안정이 제 예상보다도 32% 빠르게 이뤄졌더군요. 엔터프라이즈는 평균 이상으로 성공적인 활동을 하고 있음을 확인했습니다. 그렇지? 자네가 없어도- 여기서 짐은 입을 다물었다. 부함장의 부재중에도 모두는 할 일을 잘 하고 있었지만, 그걸 굳이 반복해서 말하고 싶진 않았으니까. 묻고 싶은 건 따로 있었다.

「자네는 어떻지?」

「저는 현재 필요한 행동을 적절히 수행할 수 있습니다. 그에 대한 확증이 없었다면 귀환은 무의미하다 생각됩니다.」

길게 늘어지는 대답은 익숙한 말투다. 괜찮다는 소리는 알겠는데, 어쩐지 뭔가 좀 다르기도 하고? 미묘한 위화감에 입술을 달싹이는 짐의 앞에서 스팍은 벌써 등을 보였다. 한시간만에 돌아온 사람처럼 자신의 자리를 찾아가 바쁘게 움직이는 확고한 뒷모습. 마찬가지로 업무를 재개하는 함장에게선 그 이상의 말이 없다. 필요한 대화는 넘쳐나지만 그에 필요한 때와 장소를 기다려야겠지. 하지만 지금은 정말로 아무 급한 일이 없는데…….

초조한 짐의 눈이 자꾸만 스팍을 쫓는다. 불안함이 사라진 눈빛과 빈틈없이 단정한 무표정. 걱정할 상태가 아니라는 그의 말은 거짓이 아닌 것 같지만, 그렇지만.

반가운 마음으로도 확신이 부족한 것은 그만이 아니었다. 랩을 돌며 점검하겠다 브릿지를 나서는 부함장의 뒤에서, 참았던 숨을 흘리는 것처럼 서로를 흘낏거리는 것은 전원에 가까웠다. 휴식이 아닌 끝이 다가온 때 급하게 자리를 벗어난 짐이 한걸음에 스팍을 찾아간다.

「스팍! 식사시간이야.」

「함장님의 식사 시간을 물은 적 없는데요.」

「질문은 내가 하려고 온 거지. 사적인 시간인 만큼 얘기 좀 했으면 하는데?」

「제 귀환에 대한 보고서는 함장님의 패드로 이미 전달되어있습니다.」

「그건 이미 읽었어. 그와 상관없이 개인적인 용무가 아주 많으니 시간을 내 달라고.」

「…….」

억양과 눈빛과 모든 것이 조화를 이루며 전달된, 명령이라고 하기엔 지나치게 감정적인 부탁이었다. 그 덕인지 돌아온 대답은 짐의 예상보다 저항이 적었다.

「저는 아직 할 일이 남았습니다.」

어제 그제 다들 청소만 하고 앉았었는데 도대체 뭔 할 일이 그리 많아?

모를 일이었으나 짐은 초인적인 참을성으로 그 대답을 접수했다. 이 정도면 승낙에 가깝지. 하고 싶은 거 다 끝낸 뒤 내 쿼터로 오게. 알겠습니다. 나중을 약속하는 짧은 대화는 순조로운 전개였다. 거기까지는.

이미 몇 번이나 읽은 보고서를 또 읽고 또 보던 짐이 결국은 패드를 던진다. 침대에 못 미쳐 바닥을 구르는 잡음이 거슬리면서도 시원하다. 예상하던 대로, 이럴 거면 왜 쓰냐 싶게 내용이 빈약한 것이 스팍의 보고였다. 숫자만 있는 행성에서 긁어모은 돌가루는 가루 개수까지 적는 주제에- 정말로 자기가 주제인 건 이런 거지. 도착한 장소와 출발한 시간들. 근처 위성에서 찍은 사진이 이보다는 더 내용이 있겠다 싶은 이런 걸 뭐에 쓰라고.

물론 규칙에 어긋나는 부분은 아무것도 없었다. 함대의 메인로그에 기록될 공식적인 보고서에 스팍이 꼭 써야 할 것은 최소한이다. 그 목적과 필요 모두, 엔터프라이즈와는 하등 상관없는 사적인 이야기니까. 어차피 예상대로의 흐름이었긴 하다. 안다고 사라지는 답답함은 아니었으나 짐은 약간의 체념으로 안정을 유지했다. 어차피 당사자는 돌아왔고, 원하는 답은 이제 얻을 수 있을 테지. 후우우. 숨을 고른 그가 새삼스레 주변을 둘러본다. 만날 곳을 잘못 정했나? 여긴 너무, 자신에게만 편한 공간이니까. 현재 상태의 짐에게는 편안함이 꼭 좋은 건 아니었고.

문제의 원인이자 해결이 돌아오기를 기다리며 온갖 종류의 자아성찰을 신나게 해온 짐 커크는, 지금 현재, 엄청나게 긴장해 있었으니.

 

짐의 청춘에서 이렇게 곤란한 경우는 처음일지도? 아직도 청춘이라 할 만큼 근본적인 경험이 부족해서만은 아니었다. 그가 스팍에게 가진 감정의 포괄적이면서도 구구절절한 정체는…… 스스로 정의하기조차 벅찬 것이었으며, 그런 만큼 소화가 힘든 게 당연지사. 얼굴을 마주하고 얘기할 생각에 회의가 밀려오고 의심이 솟구치는 거다. 그 종류가 수없는 애정? 육체적인 욕망? 기억으로 인한 착각? 하여간 분명하게 있는 이 감정은, 한 가지 정의가 불가능했다. 여러 낯 뜨거운 감정도 분명 포함되지만, 그 이상으로…… 덜 요란하지만 더 근본적인 그런 것이라. 그게 그거라고 하기엔 걸리는 부분이 많아 차마 단정 짓지 못하겠고. 아무튼 대화가 필요한 건 사실이고 약속도 현실이고 벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 않고 약속을 지키니까? 물론 거짓말은 안하지만 사실을 밝히지 않는 것만으로도 의도적인 오해는 충분히 가능한 일이며- 아무튼 오겠지! 생각을 멈추고 기다리자!

어느새 일어서 방안을 서성이던 그는 그 순간 깨달았다. 어라 이거 너무 늦는 거 아냐?

시간을 확인하자 정말이었다. 함내의 커뮤니케이션을 열어 스팍을 찾아본 그는, 부함장이 21분 전 의무실로 향했다는 정보를 얻을 수 있었다. 혹시나 하는 마음에 서둘러 발을 옮긴 짐은 잠시 뒤 마주치게 된 본즈에게서 걱정할 일이 없다는 시큰둥한 대꾸를 듣는다. 스팍은 그 옆에 없었지만.

「스팍은 어디로 갔지?」

「그걸 왜 나한테 물어?」

「마지막으로 본 게 자네라서?」

「내가 질문이 있어 부르긴 했지만…… 철저하게 공적인 과정으로 필요한 답도 간신히 얻었네. 남은 시간에 어디서 뭘 할지는 알 리가 없지. 컴이나 두드리라고?」

그래서 나온 게 이거니까 여기에 왔지? 벌컥 터지려는 답답함을 가라앉힌 짐은 곧바로 다른 곳을 향하지 않았다.

「어쨌든 스팍은 멀쩡한 거지?」

「기록상으로는 솔직히 큰 차이를 모르겠어.」

「모르겠다고? 그게 뭔 소린가?」

「떠나기 전에도 이만큼은 안정된 상태였거든. 수치로만 보자면 별 변화가 없어. 체중은 아직 지난달의 평균에 못 미치지만…… 벌칸이지 않나 분명 정신이 육체를 지배한다며 안 먹고 안 자고 지냈겠지. 미친 자식들.」

혀를 차는 본즈의 얼굴은 정말로 걱정이 없어 보였다.

생기려던 불안을 잠재우는 친구의 얼굴에 고개를 끄덕인 짐이 밖으로 나선다. 마음대로 뛰기 시작한 심장은 제법 제 박자를 찾아가고 있었지만, 여전히 스팍의 행방은 모르는 그대로다. 복도 한 구석에서 메인 컴퓨터를 닦달한 짐이 간신히 연결을 성공했다.

「스팍?」

「함장님.」

「대체 어디서 뭐하나? 계속 기다렸는데!」

「저희의 약속에는 구체적인 시간이 내포되지 않았습니다.」

「……좋아, 어딘가?」

「현재 저는 관측실 2에 위치하고 있습니다.」

「거기서 보지.」

말이 더 길어졌다간 공증으로 남을 엔터프라이즈의 로그에 욕설을 하게 될 가능성이 컸다. 대답도 듣지 않으며 달려가던 짐은 관측실의 그림자 진 입구가 시야에 들어온 즈음 간과했던 사실을 눈치 챘다.

 

그러게, 시간이 불분명한 약속이 성립된 자체가…… 이상하다면 이상하네.

문 열고 들어서자마자 짐에게 날아온 소리는 이거였다.

「함장님, 오늘부로 퇴직서를 제출합니다.」

우주력 네 자리의 뒤로 공식적인 직위와 그에 따르는 모든 특권을 포기한다는 침착한 목소리가 계속된다. 이름도 부르기 전에 한다는 소리가 때려치겠다?

「와 진짜 작작 좀 해라!」

짐의 입에서 나온 즉각적인 반응은, 쌍욕으로 시작되지 않은 것만으로 성공적인 대응이었다. 이유가 뭔가? 개인적인 이유입니다. 스팍, 날 우습게보지 말게. 예고도 없이 던져진 사표를 수리할지 어떨지는 내게 달린 일이야. 엔터프라이즈의 함장에게는 난데없는 부함장의 통보에 최소한의 설명을 요구할 권리가 있지. 그 설명이 내 성에 안 찬다면 질문은 반복될 테고- 충분한 답이 나오기 전에는 내 입을 닥치게 못할 거야.

씨근덕대고 팔짱을 끼는 함장은 분명, 주먹이 날아갈 것을 참는 모습이었다. 말하기 전까지 여기서 못나가 식의 허황된 억지가 아닌 만큼 어느 정도의 설명은 스팍에게도 준비되어 있었다. 무시하기 힘들게 굳센 고집을 알기도 했고, 짐의 말대로 그에게는 권리가 있었으니까. 함장의 명령으로 대답을 요구하는 쪽이 이유 불문으로 불허하는 것보다는 나은 일이다.

그런 것을 제외하고도 해야 할 일이지만.

만약 내가 인간이었다면 거칠어진 목에서 깊은 한숨이 쏟아졌을까.

알겠다는 듯 등을 곧게 세운 스팍이 조금 전까지 시선을 고정했던 드넓은 우주로 다시금 고개를 돌린다. 익숙한 뒷모습을 보며 한 걸음 다가선 커크가 잠시 뒤 벽 한편에 몸을 기댄다. 굳어있는 옆얼굴을 바라보며 기다릴 준비였다.

그 눈이 다시 자신에게 향할 순간의, 이야기를 기다리기 위해서.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

처음 오는 곳이 아닌 것처럼 익숙한 경치. 뉴 벌칸에 처음으로 발을 들인 스팍은 괴이할 정도로 과거의 벌칸과 흡사한 행성을 보며 아무런 평을 하지 않았다. 이렇게까지 같을 필요가 있을까 싶은 첫 인상은 긍정인지 부정인지 구분하기 힘든 감상이었으며, 어차피 그에게는 무관한 일이었으니까.

애초에 그 유사함으로 인해 선택된 행성인 만큼 자연스러운 결과일 수도 있다. 허무하기에 더 비극적인 멸망은 과거로 만드는 것이 최선의 선택이었고, 우주에 나와 있던 벌칸의 대다수는 모성의 부활을 우선의 과제로 인식해 먼 길을 돌아왔다. 고뇌의 흔적이 지혜롭게 숨겨진 작은 도시를 보며 스팍은 그들의 노력이 헛되지 않음을 확인했다. 그가 보려던 것은 완성된 환경만이 아니었으나 그 부분에서도 벌칸은 기대를 배신치 않았다. 그들에게 제일 먼저 필요했던 건, 해를 가릴 지붕이 아니라 구멍 난 마음을 봉합해줄 손길이었으니까.

부모. 연인. 자식. 존재하던 기반을 지우고 탄생한 끔찍한 소용돌이가 그것으로 부족하다 집어삼키며 만들어낸 통제 불가의 절망. 바닥이 없는 구덩이는 폐허조차 남기지 않아 더 끔찍했고, 꿈이라 해도 믿기 힘든 잠깐이 지난 뒤에 지옥은 천천히 모습을 드러냈다. 거칠게 움푹 패여 피와 눈물로 습기 찬 상처는 새겨질 땅조차 갖지 못했다. 비명과 울음을 보고 듣던 모두에게 잊지 못하는 악몽으로, 상상 못한 현실로 남았을 뿐이다.

이 이상의 비극에 점령당하지 않기 위해 최선을 다한 벌칸은 기존의 오랜 역사에도 불가능했을 발전을 이룰 수 있었다. 경험과 예시는 새로운 지식을 만드는 시작일 테지. 배웅을 나온 아버지와 함께 몇 안 남은 힐러를 방문했던 스팍은 오래지 않아 원하는 답을 얻었다. 고통을 통해 통제를 시도하는 것은 없던 경우가 아니며, 자기파괴를 향하지 않고 생겨난 안정을 보건데 실패한 시도가 아니었다고.

예상하고 기대한 해명이었다.

막연한 두려움에 실체를 주며 절망을 불러온 것은, 그 성공의 가장 큰 다른 이유다.

「불완전한 환경에도 불구하고 실패가 아닌 맺어짐으로 평가됩니다. 균형과 통제가 가능해진 상태니 이 다음의 절차 또한 이변 없이 뒤따를 것입니다.」

아무것도 끝나지 않은, 시작이라는 실체. 차분하게 알려주는 악의 없는 목소리에 스팍은 혀를 깨물었다. 모호함을 벗어나 명백해진 감각에도 악의는 없었다.

자신의 육체는, 본능을 쫓아 이름을 되새길 뿐이다.

자신의 육체와 정신에게 배신당한 그는 분노하지 않았다. 익숙해질 만큼 천천히 허물어진 체념의 시간이 있어서였다. 무의미한 감정을 격려하는 것은 비생산적이며 비논리적인 행동이야. 평온을 유지한 얼굴로 아버지의 집에 도착한 스팍에게 먼저 물어온 것은 사렉이다.

「방문의 목적을 전달받은 직후 동행을 예상했었다만, 둘이나 자리를 비우는 것은 과한 손실이었겠지.」

「……그렇습니다.」

누구라 추측하신 걸까. 아버지가 우후라의 이름을, 아니, 그녀 외에도 여럿의 이름을 기억하고 있는 것을 스팍은 알고 있었다. 절망의 순간을 홀로 빠져나온 뒤에도 무너지지 않은 스팍의 아버지는, 사건에 관련된 모든 요소를 영원히 잊지 못할 자였다. 오랜만의 방문이라 해도 시간은 많지 않았다. 며칠간의 수업으로 본딩의 과정과 그 영향에 대해 공부한 뒤 스팍은 뉴 벌칸을 떠날 계획이었다.

아들의 인생을 결정지을 가장 큰 경사를 마주한 지금, 사렉은 고민하고 있었다. 자신의 뒤를 이어 전통을 깨는 결혼을 하게 될 아들에게 필요한 것은 무엇일까. 일상적인 상황에서도 단순하지 못할 주변의 반응들은 또 어떤 방향으로 달라져 나타날까. 섣불리 예측하기 어려운 일이었다. 중요하고도 다른 것들이 교묘하게 겹쳐져 만드는 교차로. 그 한 점에 서있는 부친의 인생을 모르지 않는 스팍에게 그런 아버지의 모습은 이해하기 어려운 것이 아니었다. 이것이야말로 바라던 반응이다.

「부족한 경험과 불완전한 지식으로 인해 저 스스로는 본딩이 착수된 것을 인식하지 못했습니다. 일반적이지 않은 육체의 차이 때문인지는, 이곳에 와서도 확실하게는 알 수 없군요. 그를 포함, 기타의 실제적인 이유들로 인해 하지 못한 결정이 많은 상황입니다. 이 외의 공식적 절차를 위해서는…… 제가 복귀한 뒤에도 추가적인 시간이 요구되리라 생각합니다.」

「…….」

타당해 보이는 논리라 해도 허무맹랑한 소리였다. 시기와 규모를 위해 상대의 이름을 물으려던 사렉이 충격을 숨기며 시선을 맞춘다. 어머니를 닮은 스팍의 두 눈은 쏘아보는 앞에서도 흔들리지 않고 있다. 질문과 추궁을 기다리고 서있는 젊은 등이 과할 만큼 곧바르다. 무엇이 문제인지? 상대의 허락이 없는 일인지? 그렇다면 시작은 어떻게 가능했는지? 주름으로 짙어진 얼굴에 나타난 것은 비난이 아니었다. 걱정이지.

평온한 상태에서 일어나도 위험을 포함한 것이 바로 벌칸의 맺어짐이었다. 감정의 깊이가 적을 어린 나이에 짝을 짓는 전통에는, 생명과 직결되는 위험에 대한 안배가 있었다. 일반적이지 않은 탄생과 함께 기어코 인간의 별에 가까워진 아들의 인생을 보며 자책과 의심이 없었다면 그것은 거짓말. 마음 한구석의 불안이 사라지지 않던 그로서는 쉽사리 침착해질 수 없었다. 한참을 미동도 없이 자신을 바라보는 깊은 눈동자 앞에서 스팍의 긴장은 더해져간다.

한 번의 경험으로는 익숙해지기 불가능한 행동이, 아버지에 맞서는 아들이 아닐지.

숨을 막는 젖은 천을 떼어내듯이 천천히 입을 연 사렉이 스팍에게 말했다.

「이곳에서 머무는 동안 많은 것을 배우기 바란다.」

한 번의 경험으로 충분한 것은 그의 인생에도 하나가 아니었기에. 아들의 인생에 필요한 결정은 전부 다 아들의 것이며, 사렉은 자신의 아들을 믿고 있었다.

하나의 질문도 없이 끝난 대화가 정말로 끝이라는 듯, 사렉은 그 이후 스팍의 행동에 아무런 지시나 의견을 보이지 않았다. 정신감응 능력이 없는 상대의 경우 매듭의 발현이 얼마나 다른지, 그 완성에는 얼마나 시간이 걸리는지, 불완전한 발현을 지원하지 않는다면 그 퇴화에는 어떠한 결과와 부작용이 있는지. 철저한 준비를 위한 질문인척 지식을 모으는 스팍에게 동기와 의도를 되묻는 자는 아무도 없었다. 혼혈인 자신의 반응 역시 일반적인 벌칸과 달랐으며 그에 대한 진료와 기록이 매일의 일과였다. 불확실한 상황에서 최대한의 자료를 모으는 것은 합당한 태도였고 한명의 힐러는 심지어 그에게 아만다의 이름을 꺼내기까지 했다. 벌칸으로의 이주 후 차곡차곡 쌓여왔던 그녀의 개인기록을 찾아보라고. 직접적으로 도움이 될 이후의 자료가 자신들에게는 없지만, 지구에 분명 남아있을 기존의 정보는 스팍의 상태에 무의미한 것이 아니라며. 예의바른 표현으로 죽은 어머니를 언급하는 무색무취의 목소리는 아무런 적의가 없었다. 호의도 없었으나, 그것이야말로 비논리적인 일이겠지. 그렇다 해도 그 제안은 실행할 의지가 없는 의견이었다.

아직은.

갈등과 비극을 겪어온 뒤 단단해진 아버지의 신뢰는 납득되면서도 납득되지 않는 놀라운 것이었고 스팍은 그런 아버지에게 불필요한 자극을 주고 싶지 않았다.

우주선과 다른 중력의 무게와 건조하게 열을 주는 두개의 태양. 메마른 흙과 미지근한 바람에 익숙해진 사일 째. 그는 드디어 결정에 필요한 수단을 확신하게 되었다. 육체를 움직이던 초조한 마음에 기름이 닳은 것처럼 찾아온 허한 정적 때문일까. 명상과 약물로 조절되어온 지친 발을 움직여 먼 곳을 향해 걸은 그가 도시의 자취가 가려지는 산맥의 발끝에서 걸음을 멈춘다.

사막을 걸은 것은 얼마만이지. 생존을 위해 걷던 오래전의 밤을 돌아보려던 머리는 연거푸 떠오르는 기억에 자신도 모르게 잠겨버린다. 그날 이후로도 수많은 밤과 낮을 걸어왔던 인생이니만큼 놀랄 일은 아니었다.

하나의 목적은 달라진듯해도 달라지지 않았다. 새벽의 추위에 곱은 손으로 자취를 지우며 살아남으려던 소년의 욕심은, 결코 그것만이 아니었다. 생존이 증명할 가치와 그에 따를 인정이 필요했었다. 실패한다 해도 변하지 않을 부모님의 마음이 아니라, 그런 그의 부모에게 향해질 타인들의 기준을 위해서. 자신의 작은 세상이 속한 더 큰 세상의 존재를 부정하거나 무시하지 않으며 마주서기 위해, 노력에 뒤따르는 성과로 스스로를 보호하며 성장하고자.

달라진 듯 달라지지 않은 자신의 인생이었다.

차이에 대한 적의가 세상의 다수로 존재하던 어린 시절을 지나, 도망치듯 도망치지 않은 젊음이 마주한 더 넓은 세상은 얼마나 달랐을까. 희게 눈 덮인 벌판과 새파랗게 물이 차오르던 호수. 높은 습도와 고통스러울 정도의 더위. 우기와 건기가 존재하며 여섯 개의 계절을 만들던 세 개의 행성. 흥미롭고 기이하게 진화한 처음 보는 생명들. 거대한 발자국과 작은 껍질로 조화를 이루며, 수많은 시간이 지나도 완벽히 이해하지 못할 무한대의 우주와…… 작은 머리에 우주를 품고 있는 놀라운 사람들과의 만남.

지식이 무기인 것은 여전하다 해도 시간의 흐름과 함께 드넓어진 용도는 그의 마음에 여유를 주었다. 똑같이 쓰이는 노력의 결과들은 더 이상 적의에 맞서기 위한 유일한 방패가 아니다. 기묘하게 균형을 찾은 뒤에도 낯설어진 자신의 육체와 마음에서 서서히 원래의 자리를 찾아보던 그는 드디어, 기다렸는지 두려워했는지 알 수 없을 순간을 맞이한다.

구석의 구석으로 몰려 좁아졌던 시야에 해가 보이고 하늘이 보인 그 날의 오후. 이상할 정도의 자유가 존재하는 삭막한 평지 위에서, 그것만이 전부인 한낮의 사막에서 그는 이름을 되뇌었다. 짐. 짐 커크. 그늘을 찾아 자리에 앉은 스팍이 짐을 떠올렸다.

 

어쩌면 아마도, 계속 보이기에 부르지 않은 이름일지도 모른다.

질척하게 식어있는 심해에서 끌어올려져 숨이 터지고 눈앞이 맑아지던 그때. 갈증을 해소하고 제약을 풀어주며 고개 돌리지 않고 버텨주던 것. 스팍의 모든 것을 받아들이며 원해준 한 사람.

지나치게 감상적인 묘사였으나 일어난 사건은 있는 그대로의 과거였다. 여전히 흐릿한 기억으로 인해 전후의 상황을 온전히 떠올리지 못하는 그라고 해도, 머리에 새겨지고 영혼에 그려진 것은 사라지지 못했다. 육체적인 욕구의 해소조차 부가적인 일이라 간주될 본질의 마주침. 깊고 솔직하게, 아무것도 감추지 못하며 다른 이의 앞에 쏟아내고 마는 일. 돌려주는 호흡을 거부하지 못하며 들이쉬는 것. 처음 시작한 걸음마처럼 잊게 되는 시작이 아닌 그것은 스팍의 인생에 최초로 일어난 원초적인 현상이었다. 뜨거운 날씨의 한줄기 바람처럼 이성이 돌아와 내일의 다음을 바라보게 된 그는 아무런 기반 없이 그런 일이 일어날 수는 없다는 것을 인정하고 만다. 인식하지 못해온 증거들을 점검하며 흩어져있는 정보를 한데 모은 스팍은 그렇게…… 습득된 역사와 그에 대한 판단을, 가려진 감정과 밀쳐진 기억 모두를 하나하나 세기 시작했다.

 

스팍의 경험과 판단으로 말해보자면. 짐 커크는 결코, 좋은 함장이 아니었다. 무모하고, 독선적이며, 자신이 아닌 동료와 부하들에게 설명이 있어야 한다는 것을 깨닫기 위해 몇 해의 세월이 더 필요할거라 추측되는 미성숙한 지휘자였다. 실패를 하느니 위험을 감수하는 특유의 성질은 도박사의 충동에 가까운 것이었으며 비논리적인 확률의 성공들은 스팍의 이해를 벗어나는 경우가 태반이었다. 그의 가치 판단에는 그만의 기준이 있었으며 그의 지휘 아래에서 경험과 지식이 늘어난 지금에조차 스팍은 가끔씩 어떤 논리로 자신이 이 결정을 따르는 것인지 이해가 불가능한 순간을 마주했다.

 

짐 커크는 좋은 함장이 아니었다. 짐 커크는, 사랑받는 함장이었다. 논리를 벗어나는 성공에 도움을 주는 측정불가의 요소는 그것이었다. 직관에 따르는 무모함을 받쳐주는 흔들림 없는 믿음. 기이한 매력으로 그에 대한 의심을 진정한 신뢰로 바꿔온 것은, 가끔은 서툴고 자주 앞서나가는 그의 말이 아니었다. 마음이 고스란히 드러나는 행동이 타인의 인식을 바꾸며 동기를 채워 준거다.

 

이해가 불가능한 계획에 비판을 숨기지 않으면서도 그의 명령을 따라온 스팍 또한 그중의 한명이었다. 커크를 편애하는, 수없이 많을 연방의 한명. 그 안에서 생산성의 확대를 위해 다른 각도와 다른 의견을 내놓는 것은 지휘권을 보좌하는 부함장의 직위에 포함된 기본업무였다. 아무리 그렇다 해도, 편향된 방향을 보이지 않으려 피하는 것은- 특정한 애착이 자리한 뒤에야 가능한 마음이었다. 공평하며 객관적이라 생각한 일상은 그렇지 않았던 걸까. 자연스러운 습관으로 굳어진 현상을 하나로 치부하는 것은 무리라 해도…….

뭔가를 찾는 것은 부재를 인식한 다음에야 가능한 일이지. 혹은, 호칭이 필요한 때에도. 어느새 짐을 믿고 따르게 된 집단의 일원이 되어버린 스스로를 분석하며 스팍은 기어코 현실을 인정했다. 관찰자의 객관성을 잃은 자신은 이미, 불필요한 모험을 반대하면서도 그 성공을 돕고 있었다는 걸. 인간이 다수인 집단에서 기본적인 도덕으로 자리 잡은 개념 중 하나에는, 계획의 성공과 이득에 앞서 모두의 생존을 우선시하는 규범이 있다. 스팍은 그러한 관습의 확고한 찬성자가 아니었다. 과학자의 냉철함으로 전체를 바라보는 그에게는 최소의 희생을 각오하며 차악을 선택하는 경우의 수가 존재했다. 갈등의 기회와 마찰의 결과를 되새기던 그는 다시 한 번 허탈한 성찰을 얻는다. 자신을 희생하면서 남을 우선하는 용감한 영혼들 속에서 제일 많은 희생을 함으로 제일 많은 구원을 받아왔던 커크를, 희생을 감수하며 내밀어지는 수많은 손에 진절머리 내고 바닥을 향하는 그를…… 구하기 위해 함께 떨어질 다수에는, 언젠가부터 자신도 포함된다는 것을.

다채로운 감정으로 갖게 된 공통의 목적은 모두에게 같은 이유가 아닐 것이다. 내면에 집중해 반응과 결과를 헤아리는 본질적인 습관이 순식간에 해석하는 것은 남들의 인과 아니다. 자신의 정리를 찾아 생각에 잠긴 갈색눈동자가 그늘속의 우물처럼 깊게 빛난다.

고향의 한가운데 생겨난 블랙홀과 혼탁한 절망에서 스팍이 구하고 싶던 것은 어머니만이 아니었다. 모두를 구하고 싶으나 불가능했던 그의, 불가항력에 붙잡힌 몸을 움직인 것은 언제나의 논리였다. 우선순위를 정한 자신의 머리가 찾아간 목적지는 적절한 가치판단으로 인정되었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그녀를 잃었던 그에게 자신을 잃지 말라 붙잡은 것은 무얼까. 그것은 수치였다. 하나의 희생이 더해졌으나 구해낸 것 또한 있다는 객관적인 수치. 역사와 문화를 간직하고 있는 연장자들과 아버지가 증명해주는, 완벽한 상실을 막아냈다는 증거. 부분적인 성공.

성공할리가 없는 반론이었다. 어머니를 대신할 것이 있을 리 없었으니까.

다른 모두를 얻었다 해도 사라지지 못할 괴로움은 여전히 스팍의 심장 바로 뒤에 자리했지만, 그는 결국 감정에 지배당하지 않았다. 처음부터 그랬던 것은 아니다. 이성을 조각내며 폭발하던 분노에 그는 패배했었다. 이유를 잊으며 통제도 잃어 슬픔에 사로잡힌 그에게 답을 준 것은 아버지였다. 내가 그녀를 사랑해 결혼한 것처럼, 너도 그녀를 사랑해 괴로운 것이라고. 소리 없는 통곡에는 당당한 이유가 존재하며 우리에게는 슬퍼할 권리가 있다고. 암흑 속 하나의 빛이 일어설 힘을 주는 것처럼 하나의 이해는 첫 걸음을 가능케 했다. 발밑에 땅이 있다는 확신. 두 다리가 움직여 얻어내는 작은 성과. 감정을 인정하며 얻게 된 구차한 당위성은 누구의 입으로도 비웃을 것이 아니었다.

괴로워 '해도' 괜찮아. 잠시 기대는 것도 괜찮아. 비난은 없을 테니까.

자연적이고 본능적인 감정을 분류하고 정리하며 통제하는 벌칸의 사고방식은 유명한 만큼 악명 높았다. 팔다리의 제어가 벅찬 어린 시절부터 시작되는 그들의 교육은, 평생에 걸친 자학이라는 별명이 있을 정도다. 굳어있는 표면 아래 용암처럼 격렬한 감정을 상상 못할 타인으로서는 결코 이해하지 못 할 것이었다. 파괴적인 갈등으로 사회를 위협하고, 본질의 안위를 무시하는 자기파괴를 불러왔던 역사가 있는 한 하지 않을 수 없을 일이다. 인위적이고 극단적인 그들의 절제는 생존을 위한 최후의 방법이었으니까.

그리고 스팍은 그런 벌칸을 선택했었다. 벌칸의 글을 배우고 벌칸의 말을 하던 어린 그는 두려웠다. 고개를 돌리면 보이지 않는 인기척마냥 어른거리고, 가려진 태양의 그림자같이 현란하게 꿈틀거리는, 자기안의 어둠이.

무의식으로 일어난 사건에 맞서 근원을 찾던 스팍은 문제의 파악에 성공했다. 최소한의 논리로 입증될 일이다. 공유한 시간과 경험으로 생겨난 감정적인 애착은, 불가능한 일이 아니었으니까. 둘은 함장과 일항사였고 주변의 환경에는 격렬한 감정을 일으킬 극한 상황이 잦았다. 굳이 구하지 않아도 발생할법한 자연적인 구성요소였다. 모든 생명은 평등했으며 각자의 시야에는 각자의 시선이 존재했다. 공평하게 내려진 기회 위에서 달라진 시점들은 서로 다른 결과를 내놓았다. 동등하게 주어진 관점으로 개체는 구별을 얻고 그 공평함을 증명하는-

이성과 논리를 붙잡고 질척한 늪을 빠져나가던 스팍의 입술이 비명을 지르겠다는 듯 갑작스레 열렸다 닫힌다.

아무도 없는 사막에서, 어떤 소리를 해도 괜찮다는 무제한의 자유는 그 자체가 감옥이었다. 답을 모르는 이에게 주어진 백지는 숨 막히는 악몽이며 알아도 말하기 싫은 이에겐 방법을 달리해도 변하지 않을 고문일거다.

단 하나로 남은 순간에도 비명을 지르지 못하는 남자가 두 눈을 감는다. 눈앞의 것은 해결이 필요한 문제가 아니었다. 해명이 무의미한 결과였다. 차단된 시각아래 살아나는 몸 안의 감각은 현실과 비현실의 경계다. 마주 닿은 젖은 피부의 규칙 없는 떨림부터, 처음 터진 숨같이 낯선 해방감까지. 손끝에서 시작해 저 바닥에 닿았던 마음이 황홀하게 빠져들은 욕구. 나를 원하는 타인의 존재. 아니, 그 사람의 존재. 나를 원하는 그를 알아보고 소유와 구속을 주장하며 달려들은…… 자신 안에서 기다리고 고대하던 그것이 이름을 배운 그 순간. 욕망을 숨기지 않고 갈구하는 강렬한 힘으로. 원하는 마음으로. 정체불명의 허기가 맛을 보고선 모습을 얻어 탄생한 첫 날.

 

이미 울린 종소리는 작아지지 못하는 원을 그리며 울려 퍼진다.

돌이킬 수 없는 과거를 과거로 인정한 스팍은 마침내 분석을 끝냈다. 이틀 뒤 귀환의 날을 정한 그는 제일 먼저 아버지를 찾아가 자신의 결정을 전달했다.

「저의 맺어짐은 이뤄지지 못할 것입니다. 본딩의 시작이 선연해지기 전에 흔적을 차단하겠습니다.」

「…… 스팍, 그에 따르는 위험은 알고 있으리라 믿는다. 답할 의무는 없으나 이유를 물어야겠구나.」

「합당한 의문입니다. 그에 대한 답이 불충분해 불편을 끼쳐 죄송합니다.」

아들의 눈빛은 단호했고 지친 턱은 결코 바닥을 향하지 않았다. 걱정으로 인한 불안에 흐려지려던 사렉의 얼굴이 잠깐의 그림자에서 금세 벗어난다. 확신이 없이도 일부분의 추측은 가능했다. 설사 성공한다 해도 부정하지 못할 위험이 존재하는 것은 익히 아는 사실이었고, 그 자체가 하나의 장애물임이 분명했다. 타 종족과의 맺어짐을 선택했던 그에게만은 아들의 고민이 납득되는 일이었다.

벌칸의 본딩. 마음을 이어주고 기억을 공유하며 생각을 나누게 되는 계약의 무서움. 세상을 위협할 정도로 격렬한 감정이, 하나를 택해 점령하며 전부를 바치는 무서운 소유욕. 비등한 상대와의 합의로 충족되는 상황에서조차 사라지지 못하는 폰-파의 위험이 그 증거다. 사회의 노력으로도 완벽한 제어가 불가능한 공포는 과학의 문제가 아니었다. 주름이 깊어져있는 아버지의 침착한 입매에 시선을 고정한 채 스팍은 어머니를 떠올렸다.

아는 자에게도 답답한 침잠된 공기에 휘말려 지쳐가던 아름다운 여인. 그녀가 죽는 순간에도 비명조차 지르지 못하는 남편과 아들, 그런 것으로 버텨온 인생이 평온했을까. 닿기만 해도 뺏기고 마는 사소하고 소중한 조각들을, 누구나 가진 자신의 것을 지키기 위해 서툴게 움츠려야했던 그녀의 인생이 과연 편안했을까?

스팍의 마음속 한 구석에 숨겨진 자책이었다.

어린 아들의 눈에 각인된, 언제나 피해자인 어머니. 선택을 하고 행복을 얻었다 말해도 그녀의 인생에는 불필요한 희생이 가득했다.

지나치게 개인적인, 지나치게 절제된 감정들. 그녀를 무시하고 강압하는 사회만이 가해자가 아니었다. 아버지와 자신 또한 그중의 하나였다. 평균적인 인간보다 뛰어난 이성을 자랑하며 감정의 소화가 침착한 우후라의 경우로도 위험을 감수할 가치가 없는 일이었는데, 하물며 상대가 그 짐 커크라니.

 

극히 낮은 확률로 예상되는 긍정적인 미래는 스팍의 사고에 더해지지 못했다. 예고된 불행에 투자될 것은 피해의 감소를 위한 노력뿐이다. 털어내고 말 흔적으로도 이렇게나 흔들린 그가, 비생산적인 감정을 고려해 이 이상의 혼란을 북돋울 이유는 없었다. 스팍의 선택은 합리적이며 정당했다. 현재의 적은 고통으로 다가올 비극을 막고자 하는 것은, 계획이 가능한 생명체 모두의 본능이라 할 수 있을 것이다.

스팍이 짐에게 준비한 설명은 길지 않았다. 전체에 대한 통찰과 그로 인한 결정을 알릴뿐이다. 최근의 사태로 수집된 정보에서 자신이 이 이상 근무를 계속할 경우 얻게 될 장기적인 피해의 가능성을 발견했으며- 그렇기에 즉각적인 이탈이 필요하다고.

「-곧 이어 뉴 벌칸으로 돌아가야 할 본인은 이후 임무를 지속할 수 없으며, 그로 인한 책임을 인정해 즉각적인 사임를 표명합니다.」

기다리게 한 시간이 이해 안 될 만큼, 핵심이다 못해 절단된 변명이었다. 창밖을 바라보며 별을 센 건가? 자리에 붙박여있던 짐이 혀를 굴리며 입을 풀었다. 어쩐지 취조한다 싶은 분위기지만 참아야 할 거다. 취조하는 게 맞으니까.

「폰-파는 어찌 된 거지?」

「여행의 기간에는 아무 문제가 없었으며, 귀환에도 그로 인한 피해는 없을 겁니다.」

「끝난 건 아니란 소리로 들리는 군.」

「벌칸의 폰-파는 평생을 두고 반복되는 현상입니다.」

「지금은 어떻게 괜찮은 건데?」

「…… 단기적으로 진정된 상태입니다.」

「어떻게? 가서 결혼이라도 했나? 뇌에다 바늘이라도 꽂았어?」

「그 부분은 보고가 필요 없을 개인의 사정입니다.」

여기서 짐은 웃고 말았다. 기가 막혀서.

「개인의 사정? 개인의 사정이라. 나도 내 개인사 좀 얘기해야겠는데, 하기가 힘들다? 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 알 길이 없어서. 웃기는 일이야 그렇지? 내 몸뚱인데 내가 모르다니. 하고도 모르는 게 하나 둘인 인생이 아니긴 한데…… 운 좋게도 이번엔 혼자 남은 게 아니라 물어야겠다 생각했지. 스팍?」

「…….」

「그건 뭐였지?」

「뭐가 말입니까?」

「답답하게 구는 뻔뻔함이 귀여운 건 지금이 아냐. 그날의 일이 무시하지 못할 사건이라는 걸 자네도 알잖아! 구구절절한 연애편지를 바라는 게 아니야- 최소한의 해석을 해달라고. 그 정도 요구할 자격은 내게 있잖아?」

옳으신 말씀. 주변의 곤란이 커질수록 바른말을 잘하는 것이야말로 우주에 유명해질 커크의 능력이었다. 피곤한 마음과 지친 영혼으로, 본인의 정신적 피해를 감수하면서도 해야 할 일은 해야만 하는 것이 스팍이었고. 명료한 목소리로 전해진 커크의 요구는 과민해진 벌칸 조차 벗어날 수 없을 정도로 그럴싸한 이유였다. 메마른 입술을 떼어낸 스팍이 호흡을 늦추며 목소리를 가다듬는다.

「정상적이지 않은 상황에서 의도하지 않은… 감정으로 인해, 마인드 멜드가 일어난 것은 피하지 못해 안타까운 사고였습니다. 원치 않던 이득이 저의 증세를 약화시켜 위급한 상황을 넘길 수 있었습니다. 피해에 대한 책임을 통감하며 수혜자로서 감사를 전합니다. 원인이 완전히 해소된 것이 아니기에…… 추가적인 조치가 필요한 저는, 이후 직위를 유지하며 적합한 활동을 할 것이 불가능하다 예상됩니다.」

곤란하다는 감정은 비논리적인 것일까? 불편한 사실을 인정할 때 중얼대는 스팍을 한두 번 겪은 게 아닌 짐 커크는, 원래도 좋은 머리에 더해진 경험으로 훌륭한 요약을 해냈다.

「그러니까, 그날 손 한번 잡고 입 한번 댄 약빨이 엄청나게 끝내줘서는, 우주여행도 왕복으로 할 수 있었다― 이건가?」

「…….」

적나라한 표현으로 요약된 것은 말 그대로 불편한 사실이었다. 직설적인 화법에 당황하며 생겨난 벌칸의 흔들림을 짐은 놓치지 않았다. 자신도 모르게 움직인 그의 손이 옆을 짚는다. 뭐라도 잡지 않으면 안 되던 허전한 손을 통해서 섬뜩한 냉기가 이성을 불러온다. 그가 붙든 것은 관측실의 거대한 창 아래 난간이다. 손바닥을 마비시키는 금속의 기운에 중심을 잡은 짐이 말을 이었다.

「다른 것들로 짐작됐긴 해. 우린 역시 속궁합도 좋았던 거야. 반대가 끌리는 이유는 유명하지.」

「…….」

그런 표현을 사용할 일이 아니라 반박할만한 선언이었다.

63.1%의 차이로 평소의 자신과 달라진 스팍이 아니었다면.

「그래서? 왜 이런 얘기를 하고 있지?」

「…… 질문에 답을 드렸는데요.」

「아니, 내 말은- 왜 우리가, 이러고 있냐는 거야.」

찌걱대고 늘어지는 침묵 앞에서 자세를 바꿔 선 짐이 계속 하라는 듯 빈손을 흔든다. 그러다 곧 그만둔다. 중요한 순간에 기다리는 법을 배워가는 중이었으나, 솔직히 이 정도면 기다릴 만큼 기다린 시점이니까.

「손을 내놓게.」

「…….」

「어서, 찾게 만들지 말고, 말로 할 때 내놔.」

불이 환한 곳에서 뭘 찾는단 소리인지. 반사적으로 튀어나오는 대꾸를 막은 스팍의 눈이 질끈 감긴다. 그림자가 겹칠 만큼 가까워졌던 거리를 벌리며 크게 한 걸음 물러난 그가 열 오른 눈으로 침을 바라본다. 멋대로 흐트러진 머리카락 아래서 짙어진 눈동자를. 익숙해진 아름다움이 이제 한결 더해져있다. 혹은, 두 겹을 벗은 것처럼 마냥 새롭다. 바라보는 자신은 그대로인데 어째서일까.

숨겨진 비밀로 매력을 얻는 푸른 숲처럼, 찬양하지 않아도 무시할 수 없던 것이 부족한 칭찬을 받으며 그 앞에 있었다. 구부러진 가시가 손톱 밑을 파고드는 것처럼, 끈질기게 번지는 자극을 뒤이어 무서운 덩어리가 자리 잡는다. 순식간에 솟아난 유혹은 무서웠다. 두려움 없이 다가온 마음을, 육체를, 이 손에 붙잡고…… 영원히 끌어안을 수 있다면.

이기적이기에 구체적인 욕심들이 집요하다. 하지만 스팍은 짐을 모르지 않았다. 서로를 배워간 것은 이미 짧은 시간이 아니다. 스팍은 이미, 그의 장점과 단점과 수많은 매력과 위험한 성격이…… 계속되고 성장하기를 바라는 엔터프라이즈의 한명이었다.

「짐, 난 그럴 수 없어.」

「왜?」

「자네는 모르고 있으니까.」

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

마주한 눈을 피하지 않으면서, 바로 옆에서 압도적인 크기를 자랑하는 우주를 무시하면서…… 차가운 벽을 더듬어 올라간 긴장된 손이 조금 더 가까이에서 펼쳐진다.

여유를 과시하며 때를 노리는 싸움의 시작처럼, 뭉쳐진 어깨 위로 고개를 젖힌 짐의 목소리가 아무렇지 않게 속삭인다.

「그렇다면 알려주면 되겠네. 가르침을 부탁하지, 미스터 스팍.」

「때로는 무지가 축복이라는, 지구의 말이 있어.」

태연한 대답과는 다른 눈빛이다. 스팍의 시야 한 구석에서 거슬리는 것은 우주가 아니었다. 금방이라도 붙잡힐듯해 두려운 걸까. 긴장을 드러내며 힘줄이 솟은 짐의 손이 두려운 것처럼, 의도적으로 비껴 나가는 시선을 짐은 놓치지 않는다. 대답을 하지 않겠다 말할 때조차 당당하던 스팍은 여기 없었다. 특별한 능력이 없이도 느껴지는 무형의 방어막은 섬뜩할 만큼 선명했다. 적나라한 거부와 무시가 세포로 전해지는, 소름끼치는 공기.

「그 축복은 내게 통한 적이 없지. 타고난 팔자인지, 타고난 재주인지는 모르겠지만.」

사라지지 못하는 걱정조차 충동적인 분노에 밀려난다. 결국 높아진 목소리로 짐은 소리쳤다. 잔인한 실수를 후회하던 입술이, 상처를 보이며 웃고 있다.

「내가 뭘 모르는데? 스팍, 내가 그렇게 멍청하지 않다는 건 인정할 때가 지났지 않아? 뭘 얼마나 더 증명하라는 거야!」

「그 지성을 의심하는 것이 아니야.」

「천만에, 그 지성을 포함한 전부를 무시하고 있지.」

「…….」

「공부는 자네만 할 줄 아는 게 아니라고. 벌칸의 폰-파가 뭔지, 우리가 했던 마인드 멜드가 어떤 건지는 나도 알고 있어. 들은 이야기에 경험이 더해진다면 가설을 만드는 건 어렵지 않아.」

「…….」

보기 드물게 말문이 막혔던 벌칸의 표정이 변했다. 신중한 눈매에 가려진 검은 속눈썹의 그림자가 진해지는 정도일지라도, 보이고 만 균열이었다. 꼭 다문 입술의 선 또한 더해지고 짙어진다.

고집 센 호흡은 하나가 아니다. 흐트러지게 부당한 정적 앞에서 물러설 수 없던 짐이 앞으로 나아간다. 아는 방법은 그것뿐인 인생이었다.

말 해! 그 말을 하라고! 반복되며 머리를 가득 채우던 갑갑함에 하고 마는 도전이 유난히 떨리는 것은, 아마도 이유를 아는 일.

「그러니까, 네가 날 좋아한다는 거잖아.」

미친 듯 뛰는 심장을 풀어놓기엔 부족할 몇 마디라 생각했는데.

 

시작은 언제나 시작만으로 충분한 걸까. 터지기 시작한 감정이 흘러넘쳐 손끝을 타고 발끝을 타고 주변을 물들이며 숨결의 색을 바꿔놓는다. 계획 없던 고백에 놀란 것은 말한 이가 더할 것이다. 정해버린 이름을 되새길 필요 없이 이젠 서로가 알아버린 일. 무조건적인 부정을 위해 떨리는 입술을 깨물며 충동을 참아낸 스팍이, 스스로도 놀라는 차분한 목소리로 대답했다.

「그건 지금의 문제에 관련이 없어.」

「…….」

내뱉은 놈은 경악으로 숨이 멈췄고 지구를 구했을 때보다도 더 자신이 대견한데, 뭐가 어떻다고? 관련이 없으시다?

「으으으!」

악다문 이 사이로 신음을 흘리며 잔뜩 조여진 두 팔을 움직인 짐이 팔짱을 끼며 자세를 바꿔본다. 감추기 불가능한 화가 핏물마냥 흘러내려 발밑에 고인다. 경련이 이는 눈가를 애써 깜박거리며 바닥을 향한 미간에는 자국을 남길 주름이 생겨있었다. 관련이 없다고? 그게 어떻게 관련이 없어? 너는 나를 좋아하고 나도 너를 좋아하고 말은 안 해도 그냥 그건데! 그래서 내가 말을 했는데! 이! 내가! 말을 했다고!

「자네는 나를 좋아하고, 나도 자네를 좋아하고, 우리는 서로 좋아하잖아.」

「뭘 제안하는 거지?」

싸움을 거는 선언처럼 던져진 확신하는 목소리에 박자를 놓치지 않는 대답이 달려든다. 무섭게 굳어버린 갈색 눈동자가 유리마냥 벽을 친 그 앞에서 짐은 바닥을 보였다.

「뭘 제안하는 거냐고? 정신적이고 육체적인 피해를 막아낼 제일 좋은 방법을 제안하네! 필수적인 상황에서 상호 합의된 제안을 어떻게 거부할거지?」

숨을 몰아쉬며 말을 끝낸 짐이 혀를 깨물며 욕설을 참았다.

기죽은 기색이 없는 독한 눈빛 뒤로는 나온 말을 돌이켜 보고, 얼굴을 붉히지 않기 위해 씹히는 입안의 살은 이제 곧 찢길 수준. 서로 좋아한다고 소리를 지르다니 이게 무슨 어디의 다섯 살짜리. 요새는 열 살짜리도 안 이럴 테지? 그래도 어쩔 수 없었다. 문턱을 넘었으니 필요한 것은 돌진뿐이다. 최선의 방어는 최선의 공격입니까?

어차피, 돕는 이 하나 없는 실전이잖아.

「자네의 고집 때문만이 아니라는 걸 나도 알아. 나도 똑같은 바보니까. 그러니 밀린 걸 만회하자고.」

「어떻게? 무엇을?」

「우린 이제 끝내주게 환상적인 섹스를 할 거야. 개인적인 소망으로는 3차원에서의 육체적인 활동이 최소한 반을 이루길 바라지만 그렇지 않다 해도 상관없어. 죽을 고생을 한다 해도 상관없고.」

「…….」

「… 대답은?」

대답을 요구하는 말과 자세는 달랐다. 아니, 같았다.

어느새 한 걸음 가까워진 어깨가 신경질적인 소녀마냥 곤두서서는, 금방이라도 도망치려는 고양이를 막는 것처럼 긴장해있다. 가까워진 얼굴에서 번지는 뜨거워진 숨결까지 다, 예상보다도 격한 반응에 어울리는 예상 못한 흐름이었다.

허나 지금 이 순간 예상외의 결과를 부른 것은 따로 있었으니. 지나치면 덜한 것만 못하다는 예시일까.

순진무구한 말과 함께 외면하기가 불가능한 솔직한 감정들. 짐의 고백에 스팍의 이성은 오히려 힘을 얻었다. 예측불허의 만남에서 맞아떨어진 한 가지는 내려진 결정을 단단하게 굳혔다. 쓸쓸하고도 기묘하게 가라앉는 마음과 서늘하게 식어가는 손바닥을 무시한 그가 처음 만난 타인처럼 조용하게 답해준다.

「자네는 역시 모르고 있어.」

「그게 대체 뭔지 아까부터 기다리고 있다니까? 약을 올리는 교만이 오늘따라 과하군, 미스터 스팍.」

커진 목소리를 깨닫지 못하며, 들끓는 마음을 고스란히 보이는 눈빛과 표정이었다. 굽혀진 목과 어깨에서 팽팽하게 당겨진 근육이 서로를 잡으며 막아내고, 두 손을 가둬둔 팔뚝에선 제어가 벅찬 기운이 틈만 생기면 튀어나오려 버둥대고. 보이는 것과 들리는 것 전부 스팍의 눈에도 익숙해진 모습이었다. 너무나 인간적인, 인간적인 짐의 모습. 넘실거리는 불꽃에 맞서 힘겹게 문을 닫는 아이처럼, 주먹 쥔 손안의 손톱으로 저릿한 고통을 만들어낸 스팍이 고개를 곧추세운다. 섬세한 벌칸의 손을 찢고서 얻어낸 통증으로 자신안의 불안을 앞세운 그가, 믿는 자의 오만으로 설교를 시작했다.

「자네는 아무것도 몰라. 감정을 다스리지 못하는 인간이 벌칸에게 그 마음을 내주고 어떤 꼴을 당하는지, 아무것도 모른다고. 자신조차 모르는 것을 고스란히 보이는 거야. 무의식에 묻어둔 잊고 싶은 것들마저 의지를 벗어나 뺏기고 말아. 한번 열린 문은 다시는 닫힐 수 없어. 욕심에 묶인 두 손이 풀려나는 길은, 손목을 잘라내는 것이나 마찬가지인 고통인거야. 사라진 것들이 움직이는 환상으로 끝없이 반복되는 악몽처럼 깰 수가 없어. 지독한 이기심에 사로잡혀 못이 박히고, 흐르는 피를 멈출 수 없어져도, 차악만이 존재하는 함정인거지. 그렇게 남은 생을 버텨야 한다고. 인간은 결코 타인과 하나가 되지 못해. 황홀한 순간은 잠깐뿐이야. 바라는 것의 공유가 아무리 즐겁다 해도- 가리지 않고 빼앗기는 끔찍함은 겪은 자만이 알 수 있는 비참한 패배에 불과해. 참담하게 굴복하지 못하는 영혼일수록 그 상처의 시작이 빠를 테지!」

아는 자만이 가질 수 있는 지독한 증오다. 자신안의 벌칸을 앞세워 되찾은 이성으로 스스로를 욕하는 그의 얼굴에, 처절한 절망이 드디어 드러났다.

받아들이고 인정하는 것은 살아가기 위한 방법이었나. 불가능을 알기에 후회 없는 그가 잊지 못할 곳에 숨겨둔 것은, 그 이상이 되기를 바랐다는 부끄러운 고백이었다. 불신하는 자의 무의미한 소망. 장님의 울음처럼 흘리지 못하는 눈물. 벌칸의 삶을 선택한 것은 자신을 욕하지 말라 한 것이 아니었다. 어머니를 욕하는 그들에게, 소리치지 못하는 어린 아들의 헛된 노력이었다. 삼켜낸 희망과 상처의 끝에서 내가 얻은 것은 뭐였지? 후회가 가득한 이별이 그 전부지. 하나뿐인 아들에게 사랑한다는 말조차 듣지 못하고, 부서지는 세상과 함께 사라진 어머니…….

「알고 있다고 하잖아.」

비명이 된 변명을 막아선 작은 목소리가 허공을 채운다. 최악의 순간에 나타나 믿음을 요구하는 목소리였다. 사방에서 날아오는 의심과 불안을 뚫고서 자신의 목적을 이루는 자의 목소리. 최선을 다하는 인간의 다짐. 버리지 않는 남자의 선언.

「스팍, 자네는 벌칸이 아냐. 인간도 아니고. 내 눈앞에 있는 이…… 모든 것은, 내가 아는 너는, 그런 것만으로 이뤄진 존재가 아니지.」

두 우주를 맛보고 온갖 생명체를 만나본 짧지 않은 세월을 둘째친다 해도, 짐의 인생은 이제껏 쉬운 적이 없었다. 누가 물어도 적지 않을 경험이었다. 주어지는 것은 언제나 전체의 일부에 불과했다. 결국엔 아무도 같지 않은 게 각자의 인생이다. 그렇기 때문에, 유일한 누군가가 생겨날 수 있겠지.

「이- 모든 것이, 내 손에 들어오면서… 그런 수준의 오르가즘이 부록으로 딸려온다면야, 내겐 반대가 없다고.」

죽을 때까지 손만 잡고 잔다고 해도 남는 장사였다. 짐의 생각에는.

너는 두 세상의 아이다. 벌칸의 입에서 나오기에는 감상적인 표현이 아니었을까? 과학적으로 타당한 말이라 우겨보자면 가능한 소리였다. 물 한잔을 보고 반이 찼다 말하는 자와 반이 비었다 말하는 자. 경계를 직시하는 눈과 한계를 지워내는 목소리. 단순한 반대로 해석하기를 불허당한 타인의 평가들. 허나 지금의 스팍은 불확실한 의구심을 묻어두던 어린아이가 아니었다. 흐려진 시야로 눈앞의 현실을 바라보기 벅차진 청년이었다. 묻어두었던 절규에 휩쓸려 떨고 있는 그의 앞에서, 짐 커크는 이제 막 본론을 시작했다. 좆도 모르는 시절에조차 들끓던 깡은, 행성을 통으로 날리는 미친 새끼에게도 기죽지 않던 성깔은, 갈수록 가관인 현실을 겪으며 덜해질 일이 없었다.

 

틈을 주지 않고 다가온 육체에 먼저 움직인 것은 두 손이다. 무의식의 반응으로 날아오던 속도와 힘이 붙잡힌다. 아무리 대단한 것이라 해도 기다리던 자에겐 효과가 적은 법. 제복 아래 몇 겹으로 막지 못하는 뜨거운 체온이 금세 겹쳐졌다. 손목을 잡고 팔뚝을 감으며 고집 센 주먹을 움켜쥔 짐이 숨을 멈춘 목소리로 다급하게 속삭인다. 다른 손을 내놔. 내 속을 읽으라고. 직접 보는 게 제일 빠를 테니 어서 해보라고! 진득하게 들러붙은 피부와 근육과 뼈다. 심장박동이 쿵쿵대는 뜨거운 육체는 뿌리치는 게 얼마든지 가능할 텐데. 곧이어 찾아온 이성의 지적에도 벌칸의 몸은 움직이지 못한다. 훅 하고 후각을 사로잡은 체취와 함께, 열기가 가득한 목소리만이 아니다.

방금 태어난 별처럼 새파랗게 빛나는 짐의 두 눈동자가 선연한 명령으로 스팍을 붙잡았다. 묶여버린 그의 안에서 터져있던 것은, 딱지를 떼버린 상처만이 아니었다. 상대를 고르지 않고 썩어가던 원망과 함께 스팍의 몸과 마음을 점령하기 시작한 감정이, 욕구가, 거센 흐름으로 자리를 차지했다. 주변의 세상과 시간을 잊게 만들며 가득 차오른 허기가, 흔들린 것을 뒤집어 그 속을 쏟아냈다. 탁한 물살 속에서 길 잃은 마음이 알아보는 것은 지금 자신을 붙든 두 손 뿐이다. 금방이라도 온몸을 찢고 나올 것처럼 위험하고 무서운 혼란의 중심에서, 제일 강한 하나가 슬픔과 원망마저 잊게 만든다.

원하는 마음으로 떠오른 욕망. 세상의 전부가 되어버린 눈앞의 존재를 붙잡고…… 취하고 싶은…… 이미 알아버린 환희.

단단하게 굳어있던 스팍의 몸이 균형을 잃고 흔들린다. 버티던 힘이 사라져 무게가 더해지자 그 육체가 벽에 부딪힌다. 어두운 바다처럼 적막한 우주를 엿보는 투명한 창 아래에서, 갇혀버린 스팍의 손이 더 세게 주먹을 쥔다. 통증에 마비된 피부를 파헤치고 그 아래 뼈라도 긁어내겠다 온힘을 다하는 지독한 의지는, 상대가 불분명한 반항이었다. 후 하고 부는 입김에 쓰러질 지경으로 기울어진 기둥. 한 번의 숨만 내쉬어도 자신은 무너지고 말겠지. 수만 갈래로 열려있는 도망칠 길은 어째선지 모두가 암흑이다. 이상하게 따끔거리는 눈은 정말로 흐려져 있다.

떨리기 시작한 어깨 아래에서 번지고 있던 열기가 깊은 곳에 닿아선, 아니, 깊은 곳에서 나와선, 어디라 하기 힘들 전부를 달구고 적신다. 힘을 잃은 입술이 열려도 나오는 것은 없었다. 호흡이 거칠어진 가슴이 들썩이는 그 위를 비스듬히 내리 누르는 팔의 단단함, 설설 끓는 흥분된 열기, 어느 것도 느끼지 못한다. 수많은 색이 한데 뒤섞이듯 어지럽던 정신과 육체가 한계에 달해 가득 찼다. 빛이 없는 심해와 소리가 없는 우주처럼 너무 많아 너무 없다.

그리고 다음이 온다. 침묵의 기도로 깨지는 강물의 얼음처럼, 확 하고 떠오른 해에 밝아진 하늘처럼.

갑작스레 선명해진 시야에는 보이는 얼굴의 숨겨진 선 하나하나가 고스란히 들어와 박힌다. 미간의 주름을 만들며 화가 난 눈썹 아래에서 어둠과 빛을 모두 삼키는 눈동자가 자신을 바라본다. 다른 어떤 것에도 고개 돌리지 않으며 자신만을 향한 푸른 눈동자. 그 색이 아름답다 아는 것은 오래전의 한 순간으로 충분했었고…… 충분한 것은 그만이 아니었지.

버거워하는 육체와 불규칙적인 심장 박동에도 틈을 보이지 않던 짐 커크가, 소리 없는 발악으로 숨죽인 몸을 끌어안고 기다리다 결국엔 그만 둬 버린다. 더하기로 작정한다. 그러니 한발 더 파고든 오른발과 한 겹 더 깊어진 손이 당연하다. 촉촉하게 땀이 오른 코끝이 건조한 열기에 감싸인 뺨 위로 내쉬는 한숨처럼 스쳐간다. 잊은 것처럼 버려져있던 입술이 겹쳐진다.

고개를 기울이는 것만으로 이뤄진 완벽한 각도로 시작된 것은, 젖은 호흡이 먼저 퍼지는 입맞춤이다.

좁게 열려있던 입술을 뭉개며 덤빈 이 사이로 혀가 파고든다. 내뱉을 틈이 없어도 괜찮은 것처럼, 원하는 만큼 자리를 내줄 때까지, 가질 수 없는 것도 다 갖겠다는 듯 자비가 없고 여유가 없다. 맨살에 달라붙는 얼음마냥 짜릿한 통증을 일으킨 것은 그것만이 아니다. 그 이상 커지지 못하게 커져버린 스팍의 눈에서 흰자위가 반지르르 빛을 냈다. 새까맣게 물든 갈색 눈동자가 땅을 들썩이는 수증기같이 일렁인다. 말도 안 되는 감각을 뒤늦게 알아챈 벌칸의 입 안에서 자기 자리가 여기라는 듯 부정할 수 없는 자신감으로 움직이는 인간의 혀가 뜨겁다. 그 뜨거운 혀가, 집요하게 주변을 훑고서는 입천장을 찌르며 존재를 과시했다. 찬란한 푸른 눈은 이제 사라졌지만, 눈언저리의 데워진 피부를 간질이고 스치는 자극을 만드는 것이 바로 그 주위를 감싼 뾰족한 속눈썹이다. 뜨겁다 못해 아픈 것은 하나가 아니었다.

할 줄 아는 것을 다 잊어버렸던 붙잡힌 몸이 뒤늦게 뒤틀리며 버둥거려도 탈출은 쉽지 않았다. 어느새 다리 사이로 끼어든 단단한 허벅지가 민감해질 대로 민감해진 육체를 억죄듯 무게를 전해온다. 저편의 어두운 그림자로 향한 스팍의 두 눈은 이미 필요 없는 도구로 전락했다. 보고 듣지 않아도 전해지는 것들이 경계를 넘어서 한계를 압박하고, 빠져나올 수 없게 뒤엉킨 두개의 육체에 네 개의 팔이 짜인 조각처럼 들어맞는다. 전율하는 피부아래 강인한 손목을 놓지 않던 짐의 손가락이 어느새 움직여 찾는 길은 무얼까.

조화가 없는 본능으로, 들리지 않을 맥박을 세는 것처럼 도드라진 핏줄과 근육을 더듬어서, 무심하게 상처 난 손바닥의 축축한 핏자국 위로……. 그 움직임이 눈에 보이는 것처럼, 그보다도 더 뚜렷하게, 껍질을 벗기는 칼날처럼 생생하게 전하고 있다. 미치지 않은 자의 믿음에 없을 수 없는 두려움. 그렇기에 구하는 마음.

흥분에 사로잡혀 쏟아지는 욕정에도 지워지지 못할, 애절한 고백을.

얼마나 오래일지 찰나의 몇 초인지. 세는 것이 무의미한 영원이 흐르고.

깜박 깜박. 감각의 홍수에 밀려나 뒤돌아있던 스팍의 이성이 돌아왔다. 부풀어 오른 어깨를 붙잡나 싶던 자신의 다른 손이, 어느 틈에 목덜미를 타고 올라가 부드럽고 둥근 귀를 더듬는 것을 깨달아서다.

손끝에 느껴지는 피부 아래연한 뼈의 모양새가 고스란히 만져진다. 땀에 젖어 달라붙은 머리카락 한 올을 치우는 것은, 덜덜 떨리는 팔과 달리 망설임 없는 손가락이다. 입술을 적시고 묻어난 침이 바깥 공기에 식어가며 한기를 일으킨다. 데워졌던 열기로 연해진 입술 끝에서, 어루만지듯 잦아들은 입맞춤이 조심스럽다. 그래서, 그 달래는 입술의 다정해서.

비로소 스팍은 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 그녀를 잡지 못한 자신의 손에, 붙들려 있는 자가 누구인지를.

벽을 부술 것처럼 뻗어나간 벌칸의 긴 팔이 무거운 충돌을 일으켰다. 반동으로 튕겨 나가 굽혀진 몸이 쓰러지지 않으려 허리를 굽힌다. 피 냄새가 배어버린 주먹이 반 바퀴를 돌며 옷깃을 잡자 금방이었다. 가진 전부로 덤벼들었던 인간의 몸이, 기어코 저리 멀어진 것은.

「- 제기랄.」

정적을 깨는 욕설은 짧았다. 아무리 자주 당해도 기분 좋지 않은 일이었지만, 그래 뭐 정신 나간 외계인 다양하게 상대하느라 이리 저리 날아다니는 건 정말 많이 해본 인생이니까? 그렇습니다 제임스 T. 커크 우주에서 제일가는 맷집이 자랑입니다. 화끈거리는 입술을 핥으며 어지러운 머리를 흔들어 본 짐이 구겨진 몸을 펴 일어선다. 거칠게 터진 호흡을 고르게 삼켜내려던 그는, 무릎이 풀려 다시금 자빠지고 만다. 아드레날린과 기타 등등으로 전력을 쏟았더니 긴장이 사라진 직후의 회복이 벅찬 거다.

얼마나 걸린 건지 시간을 몰라 아쉬울 만 했다. 로데오 카우보이가 된 기분이군 이 맛에 그 짓이 우주에도 유행했나? 당연하지만 정말 아쉬운 건 그게 아니다. 쿵쾅거리는 심장으로 어질어질한 두 눈으로, 미친 듯 피가 돌아가는 온 몸은 욱신욱신 저릿저릿. 부들거리던 피부 아래 생경한 열이 다시금 떠오른다. 눈이 아닌 몸으로, 손과 입술로, 진짜 맛을 봤더니 더 신기하고 더 은밀하다. 믿기지 않을 만큼 솔직하게 까발려진 현실이었다. 기대했던 반응이 고스란히 나오다 못해 쏟아져서는, 눈 돌아가게 만든 엄청난 정면승부.

첫 술에 배부를 수 없다고 해도 이 정도면 얘기가 다르지. 시작이 반이라면 그 끝을 상상하기가 힘든 수준이었다.

당장의 황홀한 마음으론 이미 본전은 뽑은 기분? 사방이 막힌 어떤 위험에도 차게 얼어붙던 스팍의 눈이 어쩔 줄 모르고 꼼짝 못하던 건 정말이지, 그거 하나만으로도 엄청난 볼거리였다. 물론 짐은 그걸 보고만 있던 게 절대 아니었고. 음. 그래. 녹아나는 피부 아래에서 솟아나지 못하고 맴도는 열기라.

예상대로 물고 빨기에 좋은 몸이었다. 솔직하게 말하자면 기대 이상으로. 그러니 짐 커크는 혼자 자빠진 주제에도 웃을 수 있었다. 만족스러운 얼굴로 벽에 기대서는, 열 오른 뒤통수를 찬 벽에 짓이긴 그가 무릎을 피며 두 다리를 뻗는다. 누가 봐도 맞아서 늘어진 꼴로 맨 바닥에 앉은 장면이었으나 분위기는 그렇지 않았다. 내가 시발 좀 잘 나가는데 아무래도 잘나서 그런 것 같아! 난 좀 많이 멋지고 대단해? 살짝 터진 코피를 흥 하고 풀어선, 묻어난 피를 바지에 문질러 닦는 그 모습은, 누가 봐도 열다섯 소년이었다. 조금 더 쳐주면 열일곱.

다행인지 불행인지 스팍은 그 건방진 얼굴을 보고 있지 않았다.

사슬을 벗느라 온 힘을 써버린 죄인처럼 바닥에 쓰러졌던 그는, 그대로 웅크린 채 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬는 것이 고작이다. 눈앞의 어둠에 숨고 싶은 기분이었다. 냉정을 찾겠다 하나 둘 셋 숫자를 세는 무의식 위로 오래된 문장들이 흘러간다. 이리 저리 안팎을 뒤집어 놓은, 붙잡을 수 없는, 그래선 안 되는 감각들을 억지로 가둬놓는 데는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 이 자리를 벗어나자는 당장의 유일한 목적에 정신을 집중하며 따르는 것이 그의 유일한 희망이었다. 그 이상의 것은, 아무도 없고 닿지 않을 자신의 방에서 계속할 수 있을 것이다. 위험이 낮아진 수면제가 존재하니 평안을 찾지 못해도 괜찮았다. 그리 믿는 수밖에 없었다. 뭣 모르고 날뛰는 것들을 짓밟으며 일어서기 위해서, 고개를 들고 걸어 나가기 위해서는.

그렇게. 선이 흩어진 앞머리 아래 앞을 향한 그의 두 눈은 텅 빌 수 있었다.

멀어진 시선을 보면서도 짐은 아무런 시비를 걸지 않았다. 언제나의 표정을 흉내 내어 만들어진 스팍의 얼굴이, 평소와는 비교 못할 얄팍한 가면을 내민다. 길을 잃어 울다 지친 아이의 그림자마냥 비틀거리고 일어선 그가 열리는 문을 향해 걷는다. 미로를 빠져 나가듯 사라진 뒷모습 뒤로 닫히는 문소리를 들은 짐의 고개가 기다린 것처럼 쓰러진다. 바닥에 누워 기울어진 시야에 들어온 것은 죽음과 탄생을 반복하는 무차별의 진리였다. 살아나기 시작한 피로를 즐기면서- 아무것도 없는 천정을 지나쳐 우주를 향한 그 눈에, 무정하기에 불공평한 세상을 바라보는 새파란 눈동자에…… 달콤한 그늘을 만드는 웃음이 번졌으니.

천분의 일이라 해도 패를 놓지 못하는 손에 들어온 것은, 마지막이 될지 모를 흑과 백의 기회였다. 실패를 생각해선 성공하지 못하는 법. 따질 거 다 따지며 포기하느니 안 될 것도 되게 해 봐야지.

일주일로 끝내 주겠어.

학생 시절에 지구를 구해본 남자의 결심이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're so married by next week

 

 

광활한 우주를 구경하자니 심신의 안정을 구하는 것도 어렵지 않았다. 보기만 하는 건 지루하니까. 본인의 기준으로 긍정적인 흐름 또한 도움을 줬다. 진척된 상황을 요약해보며 체력단련이 급하다 진지하게 고민하는 짐의 귀에 함장을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 관측실의 스피커를 통해 전달된 통신장병의 목소리가 의료병동에서 찾고 있다 다정하게 알려준다. 호출한 자는 다정할 리가 없는 일이었지만 다정할 이유도 없긴 했다. 할 일이 많은데 장애가 생기면 화가 나겠지. 나도 그러니까 괜찮아.

여유로운 마음으로 활기차게. 지금 간다며 시원하게 대답한 그가 자리에서 일어섰다. 후드득 머리를 털고 밖으로 나온 짐이 불이 환한 복도를 걸어간다. 지나치며 마주치는 대원들의 놀란 얼굴과 짧은 인사를 의례히 넘긴 그는, 확실히 말해 엉망인 꼴과는 전혀 다른 기분이었다. 아야 하고 뒹군 건 벌써 까먹은 걸까. 열리는 문 다음으로 등장한 본즈의 목소리에나 되새기게 될, 걱정할 이유가 전무한 지난 일로.

「도대체 뭘 하다 온 거냐?」

「어…… 사랑싸움?」

푸하하하. 대답을 끝내지 못하고 터진 웃음에 입가의 상처가 덧난다. 눈이 이만해진 친구의 얼굴이 보이자 사태는 심각해졌다. 쓰라린 아픔에 움찔거리면서도 참을 수 없는 현실이었다.

내가 방금 뭘 한 거냐면, 진짜 바로 그거거든! 그것도 스팍이랑! 세상에 이런 일이 본즈 나 좀 꼬집어봐? 크하하하 하하하 하하하 하하하하하!

웃을 기운이 부족하다 킬킬거리며 흐느끼는 꼴은 그야말로 미친놈.

그게 딱히 낯선 입장은 아니지만, 하여간 할 일이 많으니까, 퍽퍽! 하이포 두 방에 비명이 터지며 소음이 잦아들었다. 방금 뭐한 거야 의사새끼 너 지금 권력 남용? 혼수상태를 만들어도 남용이 아닐 테니 닥치세요 함장님? 찌뿌듯한 표정으로 내미는 패드를 받아들은 함장님은 그제야 닥치고 일을 했다. 진정된 머리에 들어오는 손안의 보고서는 확인할 것이 적었다. 추정된 숫자가 정확해 졌다는 정도의 차이일 뿐 그 외엔 모두 다 아는 이야기. 특히 상처가 심한 몇에 대해 질문이 이어지는 것으로 일단의 볼일은 끝날 수 있었다. 이제 일과 아무 상관없는 잔소리가 나오는 건가? 패드를 돌려받는 의사를 바라보며 기다리고 있는 것이 짐 커크의 무난한 반응이었다. 뒤이어 던져진 화제는, 사소하기에 생각지 못한 종류였지만.

「내일 열리는 연회 말인데, 자네 가나?」

「- 당연하지? 자넨 안 가?」

단순한 감사의 표시라 하기엔 무시 못 할 것이 스테이션의 위치였고 피해자들의 국적이었다. 정치적으로도 중요한 자리인 만큼 함장을 비롯한 지휘부의 참석은 필수적이다. 구원의 영웅이니 더더욱 그러했으며, 혼자 다 한 게 아니니까 혼자만 부른 게 아닌 거다.

「음, 거기엔 스팍도 가야 할 텐데, 가능할 것 같아?」

「오. 에, 흠…….」

평소와 뒤바뀐 대화에 짧게 고민하던 짐이 고개를 흔든다.

「내 생각엔 불가능이야. 의사 생각엔 가능해 보여?」

앞장서서 반대할 자가 물어오자 신기하다는 목소리였다. 내가 안 된다는 걸로 부족할까봐 한 소리였네. 공식적인 자리인지라 기록에 대한 핑계가 필요했던 걸까, 사인하라며 패드를 내놓는 함대의 의사에게 짐이 웃고 만다. 꼼꼼하다 못해 깐깐한 구석을 보일 때마다 새삼스레 대단한 기분이 들어서였다.

다음의 일을 챙기는 어른의 태도가 옮은 것처럼. 조용한 분위기 속에서 곰곰이 현실을 따져본 짐 역시 주변을 둘러보며 상황을 정리해 본다. 자신이 보기에 스팍은 도저히, 일 할 상태가 아니었다. 그렇다고 억지로 막자니 긁어 부스럼이 아닐까. 그러고 보니 분명 사표를 나한테만 낸 게 아닐 테지? 파이크에게 연락이 급하군. 수습해야해! 그리고 또. 음. 당사자에 대해서는…… 흐으으으음. 생각하기 시작하니 끝이 없어진 짐의 곁에 간호장교를 보내고 빈 기계를 확인한 본즈가 돌아와 섰다. 술잔을 들지 않은 다른 손에는 소독시트가 들려 있었다.

「지금 얼굴이 어떤 꼴인지 알고 있어?」

「뭐? 아, 고마워.」

넋 놓고 있던 짐이 손에 쥐어진 걸로 얼굴을 닦기 시작한다. 싸한 뒤끝을 주는 작은 시트가 금세 더럽혀진다. 얼굴만이 아니라 손에도 묻었던 덜 마른 피는 한 점이 아니었다. 많은 양은 아니라 해도 밝은 조명 아래 선명한 빨간색이다. 입가를 닦고 코도 풀고 손도 닦은 그가 발로 밀어주는 수거함에 거무죽죽해진 덩어리를 던져 버린다. 산뜻해진 손으로 짝짝 박수를 치고 어깨를 풀고, 또렷해진 눈으로 친구를 바라보는 그 얼굴에서 화사하게 빛이 났다.

「본즈!」

「짐.」

「내 말 안 믿을 텐데!」

이러고 신나서 떠들려던 입술이 첫마디를 꺼내다 멈춰버린다. 막상 하려고 보니 좋은 일이 없어서.

 

좀 더 확실해진 것도 분명 있었고, 중요한 이야기도 많이 했으니 진도를 나가긴 나간 건데. 그리고 짐 커크는 분명 B까지 갔는데. 그러나 해결된 건 없었다. 산적한 문제는 여전했다. 예를 들어 스팍의 고집, 고집, 그리고 또 고집. 여전히 불안전한 상태.

「…어쩌다 그 꼴이 된 건지 묻지 않겠어. 설명하지 말게. 내가 들을 건 의사 입장에서 알아야할 것들뿐이야.」

「신체검사를 끝낸 건 그쪽이잖아?」

「그거 할 때야 스팍이 오늘 안에 자네 코피를 터트릴 줄 몰랐으니까? 그러고 보니 그 가능성은 매일 존재하던 거군…….」

꿀꺽 하고 자기 몫의 한 모금을 마신 본즈가 손안의 잔을 내려놓는다. 파랗게 흔들리는 술을 보며 자신도 달라 말하려던 짐이 망설인다. 난 최적의 컨디션이 필요할거야…… 그러니 한 잔은 꼭 필요하겠지? 완벽한 논리였다.

술 한 잔을 뜯어낸 짐 커크는 칼칼한 목구멍을 풀은 다음 시작을 골라냈다.

「크게 악화된 거 같진 않지만, 딱히 더 좋아진 것도 잘 모르겠어. 오락가락 해. 뭘 먹긴 먹었나 몰라.」

「안 먹었겠지. 초록피 새끼들 도대체 그 골밀도를 뭐로 유지하는지.」

「이 이상 사고가 날 것 같진 않지만 내일 아침에 한 번 더 체크하게.」

「니 새끼가 참견 안 해도 내일은 내가 알아서 해.」

과학적이지 않에 구는 과학부서 담당장교의 광기어린 자해를 걱정하던 함장과 의사에게 정적이 찾아왔다. 각자 상념이 깊은데다 술기운이 살짝 돌아서였다. 안심할 단계는 아니었으나 처음보다는 나았으니까, 놀란 마음도 적어졌고. 좋게 생각해 우겨보자면 놀랄 이유도 줄어 있기는 했다.

제발 그랬으면? 아마 그럴 거야.

은근 슬쩍 늘어지는 침묵을 깬 것은 본즈의 질문이었다.

「짐. 앞으론 어쩔 생각이지?」

「음…… 자네의 풍부한 상상력을 배려해주길 바라나?」

「안도리안 쓰리 섬을 뛰어 넘어?」

「-으 그건 제발 말하지 말게 간신히 잊고 사는 거니까…….」

얼굴을 구기는 짐을 보며 클클거리던 본즈가, 곧바로 자세를 바로하며 진지한 눈으로 쏘아본다.

「농담할 때가 아니네. 지금 우리가 얘기하는 건 스팍이라고. 어쩔 거지? 내 짐작이 맞아?」

「아마도? 하지만 현실이 자네의 상상력을 못 따라갈걸. 스팍이 그렇게 쉬울 리 없지. 세 번째 데이트 까진 두고 봐야해.」

오르가즘 다음에 입술이었고 혀 한번 섞었다가 멱살을 잡힌 거니 순서는 따질 엄두도 나지 않지만. 딴생각 하는 짐 커크에게 본즈는 짜증을 냈다. 돌은 자식아 농담 좀 그만하고! 제발 진지하게 답해 보라고! 난 이 이상 진지할 수 없을 만큼 진지해! 얼마나 진지하다고? 딴 따다단~ 딴 다다단… 이 정도로 진지하지.

철없는 얼굴의 친구가 생목으로 흥얼거린 것은 그게 맞았다. 24세기에도 살아남아 있는 바로 그 멜로디. 자신의 결혼식에서도 울려 퍼졌던 바로 그 음악. 꿀꺽꿀꺽 깨끗하게 술잔을 비운 본즈는 한참 뒤에야 말을 이을 수 있었다.

「진심인가?」

어깨를 으쓱한 짐이 고개를 끄덕이며 중얼거린다. 처음도 아닌 일에 놀라지 말라고. 뭐? 왜 처음이 아냐? 너 설마 이혼남이냐? 갖기 싫은 공통점이다?! 흥분하는 친구에게 짐은 웃었다. 걱정 마셔 내 인생에 있던 첫 번째 서약의 신부는 엔터프라이즈니까. 그건 너무 심한 일처다부제야 동성멤버는 둘째 쳐도…… 잡념에 사로잡혔던 본즈가 정신을 차렸다.

피곤을 숨기지 못하는 몸이 의자에 허물어진다. 혼잣말같이 흘러나온 되묻는 목소리가 비꼬는 것처럼 친절하다.

「도장도 찍을 건가?」

「사실혼 정도로 시작할 생각인데.」

그냥 연애라고 하기엔 생활공간이 너무 겹치지? 히죽대는 그 얼굴은 본즈가 질리게 봐온 짐 커크가 맞았다. 설마 진심은 아니겠지 싶은 소리라도 자기 꽂힌 대로 끝장을 보는, 어처구니없는 우주소년, 제임스 T. 커크. 정말 그 방법밖에 없냐고 묻고 싶어도 묻기가 힘든 것은- 다른 방법이 뭐였는지 생눈으로 본 의사의 양심 때문일까. 일단은 말리고 싶은 상식적인 반응조차 섣불리 나오질 못했다. 어디까지 진짜인지 어디까지 아는 건지, 모르는 입장에선 알 수가 없어서다.

이러니 내가 술을 안 마시고 배겨? 콸콸콸 벌컥벌컥 하아아아.

자기 숨을 틔운 다음 논리적인 대화를 재개하려는 본즈에게 짐이 선수를 친다.

「반지 정도는 준비해야 할까?」

「……벌칸의 손은 터치 텔레파시의 출발선이지. 예민한 손이란 건 확실하니 난 모르겠네.」

직접경험과 간접경험을 통해 접해본 여러 벌칸의 모습이 본즈의 머릿속을 스치고 지나간다. 여자들은 장식을 많이 했던가? 옷에다 주렁주렁 다는 것과 손에다 하는 건 다른가? 가만있자 반지를 끼던 것도 같고? 마찬가지로 돌이켜 보는 것처럼 잠잠해졌던 짐이 또 입을 열었다.

「얼마나 예민한데?」

「엄청나게?」

「그러니까 얼마나?!」

「자네 몸에서 제일 예민한 부분보다 스무 배정도 더?」

「…… 거기도 반지를 끼자면 못 낄 것은 없- 」

「야 이 시발새끼야 내 상상력을 학대하지 말라 그랬지!」

그럭저럭 평화로운 시간이었다.

스팍은 그럴 리 없었지만. 원한이 없는 시체마냥 자신의 쿼터로 돌아온 그가 방안의 어둠을 끌어안았다. 불을 켤 필요는 느끼지 못했다. 어둠속에 숨어 숨을 고르는 자에게 도움 될 것은 아무것도 없었다. 둔중한 여운에 잠긴 손을 펴 감각을 되살려 보자 뻐근하다. 어두워진 시야로 인해 더 날카로워진 신경을 하나씩 가늠하던 그가, 사소하고도 기본적인 제어를 시도해본다.

자신을 통솔하지 못하는 자가 어떤 삶을 살 수 있을까. 떨림을 참는 눈꺼풀과 아픔을 무시하는 손끝으로, 하나 둘 셋 모아가며 얻어지는 성취감을 발판삼아서…… 감정 또한 그리 조절하는 거다. 어린 시절에 배운 명상의 시작을 떠올리듯이, 주변을 잊고 그 안의 자신도 잊으며, 완전한 상실로 완벽한 소유를 만들기 위해. 걷기 시작한 아이는 걷는 법을 생각하지 않는 법이지. 근육의 수축과 뼈의 움직임이 행동을 기억해 만들어내는 순간은 숨 쉬는 것처럼 육체에 스며든 습성이 된다. 감정의 통제를 그렇게 해낸다는 것은 인간의 기준으로는 극단적일 일이겠으나- 사실상 인류의 역사에서 적지 않은 숫자가 해내온 일이며, 스팍은 벌칸이었으니까.

자제를 잃은 벌칸은 주체를 잃은 벌칸이었다. 처음 마주한 상실에 최선을 다해온 그였다. 악을 쓰고 튀어나오는 광기를 막아온 것은 결코 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 그런데. 그것만으로도 벅찬 그에게 짐 커크의 억지마저 더해지다니.

지치는 것이 정당한 형편이었다. 불합리적이고 이해 불가능한 명령을 반박하면서도 따라온 세월 역시 짧지는 않았지만, 그건 언제나 공적인 상황이었으니까. 스팍의 기억엔 그러했다. 갈등이 생성되며 판단이 요구된 순간은 모두 공적인 목적을 위해서였다. 부정적이지 않은 대화가 가능해진 개개인의 관계라 해도 이만큼이나 깊어진 손과 발은 처음 겪는 일이었다. 그러나 지금 중요한 것은 그런 것이 아니다. 납득되지 않는 짐 커크의 행동은 익히 습득된 경험이었다. 지금 그가 정의해야할 것은 그게 아니다. 현재의 그에게서 순리를 빼앗아 뒤흔드는 것은, 그에 따른 자신의 반응이었다. 부정한 혼란에 제 발로 걸어가는 자신을 막아야 했다. 그 원인의 정체는…… 심지어, 이미 결론이 내려진 문제였는데.

그러니 무서운 것이다. 감정에 휩쓸리고 감각에 취해버린 잠깐만이 문제가 아니었다. 고심해서 얻어낸 답마저 잃고서 근간을 뒤흔들린 순간인거다. 소모적인 망상에 빠져선 무엇을 원한거지? 구해놓은 답을 알면서 왜 풀이를 계속하지? 무얼 더 얻으려고?

나는 왜. 이곳에, 그의 곁에 돌아왔지?

 

팽창과 수축이 마주선 압축된 공기 속으로 컴퓨터의 목소리가 틈을 만든다. 미세하게 빠른 박자로 먼저 반짝인 불빛을 인지한 스팍의 눈에, 숨기지 못할 감정이 드러난다. 정리되기 불가능한 날것의 비린내에 현기증을 느끼는 머릿속이다. 앞서거니 뒤서거니 날뛰는 심장이 낯설고 아프다. 무너진 벽 아래 솟아나는 감정들이 거침없다. 두려움. 불안함. 지금 이 순간 흐트러진 자신을 찾는 것이 누군지 떠오르는 얼굴이 맞는다면 어찌해야 하는지…… 모르는 자의 본능적인 공포.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

 

불안은 곧 잠잠해졌다. 대화를 청해온 것은 우후라였으니까. 이름을 듣는 순간 반사적으로 불빛을 밝힌 스팍이, 어색하게 방치되었던 두 손에 힘을 줘 옷매무새를 가다듬는다. 이 이상의 걱정을 끼치고 싶진 않은 것이다.

초조하게 기다리는 우후라의 앞에서- 밝아진 화면에 나타난 스팍의 모습은 그러니까, 그렇게까지 끔찍한 꼴은 아니었다. 혼란을 미뤄놓을 기운은 남아 있었다. 그게 고작이라고 해도.

「스팍.」

「… 니요타.」

화면 안에 보이는 우후라의 얼굴은 분명 몇 시간 전에도 인사 한 얼굴인데. 손바닥 안의 테이블마저 생경한 스스로를 거듭해서 다그치는 스팍에게, 걱정이 가득한 표정의 우후라가 조심스러운 목소리로 묻는다. 휴게실에서 차라도 하지 않겠냐고. 그러고 싶지만 피로가 남아 불가능하단 그의 대답이 그녀는 놀랍지 않다. 많은 것이 나아졌다 해도 달라진 것이 여전한 얼굴이었다. 지나치게 선명한 화면 안에서 한층 더 지쳐 보이는 해쓱한 얼굴. 거절을 미안해하지 않도록 급하게 고개를 끄덕인 우후라는 안심시키는 미소를 크게 지을 수 있었다.

걱정하지 말라고, 그럴 것 같아 찾아가지 않았다고. 어쨌든, 많이 나아져 다행이고, 돌아와서 기쁘단 말을 하고 싶었다고. 그리고…….

「스팍, 늦게라도 괜찮으니까, 혹시라도 다른 의견이 필요한 문제가 생긴다면- 시간의 부적절함을 고려하지 말고 연락해요.」

고민이 있다면 언제든 말해줘- 를 듣는 이에 맞춰 말할 수 있는 것은, 그녀가 훌륭한 통신장교 여서만은 아닐 것이다. 함께한 시간이 헛것은 아니기에 조금이나마 더한 이해가 가능했다. 우린 아직 친구라 믿는다는 조심스러운 마음도 그렇게 전해졌을까. 명상과 휴식을 취하는 것으로 충분하다는 무정한 목소리에도 불구하고, 굳게 다물어진 입매는 어느새 아는 이에게 보일만치 부드러워진다. 아무리 오랜 시간이 지나도 잊지 못할 스팍의 미소였다.

안타까운 상황에 괴로운 헤어짐이었지만, 그들의 추억은 그 정도로 한 순간에 사라질 것은 아니었으니. 약하디 약한 미소의 도움으로 모호한 불안을 조금이나마 지운 그녀가 활기찬 목소리로 묻는다.

「내일과 모레는 전 대원이 쉴 수 있어요… 당신도 연회에 초대되었죠?」

「…….」

짐작대로 스팍에게선 대답이 없었다. 그 이후 만나자는 그녀에게 그는 망설인다. 자신을 위해 휴식을 줄일 필요 없다는 그에게 그녀는 고개를 흔들었다. 대화를 끝내기 위한 대답이 아니길 바라며 서두른 목소리가 시간을 정한다.

「늦게 끝날 필요가 없으니, 22:00에 맞춰 돌아올게요!」

그녀에게는 기대 이상으로 순조로운 대화가 그렇게 끝났다.

청량한 목소리가 사라진 방은 중심을 잃은 것처럼 무겁지도 가볍지도 않다. 잠을 깬 사람처럼 자리에서 일어선 스팍이 욕실로 걸음을 옮긴다. 불필요한 소음을 만들지 않으며 일어난 행위는 옷을 갈아입는 단순한 동작들이다. 무채색의 얇은 평상복 역시 연방의 규격품일 뿐이다. 직위에 상관없이 주어지는 최소한의 기본 물품들처럼, 기계적으로 움직이던 그의 발이 좁은 문턱에서 멈춰 선다. 고요한 눈에 보이는 것은 익숙한 자신의 쿼터다. 도착 직후엔 적은 짐을 놓는 것이 고작이었기에 방안을 이렇게 바라보는 것은 처음이었다. 자신이 없는 며칠간에도 깨끗하게 정리되고 준비된 자신의 공간.

마치, 아무것도 잘못된 것이 없는 것처럼.

수백여 밤을 보내 이젠 눈을 감고도 다닐 수 있을 자신의 방이었다. 아는 것들을 새삼스레 정의하는 시간들은 익숙한 만큼 스산하다.

몇 걸음 만에 가로질러 벽을 찾아온 스팍이 자세를 잡는다. 피해선 안 될 것을 마주칠 시간이었다. 더 이상 태울 것이 없다 믿고 짓밟았던 잿더미에 넘실거리는 더 큰 불꽃을…… 두려운 마음으로도 직시해야 해.

아무리 노력해도 밀어낼 수 없는 감정들 속에서. 거짓 약속을 당했다는 것처럼 울부짖는 분노는 어디에서 나온 걸까. 정체를 알 수 없는 화가 한 올 한 올 만들어낸 것은, 시작과 끝을 구분하는 것으로 부족할 혼돈이었다. 힘들게 이름을 붙이고 수없이 억누른 다음에도 쉴 기회는 없다. 더 힘든 것은 이제부터다. 해야 할 일이 사라지고 핑계가 부족해진 자신의 세상에는…… 짙은 향과 작은 불꽃, 침묵으로도 잠재우기 부족한 감각이 있었다.

 

흔적을 새긴 육체가 생생한 기억을 주장한다. 부르튼 입술이 겹쳐지며 말캉한 혀가 서늘하게 엉기던 것을. 끈질기고 절박하게 다가온 육체의 뜨거운 열기를.

자신의 손으로도 언제든 부술 수 있는 인간의 육체고 힘이었는데. 그러나 그러지 못했다. 그 또한 두려운 것 중 하나였기 때문이었다. 이유가 그뿐이 아니라는 것 역시 문제였다. 이리 저리 갈라져 각기 다른 수식을 만들던 스팍의 정신이 멈춰버린다. 수없이 부딪혀도 익숙해지지 않는, 익숙해지기 싫은, 받아들일 때마다 절망적인 마음이다. 부정하지 못하고 인식한 뒤에도 쉽게 만지기 두려운 덩어리. 손안의 줄을 모두 놔 버린 자의 자유와… 만족과… 놀라운 평화가 불러온 것은 무엇일까. 제약을 벗어나고도 불안하지 않은 세상이다. 영원을 만들며 함께한 순간의 감탄사. 한 번의 마인드 멜드에서조차 벗어나지 못한 자신에게, 덧씌워진 것은 더한 굴레고 미끼다. 이성이 아닌 전부가 받아들이고 만 합당한 유혹. 나를 원하는 손과 입술과 목소리. 터져 나오는 호흡과 미친 듯이 울려 퍼지던 인간의 심장 박동까지, 이름을 떠올리는 것만으로 일렁이는 마음속의 무언가가 조금씩 커져서는, 그 탐욕을 늘려가고…….

명상은 성공하지 못했다. 차게 식은 손바닥을 무릎께에 문지르며 비틀거리고 일어선 그는 수면제를 찾는다. 폭주하는 상념을 막지 못하는 이상 강제적인 수단이 필요했다. 계속된 스트레스로 인해 잠을 청한 마지막이 기억나지 않는 그가 힘들게 눈을 감아본다. 침대에 누운 것이 어색한 무거운 몸이 느리게 숨 쉬기 시작했다. 감각을 마비시키는 정지된 순간이 과연 얼마나 갈 수 있을까. 순식간에 힘을 잃은 팔다리가 어둠속으로 녹아든다. 흐려지기 직전 그의 의식에는 아침에 대한 희망이 없었다.

모두에게 공평한, 지나갈 시간에 대한 믿음만이 이성을 지탱해줬다.

억압인지 안정인지 모를 상황으로 스팍이 잠들어 있던 그때. 커크는 해야 할 일을 하고 있었다. 화면안의 파이크는 짐에게 큰 웃음을 보여줬다. 보고는 잘 받았네. 수고했어! 믿기 힘든 수준으로 피해를 축소한 엔터프라이즈의 함장에게, 먼저 나오는 것이 당연한 칭찬이었다. 다행스러운 소식을 되새기며 시작된 대화인 만큼 분위기는 좋을 수밖에 없었다. 진지한 사태파악과 추가적인 평가를 주고받은 뒤 시작될 본론은…… 어떨지 모른다 해도.

「엔터프라이즈는 어디에서건 놀라운 사건을 마주하는 군. 자네의 손에 있는 것이 다행인지 불행인지 모르겠어. 이게 과연 그녀의 운명인지, 자네의 운명인지 구분이 힘들어.」

「저보고 재수가 없다 하시는 거죠?」

「음- 꼭 그건 아닐세. 자네도 운이 없진 않지. 생명이 넘치는 대원들과, 신뢰할 수 있는 일항사가 곁에 있으니?」

「네 그 부분에선 남부러울 게 없습니다.」

「그 주체를 모르겠단 말이지, 행운이 깃든 건 자네가 아니라 그녀일지도 몰라.」

「그런 경우라도, 저 역시 그 운을 받고 있으니까요?」

하하 하하하. 소박한 대화는 경쾌했고 따뜻했다. 지나칠 만큼 얌전한 대답을 주면서 망설이는 짐의 얼굴을 파이크는 놓치지 않았다.

「빨리 말하게.」

「…… 네?」

「자네가 버벅대는 건 오랜만이군. 끼어드는 부함장도 없이 말이지, 응? 스팍은 뭐 하고 있나? 왜 혼자 보고하지?」

「어- 그러니까, 제가 말씀드리려던 게 바로 그거죠.」

미뤄봤자 시간낭비일 상황이라 해도 쉽지 않았다. 만 명이 인질이던 수준으로 절박하던 순간, 손끝으로 더듬어 회로를 끊을 때보다 더 떨리는 것 같아? 아니, 같다가 아니라 그냥 그게 맞아? 후우우우우. 하려던 말은, 해야 할 말은 길지 않고 복잡하지 않았으나 그 내용이 대단하니까 떨리는 거렷다. 아마도? 아무튼? 빨리 할수록 좋은 거니까? 이미 늦고 있어서 파이크의 얼굴에선 웃음이 사라졌어? 그러니까? 그래서!

「요청이 있습니다.」

「듣고 있네.」

「엔터프라이즈의 일항사인 스팍 중령의 사직서를 기각해주시길 바랍니다. 우선순위에서 밀려 아직 도착하지 않은 것 같지만 그렇다 해도 곧 보일 겁니다. 그 외, 혹시 모를 이동에 대한 요청도 마찬가지로 무시해 주십시오.」

「…… 제임스 커크 이번엔 또 무슨 짓을 한 건가!」

왜 항상 내가 무슨 짓을 했다는 결론인걸까.

얼굴이 붉어지고 목소리가 높아지는 제독의 앞에서 막막해지던 짐이 기억해낸다. 함장에서 물러나게 한 시작이 바로 나였긴 해. 하하! 하하하……. 죄 지은 것 없이도 어쩐지 거시기한 건 쌓여온 양심의 가책인 걸까. 떨떠름하게 할 말을 찾지 못하는 그에게서 멀고 먼 우주 저편, 흥분을 가라앉힌 파이크가 멱살을 잡을 것 마냥 화면에 가까워진다.

「최근의 뉴 벌칸 방문과 관련이 있는 건가? 멸종위기의 종족에게 이의제기는 힘들겠지만 인재가 부족한 것은 우리도 지지 않아! 그게 아니라면 혹시 부상인가? 경미한 상처였다고 나와 있는데, 어찌 된 거야? 짐 나를 속이다 일이 틀어지면 봐줄 이가 없다는 걸 알고 있겠지!」

의심과 우려가 가득한 파이크의 앞에서 짐은 짧게 시선을 피하고 만다. 입은 근질근질 하지만 할 말은 없죠. 왜냐? 첫째로 스팍은 절대 폰-파의 이야기가 이 이상 알려지길 바라지 않을 테고, 둘째 그에 대한 해결로 짐이 내놓은 방안은 그보다 더 알려지기 싫은 화제일 것이 분명 했으며…… 하자고 나선 당사자로서도 현실인식이 힘든, 황당한 소리가 맞았으니까. 흠. 황당하다기 보단 갑작스럽지? 음. 하여간에. 어디보자.

「건강과 관련된 문제인 것은 맞습니다.」

「치명적인가? 치료를 받으러 갔던 건가?」

「어- 여기에 있어야 완치의 가능성이 높아집니다.」

「제 3 지구 독감인가?」

우주병을 걱정하고 풍토병을 물어보는 파이크에게 짐은 특유의 미소를 지었다. '다 말하고 싶지만 이제까지의 이야기를 지금 한다면 고혈압의 위험이 있으니 바보같은 짓이 성공한 시점에서 알려드릴게요.' 부탁만을 다짐하는 푸른색 눈동자는, 파이크도 어느새 익숙해진 것이었다.

「저를 믿고 그리고 스팍을 믿고… 기다려 주십시오.」

「얼굴도 보이지 않는데 뭘 믿어? 대화도 불가능한 상태인가?」

「스팍은 지금 자고 있습니다.」

「…….」

얻어걸린 침묵에 짐은 속으로 아쉬움을 삼켰다. 진작 그 얘길 먼저 할걸.

「잔다고? 스팍이?」

「네 제독님.」

「……거기 지금 몇 시지?」

「이곳의 시간은 화면에 나타날 텐데요.」

예외적인 상황이 찬물을 뿌린 것일까. 침착해진 파이크가 숨을 고른다. 이른 시간은 아니었으나 늦은 시간도 아니었다. 스팍이, 0200 이전의 함선 내에서 명상도 아니고 잠을 잔다니. 확실하게 정상이 아닌 것이 분명했다. 그를 아는 모든 이가 이상을 느낄법한 사건이었다. 죽은 게 아니라 자는 게 맞다 말하는 본즈에게 짐 역시 두 번을 확인한 일이었으니.

「짐, 24시간 안에 제대로 된 설명을 가져오게나.」

「최선을 다하겠습니다.」

「…… 그곳은 수족관도 유명하지만, 돔 천장이 일품이지. 모처럼의 구경거릴 즐기길 바라네.」

휴우우우. 한 가질 해치운 짐이 어두워진 화면 앞에서 곧바로 뻗어버린다. 자신의 쿼터 안에서 남의 눈을 신경 쓰지 않으며 아무렇게나 의자 뒤로 늘어졌던 고개가, 얼마 지나지 않아 바로 돌아왔다. 짧은 명령어로 스팍의 위치를 찾는 짐의 목소리에 엔터프라이즈가 답을 준다. 단정한 목소리가 알려주는 그의 위치는 변화가 없다. 부함장의 쿼터 그 자신의 방에, 그대로 여전히 그 자리에.

그냥 자러 가기엔 걱정이 남아서, 망설이던 짐에게 본즈가 알려준 일이었다. 짐, 자네가 말한 대로 지쳐있는 스팍이라면 지금쯤 자고 있을 거야. 스팍이? 그게 가능한가? 언제나 계획된 수면만을 하는 벌칸의 습관을- 그야말로 수면시간이 제로에 가까운 경우를 잘 알고 있는 짐이, 의아해 하며 본즈의 중얼거림을 경청했다.

「뉴 벌칸에서 가져온 약 중 대부분이 그런 쪽이야. 벌써 몇 개 복제해 뒀지. 벌칸의 강인함을 따진다 해도 엄청나더군. 사람이 그런 걸 맞는다면 사일은 의식이 없을 수준이었어. 아니면 위에 구멍이 나거나.」

「위험한 거 아닌가?」

「굳이 말하자면 스팍은 지금 위험하지 않은 순간이 없지.」

「무슨 야생 동물처럼 말하지 말라고.」

「쯧. 남이 아니라 자신에게 말이지. 본인도 잘 알고 있는 것 같고. 또 병신 같은 짓을 했다간 제대로 병신취급 해주겠다 했더니 내밀은 게 그거였거든? 사용할 계획은 처음부터 있었을 거야.」

「하지만…… 확실하겐 모르는 거잖아.」

'자세하게야 모르지만… 흠, 어느 정도는 알 수 있지.」

멋쩍은 얼굴로 입술을 달싹거린 본즈가 손짓을 했다. 이건 오프더레코드야. 이제껏 술 퍼마신 밤이 하루 이틀 열흘인 사이에서 언제는 그게 아니었던가? 뭐하는 거지 하고 손끝을 따라간 짐이, 처음 보는 모니터 앞에서 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 스카티에게 부탁해서 스팍의 유전자 정보를 임시로 따놨지. 구체적인 건 알 수 없지만, 기본 주파수 보다는 낫지. 갑작스러운 변화가 생길 경우 빨간불이 번쩍이게끔 해놨어.

와우. 사생활이고 뭐고 무시하는 제대로 된 감시군! 신난다는 듯 놀리는 함장에게 의사는 벌컥대고 화를 냈었다. 정상적인 경우라면 병실에 가둬놔야 하는 거라고! 이 정도는 오히려 부족한 거야! 흥흥흥흥.

걱정했던 거냐 정곡을 찌르면 하이포가 다섯 대는 날아올 테지. 쑥스러움을 넘기게 도와주며 놀려대던 짐은 그렇게 병실을 떠났었다.

그렇다 해도 잠은 오지 않았지만. 발길 가는대로 엔터프라이즈의 둥근 복도를 걷던 그는 많은 이를 마주치지 않았다. 어정쩡하게 주차된 상태로 활동이 적은 함내에는 깨어있는 대원이 적었다. 스트레스 해소를 위한 휴일이 내일이니 오늘 밤은 모두 피로를 풀기 위해 자고 있겠지. 그런 와중에도 불이 꺼지지 않은 곳은 많았다. 투명한 벽 너머로 층층이 쌓여있는 푸른 줄기와 검은 뿌리를 보며 연구실을 기웃거리던 그는, 지휘부서의 여가시간을 연구실에서 보내는 성실한 대원을 마주쳤다. 미스터 술루.

음료를 마시기 위해 나오던 술루가 함장님을 외치며 멈춰서는 것에 짐은 손을 흔들었다. 서로 쉬는 시간이니 호칭은 빼자고. 고개를 끄덕이며 뚫어져라 바라보는 검은 눈앞에서 괜스레 바닥과 천정과 우주선 창문을 돌아보던 짐이…… 더 이상 눈 돌릴 곳이 없어진 것에 체념하고 만다.

「할 말이 있는걸 아니까 어서 해.」

「…….」

차분한 표정으로 바라보던 술루가 처음 꺼낸 말은 어느 정도 예상되던 질문이었다. 미스터 스팍은 어때? 자네도 돌아온 걸 봤잖아. 그래, 시체 같더군. 벌칸의 피부색은 원래 좀 그렇지. 하등 쓸데없는 말로 공기를 낭비하는 짐을 무시하며 술루가 말을 잇는다. 관측실에서 난리가 났다는 얘기 들었어. ……당연히 그러시겠죠. 걱정 말게 아직 전원이 아는 수준은 아니니까. 정말? 오늘밤은 안심해도 좋아 내일은 전원이 알 테지만. 크- 물론 그렇겠죠. 잔뜩 찌푸린 얼굴로 곤란하지만 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃는 짐에게, 마찬가지로 웃어준 술루가 한결 편해진 목소리로 물어 본다.

「그래서 짐, 정말로 어때?」

「뭐가?」

「난 상관의 사생활은 궁금하지 않아. 중령의 회복이 어느 정도인지 궁금할 뿐이야.」

「음…….」

파이크에게 보고할 때와는 달랐다. 진솔한 검은 눈동자를 보며 할 말을 고르던 짐의 입술이 비밀을 알려주듯 속삭인다.

「스팍은 지금, 자고 있어.」

「그렇다는 건- 미스터 스팍도, 뇌진탕 없이 수면이 가능한 존재였단 말이지?」

「빙고! 매일 새로운 것을 배우는 우주력의 하루지.」

비밀을 나눠 가진 친구처럼 낄낄거리고 웃는 것을 마지막으로. 뭐가 얼마나 전해졌는지는 모를 일이었으나 술루는 그 정도로 짐을 놔줬다.

느린 걸음으로 조금은 가벼워진 어깨로 걸음을 옮기던 함장이 어딘가의 텅 빈 복도에서 다시 한 번 벽에 기댄다.

스팍은 어디에 있지? 반복된 명령에도 지치지 않는 엔터프라이즈가 조금 전의 대답과 음조차 똑같은 문장으로 바라는 답을 들려준다. 한참을 돌고 돌며 자신의 쿼터에 도착한 짐이 간신히 잠든 시간은, 파이크와의 대화가 끝나고도 한참 뒤였다.

그가 잠들기 전까지 몇 번이나 더 똑같은 질문을 허공에 했는지는 컴퓨터만 알고 있을 것이다.

 

다음날은 엔터프라이즈의 다수에게 희귀한 날이었다. 스팍이 잠을 잔다는 것은 신기한 일이었지만, 스팍이 시간에 늦는다는 건 경악스러운 사건이었다. 십 분이 지나도 나타나지 않는 그의 모습에 연구실에서 기다리던 대원들이 웅성거리는 것은 결코 과한 반응이 아니었다. 연락을 받고 달려온 짐 역시 초조해지기는 마찬가지였다. 본즈를 불러내 몇 마디 나눠봤자 다른 방법은 없었다. 문 앞에 찾아가는 수밖에.

「스팍? 미스터 스팍?…… 중령, 살아 있나? 스팍!」

스피커를 부수겠다 싶게 높아진 목소리로, 닫힌 문 앞에서 네 번이나 이름을 부른 뒤에야 답이 나왔다.

「네.」

돌아온 목소리는 평소와 전혀 다르다. 살아 있는 게 맞구나 환영하기엔 못미더운 반응이었다. 산소가 부족한 곳에서 소리를 지르듯 막혀 나오는 한마디에, 안심하기 이르다 긴장이 여전한 짐이 재촉한다. 미스터 스팍, 스케줄에 변동이 필요한가? 한참이고 돌아오는 답이 없어 커져가는 불안을 잠재운 것은 말 그대로 상상도 못할 대답이었다.

「짐, 난 계속 자야해.」

그리고 끝. 끝이라 말하지 않아도 끝이 느껴지는 그런 끝. 지금 설마 스팍이 잠꼬대를 한 건가? 정말? 정말로 진짜? 상한 음식을 삼킨 것처럼 찌푸린 얼굴의 본즈와 시선을 주고받은 짐은 그만 웃고 말았다. 기가 막혀서. 고개를 흔들며 욕설을 뱉어낸 의사 역시 마찬가지의 반응만을 보일 뿐이다.

「내가 말했잖아? 그 벌칸 수면제 약효가 엄청나다고.」

「이게 놔둬도 될 일인가?」

「시체 같은 꼴로 함내를 휘젓고 다니는 것 보다야 나은 꼴이지?」

「그렇게 생각하니 그런 것도 같군.」

신기하고 요상한 일이었으나, 의사의 고견이 없다고 쳐도 더 자고 싶다며 자는 건 병이 아닐 테지. 이름도 똑바로 불렀으며 대답도 대충 앞뒤가 맞은 상황이었다. 알아듣기 힘든 크기라 해도 고통은 없는 목소리였고. 그래서 짐은 그 이상의 걱정을 하지 않았다. 스케줄의 간단한 조절을 끝낸 함장은 걱정하는 이들에게 적절한 변명을 했지만- 그의 노력은 이미 무의미한 절차였다. 안 그래도 오후부터 자유를 만끽할 엔터프라이즈에는 이제, '미스터 스팍이 잠을 잔다' 는 오늘의 대박사건이 엄청난 속도로 알려질 것이다.

타당한 자연의 이치라 해도 마주치면 놀라운 일이었다. 갑작스러운 사고나 당황스러운 탄생처럼.

어쨌든 나쁜 일이 아니었기에 걱정은 늘지 못했다.

함선의 마지막 정비와 비상시의 연락망 등을 점검하며 오후를 맞이한 짐 역시 할 일은 많았다. 자신의 외출에 별다른 준비를 하지 않는 그였으나 엄밀하게 말해 저녁시간의 연회는 업무의 연장선이니, 신경 좀 써야겠지? 오랜만에 음모와 위험이 없는 곳을 가기 위해 엔터프라이즈를 떠나게 된 그는 그렇게, 연방의 제복을 차려입고 밖을 향했다. 우주를 배경으로 돌아보게 된 그녀는 언제 봐도 아름다운 모습이었다. 사소한 상처가 제대로 아물고 있는지 찬찬히 살피며 갈 길을 계속하던 짐이, 그 안에서 잠들어 있는 스팍을 떠올리며 혼자 웃는다.

자네 부서 대원들은 자네한테서 피가 나는 것보다 잠을 자는데 더 놀라더라고. 말한다면 과연 어떤 반응을 보일까.

 

'둘 다 익히 전제된 상황이니 놀라는 것이 이해되지 않는군요. 흥미로운 반응입니다.' '어떤 게 전제된 상황이란거지? 자네가 초록 피라는 거?' '그것을 포함한, 벌칸과 타종족의 육체적 차이 말이죠. 수면 역시 기본적인 사항인 만큼 예상되는 확률은 같을 텐데요.' '그러니 가끔은 예상을 따라주라고.'

 

상당히 그럴싸한 망상을 풀어가던 짐이 그쯤에서 고개를 기울이며 마지막 줄을 지워본다. 이상한 예상까지 따르는 확률이 높아 문제인 녀석이지. 어쨌든! 현재의 평화는 기대 없던 선물처럼 반가운 전개였다. 어쩌면 정말로 고비를 넘길 일인가 싶어지는, 이제 정말 다 잘 될 순서만 남아 있다는 듯, 웃음을 늘게 만드는 기묘한 두근거림으로. 차마 분명히 말하지 못한다 해도 생겨난 희망을 버리기는 쉽지 않은 일이다. 순진한 마음이 생겨날 법도 한 것이다.

 

그 다음은 전형적인 흐름이었다. 4시간 27분 후 스팍은 잠을 깼다. 고통에 몸부림치는 엔터프라이즈의 붉은 비명. 적색경보. 비상사태로 인해서.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

며칠 전의 비극은 없는 일인 것처럼. 스테이션에서 준비한 연회장은 유별난 장식 없이도 화려했다. 우주가 고스란히 보이는 돔 천장 아래에서, 관광객의 모습으로 고개를 빼 둘러보는 커크의 얼굴이 순진한 경이로 가득 차있다. 민간인의 출입이 통제되는 구역에서 군인 노릇만 하던 때와는 다른 기분이었다. 매일 보는 우주라고 해도 이 정도 크기의 돔을 통해 맨눈으로 보게 된다면야 감상이 남다른 법. 죽여주는데? 솔직한 감탄을 숨기지 않는 그의 옆에서, 지나가는 웨이터의 쟁반 위 술잔을 잡아챈 본즈가 샴페인의 단맛에 얼굴을 찡그린다.

「설계한 자식도 미친 거고 허락한 새끼는 더 미쳤군. 금 하나만 가도 5초안에 60%는 날아갈 걸? 20초로 전체 전력이 끊어질 거라 장담하지.」

「해적새끼들도 그게 무서웠나봐! 여긴 신기할 만큼 피해가 없어, 다행이지 본즈?」

「다행이고말고. 우린 어쩜 이리 운이 좋은지? 어딜 가도 행운만 따르는군!」

연방은 하여간에 이름만 연방인건지? 이정도면 노동착취로 고소를 당해도 마땅해. 세상만사와 행성연방을 원망하는 본즈의 중얼거림엔 끝날 기색이 없었으나 그 목소리엔 평소의 쓴맛이 적었다. 눈앞에 펼쳐진 장면이 보기 드문 장관인 것은 누구라도 부정하지 못할 사실이었다.

어둠과 빛이 함께하는 우주를 모피코트처럼 두르고 사치스럽게 불을 밝힌 연회장에는 삼삼오오 모여든 수많은 우주인들이 자리를 채우고 있다. 사건이 터지던 순간에 늦장을 부리던 존재들도 성공을 축하하는 자리에는 빠짐없이 기어온다. 연방의 제복을 갖춰 입은 자도 많았으나 그 숫자도 묻힐 만큼 다채롭고 엄청난 모임이었다. 5년 미션을 해나가며 수많은 사건사고를 맞이하고 해결해온 엔터프라이즈에게 영웅이 된 순간은 처음이 아니었으나, 직접적인 감사의 자리가 이정도 규모로 마련되는 여유는 자주 있는 일이 아니었다.

연방의 주도하에 이뤄진 것이 아니라 가능한 거창함일까. 반원의 정면을 차지한 벽에는 우주와 그대로 이어진 투명함으로 이국적인 바다가 담겨 있었다. 잡음을 감추며 대화를 꾸며주는 음악조차 홀로그램이 아니다. 술잔을 부딪치느라 엇박을 만드는, 생생하게 움직이는 진짜 오케스트라다. 웃고 있는 타인들 사이에서 답답한 목깃을 풀며 주변을 살피던 짐의 눈이 자신의 대원들을 찾아본다. 한참을 잊고 지낸 화려함에 즐거워하는 모습이 구석구석을 채우고 있다. 이런 자리를 좋아한다 하기엔 아직 경험이 적은 그였으나 오늘은 확실히 좋은 기억으로 남을듯했다.

한 마디라도 더 자신과 말하기 위해 다가오는, 멀리서 구경하던 자들의 찬양에는 엔터프라이즈와 그녀의 함장인 짐 커크에 대한 환호가 가득하다. 시간이 지나며 생겨난 변화였다. 이제는 커크라는 이름에 따라붙는 자신의 이야기가 넘쳐난다. 아버지의 이름은 끼어들 새가 없을 정도로.

번쩍 하고 떠진 스팍의 눈이 어둠에 적응하는 것은 금방이었다. 시간을 잊을 정도로 깊은 수면에서 머리가 깨어나고 호흡이 돌아온다. 작살에 꿰인 물고기처럼 끌어올려진 온몸에 감각이 되살아나며 의식이 날을 세운다. 예상 못 한 공격이나 자연재해, 그런 순간에나 느끼던 생존본능이었다. 무음의 정적은 친근한 존재일 텐데 어째서일까. 이유를 모르는데도 확실한 불안이 이성을 다그치며 행동을 촉구한다. 부정 부정 부정…… 모든 것이 옳지 않다 외치는 본능으로 닫힌 문 앞에 다가가던 그가 오류를 인식했다. 방안을 채운 것은 과도한 침묵이었다. 엄청난 약에 취해 잠들던 그때, 마지막 생각조차 떠오르지 않는 깊은 잠을 깨운 것이 무엇인지? 알 수가 없는 어긋남이다.

정보의 수집을 위해 컴퓨터를 부르려던 입술이 소리를 내지 않고 다물어진다. 100%의 어둠에서도 숨겨져 빛나야 할 그녀의 존재, 사소하고 중요한 작은 불빛들 모두가 사라져있다. 지나칠 정도로 완벽한 어둠이다. 다급하게 활동하던 스팍의 오감이 닫힌 문에 더해지는 약한 무게를 곧바로 알아차린다. 반사적으로 움직인 손이 문을 연 그 앞에는, 스르르 중심을 잃고 바닥에 추락하는 육체가 있다. 과학부대 소속의 소위 테리아.

기우는 몸을 받아낸 뒤 이름을 떠올린 스팍에게 힘겨운 신음이 들린다. 핏줄이 곤두선 눈동자가 초점을 찾지 못하며 방황한다. 안정적인 자세를 찾아 주저앉는 그에게 피 냄새 가득한 목소리가 속삭인다. 중령님 페이저가 되지 않아요. 발사되지 못한 페이저를 놓지 않는 손이 쿵 하고, 무게를 이기는 힘을 잃고서 옆으로 떨어진다. 빠른 속도로 옷을 적시던 붉은 피가 그 옆을 금세 차지하고는, 뺏겼어요…….

의식을 잃은 소위를 제대로 눕힌 뒤 맥박을 확인한 스팍이 구급함을 찾아와 하이포를 놓는다. 출혈을 막은 뒤 굳어있는 손을 조심스레 펴 페이저를 받아들은 그가, 그 무능을 확인한 뒤 방을 떠났다. 무서운 정적에는 이유가 있었다. 문이 열려있습니다 한마디 말조차 못하는 엔터프라이즈.

비상시의 전력으로 흐리게 길을 밝힌 복도를 달려가며 답을 찾던 그는 곧 자신의 가설을 확인받는다. 상당량의 투자로 준비된 것이 분명한 치밀한 공격에 치욕스럽게 사로잡힌 그녀의 수치를.

'이런 식으로 잡담만 하는 것도 드문 일이지.‘

모인 자들의 사회적 위치와 자리의 성격을 본다면 조금 과하지 않나 싶을 정도로 느슨한 분위기였다. 세 번째 잔을 거절하던 짐이 본즈를 찾아 고개를 든다. 아무리 노는 자리라 해도 함장으로 서있는 곳이니- 두 번째 세 번째 술잔을 막고 설 것은, 본즈가 할 만한 일이었는데. 오리온의 페로몬에 취하기라도 한 건가? 긴가민가한 의심으로 주위를 돌아본 짐의 눈이 곧바로 친구를 발견한다.

가늘고 길게 벽을 둘러싼 바에 앉아 손을 흔드는 본즈의 얼굴에는 보기 드문 웃음이 더해져 있다.

걷기 시작한 커크의 발을 멈춘 것은, 드디어 변하기 시작한 저 앞의 무대였다. 드디어 뭔가 격식을 갖출 생각인걸까, 이제껏 무대를 차지하고 있던 광대들이 사라지자 거대한 홀로가 그 위에 돋아났다. 납치 후 즉시 살해당한 전 소장의 뒤를 이어 복구를 주도하던 부소장의 얼굴이 화사한 화면으로 나타난다. 자잘한 상처가 사라진 미모의 얼굴이, 자신감 넘치는 표정으로 모두의 주의를 집중시켰다. 잔인한 무리에게 인질로 잡혀 고문당하면서도 마지막 코드를 넘기지 않은 그녀의 용기와 책임감은 이미 유명한 업적이다.

칭찬하는 주변의 목소리들이 박수를 더하자 술과 노래로 커져있던 연회장의 데시벨이 한층 더 높아진다. 다음에 이어지는 것은, 어리둥절해하는 손님들의 당황이었다.

잔 안의 액체가 움직이는 것에 사태를 눈치 챈 짐이 제일 가까운 기둥으로 달려간다. 충돌한 것이 그인지 테이블인지 모를 일이다. 수많은 사람이 즐거워하던 웅장한 공간에서 중력이 사라지고, 의아해하며 늘어나는 혼란의 주위로 겹겹이 쌓이는 공포의 그림자가 어둑하다.

눈에 보이는 모든 문에 해적의 가면을 쓴 자들이 나타나 무기를 내보였다.

끝난 일을 끝났다 말하기 힘들던 미심쩍은 기분의 정체가 이거였을까. 그림자 속에 몸을 숨긴 짐이 허탈한 쓴웃음을 삼켰다. 손쉽게 붙잡힌 해적의 잔당은, 처음의 성공이 기이할 정도로 빈약한 집단이었다. 숫자만으로 가능하지 못한 초반의 신속함은 결국 내부의 도움 덕이로군. 함정을 확신한 뒤 탈출을 모색하던 그가, 각자의 자리에서 자신을 향한 시선에 고갯짓한다. 민간인의 흥분이 가라앉을 때까지 기다리자 결정하는 소리 없는 신호 뒤로 다급한 목소리가 붙잡으라 명령한다. 우주의 별빛과 반사되는 물빛으로 공허함을 숨기던 허공에, 화려한 여유를 만들어 낸 것들이 떠올라서는, 조준이 필요치 않을 만큼 손쉬운 먹이가 된다.

그렇다 해도 예상외의 전개였지만. 목적에 대해 떠드는 한때의 소란도 없이 순식간에 진행된 것은 그야말로 구시대적인 살육전이다.

끔찍한 비명을 뒤로 하며 포위망을 벗어나는 짐의 눈이 차게 얼어붙는다. 중력조절장치를 공격하는 무책임함과 결과를 신경 쓰지 않는 무분별한 범죄는…… 많은 것을 버리는 행위지. 냉정한 판단으로 좁은 통로를 찾아간 그가 안전을 얻은 뒤 구체적인 소통을 시도해본다. 대원들의 생사를 확인하는 함장에게 약해진 목소리들이 뜨문뜨문한 보고를 해온다. 페이저가 막혔습니다. 정체불명의 전자파에 크고 작은 마비상태가 사방에서 일어나고 있었다.

한데 뭉치다 절단되는 급박한 정보를 모으던 그가 입술을 깨물며 다시 움직일 준비를 한다. 정거장의 도킹 락이 걸린 채 기다리고 있을 수많은 우주선 중, 도망치는 자들에게 제일 쓸 만한 것은 엔터프라이즈다.

「방해전파의 원천을 찾아.」

간신히 만남이 이뤄진 몇 명의 대위에게 명령을 내린 그는 다음 순간 다섯의 적을 마주쳤다. 앞뒤를 따지기 벅찬 혼돈이 첫 장을 넘기는 순간이었다.

엔진룸의 문이 고장 난 상태로 막혀있는 것은, 내부에 갇혀 지키는 자들의 의도적인 결과였다. 몇 명의 이름으로 상태를 보고받은 스팍이 함내를 돌파해 길을 만든다. 소통이 되지 않는 엔터프라이즈는 쇠로 된 무덤처럼 무정했지만, 그 모습에 가슴 아파 우는 것은 나중에나 가능할 감상이었다. 비상시의 규율에 따라 대피해온 대원들에게서 상황을 전달받은 부함장이 손실을 파악하며 상황을 판단했다. 71%의 전력상실, 38%의 기기손상, 막힌 길과 사라진 문과 구해야 할 존재들. 짧게 이어지는 정교한 명령에 따라 소규모로 나눠진 대원들이 엔터프라이즈의 숨겨진 통로로 속속들이 사라진다.

무기가 가득한 공간을 수동으로 분리하는 것은 불가능한 일이었다. 그것만을 위해서라도 브릿지를 탈환해야했다. 우주선을 빼앗기는 것과, 우주선의 무기를 빼앗기는 것은 다른 결과를 만드는 다른 사건이다.

엔터프라이즈의 메인 컴퓨터, 비상사태의 보호를 위해 자동적으로 잠겨있는 본체에 침투해야 했다.

엔지니어 한명과 함께 빛이 죽은 통로를 살아 돌파하는 것은 순탄치 않다 해도 불가능하지 않은 일이다. 인간과 다른 신체적 능력을 최대한도로 끌어올린 스팍은 단순한 무기로 막아내기 힘든 존재였다.

소란을 일으키지 않기 위해선 잡음을 막아야 했고 비명을 막기 위해선 속도가 필요했다. 원인을 모르고 쓰러지는 적의 육체를 밟고 나가던 벌칸의 날카로운 귀에- 뒤를 쫓아오는 것만으로도 힘겨워하는 벅찬 숨소리가 들린다. 들리는 것은 그것뿐이 아니다. 손과 발과 눈과 머리로…… 주변의 정보를 긁어모으며, 매 순간 변화하는 상황의 주도권을 놓치지 않기 위해 전력을 쏟고 있는 온 몸이 느끼고 있다. 공포에 붙들리지 않으려 안간힘을 쓰는 이들과 마찬가지로, 더러운 손을 피해 도망치는 엔터프라이즈의 숨죽인 흐느낌.

차게 식은 표면 아래에서 박자를 잃으며 하나씩 쓰러지는 그녀의 능력과 그녀의 의지.

불시에 터져 나온 폭발을 막아선 스팍의 뻗은 팔 아래로 흔들림이 커진 소령의 어깨가 부딪힌다. 두려움. 혼란. 분노. 피. 찢어진 살점과 부러진 뼈로 망가진 동료의 얼굴. 바닥에 잘려나간 적의 손목. 어머니…….

 

주변에 넘실거리는 감정을 막지 못하는, 둘째 치게 된 스팍이 인간의 반응을 읽고 말았다. 필요한 정보만을 골라 변하는 체계를 갖추며 목적을 이루는 것에만 집중하던 그가 비로소 인식하게 된 순간이었다. 지금 상황에서 포기한 것은, 한참 전부터 내려가 있던 마음의 벽 하나가 아니기에 어쩔 수 없는 일이지. 필요한 행동을 반복하는 스팍의 육체가 목적을 따르며 움직였다. 수십 개의 계획과 수백 개의 변수로 각자의 수식을 만들며 전속으로 달려가는 머리를 위해 잠잠하던 한 구석에서- 느리게 살아난 것이 꿈틀거리고 자리를 넓힌다. 브릿지의 문을 지키는 적의 뼈가 손 안에서 으스러진다. 언어가 아닌 감각으로 터져 나오는 고통이 끔찍한 색으로 시야를 물들인다. 인간적인, 너무나 인간적인 생명의 울부짖음.

불이 붙은 기름처럼 타오르는 감정들.

 

'너무 많아.'

색을 구별하지 못하는 피에 흠뻑 젖은 벌칸의 손이 엔터프라이즈의 하얀 피부에 자국을 남기며 그 문을 뜯어낸다.

자신의 자리를 찾아 코드를 입력한 뒤 강제적인 조종을 시작한 스팍의 귀에, 먼 곳의 소음을 뚫고 들려오는 흐느낌이 있다. 눈물을 삼키고 비명을 참으며 메인 보드 앞에 무릎을 꿇은 소령 도슨에게서 나오는 울음이었다. 떨리는 것이 분명해도 포기하지 않는 그의 손이 최선을 다하고 있다. 기계적인 움직임이 계속되고 있는 자신의 손 위로, 답을 주기 시작하는 모니터로 돌아온 스팍의 눈이 깜빡임 없이 숫자를 읽는다.

'부족해.'

붉은색 노란색 파란색……. 조금 전의 화려함이 폐허로 변한 그늘아래, 비어있는 바닥이 처량하고 허무하다. 핏방울이 떠다니는 현장을 모니터로 살피며 전력을 재정비하던 짐이 피곤한 눈을 짧게 감으며 숨을 내쉰다. 간신히 도착한 스테이션의 주조종실은 이미 적의 손에 점거당한지 오래였다. 사용이 가능한 무기와 이동수단을 찾아 민간인의 대피를 서두르던 엔터프라이즈의 숱한 이가 온몸을 던졌다.

비상연락망을 동원해 막막한 우주에 지원을 요청하고, 내려간 쉴드를 살려내고 전체의 피해를 점검하고…… 상처를 무시하며 움직이던 긴박한 공기 속에서, 실체를 드러낸 현실은 우려하던 그대로였다.

「함장님 엔터프라이즈의 어뢰가 움직입니다!」

애초에 정거장의 벽 안에 들어온 지 오래인 것은, 하나만 발사되어도 최대치의 피해가 가능하겠지. 소용없어진 단말기를 밀치며 본체에 덤벼드는 짐과 주변의 대원들에겐 이미 공포가 사라져있다. 생사의 갈림길에 들어서 절박하게 답을 구하는 이는 많은 것을 잊을 수 있다. 신체의 고통과 마음의 괴로움을 제치고 눈앞의 난제에 빠져들은 그들 앞에서 기어코 시작된 공격이 모니터를 가득 채우는 빛으로 나타났다. 하나 둘 터지는 뒤엉킨 선을 가르며 길을 찾던 짐의 눈이, 열려있는 화면 너머 보이는 스테이션의 벽으로 향한다. 허물어진 질서 속에서 둥글게 빛나는 엔터프라이즈의 아름다움이 비통하다.

떠오르는 조용한 얼굴 하나에, 더 이상 무시하기 힘들어진 불안이 짐의 심장을 억죄며 붕괴의 절정을 부추겼다.

스팍.

비상등이 요란한 엔터프라이즈의 브릿지에도 전해지는 폭발들이다. 예정된 발사를 막지 못한 실패에 스팍의 손이 멈춰버린다. 발끝을 적시며 다가오는 파도처럼 밀려온 충격이 손과 발을 굳게 한다. 죽어있던 화면에 굉음이 터지며 눈을 멀게 하는 빛이 쏟아진다. 홀린 듯 자리를 일어선 그가 곧 이어 바닥을 구르는 도슨의 비명에 고개를 돌린다. 망가진 터보리프트와 부서진 문을 뚫고 찾아온 적의 무리가 시야에 들어온 것과 동시에, 묵직한 고통에 흔들린 스팍의 두 손이 반사적인 움직임으로 배를 감싼다. 굳은 피로 더러워졌던 옷자락을 새롭게 적시는 초록색 피가 선명하다. 손등을 타고 흐르는 끈적한 피의 농도와 온도를 헤아리는 즉각적인 반응 뒤로…… 그의 머리에 떠오르는 것은 단 하나다. 짐.

그리고 어둠.

의식을 되찾은 그의 눈에 보이는 것은, 자신의 방만큼이나 익숙한 의무병동의 천정이었다. 눈이 아프게 환한 불빛 아래서 되살아나는 육체를 감지하던 스팍의 입이 자신도 모르게 신음을 흘린다. 감각을 막아서며 마비된 신경이 불러온 당황이었다. 서두르는 발소리와 기계의 잡음 뒤로 귓가에 다가온 목소리가 물으려던 답을 준다.

「고통이 심해 어쩔 수 없었어, 조금만 참으라고.」

얼기설기 붙은 붕대 사이로 피가 멈추지 않는 벌칸의 손은, 그 고통을 상상하기가 두려울 정도였다. 트라이코더를 갖다 대고 떠진 눈에 시선을 맞춰본 본즈가 고개를 숙인다. 마취가 먹히는 것은 다행이었다 해도, 돌아온 의식에 이 이상의 분리가 어떤 영향을 끼치는지 답을 모를 일이다. 벌칸의 뇌와 벌칸의 손은 도대체 어떻게 되먹은 신체기관일까? 약물을 흘려보내는 튜브의 끝에서 튕겨 나갈듯 꿈틀거린 오른손을 의사가 붙잡는다.

-내 앞에서 날뛰진 말라고 젠장 모를 건 뇌파만으로도 충분해 어떻게 비명을 지르지 않는 거지 이건 눈보다도 심하군 더 이상은 건드리지 못할 텐데-

스며들듯 전달된 생각들 속에서 뒤엉킨 이미지와 요란한 목소리가 난잡하게 달려든다.

얻어맞은 것처럼 저릿한 충격을 삼켜낸 스팍이, 침대를 흔드는 힘으로 몸을 일으키며 와르르 주변을 무너트렸다.

「짐은 어디에 있지?」

「안전한 곳에 멀쩡히 있으니 남 걱정 말게!」

핏방울이 후두둑. 맨 바닥을 더럽힌 스팍의 두 손이 숨는 것처럼 웅크린다. 식은땀조차 흘리지 못하는 텅 빈 얼굴에 맥코이의 목소리가 다급하게 이어졌다. 짐은 걱정 말래도? 자네가 신경 쓸 건 그게 아냐. 내 말을 들을 리 없지만 그래도 오 분만 더 앉아있어. 이걸 맞으면 일어서는 걸 막지 않겠네. 상처 입은 짐승을 달래는 것처럼 초조하게 이어지는 중얼거림이 끊이지 않는다. 어지러운 현실 속에서 익숙한 목소리에 집중한 벌칸이 필요한 정보를 소화해낸다.

연방의 우주선이 도착한 덕에 사태는 진정됐으며, 짐은 안전하다는 것을. 구조를 받아 무사하다는 것을.

자신이 없이도 성사된 그의 안전. 환영해야할 소식에 뒤틀린 것은 무엇일까? 마음 깊은 곳에서 끝의 끝으로 밀려나 버티고 있던 무언가가 쩡 하고 깨진다. 불이 붙은 것처럼 아픈 두 손을 이제야 알아챈 스팍에게 더한 고통은 터지는 감정들이다. 그를 구한 것이 자신이 아님을 분개하는 흉측한 마음이…… 어째서 여기에 있는지 견딜 수 없는, 몸부림치며 토해지는 수많은 답 중 제일로 더러운 모습으로…… 끔찍한 본색을 드러냈으니.

그 혐오는 비명이 되었다. 시작에 불과한 비명.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel too much  
> Never enough

 

 

 

 

사실이 아닐 형상이 스팍의 머리가 좁다며 현실을 위협한다. 파직거리고 타들어간 신경세포와 피부조직, 드러난 뼈와 떨어진 살점들. 그려지는 아픔은 잦아들지 못했다. 되돌아온 의식은 더한 곳을 향한다. 살갗이 벗겨진 육체와 문이 사라진 마음을 찢어발기며, 차례를 지키지 않고 앞 다퉈 나서는 것이 너무나 많다. 구분이 불가능할 하나의 덩어리라 치부해 잡아 누르기에는 막아낼 마음이 너무 작고 의지가 부족하다. 모자란 것은 그것뿐이 아니다. 넘치는 것이 그것만이 아닌 것처럼-

「스팍!」

쩌렁쩌렁한 목소리가 푸른 불꽃처럼 자신의 이름을 부른다. 돌연히 나타난 낯선 색이 머릿속을 물들인 것과 동시에, 시동이 걸리는 엔진처럼 숨쉬기 시작한 스팍이 눈을 떴다. 붙잡아 누르는 인간의 힘과 함께, 쏟아지는 생각이 막무가내로 쳐들어온다. 정체를 밝히라 외치려던 주인의 입이 말을 잃는다. 그렇지 않아. 이것은…… 나의 짓이야.

무서운 모습으로 일그러져 있는 것은, 나의 손이야.

자신의 손과 자신의 힘. 상처가 벌어진 벌칸의 손에서 새로운 피가 흐른다. 어둡게 빛을 반사하는 초록색이 무서운 속도로 번지는 곳은 타인의 옷자락이다. 구겨진 옷을 놓은 손이 눈앞의 몸을 거칠게 밀어낸다.

등 뒤의 벽에 부딪힌 벌칸의 육체가 진동으로 퍼지는 충격을 만들자, 무거운 장막을 들춘 것처럼 좁아진 그의 시야에 보이는 것은…… 아는 이름과 아는 얼굴이었다.

긴장으로 얼어붙은 맥코이의 얼굴.

「날 만지지 마.」

많은 것이 제자리를 잃은 병실의 끝에서 스팍이 속삭였다.

물론이지 뭐든 자네가 원하는 대로 하겠어. 떨리는 손을 감추면서도 의사는 눈을 돌리지 않는다. 듣는 이의 심장을 긁어대던 괴로운 비명이 멈추더니, 찾아온 것은 그보다 지독한 침묵이다. 가빠진 숨을 참으며 두 손을 들어 보인 본즈가 저 한 구석에 피해있는 간호장교에게 짧게 고개를 흔든다. 다가오지 말라는 무언의 명령이다. 물기어린 흰자위로 크게 떠진 스팍의 눈이 허공을, 난리가 난 좁은 병실을 훑어본다.

산발적인 떨림과 함께 새나오던 벌칸의 호흡이 작아지고 커지며 불안을 키워간다. 도대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 알 길은 없어도, 결코 좋은 게 아니란 것쯤은 본즈도 모를 수 없다. 벽에 기댄 채 굳어있던 스팍의 몸이 비틀거리고 휘청거리다 다시금 중심을 잡는다. 연결이 잘못된 기계처럼 정지와 시작이 반복되는 스스로를 모르는 걸까. 아픔과 혼란을 숨긴 것이 더한 효과로 진실을 보이던 공허한 표정에, 드디어 목표가 생겼다.

색이 옅어진 큰 눈이 자신을 향하는 것에 본즈는 꿀꺽 마른침을 삼킨다.

뒤틀린 어깨가 자신을 향해 달려드는 상상은 무시무시했지만, 갈 곳을 모르는 발악이 저대로 벽을 향하는 건 더 무서운 가능성이었으니까. 이제껏 직접적인 폭력이 없었다는 걸 되새기며 최악의 상황을 각오하는 본즈에게, 이렇게 반가운적이 없을 스팍의 목소리가 들렸다.

「난 혼자 있어야 해.」

「지금 당장 눈앞에서 사라지겠어.」

「아니. 내가…… 내가 혼자여야 해.」

숨죽인 공기에 뒤섞여 있는 병실의 소음과 속삭이는 인기척을 본즈는 그제야 깨달았다. 주변의 모든 것을 온몸으로, 인간보다 월등할 감각으로, 이를 악문 채 견뎌내고 있는 스팍의 위태로운 상태를.

느리게 뒷걸음친 그가 길을 열어주며 비켜선다. 타당타당 기계가 밀려나고 모니터가 삑삑삑삑. 갑작스럽게 늘어난 잡음에 손을 흔들며 소리 내지 말라 알리는 본즈의 앞을, 잔뜩 날선 동물처럼 어깨를 움츠린 스팍이 지나갔다.

어디로 가냐 묻고 싶어도 묻지 못한다. 눈을 감고 걸을 수 있다면 눈을 감을 것처럼 숨 쉬는 것조차 괴로워하는 스팍에게 불필요한 자극을 줘선 안 될 때였다.

좁혀진 어깨가 거친 걸음으로 복도를 벗어난다. 순식간에 뒷모습조차 사라진 그 앞에서, 참던 숨을 내쉬는 모두를 돌아보며 본즈는 소리쳤다.

「컴퓨터!」

망할 뾰족귀 녀석, 곧바로 우주로 뛰쳐나간대도 이상하지 않을 꼴이잖아!

밀려난 기계들을 치운 뒤 모니터를 붙잡은 의사는 금세 스팍의 위치를 찾을 수 있었다. 현실감이 없을 만치 안심되는 장소였다. 자신의 쿼터로 돌아간 부함장을 확인하고 또 확인한 그였으나 초조한 기분은 사라지지 못했다. 잠깐의 소동으로 불안이 얹어진, 여전히 바쁜 의무병동 한가운데에서 본즈는 자리를 비웠다. 커뮤니케이터를 붙들고 구석을 찾은 그는 혼란이 더할 곳에 연락을 서두른다.

당장 함장과 연결해줘. 긴급 상황이냐고? 긴급 상황이 아니면 왜 당장 찾겠어? 어서 빨리 그 녀석을 찾아내! 일분이 한 시간 같은 기다림 끝에 그는 뚜둑 하는 잡음 너머로 짐의 목소리를 듣게 된다.

「본즈, 난 지금 발하나 까딱하면 우주의 미아가 될-」

「스팍의 일로 연락했네.」

「……죽은 건 아니지? 당장 말하게, 어서! 이건 명령이야!」

여유를 잃은 높아진 목소리에 지지 않는 외침이 달려들었다. 죽지 않았어! 하지만 위험한 건 분명해, 제일 문제인건 뭣 때문인지를 모르겠다는 거야? 짐, 난…… 스팍의 그런 모습은 처음 봤다고. 갑작스레 현실의 무게에 깔린 것처럼 잦아든 의사의 목소리가 신음으로 흩어졌다.

지금 간다는 짧은 답으로 끊어진 대화의 뒤에서, 피곤한 얼굴을 두 손으로 쓸어낸 의사의 어깨가 아주 잠시 힘을 잃는다.

연회에 참석하기 위한 출발이었다 해도 그 도착이 고마운 연방의 함선이었다. 통제를 잃은 소동은 더 큰 비극이 되기 전에 간신히 저지되었다. 스테이션의 손발을 묶은 뒤 엔터프라이즈를 점령했던 이들은 인질을 내세우며 뒤늦은 협상을 시도했으나, 최첨단의 함선이 쉴드를 세우고 퇴로를 막는 것에는 버틸 길이 적었다. 지나간 폭풍의 폐허에서 상황을 정리하던 짐은 뒤이어 들어온 보고에 불안을 덜 수 있었다. 남은 자가 적었던 만큼 함내의 사상자는 결코 많지 않았으며, 부함장의 이름은 부상자의 하나로 확인되었다.

의식은 잃었지만 치명상은 없어 보여. 다친 다리를 붙잡고 엔터프라이즈에 돌아갔던 본즈가 제일 먼저 전해온 소식이었다. 다행이라는 바보소리는 안 나와도 초조한 마음을 달래놓기엔 충분한 위로였다. 제 눈으로 확인하고픈 마음을 억누르고 기다릴 수 있을 만큼.

어디서부터 따져야 할지 모르겠는 엄청난 규모의 피해였다. 반나절이 넘는 시간동안 잠깐의 휴식도 가질 새 없이 바쁜 것은 당연하지만 그 혼자가 아니었다. 경미한 상처는 상처 취급도 받지 못하며 모두가 동원된 지 몇 시간. 노력의 결과가 조금씩 쌓이며 안정이 돌아왔다. 에너지 알약을 삼키며 식사를 거르는 엔터프라이즈의 함장에게 주변의 높고 낮은 이들 모두는 휴식을 종용했으나, 격식을 갖춰 거절할 여유조차 없어 대놓고 무시하는 짐에게 강요할 자는 없었다.

시간을 잊고 일에 묻혀있던 그에게, 간신히 범위가 확장된 긴급회선을 통해 본즈의 구조요청이 들어온 거다. 스팍이 위험하다며, 자신은 방법을 모르겠다고.

하던 일을 넘겨받는 자에게 전할 말을 끝내기도 전에 짐의 발이 달려가 버린다. 날개가 있다면 날아갔겠지만, 터보리프트도 제대로 작동하지 않는 상황이라 계단을 써야할 지경이었다. 사용이 가능한 셔틀 크래프트를 향해 덤벼든 그가 조종대를 잡고 있는 이에게 비키라고 외친다.

명령과 함께 들어선 함장의 앞에서 자리를 내주기 급했던 이는 아무런 질문을 하지 않았다. 비상등 불빛이 깜박인다 해도 안도한 공기가 늘어나있던 엔터프라이즈의 복도에 다급한 소음이 쏟아진다.

재차 달리기 시작한 그가 마침내 도착한 의무병동은 여전히 끝나지 않은 전쟁터처럼 소란스럽다. 다친 대원들의 모습을 본능적으로 훑어보면서도 쉽사리 멈추지 못하던 짐의 두 발이 간신히 찾아낸 친구의 앞에서 속도를 늦춘다. 고개를 휘둘러 주변을 살피는 푸른 눈에는 숨기지 못하는 두려움이 가득하다.

「스팍은 어디에 있지?」

「엉망진창인 꼴로 자기 방에 갔지.」

자신의 쿼터로 갔다는 말을 듣자마자 황급히 몸을 돌리는 함장을 피곤한 목소리가 멈춰 세운다. 짐! 다짜고짜 달려간다고 해결될 일은 아무것도 없어! 곁에 선 간호장교에게 환자를 넘긴 본즈는 장갑을 벗으며 길을 앞장섰다. 이것저것 확인하며 걷기 시작한 그 옆에서, 쿵쾅거리는 심장이 빨라지기만 하는 함장은 속도를 맞추느라 안간힘을 쓰고 있었다.

「무슨 일이 난거야? 상태는 어떻고? 상처는 크지 않다고 했잖아!」

주변의 귀를 피해 쏟아지는 겁먹은 목소리에 본즈는 답을 주지 않는다. 가는 길에 마주치는 모두의 상태를 확인하며 대화를 주고받는 의사와 함께라면, 고개를 까딱할 뿐인 인사라도 안할 수 없는 게 짐이다. 충분히 지쳐있는 대원들에게 이 이상의 걱정을 줘선 안 될 테니까. 그렇다 해도 보는 사람은 누구나 알만한 얼굴이었다. 잔뜩 굳은 입에 방패처럼 걸려있는 미소는 그야말로, 그것에 불과하다는 것을.

스팍의 쿼터로 가까워질수록 함내의 정적이 커져간다. 수리와 치료에 바쁜 장교 대부분은 숙소에 있을 여유가 없을 때였다. 인기척이 사라지고 불빛이 어두워진 엔터프라이즈의 복도는 평소의 모습과 전혀 다르다. 함께 걷던 둘이 기어코 도착한 닫힌 문에는, 검게 굳은 핏자국이 여태껏 남아있었다. 반사적으로 좌우를 확인한 짐이 문가에 손을 대고서야 본즈를 돌아본다.

「이제 설명을 하게.」

의심과 신뢰가 뒤엉킨 친구의 눈앞에서 본즈는 최선을 다했다. 내출혈과 부러진 뼈가 치료되기까지 아무런 반응이 없던 스팍의 육체, 조직의 섬세함으로 인해 완치를 서두르지 못한 벌칸의 손, 터져 나온 비명과 함께…… 조금의 접촉에도 덜컥대고 흔들리던 발버둥까지.

그 이상을 재촉하는 집요한 푸른 눈에 본즈는 바쁘게 말을 이었다.

「그러니까, 지금 스팍에게 위험한 건 안 보이는 상처가 아니야. 아니, 그런 것도 물론 있겠지만- 짐 자네도 들었지? 컴퓨터는 다운되고 페이저는 먹통이고. 무력충돌이 벅찬 수적 열세의 상황에서…… 스팍의 대응이 어땠는지 자네도 보고를 받았잖아!」

「당연히 알고 있어. 하지만 그 정도 싸움은 이제껏 처음이 아니잖아?」

「그게 문제라는 게 아니야, 지금 중요한건 그런 게 아니라고!」

으으으음. 혀끝에 걸린 말이 나오지 않아 답답한 신음을 씹어 삼킨 본즈가, 닫힌 문에 시선을 고정하고 입을 열어본다.

「내 추측에, 스팍이 내 속을 읽은 것 같아.」

「뭐라고?!」

「의도적으로 한 짓이 아니라…… 막을 수가 없던 거겠지. 손을 다친 건 확실했거든. 함부로 다뤄진 도자기에 이가 빠진 정도면 다행이려나? 그 녀석 꼴을 보면 그 정도가 아니야. 원래도 정상은 아니었고- 후우우.」

긁어모은 한숨을 토해내며 고개를 숙이는 그 곁에서, 닫힌 문과 본즈를 번갈아 보던 짐의 눈이 옆을 향한다. 함내 전체를 통솔하던 메인 시스템은 살아나지 못했으나, 단순한 초인종 역할정도는 전력이 돌아온 뒤 가능해졌을 거다. 문이 열리고 닫히는 것처럼 기본적인 기능이었다. 바짝 마른 입술을 핥으며 어깨를 풀고 손을 올린 그가, 누군가의 얼굴을 쓰다듬는 것처럼 조심스럽게 터치패드를 되살린 짐이, 이름을 불러본다.

「스팍.」

그 부름이 방안에 전해지기는 할까? 저 안에서 의식을 잃은 건 아닌지. 그렇지 않다면 어떤 상황인지, 어떤 고통에 사로잡혀 있는지…… 짐작도 불가능해 막막하기만 한 순간이었다. 한번 두 번 되풀이하며 분명해진 짐의 목소리가 계속해서, 나직하고도 확실하게 스팍의 이름을 불러보지만. 돌아오는 답은 없었다. 잔뜩 찌푸려진 눈으로 본즈와 눈을 마주친 그가 다른 방법을 찾자 말하던 찰나, 먹먹한 무음이 스피커를 통해 나왔다.

「스팍!」

「……짐.」

「그래! -나야.」

순식간에 튀어나온 환호를 억지로 가라앉힌 짐의 옆에서 눈이 이만해진 본즈 역시 귀를 기울이며 숨을 죽인다. 억눌린 틈으로 나오는 것처럼 답답한 목소리였으나 충분히 대화가 통할법한 대답이었다. 스팍, 상황이 어떻지? 필요한건 없고? 최대한으로 자연스럽게 들리기 위해 애쓰는 짐의 질문은 그걸로 끝이 아니었으나 나와야 할 반응은 없다 에 가까웠다.

닦달하지 못하는 상황과 답답한 마음 가득한 걱정으로, 소리를 죽이며 손짓으로 다투고 있던 함장과 의사에게 흘러나온 부함장의 말이 있었다. 너무 작아 듣기 힘든 속삭임이 짐의 이름을 부르더니, 숨이 막힌 사람의 쥐어짠 비명 같은 목소리가…… 그러는 거다.

「멈출 수가 없어.」

치익 하는 무서운 잡음이 마침표를 찍은 것은, 마지막 고백으로 닫혀버린 통로였다. 상황을 깨달은 바깥의 둘이 눈빛을 주고받는다.

방금 부순 거 맞지? 맞아.

긴장한 두 손을 털고 어깨를 풀고, 손목을 돌려보고 고개를 젖혀보고. 초조한 눈으로 당장이라도 뛰어들 것처럼 조급해하는 짐의 옆에서 본즈는 미친 듯 다급한 설명을 계속했다.

「지혈제가 듣지 않던 게 상처의 문제인지 좆같은 초록피 새끼들 특기인지 모르겠어! 하이포 두개를 줄 테니 하나가 소용이 없다면 십분 뒤에 하나를 더 놔! 하지만 3분 이상 호흡이 멎거든 당장에 이걸로 심장을 찔러- 벌칸 심장 어느 쪽인지 기억하지? 그리고 이건 진정제인데, 꼭 다리에 놔야해 지금 같은 상황에서 목을 찔렀다간 뇌에 미치는 영향이 너무 클 거야!」

헉헉헉헉. 살려내라고 주는 건지 뭔지, 받는 사람도 자신이 없고 주는 사람도 자신이 없는 절박한 상황이었다. 평소라면 한 마디 걸고넘어질게 분명한 짐도 지금은 아무 말이 없었다. 닫힌 문에 시선을 고정한 채 주는 대로 받을 뿐이다.

결심이 가득한 옆얼굴을 보면서 그 이상 할 말을 찾지 못한 본즈가 마지막의 마지막을 더해본다.

「짐. 자네 정말 자신 있나?」

「- 뭐가?」

많은 것이 불확실한 위기였다. 절벽으로 뛰어내리는 친구의 밧줄이 튼튼한지만 챙기기엔, 그 밑에 있는 게 불인지 물인지도 모를 일. 한번은 말려보는 게 당연하다.

「지금 정상이 아닌 건 우리 모두야. 스팍은 둘째 치고, 나조차 정상일수가 없다고. 다 똑같이 지쳐 돌아가실 지경이야. 자네 혼자 들어서는 게 얼마나 위험한지 알고 있지? 이랬다가 함장과 부함장이 한방에서 죽어 나오면 내 책임이 되는 걸 잊지 말라고!」

「본즈, 자네가 고소당할 일은 없을 거야.」

「망할 녀석아, 뼈밖에 안남은 날 영창에 보내도 괜찮으니 둘이서 걸어 나오라고! 그럴 수 있겠어? 믿는 구석이 있는 거야?」

「비정상적인 상황에서 판단력을 잃을까봐 그래? 심신미약으로 인한 실수 등은 그만 걱정하라고.」

「그것만이 아니라고 개자식아! 저 안에 있는 건 벌칸이라고!」

그거야말로, 짐도 아주 잘 아는 일이었다.

「우린 다른 방법이 없어.」

이것 역시, 본즈 또한 잘 아는 일이었고. 그러니 말만 하고 붙잡지 못하는 거다.

「그리고 본즈? 날 알잖아? 난, 정줄 놓은 벌칸을 상대하는데 경험이 많아.」

자랑이다 돌은 새끼야.

입에선 욕이 나오고 속은 턱턱 막히며 손바닥에는 식은땀이 줄줄 흐르는 상황이지만 떠오르는 대안은 없었다. 그사이 지나간 시간은 얼마나 될까. 닫힌 문 너머의 가혹한 침묵이 바닥을 타고 흐르며 호흡을 벅차게 하자 의사는 결국 길을 내주고 만다. 긴급 상황에서 사용되는 강제적인 코드 입력으로 문을 연 본즈의 옆에서, 신중한 움직임으로 들어서는 짐이 혼잣말처럼 중얼거린다.

「녀석을 돌게 하는 건 이쪽의 특기야, 벌칸 따위에게 밀릴 수 없지.」

차게 식은 얼굴로도 입 끝을 올린 짐 커크가 사라진 뒤. 닫히는 문 앞에 선 본즈에게는 기다림뿐이 남지 않았다. 광기어린 승부욕을 응원할 수밖에 없는 막막함으로, 미친놈들에게 휘말린 자신의 운명을 저주하면서.

어쩌겠는가? 지는 걸 못 보는 성격인 것은 그 역시 마찬가지다.

구해야할 자를 외면하지 못하는 건, 이쪽이 더 심했고.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

그렇게. 짐 커크가 닫힌 문을 열고 들어갔다. 스응 하고 등 뒤에서 울리는 문소리와 짙은 향이 맴도는 방안의 공기……. 짐의 목울대가 얕게 침을 삼킨다. 무허가 침입 자체는 처음이 아니라 해도, 익숙해지기엔 먼 일이었다. 사생활의 철벽방어가 눈에 보이는 개인 쉴드로 존재하는 것이 바로 이 벌칸이었으니까. 지난번에도 알아서 들어온 거긴 하지. 제정신이 아닌 상태라 대충 넘어가서 다행인걸까? 어차피 그런 거 신경 쓸 여유는 그때도 지금도 없지만.

 

후. 하.

결코 넓지 않은 공간이 미지의 행성처럼 두근거리는 긴장을 만들어내고. 열려있는 욕실 문 사이로 새나오는 빛이 어둠을 옅게 물들인다. 저 구석부터 적응하기 시작한 짐의 눈이 주변을 하나 둘 살펴본다. 흐트러진 가구와 크고 작은 잡동사니가 낯설다 해도- 엔터프라이즈의 현 상태를 떠올린다면야, 이 정도에 그친 것이 다행인 수준. 방치된 욕실, 인위적으로 부서진 단말기, 흔적이 없는 침대 등을 살피며 상황을 파악하던 짐이 곧 스팍을 찾았다. 바닥에 넘어져있는 작은 테이블과 나동그라진 의자 뒤에서, 두들겨 맞은 아이처럼 숨어있는 누군가를.

반사적으로 나오던 욕설이 순식간에 사그라진다. 이름을 부를 정신도 없이 한걸음에 다가선 짐이 무릎이 아프게 주저앉는다. 바닥에 쓰러진 얼굴을 조심스럽게 바로 하는 찰나의 정적이 끔찍하다. 숨소리조차 들리지 않는 적막 속에서 짐의 귓가를 채우기 시작한건 커져가는 자신의 심장박동뿐. 이렇게까지 똑같이 반복할 필요는 없지 않냐고 좆같은 세상아? 어디를 어떻게 건드려도 되는지, 쥐어주는 손에 들고 온 하이포를 더듬어 꺼내놓고도 결단은 불가능했다. 갈 곳을 모르는 짐의 왼손이 거칠게 맨 바닥을 움켜쥔다. 얇은 카펫에 파고들은 손가락을 차고 단단한 금속이 막는다.

떨리기 시작한 오른손이 허공을 방황하다 내려앉을 곳을 찾아보지만 마땅치 않다. 시체처럼 굳어있는 스팍의 어깨위로 열기를 내뿜는 손이 아슬아슬하게 지나가서는, 어둠속에서도 보이는 뾰족한 귀에서 멈췄다. 만질 수 없는 홀로그램을 어루만지듯 머뭇거리던 그가, 꿀꺽 침을 삼키고 숨을 죽이며 건드린 것은, 새까맣게 쏟아져있는 머리카락이었다. 흩어진 앞머리를 가만히 쓸어 넘기자 매끈한 이마 아래 꼭 감긴 눈매가 검고 희다. 온기가 느껴지지 않는 창백한 얼굴이었다.

죽었을 리가 없어, 잠든 걸 거야. 의식을 잃었다 해도 괜찮아 살아만 있다면 다 괜찮아…….

바짝 마른 입술이 달라붙어 말도 안 나오던 짐의 몸이 자신도 모르게 움직였다. 지옥 같은 잠깐을 더는 견디지 못해서, 딱딱한 어깨를 붙들고 일으키려던 그 순간 스팍의 눈꺼풀이 바르르 떨리고. 검은자위 가득한 깊은 눈이 몽롱하게 열려서는 앞을 향한다. 기다리고 있는 짐에게 그 눈이 떠진 거다. 반가운 비명을 참은 그는 안도의 한숨도 씹어 넘겼다. 초점이 잡힌 갈색 눈동자가 순식간에 벽을 세우는 것은 이미 익숙해진 일이었고, 늘어진 몸을 바로 하기도 전에 던져진 첫 마디 역시 예상 밖의 것은 아니었다.

「짐.」

「스팍.」

「여길 나가게.」

「나도 자넬 봐서 기쁘군.」

멀쩡한 날에도 안 통하는 말이 오늘처럼 중요한 때 먹힐 리가 없었다.

자발적이지 못한 근육의 수축에 파르르 스팍의 눈이 깜박인다. 어둠속에 더해진 그림자로 인해 제대로 보기도 힘든 짐이 움직인 것은, 생각이 아닌 반응으로 일어난 일이었다. 조금이라도 더 잘 보겠다 날을 세우는 푸른 눈과 가까워지는 체온이 낯설지 않아 겁이 난다. 갑작스럽게 달을 가리는 구름처럼, 알아도 한 번 더 보게 되는 그런 것들. 들어도 믿지 못해 되묻고 마는 소식처럼……. 저릿하게 눈감은 스팍의 손이 빈 벽을 찾아간다.

낭비가 없는 동작으로 순식간에 일어선 그가 말했다.

「자네의 존재는 현 상황에 도움이 되지 못해.」

꺼지라는 말을 길게도 한다 싶은 확고한 목소리는, 언제나의 부함장이다. 그 잘난 척이 반가워 나오려던 짐의 미소가 중간에서 멈춰버린다. 핏자국이 그대로인 스팍의 손을 이제야 알아봐서다. 함장의 입술이 달싹이며 습관적으로 나온 작은 명령에도 컴퓨터는 불을 밝힌다. 70%의 밝기로 환해진 방에서 그대로인 것은 핏자국뿐이 아니다. 짐이 스팍의 제안을 받아들일 확률은 이제 소수점에 가까워졌다. 엉망진창인 것은 방이 아니라 방의 주인이었다.

병실을 벗어나던 스팍은 그렇게까지 엉망이지 않았다. 최소한의 통제가 돌아와 가능했던, 목적을 따르는 걸음이었다. 불빛에 눈이 아프던 병동을 벗어나 통로에 나온 뒤에도 크게 달라진 것은 없었다. 적지 않은 수의 대원들이 병실을 다 채우고도 부족해 바깥에 줄지어 있었다. 정면을 향한 시선을 고정한 그대로 속도를 유지하는 그의 걸음엔 흔들림이 없었지만, 주변을 차단하기엔 그것만으로 부족한 상황이었다.

눈에 보이고 귀에 들리는 정보를 무심하게 흡수하며 상황을 판단하는 것은 어릴 때부터 뼛속깊이 새겨진 습관이다. 판단이 버거운 그의 머리는 넘치는 소음을 소화하지 못하며 터지기 직전으로 달궈진다. 복도를 벗어난 긴 다리가 작동이 재개된 터보리프트를 타고 조용한 곳으로 숨어든다. 사람이 적은 복도를 돌고 돌아 자신의 쿼터로 향하는 스팍의 머리엔 이미 엔터프라이즈의 빠른 복구에 필요한 지원과 계획이 떠올라 있다. 그 안에서 자신에게 요구되는 역할 역시 마찬가지다. 떨어지는 컵을 붙드는 반사적인 동작으로 자연스레 움직이는 손과 발처럼, 이치를 쫓아 자라나는 다양한 수식들.

스팍은 지금 그것을 따를 수 없었다. 지금 그의 안에는 자연재해마냥 닥쳐온 것이 너무나 많았다. 아니, 언제나 있던 것들이…… 사라진 벽의 흔적도 찾지 못하도록 무자비하게 솟아나서는, 시작과 끝을 찾지 못할 만큼 거대한 파도로 도시를 파괴했다.

뒤엎어진 세상위로 남은 것은 그을음과, 그림자와, 어디에 있는지 모르겠는 아이의 울음소리.

 

어두운 방의 불을 밝히지 않고 욕실로 향한 스팍이 드디어 거울을 본다. 흐트러진 머리카락 아래 먹먹한 두 눈과 핏기 잃은 얼굴이 있다. 환자복의 넓은 옷깃으로 휑하게 드러난 목덜미까지 다, 생기가 없는 홀로그램처럼 속이 빈 껍데기였다. 도망치지 못하는 현실에 증거를 더해줄 뿐이다.

너는 약하고 부족하다고. 본래의 벌칸이 아니며 온전한 인간도 되지 못하는, 자신조차 책임지지 못하는, 통제 불능의 실패자라고.

비합리적이며 비이성적인 위협과 비난이 악다구니를 쓴다. 더 이상 자신을 보지 못해 바닥을 향한 스팍의 눈앞에는 좋은 핑계가 있었다. 새롭게 터졌던 피가 엉성하게 굳은 벌칸의 손이 처참하다. 현기증을 부르는 고통을 참으며 얇고 투명한 붕대를 한 겹 두 겹 벗겨낸 그가 불빛아래 상처를 꺼내놓는다. 걱정할 만큼 큰 상처는 보이지 않는다. 하루면 재생이 가능할 외표면의 손상일 뿐이다. 계속되는 통증을 신호삼아 손가락을 움직이며 뼈를 세 보던 그는 작은 위안을 얻는다. 아무리 큰 고통이라 해도 결국엔 익숙해지기 마련이라는 진실을. 어디를 어떻게 움직이면 어디가 어떻게 아픈지…… 배우는 것은 지식이었고, 지식은 곧 힘이었다. 아프고 괴롭다 도망쳐 무지를 쫓아봤자 얻는 것은 없다. 고개를 돌리는 것은 자신에 대한 기만에 불과하다.

다물린 입매로 거울 앞을 벗어난 그가 바닥에 흩어진 그대로의 구급함에서 새 붕대를 꺼냈다. 연기처럼 휘감기는 얇은 막이 투명하게 상처를 덮는다. 둔중하게 남아있는 통증은 이제 알고 있는, 인정하고 예상하는 기존의 것으로 바뀌었다. 무형의 고통이 아닌 유형의 물질로 한계를 얻은 손가락을 움직여 마무리를 확인한 그가 남은 붕대를 돌려놓다 테리아를 떠올린다.

그녀의 핏자국이 거무스름하게 남아있는 바닥 저 옆에, 자신도 모르게 시선을 향한 스팍이 그렇게 지난 하루를 돌이키게 되었다. 내려야 했던 결정과 그로인한 결과들. 해야만 했던 일들에 의심이 자리하던 순간들. 상처 입은 엔터프라이즈와 함께 터지고만 공포의 정체. 눈이 부신 파괴의 순간과 분노 그리고 심장을 꿰뚫는 충격으로 두 손을 적시던 자신의 피와…… 함께…… 놓쳐버린 의식의 마지막 중얼거림. 짐. 짐…….

그는 지금 살아있다. 안전하게.

 

과거를 반추하며 평가하는 것 역시 오랜 습관이었다. 수치와 모멸감이 아무리 질척하게 손발을 묶어도, 빈틈없이 생생한 기억을 부정할 수는 없었다. 지르고만 비명과 함께 병실 안을 가득 메운 숨죽인 시선들. 자신을 붙든 의사의 손에 묻어나던 초록색 피처럼…… 토해진 마음까지. 확신이 없어진 행동과 마찬가지로 부끄러운 기억이 가득하다. 그러나, 지금 그를 괴롭히는 것은 그것들이 아니었다. 뒤로 제쳐놓지 못할 것이 분명한데도 생각이 미치질 못하고 있다. 타인의 안부와 자신의 평가를, 혼란을 걷잡을 여유가 없었다. 피하지 못하게 덮쳐오는 것은 다른 것이다.

 

마음속 제일 깊은 구덩이에서, 언제부터인지 알기 싫은 두려운 것들이 지금 이 순간에도 자제를 모르며 본색을 드러낸다. 내가 아니라면 안 된다는 자만. 말도 안 되는 욕심으로 배신당했다는 듯 분노를 터트리는 독점욕. 기이한 구멍을 만들어 기뻐할 마음을 사라지게 만드는 외로움까지.

 

[ -- 스팍? -- 」

 

부풀어 오른 무음의 뒤로 자신의 이름이 들린다. 홀린 것처럼 돌아가던 스팍의 눈이, 벽에서 빛나는 작은 화면 곁에서 굳게 닫힌 문을 바라본다. 짐. 짐 커크. 저 문 반대편에 그가 있었다. 자신의 이름을 부르는 아름다운 눈동자가. 맛본 것을 탐하는 기억과 아는 것을 바라는 욕망이 쇠를 긁는 못처럼 지지 않는다.

추악하고 이기적인 나의 마음과 나의 감정을,

「……멈출 수가 없어.」

푸르고 흰 빛을 내며 깜박이는 버튼과 화사한 색으로 생명을 얻던 작은 화면이 곧 사라진다. 기계적인 파괴를 불러온 벌칸의 손이, 뒤늦게 불붙는 통증에 떨리기 시작한다. 부정하지 못하게 흉측한 모든 것들은 손안의 상처와 마찬가지로…… 온전히 자신의 것이었다.

세상 누구에게도 보여주지 못할, 부끄럽고 부끄러운 나 자신.

탁하게 열이 오른 푸석한 두 뺨이 불빛 아래 드러나고. 보고도 못 믿을 것에 말문이 막힌 짐의 눈이 이만해진다. 땀도 흘리지 않는 벌칸의 얼굴에- 검은 속눈썹이 한층 짙어진 먹먹한 눈 아래에…… 아무리 아니라 해도 그게 맞을 흔적이 있다. 눈물 자국. 덜 마른 물기가 은은하게 빛을 반사하며 깊은 눈빛을 번지게 만드는 눈물자국. 당황을 숨기지 못하는 짐의 얼굴을 알아본 것인지, 한층 굳게 다물어지는 스팍의 입술이 가늘어도 확실한 선을 그렸다. 지독하게 고집 센 그 얼굴에 익숙한 무표정이 돌아온다.

짐의 눈에는 소용없는 짓이다. 한없이 얄팍해진 가면 뒤로 상처가 가득한데, 도대체 뭐가 그리 괴로운지 알 수가 없어 숨통이 막히는데.

비릿하게 올라오는 원망을 막으려는 것처럼, 아니면 욕설을 참으려는 듯이, 하여간 지금 이 순간 터지려는 걸 다 막고 봐야겠는 짐의 손이 입가를 감싸 쥔다. 흥분해선 안 될 일이었다. 뭐가 어떻게 얼마나 크게 잘못된 건지 통 알 길이 없어 침착해지기 힘든 것도 맞았으나 바로 그렇기 때문에 신중해야할 때니까. 흠. 흡. 후우우우우. 뻑뻑한 숨을 내쉬고 들이쉬고. 질끈 감겼던 눈을 힘들게 뜬 짐이, 분명해진 시선으로 스팍을 바라본다. 벽에 기대듯 몇 걸음 걷는 것만으로 멀어진 그는 어느새 자리가 흐트러진 침대 위에 앉아있었다. 함부로 주먹을 쥐지 못하는 걸까, 힘없이 놓인 두 손에는 상처의 흔적이 보이지 않는다. 바닥을 감추며 숨겨져 있어서다.

「미스터 스팍.」

얇은 옷감 아래에서 미동도 없는 어깨였다. 파리한 정수리를 보이며 숙여져 있던 고개가 들리지 않아도, 짐은 물러설 생각이 없었다.

가라앉은 목을 풀면서 말을 이을 뿐이다.

「상태가 어떻지?」

적절하다느니 어쨌다느니 하는 입에 바른 소리조차 나오지 않는다. 누구와 누구가 도착해있다. 중력 장치를 고친 뒤 외부의 벽을 수리중이다. 엔터프라이즈의 트랜스포트는 15시 이후부터 가능하다고 한다……. 두서없고 공적인 이야기를 무분별하게 늘어놓는 짐의 목소리가 점차 힘을 얻는다. 어떻게든 반응하게 만들려는 노력이었다. 무슨 말이라도 좋으니까, 목소리를 듣고 싶어서. 살아있게만 해 달라 난생 처음 기도를 했다 얼마나 걱정했는지 아느냐 깨어나는 걸 보고 싶었다- 정말로 하고 싶은 말은 아무것도 하지 못하면서. 한참을 떠들던 짐이 결국엔 묻고 만다. 뭐가 문제냐고. 여전히 대답이 없는 스팍을 한 번 더 밀어붙인다.

「……폰-파 때문이야?」

그것 때문에, 이렇게, 숨어 있느냐고.

말로 나온 것이 늦었다 해도 처음부터 전해지던 의문이었다. 걱정이 가득한 목소리와 보이지 않아도 느껴지는 시선이 스팍을 떠나지 않고 기다린다. 평소의 온도를 맞추지 못해 서늘한 방안 공기가, 짐의 말 한마디와 움직임 하나에 맞춰 이리 저리 흔들린다. 쫓고 있던 것은 그뿐이 아니다. 온몸의 세포 하나하나가 홀린 듯이 일어선다. 잠에서 깨는 사람처럼 들린 스팍의 고개가 그렇게 짐을 바라본다. 얽매인 감정들이 발버둥 치다 지친 아이처럼 멋대로 쓰러져있다. 힘을 잃은 스팍의 눈이 짐의 눈을 마주한다.

마치 처음 본 사람같이, 보지 않아도 그릴 수 있을 만큼 익숙한 얼굴을 찬찬히 더듬어본다. 피곤이 가득한 그림자가 푸른 눈동자에 쇳빛의 막을 더한다. 몇 시간이나 계속 밥도 안 먹고 잠도 안자며 일을 했을지 눈에 선한 모습이었다. 자신도 그만큼이나 할 일이 많다는 것이 멀리서 들리는 목소리처럼 스팍의 머릿속에 떠오르지만, 그보다 더 세게 정신을 붙들고 놓지 않는 손이 있었다. 어서 멀어져야 한다는 경고. 발악.

추하고 부족한 나를 보지 못하게, 돌아서고 싶은 충동.

그리고 그 모든 것의 반대.

비겁한 도망인지 애초의 목적인지. 구분조차 불가능한 소용돌이다. 절박하고 혼란스러운 그를 아는지 모르는지. 적적한 하늘 아래에서 비명을 참는 사람처럼 들끓는 눈동자가, 심장의 바닥을 긁는 목소리로 재차 묻는다.

「아니면, 난가? 내가…… 울게 만든 건가?」

내게서 도망치느냐 진실을 묻는 그에게 거짓을 말할 수는 없었다. 진실이 아닌 것은 거짓이 아닐 수 있었다. 그래서 스팍은, 입을 열었다. 자신의 불편은 이 이상 걱정하지 않아도 된다고. 여러 상황으로 한계를 넘은 육체는 이 이상의 피해가 없을 거라고. 상처는 치명적이지 않고 필요한 것은 신경과 정신의 회복만이라고. 신호가 끊어지는 통신처럼 띄엄띄엄 나오던 벌칸의 대답이 말이 끝날 무렵엔 제법 확실해졌다. 거짓은 없는 답변이었다. 확신이 적은 가설을 상황에 맞춰 제시했을 뿐이다.

한참을 쏘아보던 푸른 눈이 더 이상 견디지 못하겠다는 듯 깜박거린다. 의자 끝으로 쏠려있던 긴장된 자세를 버린 짐의 어깨에서, 체념한 듯 기운이 사라진다.

「그렇게 말한다면 믿겠어. 휴식을 취하기만 하면 된다는 거지? 아무것도 필요하지 않고? 다…… 괜찮다는 거지?」

알고도 속아준다 찌푸린 얼굴로 추궁하는 짐의 눈빛에는 어느새 희망이 생겨나있다. 말하기 싫다면 말하지 않아도 괜찮아, 원하는 대로 해주겠어. 주어지는 순간마다 놀라운 무조건적인 신뢰였다. 예상하지 못한 때에 아무렇지 않게 나타나는 사람의 온기처럼. 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 이대로 넘어가면 끝날 일이다. 지금은 이것으로 충분했다. 다 괜찮아질 결과였다. 이 이상의 대답은 필요치 않다.

그런데 어째서일까. 저도 모르게 입술이 움직이고 숨이 터지는 거다.

설사 그렇다 해도 자신은…… 떠나야 한다고. 자신의 귀에도 억지로 들리는, 텅빈 목소리가, 기어코 말하고 만다.

「…… 하.」

나온 것은 웃음일까, 뼛가루가 섞인 연기처럼 매캐한 한탄일까. 뚝 하고 줄이 끊기는 무서운 중단이었다. 시간과 공기가 싹둑 잘린 것처럼 멈춰버린 세상을 다시 움직이게 한 것은, 이를 악무는 짐의 분노다.

지긋지긋 하다못해 화가 날 때였다. 그 때는 지난 지 오래다. 어제 그제 혹은 열흘 전에.

「난 자네 개소리에 질렸어.」

자리에서 일어난 그가 큰 걸음으로 방안을 서성인다. 도저히 가만있을 수 없어서다. 달려가려는 육체를 구속하며 쥐어진 주먹이 넘치는 피를 묶고 있다. 세상이 뒤집어지고 사람들이 죽어갈 때 친구는 배신당하고 동료는 사라진다. 그 순간은 끝나지 못했으며, 앞으로도 끝없을 것이다. 말도 안 되는 일로 가득한 인생이 어쩌다 보니 채워지기 시작해서는, 아무리 무게가 늘고 가치가 더해진다 해도- 흔들리는 순간이 있는 법이고…….

그렇게, 바보 같은 삶 속에서. 포기하지 않겠다 결심한 몇 가지 중, 몇 사람 중…… 나도 모른 마지막 순간에 떠올린 얼굴인데. 정말로 꽉 차게 덤비던 어둠을 마주하고 생각한 이름인데. 매순간 늘어나는 것들이 황홀한 만큼 두려운 자신이- 그럼에도 불구하고, 이 자리에 있는데. 그 모든 순간을 함께 하고 싶다 깨달아 버렸는데. 그러니까, 정말로. 언제나.

영원이란 단어를 난 처음 떠올렸는데.

거기다 시발 진짜 다 알고 있잖아. 내 속을 들여다봤잖아. 거짓이 없는 방법으로 고백한지 오래잖아. 그리고…… 그리고, 그 마음은 절대, 혼자의 것이 아니었는데.

발에 채인 의자가 소란스럽게 바닥을 구른다. 짐 커크는 화가 났다. 이유를 알기 때문이었다. 부서진 벽을 붙들고 놓지 않는 스팍의 변명을 그는 알았다. 그래서였다. 오래전부터 알고 있었다. 그래서 생겨난 화였을 거다.

속 시원히 풀린 적이 단 한 번도 없는 분노였다.

「넌 날 믿지 않아. 못하는 게 아니야, 하지 않는 거라고.」

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

밖으로 나오고 만 짐의 말에는 물음표가 없다. 이미 나온 결론을 외칠 뿐이다. 분노와, 슬픔과, 상처받은 마음까지 다 뱉어진다. 콸콸 쏟아내며 깨진 유리컵 같은 외침에 스팍은 대답이 없다. 질문이 주어지지 않아서가 아니다. 부정하지 못해서다. 휘어짐 없는 칼날처럼 날아와 찌르는 것은 비난이 아닌 진실이었다. 그 상대는 소리친 자 하나가 아니었지만.

짐을 믿지 못해서가 아니었다. 스팍이 믿지 못하는 것은 자신이다. 벌칸의 다름을 이유삼지 않더라도 자신 없는 일이다. 사라지지 않는 두려움이 뚜렷하고 타당하다. 불완전한 미래에 대한 확신은 덜해지지 못한다. 그녀와 헤어진 것도 그래서였다. 수많은 어려움을 각오하며 함께하자 말하기엔…… 부족하니까. 행복하게 해줄 수 있다는 믿음이 없으니까.

자신조차 온전히 가다듬지 못하는 그가, 걷잡을 수 없는 불안에 종속되고 무릎 꿇은 그가...... 상처를 더해 실패할 것이 두려우니까.

일어난 과거를 지우지 못한다며 미래마저 망칠 수는 없는 일이다. 그러니까, 어떻게든 설명해야 했다. 짐의 책임이 아니라는 걸. 불신의 대상은 그가 아니다. 지금 이 순간 고스란히 전해지는 진심을 믿기에 이러는 것이었다. 쉽사리 보이지 않는 밑바닥의 솔직함을 알고 있다고- 자신에게 향한 신뢰가 소중해서, 그래서 이러는 것이라고……. 중하고 귀한 것을 이기와 탐욕으로 다치게 하고 싶지 않아 이러는 거라고.

「자네와는 관련이 없어. 온전히 나의 문제인거야.」

힘들게 입을 뗀 스팍의 얼굴이 보기 드물어진 밑바탕으로 짐을 향한다. 추한 것을 알리고 싶지는 않았으나 짐을 설득해야 했다. 괴로워하길 바란 것이 아니었다. 무게에 눌리는 건 혼자로도 충분하다. 정직하게 드러난 맨얼굴은 보기가 괴로울 만큼 간절하다.

당연하지만, 짐은 더 화가 났고.

「지금 장난치나? 오, 짐! 이건 모두 나의 문제야 당신의 잘못이 아니야…… 우주에서 제일 후진 이별선언을 하고 앉았는데- 어라 우린 애초에 사귄 적도 없잖아?! 사귀는 게 다 뭐야, 스토커와 문전박대 수준이지!」

사귀기도 전에 헤어지잔 소리 하고 앉은 스팍이 짐은 참으로 꼴같잖았다.

범우주적으로 제일 개 같은 소리를 핑계 삼아 날 떨쳐내겠다? 말할수록 완전 그거라 속이 울렁거릴 정도다. 시작부터 지금까지 계속해서, 뻔하고 한심한 겉치레만을 반복하며 외면하는 녀석. 종종의 특색을 뛰어 넘는 개성으로 봐주기에는 한계가 있는 일이었다. 짐 커크는 구세주의 옆에 서있을 성인이 아니었으며, 그런 분들도 알고 보면 다 한 성깔 하는 경우가 많았으니까.

그래서 오늘 짐은 벽을 쳤다. 아주 크게. 땅이 흔들리게. 별 두개 정도는 깨질 만큼 확실하게. 갈 곳을 알아도 가지 못해 꾹꾹 눌러놓던 분노가, 서글픈 상처가, 절망적일 정도로 바보 같은 마음 모두가…… 사라지지 않고 자라나서는 끝에 달한 거다.

도대체 왜? 멱살을 잡고 외쳐서 나오는 답이라면 얼마나 좋을까. 더 이상 목소리가 나지 않을 때까지 부르짖을 자신이 있는데. 말 그대로, 저 하늘의 별을 따오라 한다면 따올 수 있는데. 원하는 것을 말하기만 하면, 기회를 주기만 한다면, 얼마든지 증명할 수 있는데. 최선을 다 할 자신이 있는데.

일초가 지나고 이초가 지나고. 매순간 늘어나는 생채기가 깊어진다. 상처가 가득한 푸른 눈이 원망을 참지 못하며 스팍을 쏘아본다. 성난 얼굴은 달아올라 물기가 가득하다. 용암을 삼켜낸 바다처럼 깊어진 그 눈이 초신성의 빛을 내며 타오른다. 한 걸음만 걸으면 닿을 듯 가까운데, 숨 쉬는 공기가 눈앞에서 뒤섞이며 하나가 되는데, 손 내밀어 잡을 수는 없는 것이다.

무력한 공황에 사로잡혀 굳어버린 스팍은 자신의 온 몸을 느끼면서도 느끼지 못한다. 그러니 고개를 돌릴 수도 없다. 굽혀진 무릎에 남의 다리인양 감각이 사라져가도 손 하나 까딱 못하는 현실에 붙잡혀있다. 무능한 자신을 탓하기에도 지쳐버린 어질어질한 벌칸의 머리에 낯선 감각이 찾아온다. 평생 그 존재를 이름으로 알기만 하던, 무의미하며 불필요하다 느껴온 인간의 눈물샘. 그 분비관이 인식된다. 멈출 수가 없고, 조절이 불가능한 감정들처럼, 통제가 되지 않는 반응들.

「나에게는 과하고 벅찬 것을…… 멈출 수가 없어.」

막힌 숨이 터진 것처럼 힘없이 떨어진 스팍의 목소리가 지독한 정적을 깬다. 받아들여선 안 되고 인식해서도 안 될 것들. 아름답고 따뜻한 것에 끌리고 마는 자신의 욕심을, 너를 붙드는 자신을 멈출 수가 없다고. 감당할 수 없고 어찌할 줄 모르겠다고. 그러니까, 도망치게 해달라고.

투명한 눈물이 고인 어두운 눈동자가 일렁인다. 눈꺼풀을 깜박여 떨치는 것조차 못하는 큰 눈이 방황하다 바닥을 향한다. 부들거리는 무릎을 멈추려는 듯 붙든 손등 위로 핏줄이 돋아나고 핏자국이 엿보인다. 속속들이 드러난 한 가지 소원에 짐은 그만 멍해지고 만다. 칭칭 감은 붕대로 피를 막는 것처럼, 꽁꽁 묶인 어깨가 약하게 흔들리며 숨을 가라앉힌다. 들썩이는 호흡을 억지로 삼키는 그를 바라보며…… 자신의 무력함과 그렇기에 절박한 소망을 보이고 만 스팍을 보면서…… 도망치지 않는 자가 도망치는 이유를 듣고 만 짐이 깨닫는다. 부족한 것이 무엇인지. 설사 그게 아니라 해도, 시도는 해볼 것이 있다는 걸.

도망치고 싶다 말하면서도, 자신 앞에 주저앉고만 눈앞의 벌칸에게는…… 과해지기엔 먼 일이었다. 한참 부족했다. 충분한 적이 없었을 거다. 스팍은, 스팍이니까. 그러니까,

「미스터 스팍?」

「…….」

대답이 없어도 괜찮았다. 듣기만 한다면, 기회만 주어진다면 설득할 자신이 있었다. 설사 자신이 없다 해도 도전할 가치는 충분했다. 그리고 그 기회는 사실상 찾아 온지 오래였으니.

「우린 지금부터 사랑을 나눌 거야.」

거지같은 마인드 멜드 따위 없이도 인간은 오래전부터 잘해왔잖아? 문제가 없지는 않았지만 성공률 또한 엄청났고. 사랑의 힘으로 둘이 하나가 된다는 이야기를 순진하게 믿지는 않아도 말이지. 경험으로 아는 가능성이 있었고, 사실상 남아있는 다른 방법이 없었다. 속을 까발려도 들어 처먹지 못하는 벌칸에게 온몸을 던져볼 이유로는 충분했다.

하고 싶기도 하고.

마침내 그 단어가 나왔다. 사랑. 커크의 인생에서 해본적도 없고 써본 적도 없는 말. 아니, 써본 적 있고 들어본 적 있지만- 결코, 제대로 된 견해로 맞이한 경우가 없는 것. 최초인 것은 그것뿐이 아니다. 사랑을…… 나눈다니 그거야말로 들어본 적도 없는 소리고 짓거리인데. 솔직하게 말해서 인정한 적도 없는 말이었다. 선물을 나눠주는 산타클로스처럼 말이지. 알기는 해도 믿지는 못하는 그런 거였다. 자신에게는 없고 남들에게만 존재하는 아버지와의 추억처럼, 일어날 수 없고 일어날리 없는 많은 것 중 하나로 믿어왔는데- 그게 아니었다니.

진실한 고백으로 그 말이 나온 거다. 심지어 놀라는 마음조차 들지 않고서. 어떻게? 돌이켜보자 이미 하는 중이네 싶어졌으니까.

 

그러고 보니 정말로, 그랬으니까.

「우리 둘이 사랑에 빠졌다는 거, 알고 있었어?」

어리석고 멍청하게 쓸데없는 상처를 잔뜩 내면서…… 사랑하고 있는 거잖아. 혼자 힘으로 불가능할 수준의 피해를 일으키면서, 돌아갈 곳이 보이지 않을 만큼 멀리 왔잖아. 유레카! 불현듯 나타난 자각의 명쾌함에 짐의 얼굴이 빛나고 있다. 광채가 찬란하고 후광이 눈부시다. 벌칸의 눈썹이 꿈틀댈 만큼.

「…… 비논리적이고 감상적인 결론이야.」

「정답일세. 사랑이란 건, 어리석고 불합리하며! 비논리적으로 감상적인 것이지.」

기계적인 반사작용이라 칭찬할 만큼 예상 그대로의 반응에, 쾌활하고 확실한 목소리로 받아친 짐이 나지막한 웃음을 흘린다. 누가해도 어리석을 사랑을 짐 커크가 하고 있다니…… 우주에서 제일 바보 같을 자신이 생겼습니까? 네 이미 순위권이죠! 언제나의 벌칸이 함께라면 실패할 확률 또한 한없이 낮아져있다. 아무리 그 상대가, 바로 그 벌칸이라고 해도.

누구래도 짐은 지는 걸 못 견디는 남자였지만. 그는 승리를 좋아했으나 패배를 증오했다. 이기고 지는 일이 아니라 해서 져주던 걸로는 해결이 안 나고 있으니, 이기는 수밖에 없지 않을까? 천하의 그 부함장이라고 해도 커크가 일부러 져 주는 법은 없었다. 싸움이 아닌 싸움을 알게 된 그는 기필코 이겨야 했다. 상대가 정말로, 스팍 자신이라 해도- 짐은 절대 그를 뺏길 수 없었으니까.

목표를 정한 욕심은 누구에게도 뒤지지 않는, 지는 싸움도 피해본적 없는 인생에서…… 이겨야 할 싸움은 무슨 수를 써서라도 이겨 왔는걸.

사라졌던 긴장이 고스란히 돌아온 두 손이었으나 불안은 씻은듯하다. 아니 그것도 여전히 방울져있다. 하지만 달라져 있었다. 쿵쾅거림을 지나 묵직해진 인간의 심장은 이제, 화나있지 않았다. 언젠가부터 들리기 시작한 다른 박자가 온몸을 타고 흐르며 색다른 진동을 만들고 있다. 처음이 언제인가 고르기 힘들게 수많은 기억들이, 겹쳐져도 선명한 그림으로 하나가 되었다. 한심해하는 눈초리, 답답하다는 듯 설명을 늘어놓는 단호한 목소리, 치솟은 눈썹으로도 납득한 것에 고개를 끄덕이는 공평한 성격. 눈부신 지성과 올곧은 영혼으로 옆에 있어준 수많은 사람 중에서…… 독차지하고 싶은 이기심을 허락하고 만, 이유를 말하기엔 끝이 없어 전부라고 하게 만드는, 거슬리는 성격조차 놓칠 수 없어진 눈앞의 하나.

얕은 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬고. 마음을 먹은 짐이, 빛이 닿자 굳어버린 조각처럼 미동도 없는 스팍의 옆에 조심스럽게 가 앉는다. 자연스레 구부러져 무릎에 놓이는 그의 손에는 분노가 사라진 뒤의 여운이 여전하다. 멈춰선 정적은 혹시라도 서두를까 겁이 나서가 아니었다. 어디서부터 해야 할 지 생각이 깊어 나타난 망설임이다. 사랑을 나눈다니, 자신도 처음인 일이었으니까. 누가 뭐라 해도 이상의 실현은 상상과 다른 법.

이만해진 눈을 깜박이지도 않는지. 가는 그림자가 짙어진 스팍의 얼굴이 어느새 짐을 향해있다. 떨리는 마음과 커져가는 흥분을 감추지 못하는 꼭 다문 입으로, 큰 숨을 들이마신 짐이 애써 미소를 지었다. 신중하게 다가간 그의 손이 강단 있는 손목을 어루만지듯 잡아본다. 핏줄이 솟고 근육이 단단한 선 위로 하나 둘 인간의 손가락이 자리했다.

보지 않아도 느껴지는 체온이고 세지 않아도 전해지는 박동이었다. 정체를 알기에 두려운 마음이 피부와 피부를 녹이며 스며든다. 외면하는 것이 불가능한 새파란 눈에 붙잡힌 채, 스팍의 현실은 버거워진다.

「짐, 지금 이곳에는 다친 대원들이 가득하고 밖에는 시체가 즐비해. 엔터프라이즈의 고통은 끝나지 않았어. 그녀의 함장은 죽을 위기를 벗어난 지 24시간도 되지 않았고, 부함장은 훼손된 불발탄이나 마찬가지지. 지금은 절대, 자네의 무모한 충동을 시험할 때가 아니야.」

제정신이냐 묻는 질문을 길게도 하는 것이야말로 스팍의 특기였다. 반가운 버릇에 고개를 기울인 짐 커크는 자연스레 나오는 미소를 참지 않는다. 송곳니를 드러내며 웃고만 그가 고개를 흔들며 흐트러진 시선을 다시금 잡아챈다.

「스팍, 뭔가가 중요할 때는 시간이 생기길 기다려선 안 되는 거야. 우린 어제 죽을 수도 있었고, 지난주에 죽을 수도 있었어. 앞으로도 죽을 기회는 쉴 새 없이 우릴 찾아오겠지.」

지금을 놓쳐선 안 되는 이유가 매 순간 가득하니까, 나는, 원하는 것을 붙잡고 놓지 않을 거라고.

말없는 속삭임과 닿지 않는 입맞춤이 공기를 데우고 세상을 막아선다. 뜻 모를 미래와 불안한 과거를 벽으로 밀어내며 현재를 살게 해서, 둘만의 세상을 만들고 마는 것이 소년의 열정이고 남자의 도전이다. 몰두한 자는 즐기는 자고 즐기는 이는 실패를 모른다.

고집스럽게 주먹 쥔 벌칸의 손가락을 달래듯이 풀어낸 짐의 오른손이 피부 위를 맴돌며 자리를 더듬었다. 입김이 스치는 유리창처럼 흔적을 남기는 그 손이 팔을 타고 올라가 어깨를 붙잡았다.

얇은 옷감 아래에서 만져지는 매끈한 피부와 뼈와 근육과 얼어붙은 마음 모두를, 어느 것 하나도 놓지 않으며……. 잘못과 실수가 없게 하지만 끈질기게. 조심스럽고도 또 조심스럽게. 숨소리도 내지 않는 신중한 마음으로 짐 커크는 벌칸을 자리에 눕힐 수 있었다. 반듯한 침대 매트의 단면에 뒷머리가 닿자 고개가 들리고 시선이 이동한다. 천정을 향한 갈색 눈동자가 다급한 깜박임으로도 막기 힘든 불빛에 우유를 탄 커피처럼 색을 바꾼다. 당황으로 물들어가는 것은 그것만이 아니다.

그 순조로운 시작은, 논리와 상황과 위험을 무시하며 일어나는 짐 커크의 행동양식에 익숙해질 만큼 익숙해진 스팍에게도 놀라운 전개였으니까.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are talking about love Resistance is futile

 

 

 

정말로 벌칸을 눕히고 말았다니. 현실감 없기로는 갈수록 더해가는 상황이었다. 식은땀이 차오르는 짐의 손이 단단한 어깨에서 떨어진 뒤 망설인다. 어디서부터 뭘 해야 하는지, 순간순간 벅찬 기분에 돌아온 긴장감이다. 그러니 흐름에 몸을 맡기는 수밖에. 진작부터 그랬던 거기도 하고, 그 결과가 지금이라면 나쁘지 않은 선택일 테니까.

단순한 침대 위에 스팍의 머리를 닿게 한 것은, 갈등과는 다른 이유로 느려진 박자였다. 그러는 동안에도 짐의 입술에선 미소가 사라지지 않았다. 맨 정신에다 조용한 분위기라면 자신감이 생명이니까. 정말로 따지자면 누구도 제정신이 아니었지만, 그렇다면 더더욱 그런 척 이 필요했다. 지나칠 정도로 조심스러워진 짐의 손이 어색함을 숨기며 스팍의 다리에 가 닿았다. 미는 대로 밀린 일이었다 해도 제대로 누운 꼴은 아니었던 다리를 바로 해준다.

쓰러질 때도 일자로 쓰러지지 않나 의심받는 부함장에게서 좀처럼 볼 수 없을 어색한 자세는 감상할 여유가 적어 아쉬운 일이다. 나무인형처럼 반응 없는 다리를 곱게 펴주는 짐의 팔에는 어느새 힘이 더해진다. 벌칸이니까. 보기엔 전혀 그렇지 않은 가는 다리가 보기와 다른 무게로 만져지는 것은, 겪을 때마다 뭔가 어긋나는 현실이었다.

그 정도의 어색함으로 짐의 손이 멈추지는 않지만. 그 낯선 기분은 나쁜 종류의 감정이 아니었다. 반질거리고 빛을 반사하는 머리카락이 흔들린 선 그대로, 흐트러진 머리만큼이나 들썩여진 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않으며…… 잠든 동물을 챙기는 것처럼 조용하던 공기가 갑자기 요동친다. 사태의 흐름을 따라와 이제야 파악에 성공한 스팍에게서 뒤늦은 반응이 나온 것이다.

재빠르게 굽혀진 다리로 일어선 몸이 침대 머리맡 벽에 부딪힐 만큼 붙어버린다. 급하게 움직인 무릎에 턱이 깨지는 사고를 아슬아슬하게 피한 짐이 두 손을 들어 보이며 이를 꽉 물고 입술 끝을 올린다. 눈앞의 상대를 진정시키겠다는 목적보다는, 스스로를 다독이느라 우선으로 나온 행동이었다.

 

비논리적인 사고로 도출된 상황에는 납득할 구석이 보이지 않는다. 순수하게 흥미로울 정도로 예측불허의 전개였으나 그 대담함을 인정할 여유조차 스팍에겐 없다. 아니, 여유가 있다 해도 질책밖에 나오지 못할 일이다. 초점이 선명해지며 색이 짙어진 갈색 눈동자가 짐을 바라본다. 새까만 동공이 끓는점의 바닥처럼 부풀어도 나오는 말은 없었다. 화를 내기엔 황당한 마음이 더 클 지경이라, 정보의 소화가 덜 끝나서일까.

 

짐의 시선은 그런 벌칸을 떠나지 않았다. 금방이라도 추궁하는 목소리가 쏟아지기 직전인 스팍을 바라보며 조심스레 손을 움직인 그가 자신의 신을 벗기 시작한다. 균형을 잃지 않으며 침대 발치에 올라가 앉자 한결 편한 자세가 된다. 수축되며 힘이 들어간 등허리에 미지근한 열이 더해진다. 죽고살기로 뛰면서 치렀던 임무가 모두 헛짓은 아니었군. 군더더기 없는 동작으로 첫 장을 잘 넘긴 짐이 짧은 자화자찬으로 자신을 격려했다.

결정이 내려진 다음엔 실행뿐이고, 망설임이 아닌 신중함은 멈추지 않는 것으로 증명되는 법. 바지를 팽팽하게 당기는 긴장된 허벅지로, 무릎을 펴고 허리를 숙이고 팔을 뻗으면서…… 한 가지 목표를 위해 동시다발적으로 움직이는 자신의 육체를 믿으면서, 보상받은 그가- 가까워진 그가, 참았던 숨을 작게 내쉰다. 좁은 바닥의 빈틈이 사라질 만큼 다가가 앉았다. 잠깐의 공백도 걱정스러워 깜박이지도 못하는 눈꺼풀의 떨림까지 눈으로 보이고 귀로 들릴 것 같다.

이정도면 순조롭다 안심해도 되는 걸까? 과연?

미동도 없는 스팍의 눈을 피하지 않으며, 짐은 입술을 깨물었다. 신경질적으로 터지려는 웃음을 참기 위해서다. 조금의 성공에서 얻게 된 용기를 곧바로 활용하는 것은 머리보다 빠른 몸이다.

 

충돌을 피한 무릎이 올라가 종아리가 겹쳐진다. 옷으로는 막지 못할 체온이 순식간에 스며들고, 보는 눈보다 빠르게 반사적으로 올라간 벌칸의 손이 인간의 어깨를 잡아 막는다. 그러더니 처음으로 시선이 흔들린다. 고집 센 팔을 붙든 다친 손에서…… 손안에 가득 잡히는 더워진 육체에…… 피막 같은 붕대에 감싸여 어지러운 기억이 떠오른 거다. 쓰고 역한 맛으로 되살아나는 감각과, 저릿한 통증으로 망가진 두 손. 그럼에도 불구하고 얼마든지 가능한 범위였다. 생살을 뭉개며 피에 물들었던 자신의 손이라면, 지금이라도 인간의 뼈 정도는 부술 수 있을 테지.

새까만 기억이 명멸하며 덮쳐오다, 화려하고 달콤한 색에 밀려 사라진다. 손을 뗀 스팍의 등이 쿵 하고 울리며 벽에 충돌한다. 뒤를 잇는 거친 소리는, 아무렇게나 당겨진 팔꿈치가 뻑 하고 부술 듯이 벽을 치는 비명이다. 부러지지 않는 두 팔을 가슴께에 끌어 모은 그가 해에서 숨는 동물처럼 웅크린다. 깊게 숙여진 고개 아래 화를 내듯 벌어지던 입술이 그림자에 지워진다. 특별한 정신능력이 없다 해도, 눈이 있는 자라면 누구나 알아볼 모습이었다.

상처를 참으며 고통을 삼키는 자의 수그러든 어깨.

「…… 손이 아파서 그래?」

가만히 묻는 목소리가 한없이 다정하다. 그 다정함이 제일로 무섭고 제일로 아프다. 뼈마디가 도돌한 등 한가운데를, 둔탁한 쇠로 긁는 것처럼. 허리가 들썩이고 머리가 울리지만 피하고 싶고 잊고 싶다. 등줄기를 훑는 전율을 힘겹게 지나보낸 스팍이 고개를 들지 못하며 답을 토한다. 줄에 엮인 시체의 형상으로 끌려나오는 고백이었다.

「살인을 했어. 다친 것이 몇인지, 죽은 자가 몇인지 기록을 찾지 않아도 숫자를 기억하네. 피해를 무시하며 일어난 강제적인 정보색출이 함께했지. 정당방위의 선은 한참 지난 행위였어. 필요가 있었다는 설명은 변명일 뿐이지. 잔인하고 이기적인 행태는 벌칸의 역사에서 낯선 것이 아니야. 알고 있나? 그들은 스스로를 멸망시켰던 자들이야. 위험한 무기에 마음을 빼앗긴 지구의 역사보다도 더, 야만적이고 처참한 방법으로. 모든 것이 손으로 이뤄진 일이었어. 벌칸의 손은 무서운 것이지. 마음을 파괴하고 영혼을 잃게 하는 것쯤은 배우지 못한 아이들도 할 수 있는 일이야…….」

지나치게 감정적이고, 지나치게 슬픈 고백. 바닥을 보이며 가라앉는 스팍의 앞에서 짐의 손이 움직인다. 아무렇게나 놓여 있던 그 손이 무심하게 닿는 바지 자락을 움켜쥐었다. 괴로운 마음에 입술을 깨무는 그로서도 모를 일은 아니었다. 피할 수 없는 결과로 벌어진 크고 작은 전투가 이제껏 몇 번일까. 당장에 숫자를 떠올리지 못해도, 아무도 없는 방에 홀로 누워 흘린 피를 떠올린 적 없다는 것은 거짓말이겠지. 그러나 지금은 그따위 자아성찰로 비통해 할 시간이 아니었다.

「스팍, 자네가 대단한 건 나도 인정하지만 그렇게까지 과장할 필요는 없어. 내가 이제껏 죽인 적의 숫자도 결코 적은 수는 아닐 거라고.」

태연한 목소리를 꾸며내는 짐에게, 그제야 듣는 이가 있다는 것을 깨달은 듯 고개를 든 스팍이 눈길을 향한다. 고요한 두 눈이 주는 것은 반박불가의 절규다. 몰라서 하는 소리야. 이성으로 무장한 벌칸이 감정을 무시하는 것은, 하찮게 여기는 자만이 아니라네. 본연의 두려움을 알기에 나온 결과지. 방패처럼 굽혀지는 긴 다리 뒤로 강한 팔이 움직여 마른 몸을 감싼다. 얕은 굴곡으로 움직이는 근육 아래 옆구리를 더듬은 벌칸의 손이 찾는 것은, 재생이 끝난 피부 밑에서 급하게 뛰고 있는 자신의 심장이다. 불합리하며 비논리적인 행동의 연속인 것을 알아. 이제는 나조차 그 연계를 그리기 힘들어. 그러나 그 원인은 불변이지.

「나는 지금 위험한 동물이야. 무모한 만용에 휩쓸리지 말게.」

「…… 허.」

나는 지금 위험한 동물이야, 라…… 침대위에서 듣기에는 너무 어울려 과할 정도의 표현이다. 그 말을 한 자가 저 스팍이라는 시점에서 이미, 장르를 뛰어넘어 굉장해진 장면이었지만. 코미디냐 공포영화냐 고민되는 일이었다.

그렇지 않다 해도 순진하게 즐기기는 불가능한 현실이지만.

컬트가 될지 종교가 될지는 이제, 해봐야 알겠지?

지친 목소리와 같이한 어두운 눈동자는 구석에 몰린 동물의 위험한 눈빛이 아니었다. 우리에 갇혀있는 것처럼 체념이 가득할 뿐이다. 이제는 억지웃음도 벅차진 짐 커크가 그 시선을 붙잡겠다 고개를 기울여본다. 몇 번이나 이런 식으로 스스로를 괴롭힌 걸까? 답을 아는 한탄이었다. 똑똑한 머리란 세상을 원망하기에 불편한 거니까. 어떻게 된다 해도 아끼는 마음이 사라지지 못하는 이들에게는…… 불가능에 가까울지도. 자신을 탓하는 것밖에 못하는 이가 이 세상엔 많았다. 바보 같은 꼴이 낯설지 않은 것은, 짐 역시 모르는 입장이 아니라서. 그러니까, 그렇다면,

「진짜 위험한 동물이 뭔지 내가 가르쳐주지.」

해보는 수밖에.

 

아물 생각이 없다는 상처에서 눈을 돌리지 않으며. 어깨를 돌리듯 움직인 긴 팔이 큰 움직임으로 셔츠를 벗는다. 엉성하게 일어난 금발머리를 아무렇게나 쓸어 넘긴 짐이 방 저편에 옷가지를 던진 뒤 자랑하는 것처럼 웃어본다. 어떻게 살다 보니 자신도 모르게 따라붙은 습관이었다. 거만하지 않은 솔직함으로, 바라보는 눈에 보이길 바라는- 실체를 증명하는 당당함으로, 자신의 확신을 더하는 그런 웃음.

깨진 마음과 찢어진 살을 헤집으며 나올 생각이 없다 주저앉은 스팍을, 이대로 놔둘 수는 없잖아.

벗은 어깨에서부터 길게 맨살을 드러낸 팔이 움직여서는, 턱 하고 훅 하고. 다리를 잡아 끈 짐이 스팍의 신발을 벗기기 시작했다. 별다른 장애는 없었다. 다리가 아무리 무거워봤자 철근도 아니니까. 지금의 스팍에겐 허점이 가득했다. 덜컥거리고 흔들린 육체가 중심을 잡은 뒤 짐의 얼굴을 찾아온다.

「진심인가? 지금…… 지금 난 마인드 멜드도 불가능해.」

투둑 실밥이 뜯어지듯 튀어나온 혼잣말이 의문을 표한다. 고개도 들지 않으며 고개를 끄덕인 짐에게선 곧바로 답이 나왔다.

「그따위는 상관없어. 난 몸에만 관심 있거든. 모르는 모양인데 정신적인 교감 같은 건 벌칸만 할 줄 아는 게 아니기도 하고. 자네가 항상 하는 소리지 않아? 육체는 정신의 그릇이라고. 따로 또 같이 결국 하나인거야.」

노래하듯 자연스레 이어지는 말이 침착하기까지 하다. 어떻게 생겨먹은 뇌가 이런 다음을 가능하게 하는 걸까. 말문이 막혔던 스팍이 바지아래 발목을 감싸는 손에 움츠리며 목소리를 다듬는다.

「자네는 이미 한번 내손에 죽을 뻔 했어.」

무거운 진실을 들추는 차분한 목소리에는 감정이 실려 있지 않다. 감정은 모두, 눈에 담겨 있었다. 비에 젖은 황무지처럼 끈적하게 가라앉은 두 눈동자에.

맨발을 내놓고 만 그 앞에서 무릎을 세워 일어선 짐이 자신의 허리띠를 푼다. 그랬지, 하지만 난 맞을 만 했고 자넨 선을 넘지 않았고- 에 사실 살짝 흥분됐던 것도 같고…… 내 쪽에선 불만이 없으니 신경 쓰지 말라고. 지금 이 자리엔 내 아버지도 없어. 천만 다행이지 자네 아버지가 이 꼴을 봤다면 말렸던 걸 후회할거야. 사렉이 이 자리에 있다면 멱살잡이가 아니라 두개골이 그대로 깨지지 않을까? 현실적인 상상에 웃음이 터져버린 짐이 고개를 흔들며 숨을 가라앉힌다. 마른 각으로 날카로운 발목을 어루만지던 그의 손이 어느새 무릎을 찾아가있다. 가벼운 말에 섞인 장난스러운 웃음과는 다른 손이다. 얇게 달라붙은 합성섬유 아래 살이 없는 뼈의 생김새를 조사하듯 펼쳐진 손가락은, 한 번의 흔들림으로도 터져버릴 폭탄의 외벽을 더듬을 때처럼 주의 깊다. 부정하지 못할 진지한 마음은 그곳에만 있는 게 아니다.

갑갑하게 꿈틀대는 사이의 공기에 애써 웃음을 섞는 짐의 눈빛 또한, 한 번의 경고도 받지 않으려 집중한 채다. 그렇게, 힘을 조절하려는 간헐적인 떨림으로 엇박자가 시작된다. 느리게 펼쳐진 손가락들이…… 무의식의 부탁으로 작은 원을 그리며 스팍의 피부를 배워간다.

유려한 선을 그리는 긴 종아리와, 무릎 안쪽의 부드러운 살과, 기이하게 막힘없는 허벅지 안쪽을 어루만지며.

「나는 내일 이곳을 떠날 거야.」

「그건 내일 이야기잖아? 지금 자네는 여기에 있고.」

건성이다 싶게 반사적인 대꾸와, 무서울 정도로 솔직한 얼굴. 교묘한 계획과 단순한 충동을 구분하기 힘든 짐 커크의 한 면이었다. 생각에 치우친 것처럼 기울어지던 스팍의 고개가 패배한 듯 무게를 되찾는다.

익숙한, 너무나 익숙한 선을 그리며 짙은 눈썹이 뾰족하게 일어선다. 원하지 않게 쏟아진 것들로 공허해진 목소리가 짐에게 답했다.

「알겠네. 자네가 만약 성적인 삽입행위를 즉각적으로 원한다면, 자의적인 개입 없이 허용하겠어.」

「정말이지, 듣는 게 나뿐이라 아쉬운 화술이야.」

독보적인 언어감각에 새삼 헛웃음을 터트린 짐이 입술을 깨물며 고개를 흔든다. 그렇다고 다른 이에게 들려주고 싶진 않지만.

어쩔 수 없이 힘이 과해지던 짐의 어깨가 긴장을 덜어내며 높이를 잃는다. 기분 좋은 웃음과 별개로 다른 누구라면 절대 듣기 좋은 결론이 아니었다. 동정과 체념은, 짐 커크의 인생에서 다시는 마주치지 않겠다 굳게 결심한 몇 가지 중 하나였으니까. 하지만, 그 말을 하는 것이 눈앞의 벌칸 일항사라면 사정은 크게 다른 일. 동정이나 무관심은 그의 입을 열게 하는 감정들이 아니었다. 그러니까, 이건 아주- 제대로 된…… 기대 이상의, 차마 기대도 하지 못한 수준으로 수월한 전개가 분명했다.

 

솔직하게 정말 솔직하게, 짐은 코피 정도는 각오했었으니까. 그는 보기보다 현실적이며, 소원을 빌고 나서 밝히지 않는 그런 남자였으니.

외계인의 환각만큼이나 당황스럽고 괴이한 상황이었음에도 불구하고 스팍은 이상할 정도로 순응하고 있었다. 이상한 일을 자주 겪어서가 아니라, 욕망과 절망 사이에서 지칠 대로 지친 벌칸의 기력이 다해간다는 증거였다. 몇 주째 다사다난한 개인사였고 심신이었다. 언어로 규정되지 못하던 상념이 너무나 많이 태어나버린 하루에, 인생 최초의 경험이 하나에서 둘이 된다 달라질 것은 적었다. 생소한 사태를 벗어나기엔 권리를 찾기조차 힘든 정신이다. 잘못된 것이 너무나 많다.

눈물이 말라붙은 눈언저리를 무감하게 문지르던 그가 수분이 없이도 여운이 남는 손끝을 보며 어깨를 늘어뜨린다. 그러다, 갑자기 물러선다. 저항이 사라진 무릎을 굽히며 한층 더 가까워지는 짐을 알아채서다.

그래봤자 뒤엔 벽이었지만.

「짐, 자세의 변화가 요구되네.」

「왜?」

「종이 다른 객체의 차이가 존재해도, 예상되는 행위에 사용될 부위는 벌칸 남성과 인간 남성 둘 다에게 공통적이지.」

「그렇게 말하는 건 어디서 돈 주고 배우는 건가?」

「부정적인 견해를 피력하기 위한 유도질문으로 해석되는데.」

「정답이야. 객관적인 경험만 봐도 내 쪽이 낫지 않겠어? 내 식대로 할 테니 약속대로 방해하지 말라고.」

무너졌던 순간이 없던 일이라는 듯, 무표정해진 얼굴이 짐을 쏘아본다. 잔뜩 웅크린 긴 팔다리를 파고들어온 짐의 손이 단단히 뭉친 어깨를 끌어안고 쓰다듬는다. 얇은 옷감을 이리 저리 움직이게 만드는 손가락이, 선을 따라 움직여 면을 느끼고 있다. 서두르는 것은 아무도 없다. 이제는 정말로, 숨 쉬는 공기가 한데 섞인 가까운 거리다.

닿을 듯 말 듯 다가선 이마 위에서, 말을 거는 것처럼 겹쳐졌다 떨어지는 서로의 머리카락이 있다. 그 끝에도 신경이 이어진 것처럼 가슴이 떨리고 호흡이 흔들린다. 촉촉하게 밑을 향한 짐의 속눈썹 한 올 한 올을 세는 것처럼 바라만 보던 스팍의 눈이 한숨을 내쉬듯 감기고 만다.

버석거릴 정도로 건조한 피부에서 전해지는 미묘한 체온이 차갑지 않다. 그 서늘함이 마냥 신기하다. 매트를 파고든 무릎에 힘을 줘 무게의 중심을 바꾼 짐이 웅크린 두 손을 내버려둔 채 부둥켜안는다.

반항만이 아니라 반응마저 사라진 품안의 육체가 마치 흠 없는 조각 같다. 정밀한 기계라 하는 것이 더 맞는 말일까. 느린 맥박과 분명한 생명이 존재하는 표면아래, 바로 그 아래에는 벽이 있었다. 무채색의 덩어리처럼 잠잠해진 스팍은 사실상 짐의 예상을 크게 벗어나지 않는 모습이다.

부서진 마음을 긁어모아 가둬두고, 견딜 수 있는 만큼 상처가 낫거든 아무렇게나 한데 녹여 굳힐 생각이겠지. 거침없이 다가간 입술이 선이 분명한 윗입술을 지그시 눌러보아도 나오는 것은 반듯한 침묵뿐.

물론, 짐은 그 정도에 기죽을 남자가 아니었다.

기죽기엔 이미 늦은 일이기도 했지만…… 사람의 손으로 만든 것이라면 놀라운 예술일 섬세함과 강인함의 조화를, 하나 둘 알아가는 것으로 충분한 시작이었다. 피그말리온도 결국엔 성공한 걸 그가 포기할리 없다. 물기어린 혀끝이 마른 입술을 핥으며 깊은 숨을 들이쉬자, 씁쓸한 열기를 숨겨둔 약한 체취가 한껏 맡아진다. 멋없는 대리석 조각과는 비교도 못할 상대였다.

 

제대로 말해보자면, 짐 커크는 확실히 피그말리온보다 테크닉이 좋았고.

시체도 아니고 돌덩이를 끌어안은 남자가 과연 좋은 비교 상대일지는 모를 일이라 해도- 혼자만의 망상은 아닌 의견이었다. 우주에 나온 지 몇 해째, 의외의 상황에서 추가된 색다른 경험만을 두고 하는 얘기도 아니었다. 그 상대가 여자든 촉수생물이든 농장의 동물이든, 뭐라고 해도, 섹스는 섹스로 존재하는 법. 관계의 본질은 결국 같을 수 있다. 짐 커크의 성공비결은 그랬다. 핵심은 언제나 진정성이다. 그의 견해에서 싸움과 섹스는 큰 차이가 없는 일이었다. 감정을 육체로 전달한다는 근본적인 목적으로는 말이지. 솔직한 욕망으로 원하며 배려하는 손에 불만을 느끼는 파트너는 적었으며, 반칙이 없는 싸움은 지더라도 분하지 않다.

당연하지만 그런 그에게도 오늘은 언제나의 하루가 아니었다.

그만큼 특별했고, 그만큼 새로웠다. 신경의 자극만을 위해 움직이는 두 손이 아니고 습관처럼 섞이는 입맞춤도 아니다. 감각의 반응을 원하는 것도 맞았고 몸이 기억하는 움직임 역시 사라지지 못했지만, 지금 짐은 정말로 전력을 다하고 있었으니까. 모든 가능한 것을 느끼고 기억하기 위해 그의 머리와 몸은 최대치로 달리고 있었다. 한 순간도 지나치지 않으며 전부를 쏟아야 하기에 아무것도 서두를 수 없다. 0.1초의 잠깐조차 놓칠 수 없는, 지금 이 순간. 눈앞의 상대에 취해, 원하는 마음으로, 내일을 잊은 오늘.

 

근육이 더 많은 벌칸의 몸은 알고 있는 지식이었지만. 그렇다 해도 감탄사가 나올만했다. 손바닥 가득 들어차는 피부 아래의 정밀함은 의문이 생길 만큼 아름다운 모양새였다. 매끄럽고 예술적인 선으로 돋아난 등줄기 곁에 치밀한 조화로 자리한 근육이 눈앞에서 살아나는 그림 같다. 상상이 불가능할 설계도가 재현되어 불가능을 가능케 하는 생명처럼. 움직임에 맞춰 늘어날 그림자를 상상하며 피부를 더듬어 내려간 짐의 손이 자국을 내듯 힘을 더해간다. 형이 굳혀진 틀처럼 조용한 품안의 어깨를 무시하고서, 손안의 살과 입안의 맛에 몰두하던 짐이, 적셔놓은 입술을 삼켜내듯이 더 크게 벌리며 더 깊게 혀를 섞는다.

봐주는 것 없이 달려드는 무게에 벽에 기대졌던 스팍의 어깨가 미끄러진다. 가슴께에 밀려나있는 꽉 쥔 주먹이 밀착된 육체 사이에서 자리를 잃지 않으며 버티고 있다. 명치를 억누르는 불편한 압박을 그대로 훔치겠다며 틈을 주지 않는 것은 짐이었다. 더 가깝게, 더 많이 끌어안고 싶었고 그럴 수 있었다.

가리는 어둠도 없이 벌어진 광경이 모르는 눈에는 지루할 정도로 고요하다. 선명하게 빛을 택하는 짙은 색을 숨기며 내리깔린 눈꺼풀 아래 계속되는 입맞춤이 전부라 할 정도다. 그러나 당사자는 그렇지 않다. 함부로 상상하기 힘들던 것이 모조리 손안에 만져지는 거다. 벽을 짓뭉개던 스팍의 머리가 어색한 각도를 벗어나 기어코 바닥에 눕고 만다. 달라진 각도로 얕아진 뒤섞임에 불가능해 보이던 분리가 일어났다.

가빠진 숨을 숨기지 않고 토하는 짐의 눈가가 붉게 달아올라 푸른 눈의 투명함을 강조한다. 즐겁게 취한 사람처럼 물기가 많아진 새파란 눈동자가 야릇하고 아름답다. 멍한 눈을 깜박여 시야를 맑게 한 스팍의 표정은 흡사 공부하는 학생의 그것이다. 눈앞의 남자는 그 종류를 정의하기 힘든 대상이었다. 기울어진 이마에 내려온 앞머리가 있다 해도 그늘을 만들 정도는 아닐 텐데. 오랜 접촉에 부풀은 인간의 살결이 연해져있다. 자신의 입술도 저렇겠지, 이름을 붙이지 못할 기분에 고개를 숙인 스팍이 마른 목에 억지로 침을 삼킨다. 끈질긴 손에 시달린 등허리의 옷자락은 이미 벗겨진 것이나 마찬가지다. 보지 않아도 알겠는, 풀어헤쳐진 몸과 마음이었다.

땀이 오른 피부로 가슴이 들썩이게 숨을 고른 짐이 하얀 이를 보이며 고개를 내민다. 내리누르던 힘을 잃고 가벼워진 짐의 손이 다듬어진 허리를 집요하게 더듬는다. 구겨진 옷을 들추지 않고 숨어들어간 열손가락이 물감을 덧칠하듯 맨살을 어루만진다. 새까맣게 빛나고 투명하게 일렁이는 갈색눈동자를 마냥 보고만 싶은 그였다 해도 지금은 그러지 못한다. 왜냐면, 그것 말고도 보이는 것이 너무 굉장해서.

해를 보지 못하는 우주에서 더 창백해졌을 육체다. 불투명하게 씌워진 유화, 빛이 통과하는 도자기, 새벽녘 파도의 거품. 끝이 없이 떠오르는 것들을 다 둘째치게 만들며 손에 닿는 피부였다. 취한 것처럼 즐기던 그의 손이 서서히 위를 향한다. 막힘없이 밀려나는 옷자락 뒤로 고스란히 살결이 드러난다. 정말로 보이기 시작하자 멈출 수 없어진 손이 순식간에 쇄골에 닿는다. 손끝으로 하는 키스는 벌칸만 할 줄 아는 게 아니지. 오르락내리락 하는 가슴께에는 신기할 정도로 부드러운 체모가 선연한 색으로 자리한다. 빛이 스칠 때 푸르게 보이는 머리카락과 비슷한 듯 다르게 약하고 가늘다. 손끝에 느껴지는 매끄러움 다음으로 손가락 사이로 부비는 간지러움이 어깨를 들썩이는 전율을 불러온다. 보이는 것을 놓치기 싫어 느리게 다가서던 짐의 얼굴이 멀게 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉰다.

열을 주고 잃게 만드는 건조한 체취에는 씁쓸하면서도 달콤한 잔향이 짙어져있다. 사막의 선인장을 반으로 자르면 이런 냄새가 날지도 몰라. 허락되지 않은 간식을 훔쳐 먹는 아이처럼, 망설이던 입술이 열려 하 하고 숨결을 흘린다. 서늘한 피부아래 잘 짜인 근육과 그 위의 모든 것이, 막막한 고집을 탈출하며 곤두선다. 화를 숨기는 입매같이 미미한 변화들은 그 이상 바라기 힘들 만큼 충분한 보상이었다. 다 잘 돼가는 이런 상황에서 보고만 있는 건 오래갈 수 없다.

그늘을 벗어난 피부에 닿은 것은 혀가 먼저다. 어리광을 부리듯 문대지는 축축한 이마 밑에서 힘들게 멈춰서는 박자를 이제는 모를 수 없다. 가만히 흘러간 입술이 은밀한 방향으로 피부를 헤매고 자국을 만든다. 뼈 하나하나를 세는 것처럼 지문을 묻히고 내려오던 손이 뭉툭하게 솟아있는 허리께를 스치자 최초의 진동이 울리고 만다. 이미 다 드러난 아랫배였다. 어느새 묻은 침으로 한층 더 반짝거리는 체모가 그 자리를 넓히고 있다.

이성이 남아있는 머리에선 이쯤해서 무언의 허락이라도 구해야 한다 붙잡았으나 짐은 그러지 못했다. 그럴 수 없었다.

시트를 뒤척이는 팔다리로 주변에 번지는 잡음도, 매트의 어딘가를 부술 듯이 부여잡은 벌칸의 손도, 그 손이 자신에게 향하다 던져지듯 방치되는 것도…… 다 알겠고 들리는 일이었다. 전부 느끼는 와중에 이미, 많은 행동이 필요 없어진 거리에서…… 길게 뻗은 손가락이 저지르고 만 짓이다.

평평한 아랫배와 모서리를 만드는 마른 뼈 사이에서 위태롭게 그림자를 이루던 바지가 벗겨졌다. 드디어 보게 된 것은, 따져 보자면 이것뿐이지 싶은 경이로움.

「와우.」

눈을 홀리고 마음을 사로잡혀 정신을 빼앗길 때, 사람의 입에서 나오는 것이 탄성이겠지.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fascinating

 

 

많은 것이 다르진 않았다. 익숙한 형태에 친숙한 모양이다. 동시에 모조리 달랐지만. 벼락치기로 한 공부에서 무의식에 얻은 지식이 없지는 않았다. 알게 모르게 해본, 그때는 환상적이던 상상도 있었다. 그런 것들은 다, 진실과는 비교조차 못할 유치한 짓거리였다 현실이 알려준다. 표지만 읽은 수준의 헛수고였군.

검푸른 체모 아래 살이 없는 근육이 섬세한 피부 아래에서 희게 비치는 것처럼 모양을 드러낸다. 부수지 못할 것을 알아도 함부로 만지기 힘든 정교함이다. 조금이라도 느슨한 것은 아무것도 없다. 긴장으로 당겨지고 자극으로 떨리는 살결 사이로 나타난 것은 길고 매끈했다. 어린 식물의 잎사귀처럼 색을 덜 먹은 피부가 신기할 정도로 예민해 보인다. 모를 일이었으나 본능적인 짐작이었다. 숨겨져 있는 것에 대한 당연한 추측일까. 손으로 만져봐야 믿을 수 있을 만큼, 가느다란 선이 그려지는 피부에서 짙어지는 그림자가 어디서부터 어디까지인지. 점차 더해가는 색과 확실해지는 모양을 보며 눈을 떼지 못하던 짐이 한참 뒤에야 중요한 걸 깨닫는다. 비가 오지 않는 길을 걷다 오늘 날씨가 좋다는 말에 그러고 보니 그렇다 말하는 것처럼.

 

스팍의 정신은, 절대로, 육체를 통제하고 있지 못했다.

조금의 빈틈도 없게 지문을 찍듯 매만지던 손의 열기와 함께 숨 쉬는 것을 잊었다며 계속된 입맞춤이…… 전혀 쓸모없지는 않았던 거다. 느낄 수 있는 걸 거부하지 못하게 제어가 힘든 상태를 탓하기에는, 그따위 책임전가를 떠올리지도 못할 만큼 늘어나는 증거가 가득하니까.

여기까지도 여지는 있었다. 다 망상이고 소망이라 치부할 가능성이 존재했다. 그러나, 원래도 작지 않고 약하지 않던 짐 커크의 에고는, 생채기도 힘들게 단단해질 이유가 하나 둘 늘어갔으니. 버티는 허벅지에 자국을 내겠다 이를 댄 그의 귀에- 들리는 목소리가 그 처음이었다.

「……짐.」

신음과 울음을 잊은 것처럼. 목구멍에서 막히는 숨을 삼키고 뛰는 심장을 붙잡던 스팍이 기어코 짐의 이름을 불렀다.

잠이 깨는 순간의 꿈과도 같이. 귓가에 들리는 이름을 알겠는데도 느린 몸이다. 열이 오르다 못해 무거워진 하체에, 아직도 입고 있던 바지가 땀에 흠뻑 젖어 무게를 더해준다. 도대체 뭘 했다고 땀을 쏟지? 이제껏 바지도 안 벗고 뭘 했지? 없어도 될 물음표가 떠오르는 것에 짧은 웃음을 내던진 짐이 몸을 일으켜 시선을 맞춰본다.

「-어, 자기 미안. 난 지금 좀 제정신이- 아니야?」

「……잘못된 인칭대명사의 사용이로군.」

그러든지 말든지. 열이 올라 어지러운 눈을 질끈 감아 정신을 되돌린 짐이, 거슬려 못 견디겠다는 목소리에 뒤늦게 답해준다.

「미스터 스팍. 난 지금 굉장히 위험한 상황에 처해있어. 자넨 지금 내 목을 꺾는데 손 쓸 필요도 없다고. 잘못된 문장구조 정도는 용서받을 자격이 있다고 믿습니다만, 」

「무책임한 습관으로 굳어진 무모한 선택의 결과야.」

그리고 난 이기고 있지. 입 밖으로 말하지 않는 것은 성공한 그였으나 고대로 보이고 만 표정이다. 입술을 깨문 스팍이 빛을 거스르는 듯 눈을 찌푸린다.

「불필요한 시간낭비는 무의미하니 원래의 계획에 집중하게.」

「그쪽이야말로 원래의 계획을 기억하도록 해- 그게 뭐였냐면, 우리가 지금 사랑을 나눈다는 거.」

「자네가 정의한 관계에서 벌칸의 해부학적 구조가 그리도 흥미로운 주제인 줄 미처 몰랐네.」

진실을 외면하기 위한 비꼼 역시, 진절머리 나게 익숙한 방어기제고.

「잘난 척 그만하라고. 난 벌칸이 어떻게 생겨먹었는지 알바가 아냐 내가 배우려는 건 너라고! 아아- 성교를 갖는 것에 공부가 부족한 줄 몰랐네 어쩌고 할 생각도 하지 마.」

「…….」

「내가 지금 하고 있는 건, 절대, 그따위가 아니니까.」

「아니라면 뭐지?」

「이게 바로…… 찬양을 위한 준비지. 숭배라는 말 알고 있어?」

탐닉까지 가지 않도록 조심해야할 일이긴 해도 핵심은 그게 맞았다.

물론 스팍은 진작 생태학적인 행동양식을 요약해 줬지만, 짐이 원하는 건 꽃가루 좀 터지는 걸로 끝날 일이 아니었기에. 섹스 좋지 좋은데 사랑에 그것만 있을 수는 없잖아. 세상은 그렇게 쉬운 게 아니니까. 난 참 말도 잘해! 모처럼 발휘된 스스로의 언어능력을 자화자찬한 그가 만족으로 고개를 끄덕인다.

그러더니 정말로 정신을 차린다. 이럴 때가 아니지 참?

한계에 달한 것처럼 굳어버린 어깨가 위험한 선을 긋는 그 위로 헝클어진 검은머리가 새까맣게 빛난다. 일어선 상체를 지탱하기 위해 바닥을 짚은 주먹에는 희게 당겨진 피부와 푸르게 돋은 핏줄이 격렬한 대비를 만들고 있다. 금방이라도 터질 것처럼 끓어 오른 눈동자가 다음 순간 멈춰버린다. 눈에 보이게 일렁이던 기운이 순식간에 죽음처럼 가라앉는다. 다른 어딘가로, 탁한 벽 너머의 어딘가로 도망치는 게 훤히 보인다. 불규칙적인 박자가 멈춰가는 스팍의 피부에서 생기가 감춰지고, 입안의 살을 짓이기며 번지던 입가의 긴장 또한 사라진다.

세포의 연결을 잃은 눈처럼 먹먹해진 눈동자가 순식간에 등을 돌린다. 이제 와서? 아직 멀었지. 불길한 흉내를 내며 딱딱해진 어깨를 부여잡은 짐이 속삭였다. 도망칠 생각 하지 말라고! 숨소리조차 사멸한 침묵이 징그럽게 퍼져가고 시간은 갑자기 더 빨리 흐르며 우주의 정적처럼 세상이 사라지고.

명쾌한 진실이 눈앞에 나타나는 그 때, 확신이 차오르는 자각이 온다. 굳어가는 벌칸을 놓치지 않겠다 터지는 짐의 목소리에는 진리를 깨달은 자의 신념이 가득하다. 도망칠 방법은, 날 죽이는 것밖에 없어. 절대로, 지금에마저, 외면하지는 못해.

서로에게서 나는 열과 숨이 한데 엉킨다. 닿을 듯이 가까워진 둘의 눈이 싸움의 시작처럼 타오르는데도 불구하고, 갑작스러운 움직임은 거기서 그만이었다. 조금이라도 치우치면 끊어질 것처럼 팽팽하게 당겨진 줄을 아무도 놓지 않는다. 억지를 쓰며 다가간 짐의 육체가 남김 없는 힘으로 무게를 싣는 것에, 구겨진 시트위에서 버티고 있던 스팍의 팔이 균형을 잃는다. 제자리를 찾으며 생기는 잠깐의 틈이 무의미하게 밀려나고. 짓눌리는 육체 사이에서 더욱 생생하게 열을 내는 단단함이 존재를 과시한다. 쉽게 데워지지 못하고 금세 식어가는, 감춰놓았던 피부위로…… 땀에 젖은 천으로 거친 표면이 자국을 내듯 눌려진다. 긁힌 자국조차 나지 않을 일이라 해도 막을 수는 없는 것.

고집스러운 침묵을 온몸으로 참아내며 자리를 버티던 짐의 왼손이, 드디어, 바로 옆의 벽보다도 갑갑할 어깨를 떠났다. 선이 곧은 뼈를 따라 부들거리는 근육을 지나 깊어지는 그림자에 부러 손톱을 박으며 움직인 그의 손이, 목덜미를 타고 올라가 턱을 붙잡는다. 꼼짝도 않는 것을 약 올리듯 끈적하게, 집요하게 뻗은 손가락들이 스팍의 턱을 누르고 입술을 뭉개며 뺨을 더듬는다. 조금의 반응도 보이질 않는 그 몸에, 비명이 웅크린 목덜미를 찾아간 그 손이, 마음을 놓을 수 없는 인식을 만들며 흔들리는 그림자 아래 연약한 살을 찾아냈다.

확실한 손끝이 서늘한 그늘을 헤집어놓고서 원하던 것을 얻었다.

제아무리 벌칸의 피부라도 찢어낼 힘으로, 크고 얕게 떨리기 시작한 귓불에 깊은 손톱자국이 생겼다. 거세게 악물은 하얀 이를 드러내며 얇고 긴 빛을 보인 스팍의 입술 사이로 쇳소리가 섞인 신음이 새나온다. 피 냄새가 진동하는 입술에 이가 먼저 부딪히는 입맞춤을 시작한 짐이 목을 꺾는 건 자신인 것처럼 뒷목덜미를 부여잡았다. 불시에 중심을 뺏긴 스팍의 머리가 침대 헤드에 아니면 벽에, 두려운 소리를 내며 충돌하고선 튕겨져 나온다. 절대로 열리지 않는 벌칸의 주먹이 좁은 틈을 비집고 들어와 짐의 심장 바로 위를 압박하지만, 누구의 것일지 모를 호흡을 쏟으며 겹쳐진 입술 사이로- 도망치는 혀를 물어버린 건 짐이 먼저다. 미쳤냐 평을 듣는 무모함이란 이거 저거 다 버리는 그런 거니까.

맨주먹이라는 것이 믿기지 않을 정도로 뾰족하고 날카로운 뼈마디가 살을 뚫고 뼈를 압박하며, 쿵쾅거리는 심장을 칼로 찌르는 것처럼 아프다. 그까짓 건 무시하면 고작이다. 지금의 그에겐 아무 소용이 없다. 고통, 분노, 살기어린 도박에 따라붙는 의심까지도.

뒤틀리는 고개를 놔주지 않던 짐의 얼굴이 어느 순간 떨어져 나온다. 급하게 쏟아진 숨에는 이제 두 명의 피가 섞여있다. 길게 찢어진 상처를 핥은 스팍의 혀끝이, 닫히지 못한 입술 사이로 물기를 보이며 반짝였다. 튕겨나가기 직전의 활처럼 당겨진 근육과 뭉쳐진 어깨에 틈을 줘선 끝이다. 손에서 빠져나가는 결 좋은 머리채를 잡고 있던 짐의 오른손이, 예민한 두피를 긁으며 밑을 향했다. 적나라하게 드러난 피부아래 긴장을 모조리 외면한 손이 향한 곳은 당연히 그곳이다. 신기할 정도로 교묘하던 속살이 채 숨겨지지 못한 한가운데.

갈아세운 직선에 소리 낼 새 없는 비명이 스팍의 온 몸을 타고 흐른다. 더 깊게 파헤치며 침범했던 손이 낭비 없는 속도로 움직여서는, 끈적하게 식어 무거워진 바지가 마침내 숨을 통한다. 막혀있던 열기가 서늘한 방안공기에 후드드 몸을 떤다. 이어진 것은 이제껏 과 비교하지 못하게 단순한 과정이다. 별다른 준비나 배려는 전무하다. 무자비한 삽입에 시야가 깜깜하게 얼어붙은 것은 혼자가 아니다. 한순간에 머리끝까지 통하는 전율은 고통에 가까운 감각이지만, 그렇지만.

도망칠 곳은 없는 거야. 지금 이 자리에서, 모든 걸 다 느껴야해. 나오는 비명을 삭히지 말고 내게 뱉으라고. 그 손으로 내 심장을 멎게 하는 것만이 유일한 탈출이니까.

 

서로 다른 피 냄새가 뒤섞여 비릿하고 들큰하게 공기를 물들인다. 피가 멎지 않은 입술로 턱을 더듬어 올라간 뜨거운 혀가, 열이 올라 색이 짙어진 뾰족한 귀를 핥아댄다. 달궈진 온도의 원인은 분명 하나가 아니었다.

새하얀 흰자위가 좁아 넘쳐날 것처럼, 그 이상 커질 수 없을 만큼 커진 스팍의 검은 동공에, 아픔이나 놀라움 그 어떤 것과도 다른 감정이 정체를 보인다. 머리를 가득 채우던 심장박동도 하나가 아니고 둘 또한 아니다. 정말로 바닥에 닿아버린 감정은, 얼마나 깊어질 수 있을까? 원하는 자의 마음을 태운다면 몇 개의 태양이 만들어질까?

정의가 불가능한 감각이 서툰 박자조차 지키지 않으며 탄생했다.

원하던 줄도 모르던 변화는 하나가 아니다. 물어뜯지 않으려 해도 이가 박히고 말았다. 잔인할 정도로 무심해진 손이 길게 드러난 허벅지를 움켜쥔다. 휘어졌던 등이 바닥을 치고 다시금 요동치자 각도가 달라지며 한층 더 깊숙하다. 갑자기 탁 트인 시야에 숨을 몰아쉬는 푸른 눈이 어지럽게 깜빡거리고, 눈물인지 땀인지 모를 물기를 털어낸다. 기억이 절단당한 시작의 뒤로 끓는점을 향하는 것처럼 날뛰는 것이 자신인지 세상인지. 끝없이 추락하는 꿈에서 비명을 지르며 깰 때처럼, 온몸의 세포 하나하나가 한계를 잊는 순간을 향해 빠져드는 기분인거다. 그런데 이게 그냥 현실이라니. 그것도 진행형의.

최고위의 감탄사를 위해 아는 욕이 아무리 많아도 나오는 게 없다. 시발 나의 언어 수행력으로는 불가능해. 종교가 있다면 신을 찾았을 텐데, 안타깝게도 위인조차 떠오르지 않는다. 아니, 떠오르는 이름은 하나뿐이다.

스팍.

 

터지기 직전으로 팽창된 심장이 마지막 박자를 시도하듯이. 몇 번의 몸부림이 작아지던 스팍의 몸이 약한 숨결로 들썩인다.

얕은 숨으로 빨라져있는 박자가 규칙을 얻으며 정제된다. 한번 두 번 깊게 패였던 마른배가 멈추는 것처럼 느려지고, 여기저기 고장 난 기계처럼 미끄러지던 발도 제대로 바닥을 딛는다. 젖혀진 고개 아래에서 길게 드러난 목이 크게 침을 삼키더니, 욱신거리는 그림자를 만들며 어깨가 움직인다. 안정을 구하는 동안 최대한의 통제로 떨리는 등을 버티던 짐의 손이…… 망설임 없이 그 얼굴을 찾아갔다. 반사적으로 접히는 다리와 둥글게 말리는 등이 빠져나갈 것처럼 멀어지지만, 잠시 뒤의 반동은 오히려 그 반대다. 허공을 헤매는 시선을 억지로 붙들지 않으며, 느리고 느리게 찢어진 입술을 쓰다듬듯 지나친 짐의 왼손이…… 기울지 않은 턱을 따라 펼쳐져 흔적을 다독인다.

뺨을 감싼 손바닥 아래에서 전해지는 조용한 박자를 하나 둘 세어 본다. 지금은, 헤아리고 판단할 때가 아니었다. 보이고 닿는 것들을 전력으로 받아들일 순간이었다.

제대로 다물리지 못한 입술 사이로 깨끗한 이를 건드리는 손가락이 있다. 핏자국이 덜 마른 아랫입술을 지그시 누른 엄지 위로 슬그머니 다가온 둘째손가락이 그 사이를 파고든다. 호흡과 더불어 퍼지는 흔들림 외엔 아무것도 내주지 않던 스팍이, 긴지 짧은지 끝이 없는지 모르겠는 시간이 지난 뒤 크게 숨을 내쉰다. 하아아아. 결코 높아지지 못하는 나지막한 한숨은, 터지고 남은 것이 뒤늦게 밀쳐지는 각성이었다. 젖은 흙 사이로 싹이 돋는 것처럼 어느 순간 나타나있는 전혀 다른 무언가다.

단정한 가면을 흔드는 작은 진동조차 숨겨지지 않는 거리였다. 보여도 보이지 않는 것처럼 움직이던 검고 붉은 눈동자가, 세게 감겼다 느리게 떠진다. 물이 퍼진 것처럼 환해진 눈이 금빛을 반짝이고 흰빛을 삼켜냈다. 새까만 머리카락에 손목을 스치며 바닥을 짚어 몸을 일으킨 짐이, 그 눈을 바라보고 묻는다.

「넌 나를 원해. 그렇지.」

「그래.」

간단하기 그지없는 질문과 답이 드디어 서로를 만났다.

기다리던 우주가 질주할 수 있도록.

맞닿은 이마에서는 온도가 전해진다. 어디에서 어디로 흐르는지 구분이 불가능하게 머무르는 체온이다. 작아진 세상이 불편한 걸 모르고 떠있던 짐의 눈이, 반쯤 감기며 내리깔린 스팍의 속눈썹을 보고 있다. 느리지도 빠르지도 않은, 완벽한 박자로, 겹쳐질 수 없는 심장박동이 하나의 곡을 찾은 것처럼 함께 뛴다. 닿을락 말락 열린 입술에서 미지근한 호흡이 번진다. 소리가 들리지 않아도 눈에 보이듯 뚜렷하다. 건조한 체취에도 이젠 습기가 차있다. 어디서 어떻게 된 일인지 몰라도 뭔지 알겠는 물기가 가득하다. 이상하게 가벼워진 몸에서, 마냥 앞을 향할 것 같은 정체모를 기운이 점차 커져간다.

동시에 주변이 흐려진다. 아니, 벗어나듯 잊게 된다. 끝 모를 바닥에서 솟아나는 물줄기 같다. 우주를 나는 것과도 어딘가 비슷하다. 먼 곳의 저 위를 바라던 엔터프라이즈가, 동시에 저 아래의 깊은 곳을 향하는 것처럼…… 하나가 아닌 이해와 유일한 것으로 생겨나는 감각들.

그러더니 현실이 돌아온다. 목적 없이 분해된 겉이 제일 먼저 형태를 찾았다. 말도 안 되는 강렬함으로 확 하고 살아나는 뜨거운 열기 속에서, 드디어 들리기 시작한 소리는, 어쩐지 익숙한 박자로 반복되는 잡음이다. 작아졌다 커졌다 하며 터지는 숨이 자신의 입에서 나오는 걸 깨달은 짐이 곧바로 다른 소음의 정체를 알아챈다. 구겨진 시트에 부딪히는 피부 아래에서 흔들리는 침대 매트의 소리다. 스프링 따위 없는 최첨단 과학기술의 침대라 해도, 천과 천이 마찰하고 살과 뼈가 맞서는 소리를 온전히 흡수하지는 못하곤 했다.

눈덩이가 굴러가듯 늘어가고 되살아나는 인식이었다. 땀에 젖어 축축한 등허리의 피부가 바깥의 온도가 차다며 뒤늦게 멈칫거린다. 움츠릴 정도는 아니라는 듯 가슴팍에 모여진 스팍의 한 손이, 짐의 손에 딱 맞게 끼워진다. 돋아난 손마디를 문지른 엄지손가락 아래에서 작게 일어난 피부와 아물지 못한 손등의 상처가 칭얼댄다. 습기 찬 머리카락이 제멋대로 흔들리는 사이에서 서늘한 공기가 들썩인다. 미지근하다 말하기 힘들, 생명의 뜨거움이 속을 가득 채운다. 사라지는 것보다 더 빨리 쌓여간다. 잠꼬대마냥 작아진 움직임과는 정반대다. 어쩌면 그래서일까.

몽롱해지고 선명해지는 순간순간의 강약이 점차 하나를 향해간다. 그리고도 자각은 끝나지 않았다.

형태를 그리지 않아도 부인하지 못할 대화가 있다. 소리를 이해하지 못해도 뜻을 알겠는 언어들이다. 어느새 옮겨간 시야에 가까워졌다 멀어졌다 하는 맑은 눈이 깜박거린다. 접혀진 살결을 보이며 감겼다 떠졌다 하는 박자가 마치 말을 거는 목소리 같다. 공간과 감각이 동시에 존재하며 서로를 주고받는다. 두려울 정도로 꿈틀거리는 감정에는 이름이 없다. 이름을 붙이기엔 너무 크다. 벽 속에서 작게 울리고 있는 전선의 신호음조차 들릴 정도로 민감해진 귀에, 그 위로 그리고 옆으로…… 모든 것이 함께 자란다. 열이 올라 물기가 늘어난 눈을 얄팍하게 접으며 흐려진 시야를 밝게 한 짐의 눈이, 다시 스팍과 마주쳤다. 바르게 떠진 눈과 함께 금방이라도 말할 것처럼 살짝 열린 입술이…… 사진이 아닌 순간으로, 증명하는 실체로 눈앞을 가득 채운다.

그리고, 그렇게. 끝에 닿은 뭔가가 마침내 밖을 향한다.

 

시야를 감싸는 그림자가 아늑하다. 서늘한 손끝이 저항 없는 수면에 잠긴다. 하잘것없어 소중한 감정들이 영원을 앞서며 모든 방향으로 향하고, 다가오다, 마침내 밤이다. 밤과 낮이 없어 차기도 하고 덥기도 한 우주에서 처음으로 맞이하는 밤이 왔다. 세상을 밝히는 빛이 멀어질 때 드러나는 숨겨진 별이 거기에 있다. 소란하지 않게 언제나 그 자리에 있어온 그들이 전부를 보이고 손을 뻗친다. 마주잡은 그 역시 배우게 된다. 보고 듣고 느끼며 모를 수 없다. 얼마나 반짝이는지, 얼마나 아름다운지.

찾지 않는 모든 것들. 아무도 모를 가려진 것들이, 작은 몸짓으로 숨어드는 당신의 그림자에.

눈을 뜬 짐의 속눈썹이 파삭거리고 잠을 쫓는다. 분별을 찾아 되살아나는 의식에는 기대와 회의가 뒤섞여있다. 무중력의 우주에서 끝이 없는 어둠을 바라보다, 중력이 있는 곳으로 돌아와 닫힌 창을 열 때의 그 기분이다. 온몸에 돌아오는 감각은 익숙한 자신이었다.

 

땀과 정액이 뒤섞인 체취가 묻어있는 육체로, 잠에 취해있는 새벽녘.

「후.」

입안에서 터진 짧은 숨이 웃음을 채 만들지 못하고 끊어졌다. 방이 어두웠던가 밝았던가. 깨달을 새 없는 머리가 금세 다시 잠으로 빠져든다.

팔 안의 두근거림이 누구인지는, 이름을 부르지 않아도 괜찮을 거야.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

 

 

의미모를 소음이 만들어낸 조용한 박자가 귓가를 맴돌며 잠든 이를 건드린다. 무거운 눈꺼풀을 들어 올리다 실패한 그의 팔이 알아서 움직이며 몸을 굴렸다. 막히지 않는 움직임이 가벼운 듯 허전한 듯 이상야릇하다. 몽롱하게 희뿌연 감은 눈 너머로 저 구석의 작은 불빛이 들어온다. 베개에 묻었던 귀가 주의를 집중하며 인기척을 알아챈다. 패드를 두들기고 키보드를 건드리며, 일하는 자의 존재.

「스팍, 언제 깬 거지? 지금이 몇 시지?」

「현재 시간은 04:21입니다.」

안정된 박자가 뚝 하고 끊어진 뒤에는 더 침착한 목소리가 더 지루한 답을 돌려준다. 어떻게 돼먹었기에 자는 꼴을 볼 수가 없어? 잠도 없는 지적생명체…… 회복도 세배 빠르냐…… 음? 잠꼬대를 하던 짐의 정신이 점차 밀려오는 간밤의 기억을 주워 담기 시작한다. 뭐가 어떻다고? 왜냐면, 그러니까…….

차마 벌떡 일어나지 못하는 그의 육체가, 아늑한 어둠을 포기하며 바로 누워 세상을 마주했다. 작은 모니터 화면의 은은한 불빛을 등지고 서있는 그림자가 익숙한 선을 그리며 눈앞에 서있다.

「안녕.」

「……평안하신가요.」

주고받은 아침인사도 상당히 멀쩡하다.

내 꿈이라면 절대 저따위 인사말이 등장하지 못할 테지. 동시에 여기저기서 살아나는 만족스러운 근육통까지 더해보자면, 그러니까, 하나 이상의 근거로 도출된 믿을만한 결론인거다. 지금의 순간이 현실이 분명하다는 말도 안 되는…… 성공이? 와.

우와!

비뚤게 기울어져있던 고개를 돌려 천정을 향한 짐이, 누구 보라고 하는지 모를 세라모니를 펼쳤다. 난 정말 굉장한 녀석이야 아무리 생각해도 그런 거 같아 긍정적인 방향으로 끝내주는 팔자일지도 몰라! 야호! 야호야호! 그 외 여럿, 너무 많은 말이 솟구쳐 사람 말이 불가능해 감탄사의 사용이 적은 소동이었다. 그렇게 팔 하나로 충분하던 소리 없는 난리가 불현듯 멈춘다. 손목 아래 팔뚝에 무서운 색으로 번져있는 피멍을 봐서다.

아무래도 이빨자국이 맞다 추측하던 그가, 구체적이고 전체적이고 완전하게 간밤의 일을 돌이켜 보기위해 흥분에 들뜬 뇌세포를 다그친다. 뭔가 호버카에 치인 느낌으로 단절된 기억의 파편들이 있는데…… 하나도 놓칠 수는 없으니까요? 음음음음!

 

꼼짝을 않고 누운 그는 누가 봐도 계속 잘 얼굴이 아니었다. 적절한 거리에 서있던 스팍이 상황을 파악한 뒤 작은 목소리로 불을 밝힌다. 새벽하늘처럼 청량한 색으로 밝아진 방 안에서 환해진 푸른 눈이 스팍에게 돌아온다. 수척한 두 뺨은 여전했으나 차분해진 표정에선 불편한 기색이 사라져있다. 침착하게 다가온 손으로 침대 머리맡의 납작한 사이드 테이블에 패드를 내려놓은 벌칸이 한 걸음 크게 물러서며 뒷짐을 지고 선다. 반사적으로 집어든 짐의 손에 들린 것은, 시작이 몇 시간 남지 않았을 합동 장례식의 절차에 대한 보고서였다. 급하지도 않은 일이었으니 언제나 그렇듯이 철저한 성격을 안다.

아니라면, 흠.

미묘하게 어긋난 시선의 끝은 좀처럼 들어맞지 않는다. 목적은 몰라도 의도적인 게 분명한 반항이다.

이상한 것은, 부함장의 거슬리는 습관에 오늘만큼은 불만이 없는 자신이다. 딱히 심신의 평안이 걱정스러워서만은 아니었다. 그냥, 정말 이상하게, 어째서인지 거슬리지가 않아서…….

모른 체하고 넘어가는 지랄을 또 하지 않는 게 어디야.

「자네 괜찮은 건가?」

「적절합니다.」

추가된 말도 괜찮았다. 어디에 뭐가 어떻게 가능한 적절함인지 구체성이 떨어지는 게, 제법 감정적인 반응이었다. 대화가 계속되는걸 보면 부정적인 분위기도 아닌듯하니 이정도면 나쁘지 않지. 나쁘지 않아! 음음음음. 만족스럽게 베개에 머리를 묻던 짐이, 여전한 거리에 서있는 얼굴에서 망설임을 눈치 채고 되물어본다. 문제가 뭐야? 말해! 활기차게 나온 목소리에는 다그침이 없다. 간밤의 여운이 그대로인 몸으로는 화를 내거나 초조해 하는 게 쉽지 않은 걸지도 모른다. 아무 짓 안 해도 엔돌핀이 남아도니까.

 

8.3초라는 어색한 엇박자로 대답을 늦추며 자세를 고친 스팍이, 여전히 마주치지 않으며 주변에 머무르는 어색한 시선으로 짐에게 준 것은 대답이 아니다. 그의 입에서 나오는 것이 신기할 정도로 광범위하고 단순한 질문이었다.

「짐, 혹시 뭔가…… 느끼는 게 있나?」

「온 우주가 환상적인데.」

「…….」

쌈박한 대꾸 뒤로 이어진 것은, 잠이 덜 깬 머리로도 최소 2분이다 자신할만한 말줄임표였다. 여전히 기이할 정도로 다급해지지 못하는 짐이 느긋한 손으로 이불아래 따끈한 배를 긁적인다. 그런 것 말고도 느끼는 게 있기는 했다. 우주만 환상적인 게 아니라, 인생도 환상적이고 세상이 평화로우며 만사가 형통한 아침이었다.

내가 이런 성격이 절대 아닐 텐데 거참 오늘 아침엔 신기하군. 상대가 상대인 만큼 이해되는 상황일지도 모른다. 스팍은 거의 언제나 짐에게서 남다른 반응을 이끌어내곤 했으니까.

남의 침대 위에서도 불편을 모르며 게으름 피는 함장의 앞에서, 한참을 생각에 잠겨있던 부함장이 드디어 결심한 것처럼 고개를 든다. 깨끗하다 못해 차가운 눈동자를 보고도 자신도 모르게 나오는 미소를 막기 힘들던 짐이, 드디어, 표현할 방법조차 알 수 없는 최초를 경험한다.

「……워우.」

「이제 알겠나?」

「-와 이거 엄청난데? 눈을 마주치니까 확 하고 알겠어. 눈앞에 서있는 게 분명히 보이고 그걸 내가- 아는데도, 동시에…… 그러니까, 마치 내 뒤에도 자네가 서있는 그런 기분이야!」

「명료하진 않으나 전제되는 환경적 요소의 지식이 있는 이에게는 이해가 가능할 표현이군.」

「그래서 이게 뭐지?」

「…….」

아무리 단어를 골라도 말하기 편해질 주제가 아니었다. 해야 할 말을 미루는 정적의 무능을 직전의 경험으로 배운 스팍은 그 이상의 준비를 포기했다. 핵심만을 짚으며 나오는 설명으로 짐은 아침나절부터 대박사건을 통보 당했다. 자리를 확신하지 못하던 둘 사이의 본드가, 간밤의 일로 매듭을 늘리며 형태를 완성했음을. 온전히 자리가 잡히기엔 시간이 걸릴 일이지만 이어진 것만은 분명하다고.

「…… 그게 없어서 그 난리였잖아. 그러니까 잘된 일이네? 맞지? 잘된 일이야.」

길지만 명확한 대여섯 문장을 통해 속성으로 교육받은 짐이 고개를 끄덕이며 자신의 결론을 내놓는다. 잠시만이라도 더 승리를 즐기고 싶어서? 이걸로 끝이 아니라는 것쯤은 그도 알고 있었다. 그렇기 때문에 더더욱, 신중한 추측이 아닌 확고한 선언으로 남아있는 불안을 없애고 싶어서였다.

이젠 이른 퇴직을 하거나 순직을 할 일은 없겠지. 자포자기로 도망칠 일도 없을 테고? 아무리 생각해도 잘된 일이 맞았다.

그렇기에, 무형의 튜브가 뇌에 꽂혔다 압축되는 소식에도 불구하고 짐의 얼굴은 평화로울 수 있었다.

상념 가득한 먹먹한 눈빛으로 그 얼굴을 바라보던 스팍이 작은 숨을 폭 하고 뱉는다. 평소의 그와 비교하자면 한숨이 될 만한 범위였다.

「합동장례식이라 해도 절차는 모두 그쪽의 기준에 맞췄습니다. 연방의 대원에 대한 개별예식은 시신이 지구에 도착하는 시간에 맞춰 진행될 것입니다. 07:30에 시작될 홀로 회의를 준비해 주시기 바랍니다.」

곧바로 딱딱해진 공적인 목소리였으나 내용이 내용인 이상 반박이 불가능했다. 진지함을 주사 맞은 것처럼 웃음이 사라진 짐이 잠기운을 잃고 고개를 끄덕인다.

「그래, 지금부터- 자네 쉬프트는 언제지?」

「제 업무는 05:30에 맞춰 시작됩니다.」

「나도 지금 시작하겠어.」

곧바로 일어선 짐이 밝기를 80%로 올린다. 제대로 환해진 조명에 찌푸려지던 눈이, 방안을 나가는 뒷모습을 급하게 붙잡는다.

「스팍! 어딜 가?」

「정규업무의 재개를 위해 하위부서의 보급상태를 점검하러 갑니다.」

「그…… 래.」

「…….」

「알겠다고.」

「…….」

연달아 나오는 대답에도 불구하고 말로만 그러는 얼굴이었다. 내보내지 않는 함장이 기다리는 것은 무엇일까.

인사가 되풀이 되는 단계인가? 의아함에 올라간 벌칸의 눈썹에는 그 높이가 아무리 낮다 해도 감춰지지 못하는 이의가 가득하다. 의미 없는 날씨 이야기로 대표되는 인간사회의 불필요한 습성을 아직 이해하지 못한 그에게는, 존중하는 것에 동의까지 더할 필요가 없었다.

말하자면, 짐 커크가 처음 시도해본 마음과 마음의 대화는 처절한 실패였던 것이다.

 

그러니 하던 대로 하는 수밖에.

「모닝 키스에 대해 어떻게 생각해?」

「-네?」

「…… 그렇게 놀랄 만큼 끔찍한 건 아니라고 보는데.」

경악으로 눈이 이만해진 얼굴을 보면서도 짐은 굽히지 않았다.

「난 요청할 자격이 충분해! 우린 간밤에 역사의 한 장을 새로 썼으며- 아마 오늘밤에도 쓸 것 같고, 사실 지금도 가능하고…… 앞으로도 기회는 엄청난 그런, 그 뭐냐, 정당한 사이잖아!」

고장 난 컴퓨터를 바라보는 표정에 갈수록 흡사해지는 스팍의 앞에서, 계속되는 실패를 감지한 짐이 없는 침을 모아 삼키며 솟아나는 실망을 억눌렀다. 밑져야 본전인 거였으니까 괜찮아. 사람은 누구나 꿈이 있는 거니까…….

멱살잡이 안 당한 걸로 충분한 진전일지도 모르지? 음. 절망하기엔 아까운 날이야. 신중한 걸음으로 가까워진 스팍을 보면서도 짐은 꼼짝하지 않았다. 한 두 번 맞아본 게 아닌 그의 본능이 확신하건데 지금은 치려는 분위기가 절대 아니었으니까. 생각할수록 진전이 맞는 일이었다. 끽해야 내 요구가 얼마나 부당하며 허황되고 불합리한지에 대한 잔소리 정도겠지! 하하. 하하하.

 

연이은 실패로 의기소침해진 짐 커크의 에고는 현실적인 크기로 돌아와 있었다. 그렇지만, 그날 아침 그가 겪을 실패는 거기서 그치지 않았다. 추가된 것은 예측 또한 불가능했다. 결과로 인한 영향의 방향이 정반대인 만큼 실패란 표현은 적합지 않은 일일지도 모른다. 예고가 없어 부당한 현실은 때때로 거대한 보상을 던져주곤 했다. 짐의 인생은 최근 그 시기에 접어들었다 추측할만한 흐름이었다. 그러니 조짐이 있었을 수도 있지만, 그런 건 어차피 지나고 끼워 맞추면 그만이니까 무시하고, 에.

 

말이 통하지 않는 동물에게 말을 거는 사람처럼.

머뭇거리던 스팍이, 고집 세게 시선을 붙드는 짐을 6.2초간 바라보다 움직였다.

정말로 동물에게 말을 거는 벌칸처럼 마인드 멜드를 시도한 것은 아니었다.

뒷짐을 지고 있던 손 하나가 느리지도 빠르지도 않은 속도로 앞으로 나선다. 아무렇게나 늘어져 있던 짐의 오른손을 찾은 그의 두 손이 천천히 모양을 잡는다. 자연스레 굽혀져 있는 두 손가락을 펴고, 남은 두 손가락을 접어주고, 엄지는 그대로 남겨놓는 그 모양을.

무엇을 위해서? 손가락 두개와 두개가 마주 닿는 그것을 위해서다.

벌칸의 키스. 손이 닿을 거리에 와서 바라만 보던 시간보다도 짧지만, 결코 부족함 없는 잠깐이었다. 어차피 이 1초는 평범한 1초가 아니다. 삶에 흔치 않을 완벽한 순간이 영혼에 흔적을 남기며 기억에 딴 방을 차린다.

이 정도면 24시간 안에 일어날 수 있는 온갖 것의 초과치가 아닐까? 홀린 듯 향했던 짐의 시선이 허공에 굳어져있는 자신의 손에서 떠나질 못한다.

온순하게 닿았던 피부가 작게 힘을 더하다 선을 지우듯 사라진 뒤에도, 쭈뼛 하고 솟았던 전율이 고스란히 남아있다. 세상에 이런 일이 어디에 있냐면 여기에 있었네.

「혹시- 이해를 돕기 위한 설명이 요구된다면, 」

「아니! 잘 알고 있어! 자네 덕에 벌칸에 대한 지식이 엄청나게 늘어있거든!」

「…… 알겠습니다.」

곧바로 돌아선 부함장의 본업에 충실한 뒷모습이 아무렇지 않게 사라졌다. 세계의 무게와 태양의 위대함과 블랙홀의 방만함 등을 생각하며 시간을 잊었던 짐이 잠시 뒤 모처럼 제대로 된 샤워를 한다.

 

현실감각을 되찾기 위해 뜨거운 물과 차가운 물로 신경을 학대할 필요가 가득한 아침이었다.

 

아주 많이.

엄청나게.

잘생긴 얼굴로 자리를 지키고 선 엔터프라이즈의 함장은 비극의 후폭풍으로 허무가 가득한 장례식장에서 흠 없는 모습으로 제몫을 해냈다.

죽어간 자들 중 이름과 얼굴 이상으로 아는 동료가 적지 않으니 당연한 일이다. 항구와 대학의 사이 무언가로 존재하는 장소였던 만큼, 피해자들의 장례식에는 수많은 양식이 간소하게나마 함께 행해졌다. 여러 다른 행성의 출신으로 각기 다른 추모의식이 존재하는 피해자들의 다양성을 존중하는 의미였다. 가족이 있는 자에게는 가족의 마지막 인사가, 종교가 있는 자에게는 그에 맞는 기도가 이어진다. 행성연방의 깃발이 씌워져 지구를 향하는 엔터프라이즈의 대원들 하나하나에게 인사를 하던 그가 입술을 깨물면서 눈을 부릅뜬다. 익숙해질수록 서먹해지는 이별의 이유가 바로 죽음이 아닐지.

구체적인 대화가 필요한 것은 서로가 아는 사실이었으나 급한 단계는 아니었다. 공적인 자리에서 신경 쓰지 않을 만큼의 여유는 충분했다. 그러니까, 한번이 두 번이 되고 두 번이 세 번이 되며 짐의 의심을 굳혀주지 않았다면 말이지. 스팍이 자신의 손을 피하고 있다는 불길한 가설은 방금 전 삼세번을 찍으며 확증되었다. 중간의 식사가 시작되자마자 주변의 위원들에게 양해를 구하고 구석을 찾은 짐이 나직하지만 다급한 목소리로 다그쳐본다.

「지금 뭐하는 거지?」

「불분명한 구성의 질문에는 대답이 힘들-」

「어, 저기요? 방금 내손이 벌레라도 된 것처럼 소스라치게 어깨를 떨었던 게 누구시죠?」

부둥켜안기라도 했으면 말도 안 하지. 눈물이 고인 눈을 감추며 욕설을 뱉는 본즈를 끌어안고 등을 두들기던 짐의 손이 그 옆의 스팍에게 향했던 것은, 그야말로, 의미도 없고 계획도 없는 움직임에 불과했는데.

「실례합니다 어깨에 손을 좀 얹겠습니다 양해를 구하지 않아서인가? 내가 진짜 뜨거운 위로를 바란 것도 아니잖아?!」

「…… 개인적인 대화는 적합한 때에 시도할 것을 제안합니다만.」

「자네 말마따나 사적인 감정에 사로잡힐 시간이 아니야, 그러니 쓸데없는 의문을 최대한 빨리 해소해주길 바라네.」

금방이라도 바닥을 구를 것 같은 두 발이 엇박자를 끝으로 힘들게 멈춰 섰다. 벽이라도 치겠다 힘이 들어간 두 손을 어쩌지 못하겠는 짐이, 손목이 부러진 양 억지스럽게 팔짱을 껴본다. 살벌한 그림자를 만들며 주름이 깊어진 미간 앞에서 스팍은 잠시 시선을 피했다.

보이지 않는 경계를 재는 것처럼 주변을 둘러본 피곤한 눈동자가 천천히 푸른 눈에 응한다.

「짐, 자네는 간밤에 일어난 일에 대한 바른 인식이 버거운 상태야. 일회적인 멜드와는 비교하지 못할 일이지. 시작에 불과할 때는 익숙하지 못한 뇌에 그 영향이 크지 않지만, 시간과 함께 두터워질수록 걷잡기 힘들어질 것이 자명하다고. 성급한 결론에 안주하지 않고 신중하게 검토할 시간이 필요하다 믿고 있어.」

「…… 이제껏 투자된 시간이 도대체 몇 시간인지 소수점까지 아는 건 그쪽일 텐데?」

「차차 알게 될 거야. 긴급한 상황이 지나간 이상, 추가적으로 얻게 될 자료를 충분히 분석하는 것이 자네에게 주어졌던 부당함을 조금이나마 더는 길이지」

확신이 두터워진 목소리가 전하는 것은 짐에게도 익숙한 헛소리였다. 이만큼 반복청취를 하다 보니 사용되는 단어의 다채로움으로도 다른 해석이 불가능해진, 아주 징글맞게 익숙한, 말도 안 되는 변명.

갈수록 진화되는 것은 그 뻔뻔함인가?

「그러니까, 어쩌고저쩌고 늘어놓는 이유로 나는 너를 멀리하며 알아서 때우고 지낼 작정이니 너도 나한테 친한 척 하지 말아라- 이거지?」

「과장된 왜곡이군. 본드의 심화를 부추길 가능성을 줄이기 위해, 불필요한 접촉을 축소하자는 정당한 의견이야.」

「오…….」

아주 가관이구만.

「파탄을 위한 준비라 이거네?」

「…… 자네의 선택이 성립하기위해 필수적인 조건이지.」

「아니 내 인생에 필수적인 걸 왜 자꾸 남이 골라!」

우리 엄마도 못하는 걸 왜 니가 하고 앉았냐! 큰 소리가 나오기 전에 살을 깨물며 참아낸 짐이 울화를 속으로 삼킨다. 파이크는 흔한 시비로 얼버무리기라도 했지, 이건 매번 혼자 낸 결론을 통보하고 끝이야? 천하에 혼자만 잘난 녀석! 후. 하. 후하후하. 침착하자 제임스 이건 화내는 걸로 에너지 낭비할 일이 아니- 아오 시발 도돌이표를 몇 번을 찍는 거야 금붕어 같은 벌칸새끼! 으으 으으으으 으으으으 으으으으…….

뒷골이 찡하게 어그러지는 미간을 억지로 펴고 눈을 뜬 짐이 심호흡을 한다. 그사이 조금 멀어져 다른 곳을 바라보는 차분한 옆얼굴이 제일 처음 눈에 보인다. 시체 나가는 꼴 보면서 앉아있는 동안 옆에서 계획하던 게 이따위라니. 그렇다면, 그러니까. 후우우우.

일단은 그 속에 들은 생각을 다 알아야 했다. 정말로 들어갔다 나왔어도 발전 없는 현실이 아무리 답답해도, 소용없을 항의는 스트레스 해소조차 되지 못한다. 피가 섞인 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 짐이 뻑뻑해진 목소리를 다듬으며 바짝 마른 입술을 혀로 핥았다.

「좋아. 자네가 준비한 보기의 결과를 들어보자고. 이대로 본드를 끊으면 어떻게 되는데?」

「자료가 부족해 확실하게 논할 수는 없지만…… 현재의 미미한 유대를 저지한다면 정신감응력이 부재된 자네의 뇌는 큰 충격을 받지 않을 가능성이 높다고 추정되지.」

「정신감응력이 탁월한 자네의 뇌는 어찌 되고?」

「잘못된 지식이군. 나의 정신능력은 벌칸의 평균을 약간 웃도는 정도야. 본래의 질문에 답하자면, 근본적인 구성의 차이가 존재하는 한 절대적인 영향의 크기만큼이나 상대적인 충격완화 역시 가능할거라 자신하네.」

「자해를 택한 광기를 이겨낼 만큼? 아 참, 그건 못했었지?」

「…….」

뇌가 있다면 할 말이 없겠지. 들을 때마다 기가 막히는 객관성이었다. 치명적인 피해가 발생해도 그것이 합당하므로 수긍합니다. 애새끼를 어떻게 키우면, 이따위 소리가 이렇게까지 자연스럽게 매번 나오는 거지? 전체의 이득을 우선하자는 소리에는 하다못해 전체의 운명이라도 걸려있지…….

하아. 부르튼 입술에서 힘없이 흘러나온 것은 비웃음이 아니다. 천하의 짐 커크도 사람이었다. 머리가 말하는 다음의 단계가, 쉬지 않는 공격이, 항상 가능할리 없다. 죽어나간 동료의 시체를 세고 앉아있던 오후라면 더 힘들었다. 차곡차곡 쌓여있던 울분이 기묘한 통로를 둘러보며 슬금슬금 발을 디딘다. 어딘가 갈라진 틈으로 빗물이 드는 것처럼, 한기에 흔들린 어깨를 강제로 활짝 편 짐이 분명해진 눈으로 스팍에게 묻는다.

「우리가 얻은 것은 결코 쉽게 버려질 게 아니야. 아무렇게나 대해선 안 된다는 걸 부인하지는 않겠지? 이건 절대 한명의 뭔가가 아니라고. 소유할 수 없고 하지 못할 권리지. 이렇게 나의 선택으로 끝이 난다면, 정말로 그렇게 된다면, 그래도…… 괜찮다는 거야?」

간절한 애원이나 열정적인 고백 따위는 무의미했다. 가감 없이 묻는 짐의 목소리가 서글플 정도로 솔직하다. 비가 오는 도로의 가장자리를 우산도 없이 걸어본 소년이 답을 구하며 거기에 서있다. 더 이상 다칠 구석이 없는 나에게 오직 진실만을 말해달라고. 세상을 삼킬 것처럼 깊어진 눈동자는, 거짓을 말하지 않는다 외치는 벌칸에게도 자신의 대답을 한 번 더 돌아보게 만드는 무서운 눈이었다. 그러나 그 앞에 서있는 벌칸은 진정으로 거짓을 말하지 못하는 자였다. 자신에게 하지 못하듯, 정말로 그에게만은.

 

선이 뚜렷한 입술이 굳게 다물렸다 열린다. 심장을 멈추게 하는 공백을 만들며 한 박자 늦게 시작된 목소리는 단호했다.

「내 손으로 만들어낸 연옥이라면, 그 형벌에 불만이 있을 수 없지.」

「벌이고 자시고간에…… 견뎌야 한다는 거야, 견디고 싶다는 거야?」

「그 차이가 중요한가?」

「지금 날 지옥이랑 비교하면서 차이가 안 중요해?」

「난 자네를 지옥에 비유하지 않았어.」

「그럼 천국인가?」

「…….」

물론, 스팍은 짐을 지옥이나 천국에 비교하거나 비유하지 않았다. 갑작스레 짐의 이해력이 저하되며 튀어나온 질문 역시 아니었다.

슬픔과 자책이 남아도는 하루의 중간에서, 늪에 잠긴 남자가 화 좀 내겠다고 거는 시비는 충분히 이해될 일이었다. 안 할 거면 어쩔 거야 세 번째 딱지를 맞고 있는데 가리게 생겼냐? 목구멍을 긁어놓고 뛰쳐나오는 울분을 참기가 힘들어진 그였다. 이를 가는 푸른 눈은 아무나 마주볼 수준이 아닌지 오래다. 숨겨지지 않는 분노를 흩뿌리는 그 앞에서 스팍의 눈이 짧게 깜박였다.

「짐, 나의 지식 안에서 자네에게 비할 것은 하나뿐이고, 그건 결코 천국과 지옥으로 나눠지는 것이 아니야.」

「우주라도 되나?」

쓴웃음이 덧붙여진 짐의 입바른 대답은, 따지자면 크게 빗나간 것이 아니었다.

「아니, 삶이라네.」

「…….」

「숱한 이가 잃어버린 소중한 것이 아직 나를 품고 있는 불가해의 일. 자네에게 비할 것은 그것뿐이지.」

이것이 인생최고의 칭찬인지, 외교관의 화술로 만들어진 무응답인지, 시간이 지날수록 빠져들고만 특유의 유머인지…… 짐은 구분하기를 포기했다. 바람에 펄럭이는 커튼처럼 소란스러워진 그의 마음 저편에서 작은 웃음이 잦아든다. 웃는 이가 누구인지 아는 이상, 기필코 다시 듣겠다 작정하게 만드는 그런 웃음소리가.

식사의 끝으로 나온 것은 다 먹은 뒤에도 소박한 단맛이 남아나는 작은 행성의 과일이다. 너무 익은 복숭아처럼 닿기만 해도 뭉그러지는 부드러운 과육이 살짝 얼려져 준비되었다. 씁쓸한 차와 함께 식사를 끝낸 모두가 다시 대열을 맞춘다. 밤과 낮이 없어 밝아질 일이 없는 우주의 구석인데도, 아침의 해가 위로 달려간 것처럼 환해진 느낌이다. 슬픔을 받아들인 이들 앞에 이어진 순서는 그 작은 행성의 예식이었다. 자리를 찾아온 몇 안 되는 유족 중 제일 앞으로 나선이가 단상에 올라 손을 모은다. 달콤 씁쓸한 디저트를 뒤따른 것은 반전 없는 아름다움이다.

떠나간 이를 그리워하며 사랑하는 자들의 평화를 기도하는 노래에는, 통역이 없이도 전해지는 감정이 가득하다. 언어를 뛰어넘어 이뤄지는 같은 생각 속에서 짐의 눈이 곁을 향한다. 단정하게 눌러쓴 모자챙의 그늘 밑으로 어쩐지 가늘어진 스팍의 눈이 유독 반짝인다. 설사 태양을 정면으로 바라보게 되어도 오히려 더 커질 것이 벌칸의 눈일 텐데. 투명하게 나타날 두 번째 눈꺼풀을 본적은 없지만, 한번 알게 된 이상 잊지 못할 지식이다.

 

채 뻗지 않아도 충분히 닿는 거리에서 그 손을 부여잡는 정도는, 많은 노력이 필요한 일이 아니었다. 그 이상 반듯하기란 불가능해 보이던 어깨가 더 굳을 수 있다는 게 짐은 놀라웠다. 잠깐의 긴장이 사라진 뒤에야 가능해진 듯 느리게 돌아보는 얼굴에서 뾰족한 눈썹이 익숙한 직선을 그린다. 보기만 해도 눈이 시리게 깨끗한 눈동자가 말이 필요 없는 이의를 제기한다.

기다리던 짐의 입술이 길게 미소 짓는다.

뿌리치려면 뿌리쳐 보시지.

여기서 나뒹굴어도 별 일은 없을 터였다. 오 역시 인간은 감정이 풍부한 생물이로구나, 혀 차는 소리 좀 듣는 정도로 그치겠거니. 도전이 확실한 건방진 웃음에 단정한 눈매가 모서리를 세운다. 다툼과 놀람으로 배워온 것은 혼자가 아니다. 처음 보는 게 아니라 뜻을 알겠는 서로의 얼굴이다. 모르는 이는 알아채기 힘들 미세한 각도로 아래를 향하다, 잠시 후를 각오하게 만드는 입술을 보며 짐은 생각했다. 나중을 기다릴 수 있는 것이야말로 살아있는 자들의 특권이지. 내일을 바라게 하는 것은 과거가 아니었다. 맞닿은 체온의 익숙함에도 사라지지 못하는 두근거림의, 지금 이 순간의 마음이 언제나 먼저다.

 

그러니까 나는, 다음이 있는 한 포기하지 않아.

Object all you want, I'm getting used to it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> this was the very first of my K/S fanfiction. summer of 2013…… it was so much fun.


End file.
